The Grey Line
by xxbooradleyxx
Summary: "It is said that there is a thin line between love and hate. I think there's also a thin line between love and pity. So which is it Rukia? Love or pity, or maybe a bit of both?" T for violence, profane language and gore.
1. Prologue

**So this is my first time actually trying to write supernatural fiction and my second fanfiction and it's fun. And nervewracking. And crazy. So yeah enjoy and please review?**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Prologue**

_Some say the world will end in fire,  
>Some say in ice.<br>From what I've tasted of desire  
>I hold with those who favor fire.<br>But if it had to perish twice,  
>I think I know enough of hate<br>To say that for destruction ice  
>Is also great<br>And would suffice._

_Fire and Ice, Robert Frost_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

The fields outside were bleak, blanketed by a pristine layer of snow and devoid of any life. This was where Ichigo Kurosaki wanted to be. The wind chilled his nose and the white burned his eyes, a prison of snow was fitting for a monster like himself. It was desolate and empty and before the full moon would rise he would surely die from starvation. Or at least he thought he would.

And so Ichigo sat in the barren field for six days, waiting for death and all his friends. There were no circling vultures or hallucinations, only a patch of dirt where his body had melted the snow and a solitary tree off in the distance. He had passed the tree on his way here and the gnarled bark had been a fine reminder of his life up until this point; twisted and filled with distortion. The hunger pains that had once gnawed at his stomach had died away until only fatigue remained. Sitting on the ground and staring at his surroundings had found a way to use up the rest of his little energy. This was the hard part, waiting for nature to take its natural course on a supernatural being like himself, one where men transformed into monsters through both willpower and the moon.

For six days Ichigo had resigned his body to death and his soul to freedom, to be free of the curse he bore. He had many regrets and death his only relief; the thought of unburdening his existence from this world had fuelled his resistance against his lupine instincts. He had resisted food for six days and so when he passed out he passed out with a tired smile. His work had finally paid off and he thought he could rest in peace. But he was naive and once his nose had caught the whiff of a human his stomach made a rumble of approval.

His mind was screaming for him to go and devour his prey while his heart wailed at the foolish human who had crossed his path.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA_

I was child of the winter and snowy deserts like these were my allies. As an Immortal I was indifferent to the temperature outside, it was this dreamy landscape and the promise of solitude which led me out here; astray from my coven. I thought I was alone until I saw the huddled figure two hundred metres away, sitting by himself in the snow. I stood still and felt the wind caress my cheek like a ghost's warning. I closed my eyes and let my senses take over, my ears honing in on the weak heartbeat. I could tell I was missing something and I trained my ears harder listening for any more noise.

I wondered why any person would come out here, the winds were harsh and the constant white was blinding. Not even animals dared to tread in this desert and yet this human did. Something wasn't right, I could feel it in my bones. The human turned to stare at me, I squinted my eyes and saw the blurry features of a man's face, he had forgone a top and only wore a raggedy pair of pants. I realized what I wasn't hearing, the shivering and quivering of any mortal who was stranded in a frigid atmosphere.

His head snapped back to the other side, the man began yelling, his voice becoming more powerful and commanding by the second. My hand went to my pendant dangled loosely around my neck. _He was a moon child? _He couldn't be, if he was then a pack was nearby. No wolf traveled alone. His screams were getting louder as his finders clawed at his scalp. His body was convulsing and I could only watch in horror as his skin began to rip, torn skin was a sign that the skin's elasticity was thin from weight loss, that the body had been deprived of food for a long period of time. If that was the case his energy level would be low and I stood a fighting chance of taking him down.

His skin was tearing and muscles were shifting, in a few seconds he would attack and I was his target. Black fur sprouted from his chest covering his enlarged body and his pants fell to the ground. He turned to look at me with a muzzle full of sharp canines and a merciless gleam in his golden eyes. He charged and I reached for my necklace ripping the pendant from the chain. It glowed in my hand and sunk into my palm becoming one with my body. My sight sharpened and I knew my eyes had turned a pale blue.

He was bounding towards me, and in return I started running towards him, a long icicle forming in my clenched hand. I raised it above my shoulder and threw it like a javelin. The wolf was unfazed and charged forward snarling, the icicle lodged in his shoulder. We were about to collide when I pushed my feet a bit faster, propelling my body to jump over his snapping mouth. I made it over his head when I was knocked back by the whip of his tail. It wasn't a painful blow but a shocking one, I got up and dusted the snow off my cloak readying for his next attack. He stopped to stare me down with his dark golden eyes pacing from side to side. Drool slipped from his mouth and his tongue flicked across his jaw; he was going to go for the kill.

I drew my arm back and then in a quick motion pushed my hand forward sending a wave snow towards the wolf. Fearless and bold he rampaged right through the snow drift like I thought he would. I led the snow with my hands like my brother taught me, allowing the delicate flakes to bind together like chains around the wolf's body. He was thrashing in the chains and so with a thrust from my arms I sent him barrelling towards the tree. Before he could recover I raised my hand and brought it down, allowing the branches' icicles to impale him into the trunk.

I couldn't hold back the triumphant smile that broke out across my face, this was the first time I had subdued a moon child without any back up. Without warning he began to shrink as his bones crackled. The fur started to fall out in clumps and within an instant he turned into a human dropping onto the ground on a pile of midnight black fur. He looked so odd lying in the snow with his tan skin and mop of orange hair, he looked like he came from the tropics. His wounds were healing by themselves and his heart was still beating; he was alive. I could kill him point blank right now, he separated himself from his pack so perhaps they deemed him rabid. I would be doing him and the world a favour putting him out of his misery but killing without reason was never my thing.

I walked over to his naked body and stared, his wounds were almost done healing, what amazing abilities the werewolves had. I glanced at his left shoulder to see his skin healing up, his bones protruding from starvation. Before it was finished I placed a finger and dipped it in the blood. Immortals could learn a lot about a person from the smallest taste of their blood. I put the finger to my lips and tasted the sweet liquid. A rush of euphoria swept through my body leaving behind a trail of memories and recent thoughts. All I could discern was that he never belonged to a pack and that he was out here because he thought he deserved it, but from his memories he seemed pure and kind hearted.

I took a step back as I saw his most vivid memory, he was changed against his will by another wolf and left to fend for his own devices. Left to turn into an uncontrollable instinctual being. No one to teach him the way of the supernaturals, he was innocent to the hidden war inside our world. The feud between two ancient bloodlines and all the other supernaturals caught in between the crossfire.

I let myself relax allowing the pendant to slowly form in my hand and I tucked the saphire securely inside my pant pocket. I unfastened my emerald cloak and threw it over his body, being careful to wrap him up without rousing him. I lifted him onto my back and ran. I would give him a second chance.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hot off the press I guess. (Hey that rhymed coincidently!) Anyway, it's strange. I never plan out stories. I have weird clips in my head of what I know is going to happen and then I fill in the blanks like Wheel of Fortune. Isn't that awful planning?**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Your teeth aren't from a costume store.**

_ICHIGO_

The last thing I remembered was seeing a human by the old tree. I couldn't see them very clearly but I could smell them. A smell of lavender and jasmine, the smell of a woman. I was so hungry that I— I'm alive so that means I- I couldn't finish that thought. I needed to get out of this place and die. I didn't deserve to live! I moved to get up when I felt the rough floor beneath me and the strange cloak that lay on my body.

"Relax," a deep feminine voice said. There was a cold hand on my shoulder ushering me to lie down. I smelt the woman before I saw her and I shrank back, crawling backwards until I hit a wall. A cave? "I don't bite," she joked and when she smiled I felt unease. It was the same woman but how had she survived, I was positive I transformed. There was no way she could have survived unless she was like me.

"Who are you?" I asked pulling the cloak over me more securely. It was dark inside the cave, so dark I could barely see anything. Only her indigo eyes that seemed to glow.

She sat back on the opposite wall. "The better question would be, what am I?"

I pushed myself further against the wall, maybe if I pressed hard enough it would disappear and then I could disappear with it. Or run for my life, whichever worked. "Can't you tell what I am?" she asked with a hint of humour. I didn't know but if she had managed to live she must have been powerful. Something inside me was telling me to kill her, to attack her before she inevitably would attack me, but she looked so calm sitting there. I must be crazy. "Any final answers?"

I cleared my throat, "Are you a werewolf?"

"No. I'm an Immortal or what you would call a vampire," she smiled.

"I don't believe you," I said firmly. She was strong I knew that... but vampires? They belong in horror stories. What was I saying; werewolves are real but vampires aren't? That was a double standard if there ever was one but I wouldn't admit it, not out loud. "Prove it."

"You know you are a werewolf but you don't believe I'm a vampire?" She said with slight offence in her tone.

I felt myself blush at her comment, "I won't believe you until you prove it."

She smiled a toothy grin and slowly her pearly teeth began to elongate and sharpen into fangs, the cliché vampire bite. Something deep down was urging me to fight and if not fight run for my life. Was it because she was a vampire? "Ok so you're a vampire. Why'd you leave me alive?"

I heard from stories werewolves and vampires were mortal enemies, and yet she let me live. She leaned back and her eyes looked away, "I don't kill because I can. Killing and murdering is a barbarian's way of solving issues."

I looked away, it felt awkward in the cave all of a sudden. Maybe the fact that I was only in my birthday suit was finally setting in. I tugged the cloak tighter wrapping it around my body. I wouldn't say thank you but I gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

"I won't harm you," she said. "I only wish to help you."

"Help me," I asked. "Why?"

"Do you enjoy attacking people like a wild animal?" she questioned icily.

"Of course not! I just didn't think there was anything I could do about it!" I yelled. And just like that her eyes turned an arctic blue. A gust of snow blew in and before I knew it I was chained to the wall of the cave with snow and ice. "What the hell!"

"From now on if you want my help, you will respect me and not question any instruction I give you. Is that understood?" she commanded in a booming voice. I fought to try and escape from the chains but it was useless, they wouldn't budge. "Is that understood?" she repeated and the chains seemed to get tighter.

"Alright," I said and the chains shattered. I could still feel their icy prick through the cloak.

She got up and walked near the entrance. She bent down for a second and then I felt an object hit me in the face and land in my lap. It was a whole loaf of bread. "We start tomorrow morning so get some sleep." She walked out the cave and I sat there with the loaf of bread wondering when I would begin to understand this woman.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

When I woke up this morning I felt refreshed and to my surprise there was another loaf of bread and a fresh set of clothes and boots waiting for me. I walked out of the cave to the bright sun and a snow covered forest. It was so serene and beautiful and like before my body temperature kept me warm. I must have been out of it because I didn't even notice the vampire sneak up on me.

"Glad to see you are up and about," she said. In daylight she was much shorter than I thought she would be, her voice was deceiving. She was around five feet tall and had short black hair trimmed to her shoulders with a stray bang that lay in between her two navy eyes. Her skin was pale but nothing like the overdramatized vampires I saw on t.v.

I looked down at her and she looked up at me expectantly. "Errr, thanks for the bread and clothes," I looked away.

"No problem, it was my pleasure. I couldn't let you walk around naked forever," she said with a smile.

It just dawned on me as I stared at her, she was still alive. "You're not melting or burning from the sun!"

"Oh yes. I'm an Immortal. Immortal's are impervious to the sun's powers, you would understand if you could smell shrouds," she shrugged and wrapped a violet scarf tighter around her neck.

For some reason I felt motivated to learn, I couldn't quite explain it. It wasn't only because I was going to learn to tame my wild side but it was something else. Maybe it was the company.

"You're first task today will be to find me in the forest. If you don't, no lunch or dinner."

Screw the company I don't know what I was thinking. "What! That's not fair!"

"You lasted what... two days without food-" she began nonchalantly.

"Six days," I corrected. "Six."

"If you can manage six days without food you can certainly manage the rest of a day!" she said with a fake smile. She trapped me with that logic.

I crossed my arms, "Fine I can do it no problem." All I would have to do is follow her scent and walk in her footprints. It would be a piece of cake.

"Good. Why don't you wait in the cave for about a minute and then come and find me," the vampire said with a playful twinkle in her eyes but her lips were pursed in seriousness.

"See you in a bit," I said walking back into the cave. I will find her, it can't be too hard. I waited in the cave for a minute before walking out into the bright sun again. "What the hell?" If there had been tracks they were gone, covered by a fresh layer of snow. "Shit." I would have to rely on my nose alone, a sense I could barely trust. I bent down low to sniff the ground, the smell of lavender and jasmine loomed over the snow and I turned right. With each footstep I took I left an indent in the ground, her scent would get fainter behind me while it grew stronger in front.

Now I was padding my way inside the forest, it had been a few hours and soon night would fall. I hopped across a frozen stream and in an instant I lost her scent. It disappeared as if it had not existed at all. I sucked air into my nose like a vacuum, hoping I could catch even the faintest trail of her scent but nothing. Nothing at all, it was like she vanished into thin air. Air... that was it!

I took a running leap and started climbing the tree. Her scent was on the bark. I smiled to myself as I climbed, her smell once again getting stronger. I could still find her! I climbed to the top picking a thick branch that could support my weight and gazed down at the forest. When I reached the top the view was beautiful but I was once again without a scent.

"How the hell did she expect me to find her! Leaving no footprints and an untraceable scent! Damn it!" I yelled whacking the trunk. It had been three hours since I first when after her, had the scent finally gone cold? I was missing something, something important. Did she leave any hints when she talked? It still baffled me that she could stand the sun.

I know she left a clue but what? I traced back our recent conversation mulling over her words. _"... you would understand if you could smell shrouds." _Shrouds, what the hell was she talking about? I could smell them if I concentrated enough? It was worth a shot. I closed my eyes and thought of her petit figure, the wind gently blew against my face. Give me whiff and I'll take it far. I opened my eyes and I smelt nothing new.

I allowed a frustrated sigh to escape as I sat on the branch watching the sun. It was still high in the sky which gave me assurance that I still had time to find her. I leaned up against the bark exhausted. Three hours and I had lost my leads. It was fine, I could relax for a bit. I had a few more hours to find her. I closed my eyes and my thoughts drifted. The smell of pine trees wafted through my nostrils and the rustle of needles and leaves played gently in my ears. The slow pulses of the hibernating animals and the soft trickle of the stream's water beneath the ice. It was almost hypnotic how relaxing the forest felt. It seemed with my eyes closed my sense of smell and hearing sharpened. I could focus on things I should have been focusing on before.

I let my nose relax inhaling every new scent it could catch, the smells of life surrounding me like this frozen forest. I had to accept it, I may bare this curse I never asked for but it did have its perks. I sat on the branch until my ass became numb, the wind had picked up and the sun was going down. It would be night in a short hour but after sitting for countless hours my whole perception of the forest changed, it was a completely different forest, one I could understand. I could hear things I hadn't bothered to notice before and I could smell everything.

"Let's give this another shot," I said to myself as I stood up edging to the tip of the branch. I closed my eyes and trusted my body to balance. I inhaled the wind and then I caught it, the strange smell of lavender and jasmine. I opened my eyes and I finally understood what the vampire was talking about, the shrouds were real. It was a crimson coloured mist that seemed to blow with the wind. If I didn't know better I would have said it was a ribbon of red that had been irreparably distressed. The vampire's scent was faint but this red mist was a visible trail.

"Round two," I said to myself as I jumped off the branch. I hadn't thought about what I was doing until I was falling but I landed on my two feet without an issue. I looked at my hand and balled it into a fist; my veins were coursing with a power I had never acknowledged. I was finally beginning to understand myself and it was indescribably comforting.

I felt it, this rush to run and release my energy and be successful at what I did and so I started sprinting in the direction of the red mist. I couldn't feel it but as I passed it her scent started to overpower my nose and I knew I was getting closer. I ran for what seemed like hours watching as the sun fell and the stars rose to twinkle in the sky. I kept running until I reached a large oak that must have been at least a century old, the red shroud was coming from a branch near the top. There the vampire sat casually dangling her legs off the branch swinging them back and forth.

I was exhausted but I couldn't resist the anticipation I felt at seeing her response. "Yo," I called and a pale head turned to look down at me.

"That took you a while. How did you find me?" she asked as she placed her hands on the branch. She pushed off and floated gracefully to the ground, as if she defied gravity with natural elegance.

I smirked, "I'm the man, _vampire_."

She smirked back pulling a loose bang behind her ear, "It's Rukia, _mutt_."

"And I'm Ichigo," I said offering my hand. It was the first conventional thing we did since we met.


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh wow. I was honestly so happy to hear feedback from people, it was surprsing and absolutely lovely. (Gosh I sound sentimental.) Thank you for taking the time to read this story and thank you for leaving behind your thoughts. **

**So yeah, I felt like writing an extra chapter when I was supposed to finish one for C.R... but this was too much fun. I was reading over old Bleach chapters and I was inspired by the baseball training. It was so nostalgic. Back then training was fun and Ichigo wasn't getting his eyes sliced open or wearing a Tron suit. Bleach has changed so much but it's still awesome!**

**Yeah I rambled a bit. Anyway Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Cheers!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Ice, Ice, Baby**

_ICHIGO_

"Rukia, is this really a good idea?" I asked staring at her. This was day three of my crazy training.

"Of course it is. You need to learn to dodge attacks. You can't only smell your enemy and expect to survive against them," she said rolling a snow ball in her bare hands. There was a light glow as she made them and I wondered if maybe it was now radioactive or enchanted in some way.

"But this is childish! Throwing snowballs, I can dodge them easily, they don't even hurt," I said and she smiled mischievously.

"Is that so," she said. I didn't even see her throw her arm back before I felt the ice ball collide with my stomach. The ice ball was so firm it knocked the wind right out of me. I fell to my knees holding my stomach. "I hope this gives you some incentive to dodge," she said with a smile preparing another ice ball.

I stood up quickly pointing a finger at her. "That's cheating! You used ice! You don't use ice in a snowball fight, that's dangerous!"

"Quit thinking like a human and start dodging!" she called as she threw another at me whacking me straight in the face. Warm liquid poured down my cheek and I realized she'd sliced me, bitch! It was time to get serious.

I stood up and prepared myself. She threw an ice ball, it was too fast to see so I made the split decision to jump to the left. I started falling forward and she was aiming another ball at my head. I placed my hands on the ground and let myself roll, my arm sliding beneath my body as I somersaulted on my shoulder. The ice whizzed right above my head, I'd missed it by a hair. My old training from karate was finally coming in handy. I didn't have time to rejoice before she was preparing another ball in her hands, she fired the ice and I was struck back by the blow. I went soaring backwards at the sheer power of her ice ball.

She was over here in an instant gently laying her fingers on my eyebrow. I couldn't see anything from my left eye but I felt a soothing warmth as something washed over it. "Sorry," she replied softly. "This will take a second," she said. So she was healing me, was there anything she couldn't do?

I looked up at her, her navy eyes were focused and there was a slight shimmer in her irises. "Sorry, I was too rough on you."

She was apologizing? "It's training, it happens. I can't tell you the number of times my friend Tatsuki punched me in the face without a shred of remorse. I would always come home black and blue," I said with a grin.

I opened my left eye; it was as good as new. She moved back as I went to get up. I noticed she wasn't doing anything so I bent down and picked up some snow. "What are you-" she had started before I hit her in the face with a snowball of my own.

"Now we're even," I said as I walked a few feet. I got into a stance. "You ready?"

She was still wiping snow out of her hair and she turned to look at me, making a new ice ball. "Yeah."

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA _

We sat in the cave in comfortable silence. I was reading King Lear and he sat across from me eating his third loaf of bread like it was his first. He had done poorly today, he dodged twenty snowballs at the most and his reaction time was unbearably slow. He was relying too much on his eyes, as soon as he dodged one he would relax too much and allow himself to be hit by another. "You know I'm beginning to get sick of bread," he said breaking me out of my thoughts. How ironic that he was saying that but devouring the bread with such vigour.

I gently closed my book and placed it on my lap. "You seem to enjoy it. That _is_ your sixth loaf today. If you don't like it don't eat it."

"It's the only thing you give me," he said with a mouth full of bread then swallowed. "Hell I don't even know where you get the bread form."

"You could always hunt," I suggested. "A rabbit, a vulture or whatever you humans eat out here." His face took on a greenish hue with each suggestion I made. "Maybe even a possum."

"Ok, I get it. How far away is the village," he asked scratching the back of his head.

"Twenty kilometres," I answered and his eyes seemed to widen.

"But you're always so fast getting there and back!" he said. I think the fact that I'm a vampire had yet to sink in. "How long does it take you?"

"Well to get in to the general area around twenty minutes running, but once I enter a certain point I start walking so as to not arouse suspicion," I said placing another log on the fire. Ichigo had insisted that having a camp fire was normal, and that we would freeze to death if we didn't .

"I guess you've had time to learn all this," he said brushing the crumbs off his shirt. "A long time to practice."

"I suppose," I said. I had only escaped from my coven a month ago, this was my first time without anyone on my back and it was a relief. Byakuya had probably sent his right hand after me, like he usually did. I never really knew what to do when I first escaped, I only tried to pass on without being noticed or trailed by other Immortals. "What brought you out here anyway?" I asked to be polite. This winter desert is a far cry from what I expected his home to be like.

"I left because I couldn't control myself," he said. There was an intense look in his amber eyes and I felt spellbound.

"Are you talking about the transformations?" I asked. I didn't think he knew how to transform into a wolf through will power yet.

"It's not even that. I was so angry, I always lashed out. And I was so confused, these changes kept happening to me and I didn't understand why," he had said pushing the logs with a stick deeper into the flames.

"It's normal to experience extreme aggression when you first begin to change," I said staring at his face. "It's not your fault," I reassured him.

"It is. I... have black outs," he mumbled looking away. Anywhere but at me. "There are times I feel so angry and hot, the next thing I know I've woken up covered in blood. I never know what happens. Only that I've done something horrible." He was looking outside at the billowing wind, guilt pooled in my stomach for even asking.

"You can stop, if you like," I offered. If he was still raw from whatever led him out here, there was no use adding salt to his wounds.

He turned to smile at me but his eyes looked cold and distant. Hurt. "No, it's probably better I warn you now. I'll probably kill you."

My temper spiked like a rocket in the sky, I didn't know what I was doing until I was over by the opposite wall with his shirt clenched in my hand. "Stop acting like a baby and grow up. Everyone has the power to control their life, and you have the power to change." His eyes were wide like saucers and I felt like whacking the pathetic expression off his face. "And rest assured I will kill you if you can't," I said looking deep into his eyes. Flames were reflected in his eyes but that wasn't all. His eyebrows had furrowed deeper and he looked determined.

I released his shirt and took a step back. I don't know why but I was angry. Infuriated, something I hadn't been in a while. A Kuchiki should never lose their head, not like this. Byakuya would be ashamed. I crossed my arms across my chest and looked him the eyes, "You can control your power and you will. It takes time, anything worthwhile is never earned in an instant."

He was silent but I could tell there was a difference. Something had changed, had my words finally gotten through to him?

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA _

When I came back this morning I was surprised to find Ichigo doing sit ups. "78...79...80..." I watched him as he worked, and it seemed like he was finally taking things seriously. I couldn't explain it but it made my heart swell, with what? Pride? Either way it was an enlightening feeling but I wouldn't let him know, not until he earned it. "99... 100..." he finished lying on the ground.

"We're going to try something a bit different today," I admitted unwrapping the violet scarf from around my neck.

"Different?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"Different." I bent down tying the scarf around his eyes. "Your eyes are too slow, I was so used to the training I received as I child I forgot the crucial difference that werewolves have poor sight. Sharper than a human's but duller than an Immortal's or a vampire's. Children of the moon's greatest strength are in their nose and ears but when it comes to attacks, you also have a great sense of presence."

I gave him my hand and hoisted him up. He stood still and I began to circle him taking a few steps back. Vampires as a species could never sense the presence of others because we no longer radiated a temperature of our own. It was because we no longer produced heat that we could no longer feel the slight electricity that other species felt when someone entered their bubble of space. I slowly stalked around him, "Do not listen to my voice or smell my scent. I want you to gauge my location because of what you feel."

I shifted quickly raising on my tip toes, a breath away from his neck, "Do you feel me?"

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

She hadn't said it aloud but I guessed I wasn't supposed to move. I tried to focus on her 'presence' but it was difficult when the fresh smell of her scarf was tickling my nose. I heard her feet crunch into the snow, a sound I don't think most humans could hear. Suddenly I felt something behind me, like in a horror story when you know the creepy villain is standing right behind the character. Waiting to pounce. There was a cool breeze floating above my neck, shivers ran down my spine like electricity. She wasn't touching me but I could feel something, almost as if she was creating static electricity by standing where she was. "Do you feel me?" Rukia whispered, and I spun around hoping to catch her but my fingers caught air and I knew I missed.

I stayed silent, knowing she would come again and I would have to focus. "Once something enters the radius of your personal bubble, you get a shock; an alert from your brain. Your eyes will never be able to keep up with fast movements but your body can anticipate them," she said. I was beginning to understand. My dodging was off yesterday because I was searching for those fucking ice balls with my eyes, they were already strained from the snowy landscape.

This time I felt a slight presence and then I felt a shock run through left side, I reached my arm out as fast I could but I still missed her. I was so close. I heard Rukia's feet crunching in the snow, a tiny static coming before I felt it grow larger left again. I reached out before I felt her and heard a gasp, my fingers grazed something soft. I was so close but she alluded me at the last second.

I waited, the static seemed to come from different directions, she must have been circling me. I kept concentrating but she was moving too fast, one minute she was at my back and the next she was at my far right an inch out of reach. Where would she come from? I stood still and then I felt the sharp jolt as a surge came towards my chest. I took a step forward extending my arms and then I felt it, her light body trapped inside my arms. But Rukia was coming too fast and when she reached my chest I was sent flying backwards, dragging her down with me.

"Woah," and we were both falling, me on my back and her on my chest. Her forehead slammed into my chin like a jackhammer and my arms came out to break the fall. "Ah shit," I said massaging my chin, it was swollen. If I wasn't just hit with her head I would have laughed at how thick it was.

"Idiot," the midget muttered under her breath.

The hairs on my neck bristled. "That's my line," I grit. That head of hers hurt like hell but to my surprise the pain was fading fast. I wouldn't have a bruise.

"You're the one that grabbed onto me," she spat. I ripped the scarf off my eyes and looked at her. Her face was so close to mine, so close, too fucking close and I felt my cheeks burn as her eyes probed my own. Her navy eyes were shooting daggers but that wasn't what bothered me. "This was your fault entirely."

I pushed her back, crab-walking to gain distance. She sat back and smirked at me, holding in a laugh. "You're so shy, I'm surprised," she said slyly.

"S-Shut up," I muttered back. In the simplest ways she succeeded in pissing me off. I didn't know if that was a talent or an omen.

"And your cheeks are so red. What is it you remind me of... that fruit... Yes that's right, you look like you're related to a strawberry," the midget laughed.

That damn word pun always came back to bite me in the ass when I least expected it! "My name doesn't mean strawberry! It means 'He who protects!'" I snapped back. She looked thoughtful for a second before laughing further. "What are you laughing at?" I growled.

"I didn't know your name meant strawberry but thanks for clearing that up," she smiled. Shit, I always trapped myself when it came to arguments.

Sometimes you just couldn't win.


	4. Chapter 3

**I can't believe I'm updating this much, shows how much of a life I have. XD So this chapter has no Ichigo in it (sorta) but it's pivotal for the next few chapters where things start to get really interesting. So yeah... And a bird just flew into my window, lovely.**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. And Nick Simmons... you suck.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Kindness comes from the strangest creatures.**

_RUKIA_

Erubescent rays of light streamed in from the cave opening, instinctively I raised a hand in front of my face to block the sunrise's glare. I was shocked to find my head on the ground resting, had I fallen asleep in front of him? If I had I hoped dearly he was too dense to notice. I rose immediately brushing the dirt off my clothes, I let my eyes roam around the dark cave.

The dimensions were off, the cave wasn't wide enough for what I needed it for. The full moon was in three days and I needed a place to chain Ichigo if I had any chance of restraining him. It needed to be wide enough to bind both his legs and arms and then a cage around him to stop him from lunging and gaining momentum when he tried to escape. This simply wouldn't do.

I peered down at his sleeping face and his lean arms that clutched the emerald cloak tightly to his chest like a blanket. Even in his sleep he frowned but it lessened a great deal than when he was awake, it was a peaceful frown if that was possible. And every morning he would wake up with the most ridiculous bed-head, his orange hair would actually resemble a wild unkempt flame. He looked so _human_, it was hard to imagine him transforming into an uncontrollable beast at the mere rising of a full moon. With his amber eyes shut tight in a dream it was hard to imagine them turning a lethal golden. It was a strange disbelief I couldn't justify, I had already seen him fully transformed and yet I couldn't believe it was the same man that lay here.

I walked out into the snow, greeted by a cool breeze that ruffled my hair and whispered to the trees. I took one last look at the cave before I started running, blitzing through the snow like a stray wind, leaving waves of snow shooing behind me. It was a refreshing feeling, being able to run, your problems never catching you. Hopping over logs, weaving through trees, running alongside the wind, it was exhilarating. There were times I hated being an Immortal and there were times like this where I absolutely enjoyed it, revelled in the feeling of being able to coexist with nature in such a way.

I saw it then a few kilometres distance; near the forest's edge lay the white barren field I'd found Ichigo in. The blood that once pooled from his wounds had been covered by a fresh layer of snow and his fur had blown away, the old tree looked untouched and as a regal as before. The land once again felt pure, no longer tainted by the blood drawn from fighting. I slowed down once I neared the tree and touched bark gingerly. "I wonder if one day, you will realize you are alone," I cooed to the tree. It was alone and solitary but it still stood strong, fighting off the torrential weather and the chill of the wind it was forced to bear by itself.

Not dwelling too long I started running again, my hair and clothes being pushed back by the friction of my speed. In five minutes I was near the village and I slowed to a slight jog. The village was in view, I walked through the trails and eventually ended up in the town where few people walked outside minding their own business. I took a right and went a few blocks down to the bakery, the sweet smell of sugar and baking flour assaulting my nose. I felt my stomach coil at the disgusting smell and walked up to the front desk immediately tapping the bell.

"Ms. Rukia," Walter greeted wiping his hands on his apron. Walter was an old man who looked to be in his sixties but he was kind and always wore a smile now matter how tired his eyes looked. "What can I get you today Miss?"

I looked at the shelves that towered above, contemplating how many loaves I should buy today. Ichigo's appetite was growing to monstrous proportions, if all he did was sit around he would have been a sumo by now. "I'll take three loaves of bread please," I said pointing to the shelve that held the white flour bread.

"As you command my lady," Walter smiled politely putting on a fresh pair of white gloves. "You seem to be going through bread like a horse goes through oats," he chuckled putting the first loaf into a bag.

"Well your bread is addictive, I can't help but buy it," I beamed graciously. If my constitution allowed human food, I probably would have eaten a loaf by myself. But then there was Byakuya saying human food was beneath high standing Immortals. It's not that I believed him, I honestly didn't know what would happen if I ever did eat human food.

"There you go Ms. Rukia," the old baker offered handing me the hree loaves of bread. "I still don't know how you walked around with six loaves yesterday when two loaves take up one arm," he said paying me a compliment.

"It was a challenge but I managed," I grinned. I thought about Ichigo and how he was doing so well. This was really hard to adapt to, changing your lifestyle forcefully, and he was doing it admirably. I thought about him and how he was getting tired of bread but I didn't know the first thing to get him. "Walter, I want to get my friend a treat but I'm not sure what he would like. Do you have any recommendations?"

Walter placed a hand on his chin, "Well we have fudge, carrot cake and an assortment of pies ready right now. But if you can wait a while I'll have a fresh batch of strawberry tarts ready in a bit. The tarts are really popular nowadays."

I felt devious for considering the strawberry tarts, I had a good idea of how Ichigo would react or overreact. "I think I'll take two pieces of you fudge and half a dozen strawberry tarts," I ordered and he seemed delighted that I'd taken his advice.

"Splendid! I'll have your order complete in fifteen minutes. You can leave your bread here and do some more shopping if you would like," the kindred baker proposed.

I handed him the bags and curtsied. "I shall take you up on that offer." I waved and went out the door hearing the bell once again chime. I walked down the street and then crossed. A few days ago I'd come upon an old 'recycled' book shop, something I'd never heard of before. In my family it was either new, treasure or trash. Recycling items was considered a commoner's flaw but I couldn't help but see the logic in it. You drop off a book and pay a small fee and then you can pick up a book. This way all sorts of books were recycled and I wondered now if I could find one that could tell me about restraining werewolves.

I never knew much about children of the moon, Ichigo's training was me playing it by ear but I knew soon enough he would need to transform. I had no idea whatsoever as to how to guide him through that process. I made a left and entered the bookshop and immediately felt comfort. It was quaint and had a rustic charm very few valued anymore. The bookshelves were made of solid oak and built into the walls, shelves lined the walls from ceiling to floor. There were then aisles upon aisled of books, the smell of old pages and worn leather filled the shop and a rush of excitement filled my body. I looked around not sure where to begin, there were so many books...

"Can I assist you in any way?" a slender man with black wavy hair asked me. His eyes were dark brown and mysterious. I looked closer and his irises were actually black and they made his pale skin contrast in this gruesome way.

There was something off about his eyes, something eerily familiar but I couldn't quite understand what. Then it dawned on me. "You're a ghost aren't you?" I stated in a calm voice. It wasn't really question, all he had to do was confirm.

He ran a hand through his thin curly hair and laughed darkly. "You're quite clever, child." So my assumption was correct and 'Tsukushima' was nothing more than an alias. A ghost possessed this poor man's body, but for what purpose? "Books were my life and I had a hard time giving them up when I died."

"You couldn't," I answered back. He was trapped on this earth because he couldn't pass on. His soul wasn't at peace and as a result 'Tsukishima's' soul was stuck wandering here on earth.

"I don't think I'll ever give up being a book keeper," he said with a frustrated sigh. "Not until I've read every book worth reading."

I felt my eyebrows slant down into a frown, his selfishness was disturbing. "That's not fair to the host."

"The host wanted to die anyway, I was only using his body because he wasn't," the ghost answered with a wry smile. A deep desire rose within me to deck him in the face but that wasn't considered very ladylike. Maybe I'd come back and forcibly remove him from the body, that would put my conscience at ease for now.

For the moment I chose to use his help instead. "I'm looking for a book, one that can tell me about children of the moon," I said letting my eyes flicker to a pale blue.

"A vampire researching her enemies. You truly are clever," the ghost clapped charismatically. "There's a book in aisle three called 'Creatures of the Night' but that might be a tad dramatic. I would recommend asking them yourself," he said with a cocky smirk.

"Are you going to help me or not?" I snapped impatiently.

He walked over to his desk and ushered me to follow him. "There is no such book here but I can tell you everything you want to know. I am a true reader of books," he said slipping out a notepad.

I glowered at him, he purposely wanted to pry into my business but if I didn't let him I wouldn't get answers. "How do you restrain a werewolf during a full moon?"

"You can't. If they are in control, they are fine but those who haven't yet acquired control over the wolf inside, you can't. Heavy sedatives, chains, magic; none of those will work," he said with utmost seriousness. "Trying to reason with a wolf is suicide."

I felt a shiver run up my spine at his words. "So there is nothing I can do."

"There is always something," he quipped. "Fight, keep them occupied for all hours of the night, use brutal force. That is the only way to subdue a wolf. Violence is the only thing that gets through their thick skulls at that point."

I didn't want to have to use extreme force against Ichigo but if that's what was necessary, I would do it. And if I couldn't, he would be out of it and would either die or wake up not knowing what happened. I didn't know which outcome I preferred at this point. "I have one more question," I said.

"Your questions intrigue me so go ahead," he said waving his hand.

"How would one go about gaining control over their inner wolf?" I asked. If I could, I would get that into his training as soon as possible but I had a feeling that kind of control wouldn't present itself until he had a full understanding of his human body.

"You seem awfully interested in befriending these wolves," the ghost stated with amusement resting in his eyes. I stayed silent, if he was waiting for an explanation he wasn't going to get one. He sighed and shook his head, almost sadly. "In the beginning stages, it's fairly simple. All said wolf would need to do is accept themselves. This probably won't make sense to you, but tell them to think of their angriest memory. When they do, they will probably start to undergo the transformation."

"Rage is key to starting the transformation?" I asked. If so that power was truly fearsome and in some cases limitless.

"It's the catalyst but not the drive," the book keeper said. "When they start to transform, most new wolves will be consumed by anger, sometimes to the point where they black out. You can't let that happen, do not let them be consumed or there is no going back until they are knocked out or killed."

"But if anger starts the transformation, then how do you expect it to dissipate so fast?" I asked the question but inside my head I already knew the answer. He thought so too considering his silence. "I understand," I said. "Thank you, I am grateful for your help," I said bowing my head.

"It is my pleasure. It as they say, knowledge is power and everyone _should_ have power," he replied with a witty smile.

I couldn't trust his dark eyes but I knew he was sincere with his answers. Perhaps there were more beings out there that held a value of peace and compromise than I originally thought. I heard the door open and we were no longer alone. I could recognize that eerie aura from a mile away, the unique way the smell of fresh blood clung to his body like expensive perfume. I didn't need to turn around to know who stood behind my back.

"'Ello there Rukia. It's been a while," a slick and smooth voice answered. I felt like I was being choked by a snake and it seemed the ghost was too. I looked at the ghost as the colour drained from his face, he dropped to the ground in an instant. I thrust my hand into my pant pocket reaching for the pendant, but it was knocked out of my hand before I could even absorb it.

There was a hand on my wrist, holding as tightly as a vice. "There's no need for that Rukia," Gin Ichimaru smirked as he peered down at me through half lidded eyes.

I wrenched my hand free from his grasp and glared at him. If you didn't feel tough you should at the very best look it. "What do you want?" I asked coldly.

His own pale blue eyes flickered down to meet mine. "Just a check up. Byakuya's been real worried. If he was a human ya would have given him a heart attack!" he joked patting my shoulder. "It seems ya've been conversin' with interesting company," he commented turning to look over the counter. "Ya even smell funny," he said and I felt fear. He twitched his nose in distaste; he could smell Ichigo off my clothes!

"I neva thought ya would enjoy the company of _mutts_ Rukia," he said with an amused smile. I didn't know why but I'd taken immediate offense the way he spat out the word mutts. "How's that been goin' for ya?"

"You wouldn't know unless you tried," I said, hoping to sound thoughtful.

"Yer brother would strangle ya with his own two hands if he found out wouldn't he?" It wasn't a question, we both knew the answer. "It's a damn shame, I was gonna bring ya back but I can't if ya smell like that."

"You're letting me off?" I asked. This was something I never would have expected from him. Gin wouldn't do something like this unless it benefitted him in some way; kindness was incomprehensible for Immortals like him.

Gin smiled widely. "I'm not letting ya off. Yer brother would shoot the messenger if I brought ya back like this."

I understood now why he wouldn't bring me in, he'd be offering his own head up to the chopping block as well. "Will you tell them?" I asked quietly. I felt cornered in so many ways, he was the snake and I was the mouse hoping he wouldn't introduce me to his other friends.

Gin stood back and smiled, "Course not but ya will be found eventually."

I knew that, I only hoped it wasn't so soon. Gin put a hand on my shoulder and steered me to the window, he languidly raised his hand and pointed. "Ya see that gal over there?" I looked and saw the most stunning women I'd ever seen. She was tall with a long pair of legs and large assets to go with them. She had blond wavy hair that curled in all the right places but it was her clear crystalline eyes that captivated my attention. "She's my gal," he said draping an arm over my shoulders and I took notice of the scarf around her neck. I pushed down the urge to puke as she window shopped, he'd been using her as feeding puppet.

"Aint she sweet?" he asked cheekily and I felt like vomiting at his double entendre.

"I really must be going," I said looping out of his arm. I bent down to pick up my pendant, securing it in my pocket.

"That's too bad but I figure we'll be seein' each other soon enough," he said grinning. If he didn't look so excited I would have claimed he said that with malice.

I bolted out the book shop before he could say anymore. Nobody was looking and I sped down the street as a dark blur and quickly darted into the bakery. "Your order is ready Ms. Rukia," Walter bellowed placing the bag and boxes on the counter.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked reaching into my purse.

"It's on the house," he simpered. "You've been such a loyal customer this week I thought I could treat you."

His kindness shocked me and for the first time in a while, I felt like I belonged in society. "Thank you Walter, I shall pay you extra tomorrow," I promised placing the box under my arm.

"It's my treat, Ms. Rukia. You don't need to pay anyone anything," he called waving as I left. For a moment there I believed him but then reality reared its ugly head. Nothing is free in this world, certainly not kindness.


	5. Chapter 4

**I really should start sleeping but this is way too much fun.**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Chapter 4:**

**A tart for a heart.**

_ICHIGO_

It was nearly noon and Rukia wasn't back from where ever she went this morning. Probably the village, I reasoned to myself. My stomach grumbled louder every minute and it made me wonder when she ate. I never saw her eat, it was disconcerting. I kept thinking she would eat but I always forgot that one crucial fact; she's a vampire. What was I expecting again? If she didn't look so much like a human, I wouldn't keep forgetting major details like when she eats. Now that I think about it I don't even want to know or imagine it.

I leaned back against the cave wall trying to forget my hunger pains. I looked around the cave, thinking the rock patterns would keep my mind at bay when a book caught my eye. I crawled over and picked it up, the cover was faded and ripped but the letters were recognizable. KING LEAR. It had been years since I read Shakespeare, not since high school when it was assigned as English homework. There was something about his writing, the uniqueness of his words, the strangely improbable situations characters were put in, the sexual jokes only a few of my classmates picked up as we blushed crimson. I remembered I had my own worn copies of Shakespeare's playwrights at home, I wouldn't mind reading King Lear again as I waited. I opened the book to the list of characters and started reading.

"I didn't know you like Shakespeare," Rukia said walking into the cave with her arms full of groceries. A half an hour had passed.

I folded the page's corner in to keep my place somewhere in the middle of Act II. I placed the book down and sat cross legged, "It's been a while but yeah, he wrote some interesting works." My nose picked up the scent of something sweet and I felt my mouth begin to salivate on its own accord.

"Based on that look in your eyes, it's safe to assume you know I bought something new," she said placing the bags and to my surprise a box down. She turned around offering me a wrapped piece of chocolate fudge. "Take it, you've earned it." She pushed her hand forward a bit more and I accepted it.

"Rukia..." I said staring at the chocolate in awe. Had she really meant what she said? I felt happy in some strange way; accomplished. Then I noticed she had dug into the box again, smiling as she reached in. I felt myself frown as I saw what she pulled out, figures she'd kill the moment like that.

"Your scowl looks like a unibrow," she said looking down at the package of those damn strawberry tarts.

"How do you know, you haven't looked up," I said trying to make my frown lessen before she actually noticed.

"I saw your reflection off the package," she smiled to herself. "You should try some, Walter recommended it," she said handing me the tray.

"I don't want it," I said but instead of getting reprimanded she looked up.

"Don't be tart and accept my gift, you're not getting any more sweets out of me," she smirked and I felt a vein pulse in my neck at her choice of words. Her purposeful choice of words.

"I don't want it," I repeated knowing she would keep pushing it. It wasn't a serious argument but neither one of us were willing to back down.

"Why is that? Isn't it better than bread?" she said innocently.

"Probably," I answered back. "You should have some then," I quipped back.

"But I bought them for you," she said in that innocent tone again.

"You know what they say; ladies first," I reminded her.

"And you should never decline a gift, it's bad manners," she scolded playfully. She had a response for everything.

"Well I respectfully decline," I answered her offering the tarts back to her. She put her hand on the other side pushing it back.

"And I respectfully ask why," she answered diplomatically.

Did she really want me to answer that? Seriously? The look in her eyes said yes."You know exactly why."

"Really, I do?" she said in that innocent tone again pushing the package with more force.

"You do. You know I'm allergic to strawberries," I lied and our faces were close together, each of us pushing the package towards the other.

"And here I was thinking you would claim it's cannibalism," she said with her breath fanning my face. "Take. The damn. Tarts." Her face was close to mine, her scent infiltrating my nostrils. Her navy eyes were twinkling with amusement and I wondered if mine did the same. Then I smelt it, the weak scent of decay, as if something was decomposing between the two of us.

I glanced down to see the strawberry tarts were still the same and I pulled back taking the tarts with me. "If it keeps you quiet, I'll accept them. Don't expect me to eat them though."

"I suppose that's the most I can expect out of you," she said with a shrug. "After this it's back to work, you trying to dodge the snowballs again."

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

It had been three hours since Rukia had started throwing those stupid ice balls but this time round I was dodging most of them. I was feeling their presence metres before they came and all I had to do was angle my body so they wouldn't hit. It was crazy to think about how much power was packed into each one of those ice balls; that such power came from that diminutive body. If the midget ever joined a national baseball team I was positive she'd be notorious for her fast balls, striking out players in three balls flat.

She threw a ball, electricity sizzled near my head and I ducked, a gust of wind combed my hair as the ice soared over my head. She stopped, tightening the lavender scarf around her neck. "I think you're ready to move on," she said. "It's time you tried transforming, don't you think?"

"NO!" I yelled back across the field. I never wanted to transform, not by will power and if I could I would find a way to stop the full moon transformations all together.

"You're hesitant," she stated plainly. Almost as if it came as a surprise.

"Hell yeah! I'll lose control and you know it," I yelled. I thought she understood that.

"You're going to transform regardless of your feelings in two days time. If you don't get a proper handle on your powers you'll never be able to control your transformations. Especially when you need to most," she said squarely and I felt like gawking.

"You keep talking about these enemies I'm going to have to prepare for! I have no fucking idea what you're talking about!" I roared. She keeps telling me I must learn to fight if I have any chance of surviving but I only want to be normal. Get a steady job and die an old man. Fighting was never in my agenda.

She was calm and levelled while I was huffing from all the yelling. "There is a war Ichigo." Her voice was tight and stern and I felt unease at where I knew this conversation was heading. "A war hidden by my kind and yours that's existed for centuries, a war that makes those manmade wars you hear about on the news seem Lilliputian in comparison. A war of species where genocide is victory." She began walking forward taking something out from her pocket; her eyes turned a fearsome shade of arctic blue that froze me to the spot. In the blink of an eye she had a spear shaped icicle tipped at my neck. "Don't you understand, I am your enemy."

My blood ran cold at her statement and I took a step back. The look in her icy eyes was lethal, something I'd never seen directed at me before and her fangs began to elongate. My heart beat wildly inside my chest, accelerating as I witnessed them grow to a bestial length. "You're not serious. Tell me this is a fucking joke." My throat felt like it was closing in on itself.

Our breaths mingled and I gazed into her eyes, "This whole war is a cruel joke. One for madmen where you kill your opponent simply because they are trying to do the same." Her voice boomed and echoed in the field with a power I'd never seen before. I wasn't scared, more distressed at this news than anything.

She lowered her weapon and it shattered into a flurry of sparkling shards. Her eyes reverted back to their normal dark shade. Her navy orbs looked old and tired from experiences she would probably never share with another, her youthful body could not begin to hide the age her eyes portrayed. "I choose not to be a part of that war but as long as you are alive. As long as your heart beats, there will be a target sign painted on your back for every other vampire alive to take a shot at."

She placed a cool hand on my chest, "If you do not learn to transform, the date of your death will be decided without recourse." I placed my hand on top of hers, holding it in place.

"And you think I want to partake in that?" I said quietly. It was a stupid question.

"I know you wouldn't," she too said quietly. "But you can only make decisions like these if you can control your own life. That starts with accepting what you are and who you're going to be."

She pressed down on my chest, her eyes trained on our hands. "You have a human heart," she paused and I wanted to hear what she said next. "But your humanity will be compromised if you don't step up."

She turned and walked away back into the forest.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA_

When I knew I was out of earshot I leaned against the tree. My muscles were exacerbated and my bones creaked like rotted steps. My chest heaved trying to force as much air down my lungs as possible. I unbandaged the violet scarf from around my neck and conjured an ice mirror with the last of my energy. Dark patches were scattered around my neck and collarbone, inching their way to my shoulders. The black marks had finally appeared, it wouldn't take long for them to spread and resurface around the rest of my body. Soon the skin of my arms and legs would turn black and then organ failure would follow. The mirror shattered as I leaned my head back against the tree.

I hadn't fed in a month, not since I left. The blood that circulated inside my body to keep me alive was drying. I heard the flapping of wings and I looked up. A crow sat perched on a branch, his eyes were fixated on my body.

I pushed off from the tree and stood strong. I wasn't ready to die yet but it wouldn't be long before my body was.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

I lay in the same spot she left me hours ago, watching the stars in the sky. A war. I kind of expected that but I couldn't understand it. We all want to live but we're all finding ways to die. I didn't know much about the war but it seemed senseless. If Rukia and I could co-exist, why couldn't they?

I knew I couldn't stay out in this wilderness forever but somehow I imagined that I couldn't do anything wrong out here. That as long as I was away from everyone, they would stay away from me and that there would be no risks. But there was a whole world I was only beginning to understand and I already had enemies.

A sigh escaped my lips, a puff a vapour fogging above my eyes. Rukia was right. I couldn't keep dancing around this issue. I don't care about the fighting but I have to get a hold of myself. A recent memory played through my mind like a film reel, me waking up in a forest drenched in blood from head to toe. My poor sisters crying when they saw my appearance, my father with a horrified look of his own. And I had no idea what the hell happened, the coppery smell of blood was trapped on the pores of my skin for days. No matter how much I washed or how much I scratched the smell never went away, it always stuck to my skin.

I slammed the ground with a fist and sat up. If I don't face this, I'll only be a monster making petty excuses for myself! I got up and started walking back to the cave. I will learn to control this beast inside no matter what, that was a promise I wouldn't dare to break. When I got back to the cave, it was only me and the strawberry tarts. I picked one up and scrutinized its form. It was frozen but still soft and fresh. I took off the tin wrapping and took a bite. It tasted amazing, better than I thought it would. I'd never touched a strawberry after grade two, people used to call me a strawberry because of my name and pretend I was a girl. This tart though, was delicious and there five more left in the tray.

"Maybe change is good," I muttered to myself as I ate another. If she asked what happened to them I'd tell her racoons raided the cave, probably choked on the tarts while they were at it.


	6. Chapter 5

**So I was really hesitant about posting this chapter, like seriously, I've had this on my computer for two days now. XD But then the suspense was killing me, and I got some help from TruantPony. Hopefully everything makes sense.**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. And someday Tite Kubo shall belong to me... hopefully... maybe... PLEASE!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Hate me today. Hate me tomorrow.**

_RUKIA_

Ichigo stared at the ground in abject horror, his jaw hanging loosely. "W-what are those _things_?"

My eyebrows slipped into a scowl, they were not just _things_. "They are illustrated diagrams to help you understand what you are," I stated with clarity. He didn't seem to get the message. "Do you not understand?"

"Well why are there happy faces!"

"I thought it would be the best way to exemplify the family tree!" I found myself rebutting. Defending my masterpieces. We always used illustrations at the council meetings; my brother's drawings had a knack for leaving everyone speechless. This didn't seem to be the case for Ichigo. "Have you no appreciation for art?"

"I do for art that's not crappy!" he honestly explained.

My eyes turned into slits as I glared at him, readying the drawing stick in my hand for jabbing. He seemed to pale at my expression, "It's a good thing your drawings aren't crappy."

I lowered the stick pointing to the top of the diagram where I drew a stick person in the snow. "This is the founder of the two famous bloodlines between children of the moon and children of blood; in other words werewolves and vampires." Below the first stick figure were two more drawn, one with wolf ears on top and the other with fangs on the mouth line.

"Our old documents tell a tale of an ambitious human who lived over a thousand years ago," I said once again pointing to the founder, "It is said that he attacked a peaceful village in the dead of night, massacring the villagers so his soldiers could gain supplies and create a new base. What he didn't know then was that a powerful witch lived to tell the tale. Devastated by the loss of her villagers she cursed the man, a curse that would force him to live with his mistakes and his flaws in plain sight."

"The man later married a woman who was destined to carry on his legacy in the form of two twins. When the two boys were birthed to the world, it was clear her bitterness had lived on. The child of the moon was forced to transform at the sight of the full moon, a reminder of his father's indiscriminate savagery towards the innocent villagers on that fateful night. The child of blood was cursed to sustain their life by drinking the blood of others, a vulgar display of his father's inherited lust for power and blood. Each child was born to live for eternity, never to die of old age, never able to father a child."

"If they couldn't father children, then how could the blood line continue?" Ichigo asked.

"The founder's sons' bodily fluids were a contagious mutation, a viral infection that would change the very DNA of the host they attack. A bite from a werewolf during the full moon would leave a person to undergo lycanthropy and a glass of vampire blood would convert a human into a Mortal vampire. Those who were turned by the werewolf's saliva or the blood of the vampire would remain fertile and with their indiscretions would continue to pass on the bloodline." I answered. I pointed down to the next section on the wolf's side. "This is where it concerns you. There are first generation werewolves and there are purebreds. You Ichigo, are a first generation werewolf because you were bitten by another wolf."

"How were purebreds possible?"

"The gene for becoming a werewolf or a vampire can be inherited by the offspring of turned humans but it requires an existing werewolf's saliva or vampire's blood to activate the virus. A descendent werewolf or vampire may have a child but the virus is inactive until it's triggered; it can lay dormant inside a human until the day they die," I explained.

I watched as my words sunk in, like a sponge absorbing water. He looked up from the diagram and caught my eyes. "And what about you, what's your story?" he said pointing to the stick figures under the fanged happy face.

There was curiosity in his eyes as well as acceptance, something I hadn't expected. "There are two types of vampires, the Mortals and the Immortals. The Immortals can walk in the sun and cannot be physically destroyed, that is why I can stand here now. The Mortals on other hand are the ones you read about often enough; they burn in the sun and can die by fatal wounds."

Ichigo looked perplexed. "How did you become an Immortal?"

It was a long story, one I barely remembered. All I remembered was the numb feeling that washed over my body as I lay there bleeding, paying the price of the sacrifice. "Unlike with the purebreds, not anyone can become an Immortal. There is a process to be followed during the first stage of rebirth. If I told you I would have to kill you."

There was hint of a smile on his lips, he grinned at my words unknowing that it wasn't a joke. The cost of knowing the truth was paid with your head, a fate that was bestowed on many talkative vampires and werewolves alike. Usually ignorance was a tremendous flaw, but it was the safest defence in our world. The less he knew the better. "Anyway, are you ready to try?"

I saw him gulp before saying "Yeah." I nodded my head taking out my stone pendent, the sapphire seeping into the palm of my hand. With the flick of a wrist I sent chains of ice and snow to wrap around his body.

**_x.x.x.x.x.x._**

_ICHIGO_

The chains constricted my body in a tight grip, holding my limbs in place. An icy chill swept through my body at the contact but I was far from freezing. This was the big moment, I stuck out my chin defiantly as her eyes roamed my body, noting any weaknesses in the bindings. A gust blew between us, kicking up snow as it breezed by rustling her clothes. I trusted her implicitly for reasons I could not fathom. Her promise of my death if I failed was a comfort but her words of wisdom were just as relieving.

"I know this may sound painful, but do you remember what happened on those nights you transformed?" she asked and I saw sincerity in her eyes. I remembered nothing during the nights of the full moon but the other times were etched deep into my memories.

Those nights were hellish dreams I wish I could forget but every detail up until I blacked out was clear. "I was ambushed by street thugs; they kept attacking me because of my hair." Their brass knuckles had hurt like hell but it was when they pulled out baseball bats I knew things were getting serious. "They always used to pick on me because of my hair colour, when they attacked the first time I knocked them out. But they brought weapons the second time and their gang doubled in size." I was overpowered easily as four of them started hitting me with bats, the others in a circle cheering. It was when that leader with bleached blonde hair spat in my face that I remember snapping. "The next thing I knew I woke up covered in blood in a park half a mile from where I was before. Why, does it matter?"

"I am told that anger is the key to first unlocking your powers, that anger motivates the transformations," she said in a steady voice. I felt like I'd been sucker punched, my anger was my downfall. Even as I thought that my blood began to boil; me turning into this crazy beast was some fucked up temper tantrum. "But with practice you will be able to transform because you want to." She stood tall with her arms crossed against her chest, and for the moment I believed in her words.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked but I already knew what she was going to say.

"Get angry, try and transform by your own doing. I'll be here to stop you," she ordered and I felt dumbfounded.

"You can't just get angry, what do you expect me to do?"

"Think of something, a memory, an experience, something that made you feel absolutely infuriated," Rukia said walking closer. "Your biggest regret."

Her words shocked me and against my will I found myself falling into a dark pit as heat coursed through my veins. I was trying, trying so hard to stop that one memory from coming back but it was relentless despite its age. _That stormy night by the river where everything played out in slow motion. That pale child that was going to jump into the river and I the stupid boy that chased after her. I heard my mother calling but I didn't stop. I thought she needed help, and so I reached out for her but she disappeared. When I woke up-_

A cool hand pressed against my forehead and I noticed Rukia standing a foot away. My body felt like it was melting from the inside out, sweat soaked my clothes and my eyes were moist. I let the memory flow; my failure haunt my mind.

_I woke up; something heavy lay on my chest. The first thing I saw was the tainted gravel, stained in dark red right beside my eyes. The smell of damp flowers and cherries entered my nose. When I lifted my head I realized a head lolled on my raincoat and I recognized it immediately. I moved to the side and shook her shoulders. She was asleep, she had to be! I called and called but she wouldn't answer, blood only slipped through my fingers and dripped off my raincoat as the sky poured. I rolled her over, begging for her to be alive and I started pushing like my dad taught me. Pushing on her chest, if I did that enough she would live right? I pushed and pushed but the blood kept coming and coming. She wasn't breathing. I didn't know what happened but she was dead and I was screaming._

**_x.x.x.x.x.x._**

_RUKIA_

"...my fault... couldn't protect... pussshhh..."

He was incoherent and his fever spiked. The bonds of ice were disintegrating, melting into a pool of steaming water from the heat of his body. Ichigo was starting to shake and convulse, his body bulking up as muscles crackled, his screams piercing the empty field and echoing into the distance. I placed my hand on his forehead and ripped it back, it felt like I'd touched fire.

I stood back and watched as his body fell to the ground, his body racked with tremors. His skin began to split like an earthquake cracked the ground and blood spurted from his wounds dying the snow crimson. "He's still holding back," I said more to myself than anyone.

I crossed my arms and refused to let go. I couldn't interfere, I couldn't stop this. He needed to get through this by himself. I would interfere once it was clear he was nearly done.

**_x.x.x.x.x.x._**

_ICHIGO_

_They all looked at me as if I was the one suffering; as if I was the one with a hole in my chest. Why didn't they blame me? WHY! I had gotten her killed, I shouldn't have left her side. I should have protected her. I should have held Mom's hand and never let go. But I did and now no one could feel her gentle touch or see her smile brighten a room. Karin and Yuzu suffered so much, their love was as wide as the universe and on a simple rainy day she was ripped from their lives forever. And Dad who sobbed quietly when he thought he was alone, never frowned or scolded me. WHY!_

_ I killed her. _I_ killed her! I couldn't protect her! And yet they didn't hate me. It would be so much easier if they blamed me, hated me. Hated me like I hated myself, hated me like those thugs did, and hated me like this damn curse did. _

_But they didn't and that stung more than anything._

**_x.x.x.x.x.x._**

_RUKIA_

Ichigo's breathes were hard and laboured, his clothes in shredded tatters. His scleras turned obsidian black and his irises a striking shade of gold but his face was that of a tortured human. His body was half way there, in that limbo stage where he had the size but his muscles were ripped and raw to the naked eye. It was painful to watch and even more difficult not to interrupt.

Blood escaped his body like a rapid river, the red liquid blending with the snow. If this went on for much longer, he wouldn't make it and that was a scary thought. He was struggling more while snarls ripped from his throat and all at once, I could believe he was a werewolf. The wounds started closing as his movements became more frantic, uninhibited by the blood loss. I heard the snap as his bones snapped like dry twigs, realigning themselves, his skull expanding and a muzzle protruding. I set a new layer of ice chains.

With my eyes shut tight I pushed the sapphire further into my body until the stone touched my heart. Power surged through me and I gave Ichigo another glance. Forming an icicle javelin in my hand I watched as it coalesced with my soul, it glowed a serene white and I knew I was ready. Without further ado I thrust it straight through his heart.

_Forgive me._

**_x.x.x.x.x.x._**

_ICHIGO_

I sat on the paved road witnessing the water level rise. I aimlessly wondered how long it would take to submerge the skyscrapers above. I didn't know how but I sensed a foreign presence enter, the sloshing of their feet through the water coming from the left. "Rukia?"

"You shouldn't sulk, you're almost there," she said and I stood up. A white sun dress clung to her body as the sky cried fat tears. Onyx hair messily stuck to her cheeks and her eyes seemed to smoulder a bright blue.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I felt myself growl.

"To help you," she said.

"Tch. I don't need your help, get out." This was too much. She couldn't be here. No, she shouldn't be here. A flash of lightning crossed the sky, a roar of thunder not too far behind.

She seemed to ignore me, choosing instead to look around at our surroundings. "Anger is necessary to unlocking your powers," she said offhandedly observing the buildings, "But it is the strength of the heart that controls it."

She invaded too far, too deep and she knew it, avoiding my eyes. "Get out of here!" I yelled but she seemed not to care.

"In dark moments it is happiness that brings enlightenment. Happiness that fuels strength," she confessed quietly. Suddenly a window behind her began to glow, I walked towards the light and swerved around her.

The window illuminated the dark street around us and I felt entranced by its light, like a moth to a flame. Then it turned dark but not black. I recognized this somehow. Then it began to get brighter, a dim light entering what I could now see was a room. Birthday candles, nine of them pressed into a dark chocolate cake. The cake was presented in front of the window while two little faces appeared on one side, my father with a camera on the other. "This is... my last birthday with... how did you know?"

"I didn't. You did," she said walking away. "I was merely reminding you." She disappeared in a flurry of snowflakes.

My eyes were transfixed on the screen. "Happy Birthday Ichigo!" My little sisters sung and I felt myself grin fondly at the memory. My father was striking weird poses as he took snap shots, the flash was so bright in the dim room I remember thinking it could light up a baseball stadium. The screen panned to the left and my mother smiled a grin that radiated happiness.

"My big boy is growing up! Do you think you can blow out all these candles?" she smiled and I nodded. "Make a wish," she whispered while Karin and Yuzu nodded enthusiastically. I remember sucking in as much air as I could and then forcing it out, the flames cast out and everyone clapped. I remember feeling so proud of myself, because they did and I knew it.

"What did you wish for Ichigo?" little Yuzu asked with the cutest expression.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true," I remember I said.

"He's right you know," my mother said sweetly patting Yuzu on the head. "As long as he never tells anyone, his wish will come true. Isn't that right Ichigo?"

"Mhhmmm!" I grinned. I remember what I wished for that day; I wished I could protect everyone in this room, and stay like this forever.

I didn't notice the warm tear streak its way down my cheek until it reached my upturned lips.

_To protect..._

**_x.x.x.x.x.x._**

_RUKIA_

I released the icicle from his chest, leaving not a trace behind as it dissipated into shards. I took a few steps back, readying myself in case he should break free. His moments had slowed for the moment as black hair spread through his body, covering his skin and a new pair of pointed ears rested on the crown of his head. His eyes shot open and they were a familiar amber shade I knew so well, the eyes I had spent the last week with.

As quickly as they opened they shut again, the fur falling off in clumps. It was short lived but he made it, he passed through a transformation, I was sure of it. His body shifted back and I was once again left with a naked Ichigo. I couldn't begin to describe the relief I felt as I saw him lay there, safe and sound. I walked over draping my emerald cloak over his body again and I picked him up, it was a strain but I could manage. As his body rested on my back, I grinned stupidly without a care in the world.

_Thank you Ichigo, for not losing yourself. _


	7. Chapter 6

**So this chapter is kind of dark. But then again if you're reading a vampire fic there are bound to be dark moments. I hope people can see Rukia for what she is, a person torn between her guilt and her instincts to survive. That insecurity that Ichigo has been showing, has been one that hits close to home for her as well. Anyway...**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Chapter 6:**

**Help I'm Alive!**

_RUKIA_

It was nightfall when I stumbled back to the cave, Ichigo's weight finally draining the last of my energy. I placed him on the ground, beads of sweat dribbled down his forehead and I placed a hand against it. His fever had returned but there was no shift in his aura, he was stable. I pushed his damp hair away from his face and stared, he had survived the ordeal but was still sick. I had bore witness to this symptom through the eyes of others, the first fever would last until the upcoming full moon, the control would be finalized then. That night was coming up in a day and I wasn't nearly strong enough, I needed more strength just to put a decent chain on him. I only had one choice and it sickened me to my stomach.

I placed my hand over my heart, slowly the sapphire slipped through my skin and into my palm. The lack of blood was taking it's toll on me, my muscles felt as if they were shrinking, drying up inside and my veins frozen. The word parched didn't even begin to describe how dry my throat felt. I placed my pendant on the ground and unbutonned my shirt. I looked down and my whole torso was dyed an inky black. I really was dying. A sharp pain twisted in my stomach and I fell to the floor, it was as if a rusty dagger was being twisted back and forth, pushing through to my back. I heard a pop and timid wailing before something landed on my back. The pain subsided for the moment.

"SISTER RUKIA!" the plush lion cried holding on to my arm. "Do you know how horrible it's been inside your pocket? You know my rightful place is in between your two lovely cushions of heaven!" the plushy said with a lecherous edge.

I couldn't help but snort at his antics. "You never change Kon. After hearing that comment I'm not sure I'll ever buy another chain for you," I said leaning on my elbows.

He jumped down to face me. "You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't?"

"Oh you would! Please don't," he begged. "I can't see or hear anything. I can't breathe in there!" he said pointing to my pant pocket.

There was panic in his black button eyes, they began to water and I felt guilty for teasing him. I only wished he wasn't such a pervert. Everyone else's guardian was so much more... refined. My stomach twisted in pain again and I started dry heaving, black ash seemed to spew from my lips. Black Death truly was an accurate term. I felt something soft and light rub my back in circles, "Kon..."

"Sister you need to go and feed," Kon said in an unwavering voice.

"I know..." I wish I didn't. I got up and placed a new shirt on, "I need to ask you for a favour."

He walked over to my bag and looked up, his footfalls producing tiny squeaks. "Anything, and I'll do it."

"There is only one day until the full moon rises and I don't possess even a fraction of the strength I'm going to need to subdue him. He seems pretty stable but he's running a fever, could you-" I explained and he raised his arm up silencing me.

He struck a pose, "It's alright. Guardian Kon is here and he shall not fail!" I picked him up and gave him a peck on his round forehead.

The yellow fabric of his cheeks turned red, "Thank you Kon."

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA_

The lamps were bright, their intense glare lighting up the streets inside this small town. I staggered along the street, each stride sending shots of pain through individual nerve endings. My body was failing me and I knew soon enough I would give in, succumb to those powerful cravings. My stomach growled fiercely, as if it were a mighty lion. Its roar scared me as my appetite would scare others. How much longer would this go on? When would this cycle end, when would I escape?

My once sturdy legs were giving out on me as I braced myself against the alley wall. I crawled deeper into the alley sitting on a bank of garbage and snow, I hid myself in the shadows and hoped dearly nobody would find me. But at the same time I needed them to.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

When streets were empty like this, I found them rather enjoyable. The peace, the silence, it was the reward of a hard day at work. I stopped at the grocery store before it closed, delighted that I was the only one with a shopping cart. It made for a quiet visit where the lack of screaming children and colliding carts was well received. My hands were filled with plastic bags but it was little compared to the load Ms. Rukia was carrying a few days ago. Such a tiny thing she was. I wonder how she is, she didn't come to the bakery this morning like she usually did.

I was walking when I heard a rustle from the alley, my guard set up. "Is somebody there?" I called. In situations like these, it was best to admit your presence than pretend you didn't know anybody was there. For all I know it could be someone in need.

I heard a sharp gasp, it came from the ground. So someone was there. I walked closer. "Are you hurt?" I asked politely dropping my grocery bags to the snow laden floor. I walked into the alley and squinted my eyes. A small figure sat on the bank, they looked up and I saw the most luminescent orbs my old eyes had ever seen. A deep smoky indigo that was oddly familiar with a curved eye shape that screamed female.

I heard a low growl then a whimper. I crouched down to become eye level with her. When I bent down I recognized her immediately. "Ms. Rukia?" I hope she hadn't been here all day. Who knows who would have found her if I hadn't walked this detour. I heard a low growl again, she must have been hungry! I'd take her home and fix her a meal right on the spot. "It's me, Walter. Come on, you can come with me. I heard your stomach, you're hungry."

She didn't answer, her growling stomach filled the void. Was she too proud to accept help? If that was the case she wasn't being sensible. I heard a wince of pain this time, she was mumbling something. I craned my head closer to hear her, "get away... you fool..."

I shot up like a bullet, she wanted me to step away and I would give her space. "You need help, let me give it to you." It saddened me to see her sitting on a pile of garbage, I couldn't help but feel worried.

"Get away..." she said louder this time, her words raspy. I ignored her, her pride came second to her safety.

I offered her my hand, "Come with me." She hesitated before sliding her hand into mine, then I was knocked back into the opposite wall. Her hand was no longer in mine, her arms were locked together around my shoulders, her legs straddling my stomach with the ankles clasped together at my back. Something sharp dug into my neck but I couldn't scream. Ms. Rukia, why was she doing this? I took my arms trying to pry her off but the same power I witnessed before grew tenfold. I grabbed onto her shoulders trying to break her grip but she wouldn't let go, she was sucking my blood!

I closed my hands into fists and started pounding hard, furiously against her back but I was hitting marble. After a minute my vision started swaying from side to side, and I fell to the ground, my limbs going limp. Guilt, guilt, guilt, guilt, that one emotion invaded my mind and I wondered if that's what she was feeling."Stop..." I whispered feeling the air squeezed from my body. It didn't take a doctor to tell you that you would die soon if a vampire didn't stop sucking your blood.

I felt her shudder and something cool splash onto my neck. She was crying? I tried again lifting my hand to gently cup her head, "Please... stop." Before I knew what had happened she flung herself from my body and I was sent careening into the wall. My head hit the wall with a solid thump and my conscious shut off. The last thing I recalled seeing was a smoky pair of indigo orbs that outshined the moon itself.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

"Did you see that?" a tall man with a stooping neck asked. His name was FishBone D.

"I didn't need to see it. I could smell it," a larger man said, his tongue piercing rubbing against his teeth. His name was Shrieker.

"She's the one right?" FishBone D asked leering over the cast iron balcony.

"Yeah, the one who ran from her brother. That Byakushi prick," Shrieker simply answered flipping to the next page in his magazine.

"Should we go after her?" FishBone D asked.

"Nope. As delectable as her soul would be to destroy, we've got strict orders."

FishBone D sighed in frustration, "I don't see why we can't attack her tomorrow. We'd be stronger during the full moon."

"Rumour has it she's got an untrained pup with her. He's started gaining control over his powers recently. There would be no point in taking them both on while he's an unchained dog and she's at full mast," Shrieker said glaing at the magazine picture. He crossed out the eyes of the woman with a ball point pen, who held her newborn child with a maternal delicacy. "We'll wait until she's tired out, then strike."

"That sounds cowardly to me," FishBone D commented and Shrieker chucked the magazine.

"It may sound cowardly to you but it'll be what keeps us alive and it will ensure our success," Shrieker said moving over to the balcony. "She'll be burnt out when we attack but I'm sure she'll still put up a hell of a fight."

They both grinned at his statement and closed the balcony door.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA_

I held his head to my chest and sobbed. Why him? Why HIM? I looked at my wrist and sliced it open with the very fangs that had drained him. I pressed my wrist to his mouth and let a few droplets pass through his lips. I prayed that I hadn't killed Walter; that I hadn't fatally wounded him.

The sweet euphoria and power that claimed my body as I drained him was addictive, so addictive it was almost impossible to let go of his neck. I did but it was too late, way too late. This was the life a vampire was condemned to, to steal the life of others. It was a choice whether you wanted to feel remorse or pleasure. I wanted to die all over again, let myself starve to death like I was waiting to before. To wait out my last days in the peaceful solitude of a forest, if only I could still have that.

Relief calmed my muscles when I saw the puncture holes on his neck began to close up and heard blood rush throughout his body. The beat of his heart grew louder and I realized my blood had kicked in, it wouldn't transform him but it would be enough to push his body to heal, a small droplet or two worked magic. I wiped the tears from my eyes and the collective blood around my lips and sat in the alley staring at Walter, with a swift move I picked him up and leaped to the roof.

I flew through the night with him on my back searching for the building with the red cross. It took twenty minutes but I found it, I hopped down when no one was looking and I walked to the front entrance. The automatic doors slid open and I walked through, under the fluorescent lights his skin looked a sickly pale and his wrinkles seemed so much heavier then when he smiled. "Hello?" I called and a waiting room full of people turned to look at me, "This guy needs help fast! He has a head would and he's lost a lot of blood!"

"Nurse!" one of the men yelled and I was thankful that humans could be so caring for one another. Everyone got up and helped me put him into a wheeling bed, the nurse came back and processed the order right away calling the trauma doctors.

"What's his condition?" the nurse asked me as she wheeled the bed to a surgery room.

"Lost a lot of blood, he has a humongous bump on the back of his head," I said staring at his face.

"Are you a relative?" she asked and I nodded without thinking, holding on to his frail hand. "I'm going to need his blood type for the transfusions. If you don't know I'll need his name to pull his medical records."

"AB," was the instant answer that shot from my mouth. "Walter Perry has no other pre-existing conditions," I said before she could ask. The information from his blood supplied so many answers, an instinctual invasion of privacy that acted as a defense mechanism for tight situations.

"O-Ok," she said wheeling him to the room. The doctors rushed in after her and I felt myself being pushed back. "You're going to need to stay in the waiting room until he's ready for visitors."

I bit my lip moving back to the doorway, "I understand." I walked down the hallway, running as I left the hospital. I was an awful monster, he didn't need me to hurt him any further. This is what my existence amounted to, a deadly burden no one should be forced to carry.

**I would also like to thank _TruantPony, Hese Solstis, nana6906, .Lies., Kuroi-cho-tsuki-shiro _and_ RED SIN OF THE DEAD_ for reviewing. You guys motivate me to write and become a better author so thank you. Your support is fully appreciated.**

**And thank you to all who added my story to their alerts and favourites. It means so much to know I might be doing something right, so thank you. I am forever grateful for the support you've shown.**


	8. Chapter 7

**So I didn't think I would get this chapter done today, I had so many things to do. XD But I managed, coffee is my saviour. Again thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesomesauce.**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Chapter 7:**

**GeT yOuR fReAk On**

_RUKIA_

I dabbed away sweat from Ichigo's forehead with a wet cloth, trying to cool his temperature down to a reasonable level. Instead his body radiated endless heat as if we had a fire burning inside the cave. Kon sat next to me, sweat dripping from his plush body as well.

"Does this guy ever stop scowling? I'm beginning to think he was born like that," Kon commented leaning down to get a better look at Ichigo's face. His humour amused me but I wonder what Ichigo would have said if he was awake.

"I'm sure it's one of those tough guy bravados. The cool guy act I've read about in those magazines," I said and Kon raised a hand to his chin.

"I don't think it's working out for him, he's roasting!" he exclaimed pointing to a fresh layer of sweat. I dabbed it away diligently with the damp cloth, steam appeared right after.

"He's a moon child, what do you expect?" I asked putting the cloth into a bowl of snow. The heat of the cloth started melting the snow into a puddle of clear water. It was like that old expression said, you could fry an egg on his head. Or whatever that meant.

"I know that! I'm just having issues seeing a snapping dog!" he said and I understood exactly what he meant. "Neh Rukia, you could always slip him some silver and-" he stopped when I pierced him with a glare. "I'm looking out for _your_ safety you know," he whined and I didn't blame him.

It was silent between the three of us, Ichigo unconscious, Kon worried and I preoccupied with Ichigo's unrelenting fever. I dipped my hand into the cool water and pulled out the cloth, wringing it out before dabbing his skin for the nth time. "He's not that bad when he's awake Kon," I admitted and the stuffed lion looked away.

"He's dangerous and you know it," Kon said and I was surprised by his seriousness. He's never reprimanded me in the past.

Kon was the most loyal friend I could ask for and he was doing his job but his attitude was getting intolerable. "I can handle him," I stated coolly and Kon huffed.

"I know you can," Kon said. "It still doesn't change the fact he can bite your head off like a chew toy!"

I felt myself frown, Kon didn't understand. If I didn't do this, who would? I took responsibility for Ichigo the moment I spared his life. I couldn't end his life on a whim because the stakes were high. This was the one thing in my life that was right, _I_ was doing something right. For Ichigo and for the world.

Kon sulked as he sat, arms crossed against his chest defiantly. "When this is over," I glanced at Kon making sure he was listening. "When I'm confident he has enough control to re-enter his society, we'll leave," I said looking down at Ichigo's flushed cheeks. A Kuchiki always finished what they started, that was law.

Kon sighed muttering something along the lines of "This is troublesome," but in his offhand way I knew he agreed. I had to hand it to him; I ran away from our covenant, I was harbouring the enemy and going so far as to teach him. I thought putting up with Kon's perverted behaviour was hard but I suppose my current rebelliousness was just as bad if not worse.

"When is he supposed to do his thing?" Kon asked quietly, worry in his tone.

"Anytime now," I guessed taking a sidelong glance at the sky's darkening colours. It was dusk and the moon would be out in a short ten minutes; its influential rays would filter into the cave; basking us with light while it welcomed a man into his nightmares.

Kon scratched his head before looking up. "Do you feel strong?" he questioned and I nodded my head in confirmation. Thoughts of Walter floated through my mind, his weak voice begging me to stop. This would be the last time I was strong, the last time I would steal the life force of another. What I was doing now could not make up for my past mistakes but it would be my parting gift to the world.

"Ah.." Kon looked up at me and I felt my heartstrings pull at the look in his button eyes. I think he was beginning to understand that this was the start of our countdown.

"You better not crack," I said knowing they were the words he needed to hear. His eyes hardened like cooled steel and he nodded his head. When he had a job to do he did it well. Slowly he began to glow, shrinking into the sapphire pendant I used to hang around my neck.

I held the pendant in my hand, the stone warm from the heat of the cave and I let it sink into my palm. With a heave I lifted up Ichigo's body, dragging it outside to the snowy plain. Waiting was the easy part.

I watched snow around his body vanish; newly created vapour hovering in the air like a veil. Then he twitched and his aura pulsed, a jerk from his head and his eyes shot open. I turned to look behind me, the moon was only a translucent silhouette, not fully opaque and it was already garnering a reaction from Ichigo. He began to shake on the ground, his fingers latching on to the muddy floor, crushing the dirt between his digits like a lifeline. His hands shot to his scalp and his body began to bulk, fluidly he shifted to a crouched man twice his size, his bones and muscles ripped and repaired in record time, his face expanding and morphing. Black fur lined his body and in the blink of an eye I was faced with a snarling beast four times my size. The dark hairs on his neck spiked and bristled as he bared his fangs, his grizzly canines sharpened with intent.

He took a tentative step forward, his paws as large as my head and his nails proportioned to that very size. I took a step back letting an icicle form. He started drifting to the left and I to the right, his golden orbs clashed against mine and we looked at one another. Who would make the first move? Who would live? It was a battle fought through our connected vision.

His eyes snapped away and he charged, leaping across the snow as fast as a cheetah. I raised my icicle up like a staff, bringing it across my chest in a defensive pose. The mutant wolf lunged and I blocked him with the icicle. The weight of his body bore down on me and I leaned back letting myself fall, I shot my leg out kicking him in the chest, flinging his body behind me. I was up in a millisecond readying for his second attack. He snarled at me and this urge within me advised me to do the same. He charged again, zig-zagging through the snow, I thought I had his speed nailed when he disappeared. I felt his aura a moment late as a freight train rammed into my side. I was knocked into the air a good twenty feet and I used it to my advantage, creating a row of icicles in the sky. I threw my arm down watching as they chased him like torpedos, he darted across the barren plain dodging each one with ease.

My feet touched the ground and he already redirected his body, barrelling forward. I stabbed my icicle into the ground and placed my hands in front of my body. With a burst of energy I shot a snowdrift at his body. "Shit..." I cursed as I saw his body leap over my attack like a jungle cat. I grabbed for my icicle but he latched onto it with his teeth, ripping it from my hands with a turn from his neck. His golden eyes bore into mine with a palpable madness, his face so close I could smell the volatile odour of his breath. I placed a foot back and his head reared to my face with his jaws wide open. Instinctively I shot my palm forward hitting him in the nose. He recoiled back and I heard a distorted snort, his front legs came forward in a downward slash.

A deadly sting burned from my wound, and I held my hand over the claw marks trying to stem the blood. Shocked by the blow he pranced backwards shaking his head and pawing at his nose. A wave of warmth flooded my shoulder and my wounds started closing. That was a close call. I couldn't underestimate him, if I did it would lead me to my demise. I couldn't hold back anymore or it would lead to failure for both of us, I couldn't let him down.

I raised my hand and called upon the snow, it blew around his stumbling form and I clenched my hand, the snowflakes bonding together into thick ice chains. I closed my fist tightly and watched as the chains constricted his body like a snake. He would break out eventually but this would buy me some time. I closed my eyes and drew the stone in deeper, it vibrated as it traveled inside my arm, the vibrations increased until they reached my heart. The stone touched it and my heart began to beat. Power emanated from my heart and I let it course through my body. My muscles tightened and I felt my hair lengthened to my waist. "It's time to dance."

I released my hand and opened my eyes, white hair tickled my cheeks as a sword formed in my hand. My eyes honed in the beast and I watched as he struggled against the chains howling to the moon. Kaien's words whispered with the wind, words I recalled from the first lesson he taught me. _"Show no compassion or remorse for your enemies, they will not do the same. It is when they are defeated that you may decide their fate."_

I gripped the sword in my hand tighter, pointing it at the wolf. He wasn't Ichigo, not yet anyway. The wolf released a burst of energy and the chains shattered. His eyes narrowed and he bound towards my presence. I ran forward, we were going to meet in a head on collision when I sidestepped. The werewolf ran past me and I moved in slashing down on his back, his body falling to the floor. I moved back whipping blood and fur off my bleached white sword; the wolf didn't stay down for long. His legs shook as he got up, he arched his back and the wound healed. If it was possible, the werewolf was glaring at me, he turned his head and bolted to the forest!

I chased after him, if he planned to escape I wouldn't let him, he'd go on a mad rampage through the village until sunrise! His speed out matched mine, I was always tailing behind him at least ten feet. I had to stop him from advancing somehow or he would outrun me. I took my sword and pointed the tip ahead of the two of us. My tip glowed as waves of and ice and snow shot out, an avalanche of snow and ice covering his body.

I thought he was down until I heard a low rumble. I jumped up onto a pine tree in case he planned to pounce. His head shot out the snow and I heard his ferocious roar. He paused for the moment, his nose stuck up in the air, he couldn't see me? His head snapped in my direction and he charged again this time ramming into the tree I was perched on, it shook wildly and he did it again. "His brute force..."

Not only could the wolf heal fast he had an abundance of physical strength. The third time I heard a crack and the old spruce toppled leaving the two of us on the ground; baring our fangs. We analyzed each other, it was a strange calm, one between two enemies. An understanding that neither one of us would back off and let the other do as they pleased. It was a fleeting peace.

We clashed again, determined not to lose.

This continued for hours on end, a game of cat and mouse where the upper hand was always shifting. I would come at him with my sword and he would retaliate with his claws, the only difference; I was the one being drained of energy. It was nearly dawn and my energy was waning, drifting from my finger tips. My breath was coming out in short pants while the wolf chased after me unfazed. This is too much... I've lost too much energy and blood.

It was dark for a moment as his shadow loomed over my body, crashing onto it with his full weight. "Agghh!" I swallowed a face full of snow and my arms landed right in front of me. Then I heard it, the low growl that penetrated my mind, the moist hot breath that hissed beside my ear. I was trapped beneath his crushing weight, waiting for the killing blow. Why was he hesitating?

Cautiously I tilted my blade and angled it to get a view at the wolf's face. His eyes were shut tight, his body as rigid as a plank. This was my chance! I placed my palms flat against the ground. I focused my energy; with one last burst I channelled the energy through my palms to the earth propelling us upwards like a rocket. I forced my energy to keep pushing us higher until the tips of trees were in view, dawn broke the night. I curled into a ball allowing my body to move away as it encountered gravity, the last of my strength driving me away. The sun on the horizon lit up the sky.

I landed on my back and rolled to face the wolf immediately but he was lying in a heap, silent. Was he finally done? I stalked over quietly grabbing my sword as a precaution, I tipped it to his neck. The wolf's body twitched once before it shot up on its four legs and I moved back into a defensive position. I didn't even see him as the wolf flung itself at my body, our chests pressed together. I looked up and saw amber eyes, and let myself relax. He was back.

I was so glad he was alright, that he survived and managed to finalize the control. I let my hand glow as I touched his face gently, letting my mind wander into his. _"She looks like shit,"_ was the first thing I heard and I was not pleased.

"Excuse me?" I remarked and he looked startled.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

I opened my eyes and saw the bright colours that filled the morning sky, soft pale shades like a watercolour painting. I saw Rukia standing a few feet away, covered in blood from head to toe but she didn't look injured. I couldn't help but want to run over and check if she was ok and so I moved my feet, I must have put too much power into it because we both toppled to the ground. Sorry, my bad. I lifted my body off hers and let my eyes roam her face. Her hair was crazy, as white as fresh snow and her eyes that strange light blue. Her hair was matted with burgundy clumps and her skin smeared in a coppery liquid, her eyes looked tired with small purple bags underneath. She placed a soft hand against my muzzle, her hands sticky with blood and as cold as ice. She looks like shit.

"Excuse me," she glared and I felt myself jump. How did she—"I can read your mind dumbass. Now about that comment-"

_"What are you? The thought police!"_ my mind yelled moving my face away from her hand.

She smirked coyly at me, "Why yes, as a matter of fact I am. Thank you for taking note of that." It was sad, I couldn't tell if she was being serious or sarcastic. The smirk dropped and her smile looked softer. "You did it," Rukia said and I felt myself grin though I hoped I didn't look scary.

I moved my head back into her hand. _"I couldn't have done it without you," _I thought back knowing she could hear me. I moved my head from her hand and her hair began to change back to black. Her eyes lost their cool edge and I was met with a pair of navy eyes, eyes that gazed right through the surface. I was indebted to her, she gave me something I thought I could never have; _control._ One way or another I would make it up to her, I promised to myself. For now we could just relax.

Suddenly she shifted beneath me, "Get up mutt, we have to leave now!" I moved out of the way and watched as she scrambled to her feet, picking up a _sword?_ She looked frantic and I couldn't understand why, the worst part was over. Her eyes shifted from one direction to the other. "We've got a problem," she said and I understood what she was talking about.

Something was approaching fast and it smelt horrible, like blood and death all wrapped up in one. I nudged her shoulder and she placed her hand on my head. I concentrated and let my nose pick up the shrouds. They were a dark purple, thick and opaque; nothing like Rukia's. _"What are they?"_ I asked. _"Are they werewolves or vampires?" _

The expression on Rukia's face was grim, "They're neither."


	9. Chapter 8

**So this chapter is another fight scene and it's kinda... gruesome. Just a warning for those who have a soft stomach. I did writing this chapter. It was hard. XD**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Chapter 8:**

**Stop being a hero and STFU!**

_ICHIGO_

"They're neither." Two words. "You must get out of here, run as fast as you can," she ordered. Her posture was tense and her voice austere, she was telling me to save myself.

_"Like hell I will! It's not safe for you to be alone!"_ I yelled in my head. She just stayed up the whole night fighting me, her body may not be injured but she must be tired. She can barely lift that sword in her hand.

Rukia turned her head to glare at me with those arctic eyes. "It wasn't a suggestion Ichigo, it's an order."

"_Well I refuse. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not," _I thought and her glare deepened.

The sword in her hand disappeared, she began shoving my shoulders hard. "If you don't leave you are going to die."

"_And if I do leave you'll die! Besides, what makes you think they won't chase after me?" _I argued back. _"We have a better chance of surviving if we stick together."_

"You naive fool!" she yelled pushing harder. "I don't have the energy to fight and you don't have the experience so don't you dare start bargaining with me!"

I stood firm, her martyr act was getting on my nerves. _"Quit insinuating things about me!"_ I yelled releasing an angry growl. _"Let me tell you something. If you want me to run away, that's fine I understand that."_ I would tell her the same if I was in her position. _"But I won't run away with my tail between my legs while my friends are in danger."_

Her lips were pursed in a thin line, fatigue painted on her face. "You. Will. Die. Here." Her words were cold and harsh just like this reality but it was her strange way of showing concern.

I let out a snort. _"If you think we're going to die then that's your prerogative."_ She looked up at me dubiously. _"If we are killed... Then I choose not to die as a coward!"_

She bent her head down, her bangs covering her eyes. My ears picked up a tired sigh, "There is no changing your mind is there?"

_"Damn straight,"_ I thought bobbing my head.

She raised her head and her eyes looked wary, "Then let me give you a piece of advice. Do not hesitate to kill your enemy. If you falter they will take advantage of your lapse in judgement and end your life. It is only when victory is determined that you may offer mercy."

To kill another person, because they were going to do the same. This world really is fucked up. I didn't answer her but I nodded my head, before I was turned I never pictured myself fighting another being to the death. I wanted to protect people, not harm them but it was what I was forced to do to survive. To survive so that I could protect the people I care about. _"Rukia,"_ I thought and she pinned me with her tired gaze, _"Don't take unnecessary risks."_

She rolled her eyes, "Please, like I need you to tell _me_ that. If I didn't know better I'd say you sound concerned." She smiled boldly, reassuringly in some strange way.

_"Maybe I am,"_ I whispered and she turned her gaze to look towards the shrouds.

"Don't be," she said. "I can handle myself, you should follow your own advice." An icicle appeared in her hand, poised and sharp. She let go of my head and crouched, "Prepare yourself."

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA_

"Prepare yourself," I warned and he did, crouching down ready to pounce when the need arose. They were close, so close even I could smell their fowl scent, one that encompassed corpses; multiple victims. A low growl came from beside me, if I had picked it up there was no doubt Ichigo did too.

I don't know what they are. They don't feel like werewolves but they're similar. At the same time though, they feel similar to a vampire but completely different. What the hell are they? I heard crunching in the snow, it was rapid at first but then it slowed to a light jog. Two men walked forward. Ichigo began to growl and I couldn't fault him, their odour was both nauseating and delicious.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked. The men stopped walking and looked at each other. One was tall with lanky features, his posture was poor and his teeth crooked. The other was larger in build but shorter in height, he had red hair and swollen looking his lips, his nose oddly reminiscent of a bird's.

The shorter man grinned, his smile devious. "I thought you could tell, Immortal."

I allowed what little power I had regained to strengthen my javelin. "I do not wish for violence. He and I are not a part of any side," I stated and there was amusement in their eyes.

The taller man scratched his balding head, "That's too bad and here we were thinking that you'd fight back some."

"We are not your enemy so leave us be," I said and the tall man's grin grew.

"Nah but you're our target." The tall man said. Ichigo took a step forward growling.

The larger man stuffed his hands in his pocket, "What my partner is trying to say, is that we're here to kill you."

Their words didn't alarm me, only made me wonder what they would gain through my death. Ichigo's aura was wavering beside me in angry torrents, whiplashes striking the air as his temper brewed. "Under whose authority?" I questioned. If I was going to die I was at least going to know who orchestrated it. It couldn't have been Byakuya, he would only send Immortals from our coven, people he trusted that would bring me back for a fair trial. When it came to the rules there was no breaking them, Immortals lived by their set of rules as a code of honour, anyone who failed to follow the rules would undergo a trial, sentences were applicable to every Immortal regardless of status. This was no arrest, it was an assassination but by whose hand?

"You don't need to know that, all you need to do is die," the larger man spat laconically and Ichigo snapped barrelling forward.

Shit! He was charging in unguarded! That rash idiot was going to get himself killed. I ran after him but it was too late the red haired man threw a fist forward knocking Ichigo to the ground whimpering, the man raised his leg above Ichigo's neck and I dove in giving him a fist of my own that forced him backwards. I turned around quickly aiming my javelin at the thin man but he jumped back avoiding the swipe.

Ichigo got up shakily and I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. The two men circled us like predators. When my fist collided with the red haired man's cheek, it felt as if I was hitting stone. Werewolves didn't have dense skin like vampires so why was his skin so hard? His aura resembled a werewolf's more than anything but it wasn't fully. "What are you?" I asked in a stern voice and the red haired man chuckled.

"Hybrids. Wolf turned bloodsucker."

"Impossible!" It was impossible to mix the bloodlines; it wasn't possible for natural hybrids to exist. Not only that; it was a crime to mix the bloodlines on both spectrums, the werewolves and ours.

"We'll see if you're right," the red haired man haughtily grinned. As if time slowed they both began to transform, their bodies bulking up but they stayed that way, their skin grew dark grey in colour and their bones crackled, dark hair pushing through their pores in dark patches. Ichigo and I gawked, they were true monsters, a mix between man and animal. They stood like men and snarled like beasts.

"Ichigo, you take the taller one, I'll take this one," I said gesturing to the guy with the bigger build. Drool slipped out his mouth and he barked signalling to attack. Ichigo charged the taller beast and I parried a blow from the left, the beast aiming his jaw towards my chest.

I knocked him back with my javelin and he leapt again, this time aiming his jaw at my neck. I sidestepped around him, twirling on my feet and stabbed the javelin into his back. He stilled for a moment before the javelin shot out his body, he pushed it out with his muscles! The wound began to heal as if it was never there in the first place, only a small river of semi-dry blood remained. He lashed out swinging his arms, scratching me with his claws right on my stomach. I sucked in air to stop from screaming in pain, his claws had ripped right through skin and muscle. He didn't relent slashing down with his other arm, four claw marks ripping down my arm.

I pushed off the ground to gain distance and he stood stalk-still, a smug accomplished look in his eyes as he watched me bleed. I glanced quickly towards my left, Ichigo and the taller hybrid exchanging attacks, snarling and clawing at each other like demons. They pushed and shoved one another into snow covered rocks and trees but neither was dealing significant blows. I turned to look at the monster's hulking form, there must be a chink in his armour. If he was genetically modified to become a hybrid, then perhaps he would share the same weakness as the Mortal vampires.

I tore off my red stained sleeve clenching it in my hand, it had only been a few seconds and my wounds were already healed. If he was anything like a vampire then he would rely too much on his sense of sight. It was a gamble but if I was right Ichigo and I could end this quickly and escape with our lives. I ran forward and he did the same, getting onto all fours speeding my way. I blew a quick breath of air watching as the ground turned to slippery ice and I dove feet first sliding under his body like a tunnel. I raced forward and grabbed my javelin and he turned around. I heard a soft whimper as Ichigo was beat back with a spray of blood leaving from his shoulder. Time slowed and I dashed towards his descending body, its arrival a heavy thump on the dishevelled snow. His opponent leaped into the air readying for the killing blow. I pushed my legs as fast as they could in those milliseconds vaulting forwards, I threw my torn sleeve at the beast's face blinding him and with all my might I thrust the javelin straight through to his heart, forcing the spear through thick skin and muscle to the beating organ that kept him alive. But I was too late as his fangs sunk into my shoulder and I fell to the ground with him in a tangled heap.

No... My energy really is all gone. Slowly, painfully my pendant slipped through my chest onto the cold floor. The icicle shattered but the hybrid remained dead on impact. At least I managed to take one out...

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

We were fighting and I was starting to get the hang of it, feeling presences came in handy. Every time I tried to attack this guy would block, slapping my paws down with his disfigured hands and every time he tried to attack I could sense it before it came. It was a test of endurance, I couldn't keep this speed up forever and he knew it. My arms moved sluggish for one second and his claws ripped through my shoulder in a downward slash and then a kick to my stomach. I was flying, soaring through the air and then laying on the ground. He was in the air, coming towards me with his jaws open, his teeth gleaming in the morning sun. I was going to die.

I barely saw it, a red and black blur moved in front of the beast. Its jaws clamped down on something and then let go. I recognized the bloodied figure, Rukia! The beast dropped to the ground with an icicle lodged in his chest and then Rukia fell, her body on the snow in a pile of tangled limbs. "Rukia," Ibarked but she stilled. The icicle shattered into a thousand shards. "No!" I felt myself roar as I ran over to her body. She protected me and now she-

"Give it up pup, you're both as good as dead," her opponent barked and I turned to glare at him.

"Shut up!" I growled at the humanoid monster. Rukia's an Immortal, she's strong, she wouldn't die like this! She couldn't!

"Does it scare you?" he asked amusedly and I felt like ripping his throat to pieces. "That your bloodsucker friend is going to die?" I wouldn't let him near her even if it cost me my life. I crouched down as he slowly proceeded towards us, his presence sending electrifying shocks through my body. "Your friend is dead because she is weak. She couldn't even put that poor man out of his misery as she sucked him dry. Bringing him to a hospital... What a human thing to do! Sentimental bitches like her should never be immortal!"

My blood boiled inside my veins, lava coursing through my muscles and bones. Something had bothered me the first moment I identified his scent clearly, something so dark I had been afraid to ask. "Tell me then, how many people did you murder last night?" I ground out trying to control myself.

"Murder? I'm afraid you're mistaken pup. Werewolves never murder, they feast," he chuckled humourlessly and I lunged. That mother fucker would pay for what he did! I tore up the snow as I ran coming at him with everything I had; I felt a flux in his presence as he drew back his arm. His clawed hand shot out and at the last second I blitzed to the right and took a hold of his neck. I would rip those fucking vocal chords out. I was hanging on, dangling from his taller form. I couldn't see his hand but I knew they were hitting me, his nails were digging deep into my sides but I felt no pain. Only anger that this creature had been allowed to live for so long, that he'd killed innocent people for who knows how long! That he devoured their bodies as if they were gourmet food from a five star restaurant. I yanked down and his neck began to twist, he dug his fingers in deeper and I sunk my teeth in further. I wouldn't let go even if I died, I pulled further and then with one final yank his head came off spraying blood everywhere.

His body dropped to the ground lifeless, his heart beating out those last few pumps. I dug my claws in and snatched it out. I crushed it with my paw until it was nothing more than a pile of smashed up flesh.

He never had a heart to begin with.


	10. Chapter 9

**So I've been sick in bed the last two days with a fever. How the hell does one catch a cold in summer, especially when it hasn't rained for months? I have no idea but it figures I would get a cold sooner or later. XD**

**Anyway, I have a favor to ask. I'm not sure if I should label this as an M fic now, considering all the violence and gore. So if you guys could PM me or leave a review on whether or not I should change the rating, I'll go with the general consensus. That would be appreciated.**

**So this chapter was written in my fever hours... Don't know what to make of it. XD**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. (BTW Fanfiction hasn't been working in my area for the last five hours. Is that normal?)  
><strong>

**Chapter 9:**

**Even the heartless have a heart.**

_RUKIA_

Was I dead? If I was then it was nice being dead. I was warm and toasty, something I hadn't been in a while.

_Ba-bump...Ba-bump...Ba-bump..._

Was that a heart beat? It was strong and close, it vibrated against my back. Reality was clueing in piece by piece. I'm alive? I opened my eyes and was welcomed by the orange flames of a fire. I looked down to see a pair of lean tan arms wrapped securely around my torso holding my own pale arms in place. The chest pressed against my back was bare, the source of heat that warmed me. I felt myself flush at the contact, what's the meaning of this?

"Ichigo..."

"You were thrashing in your sleep, I had to keep you still somehow or you would keep opening that cut on your shoulder."

I gulped, I was only wearing a pair of pants. "And our clothes?" He was only wearing the emerald cloak I gave him wrapped around his waist.

"Destroyed. Well I never had more than the clothes you gave me..."

"And mine?" I asked quietly, my throat tightening. This was a nightmare for someone of my social standing, a scandal. Maybe it was better I did not know.

"Your shirt was only hanging by a thread so I used it to bandage your shoulder..." He trailed off. I looked up at my left shoulder, it was bandaged by thin blood-stained strips of my blouse. "And your bra...w-well..." he stammered awkwardly.

"Couldn't be salvaged?" I offered and his heart rate sped up. Such a shy guy, it was cute how much of a prude he was.

Ichigo backed away and took the cloak with him, "It's not like that, it was torn to pieces, it was falling off anyway..." I sat up tilting my head to look up at his pink dusted cheeks and deepened scowl. "Here," he said sticking his hand out. "You dropped this when you were fighting and-" I snatched the pendant out of his hand holding it to my chest.

"Aren't you possessive?" he sourly teased and I held it tighter.

"Thank you," I murmured quietly. The sapphire pendant reflected the light flames, it was warm to the touch.

"It was no problem. What is it anyway, a heirloom?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Something like that," I mumbled. "It means more to me than my life." Slowly the pendant glowed in my hands until a puff of smoke appeared, a loud pop echoing in the cave.

"SISTER!" Kon wailed burying himself into my bare chest. "I thought—I thought—oh sister Rukia!" I let him get it out of his system, I would remove him before he got a chance to enjoy himself.

"What the fuck!" Ichigo screamed moving as far back as possible, my back still turned to him.

I grabbed Kon by his lion plushy head and flung him into the opposite wall. "So cruel~," he whispered.

"Kon, I need some clothes," I said crossing my arms across my chest. I had a feeling that it might have been easier to rob a clothing store.

His eyes lit up with wicked delight, "Of course!" He clapped his two squeaky paws together, a flimsy lion printed bra and a low cut black halter top appeared on my lap. I slipped on the bra and when it was secure I turned to Ichigo who seemed to look paler than usual.

"What's wrong Ichigo, have you never seen a talking toy?" I asked with a grin.

"I have... but he's alive!" he said appointing an accusatory finger at Kon. It was humorous to say the least.

"Of course I'm alive you moron! How am I supposed to protect Rukia if I'm dead?" Kon yelled pointing his plush arm at Ichigo.

"Protect Rukia," Ichigo laughed. "You expect me to believe that a pipsqueak like you can protect her?" I lifted up the halter top for inspection... Kon...

"I have an important job mutt! Without me, Rukia could never survive," Kon bragged and I placed my hand on his head gripping it hard.

I pointed to the giant piece of missing fabric from the halter top and Kon audibly gulped. "Where's the rest?" I asked plainly. He clapped his hands together and the halter top transformed into a fitted black polar neck. "And?" He clapped his squeaky hands again and a fresh pile of clothes appeared for Ichigo. "Thank you Kon!" I said with a fake smile and handed the clothes to Ichigo.

I put the black polar neck on and glanced at Ichigo whose jaw hung loosely. "That's a very unbecoming face," I teased and his eyes widened even further.

"Tch," he snorted before turning away, he got up walked around to the bend outside the cave out of sight. Kon handed me a fresh pair of jeans and underwear, it was moments like these I was thankful to have him. I quickly changed and I saw questions in his button eyes.

I placed my hand on Kon's head, letting my soul enter his mind. _"You haven't told him yet?"_ Kon asked and I shook my head.

"I have no intention of telling him," I whispered back. It wasn't only forbidden for Immortals to share our secret, I don't think I could ever feel comfortable letting someone know that they could hold my heart in their hand. That my soul was tangible and fragile. That my heart was more vulnerable than many could imagine.

_"You should at least be honest and tell him that your brother is looking for you,"_ he thought and I wish I didn't have to. It was strange being here with Ichigo, it was peaceful now. Sitting here in this cave with a warm fire, knowing that Ichigo didn't have to worry about losing control. To escape the war that would eventually find ways to discover us. That we could sit in a comfortable silence.

"I'll get to it eventually," I promised and Kon sat back in my lap, dozing off.

I leaned back against the cave wall, my shoulder was fully healed but the muscles still tender from the bite. I don't know how but Ichigo managed to beat the hybrid, there was no other explanation as to why I was sitting here now. I didn't know he had it in him. He walked back in with a fresh pair of jeans and long sleeve shirt that read 'I'm an idiot!' in bold white letters. That Kon. His frown became deeper as he saw my reaction to his shirt.

"Quite a piece of work you got there," Ichigo said sitting back against the wall.

"He is isn't he?" I agreed gazing at the flames. I looked up to meet his amber eyes, "Are you alright?" He never showed any sign of wounds but some damage never festered on the surface, a pain that lay deep in the guilty conscience.

He caught my eyes with a surprised expression before looking away. "Yeah, I'm fine." His expression was dark, "He was a monster." Ichigo's voice was devoid of any emotion and I hated to see his innocence gone. In a soft voice I wasn't expecting he asked, "Are there more like them?"

I could continue telling him the truth even though I think he knew the answer already or I could lie and try to preserve what little innocence he had left. "Yes," I said softly and there was conflict in his eyes. "Our kind, think of themselves at the top of the food chain... Killing a human," I thought trying to pick my words carefully, "They believe is their right, their way of survival as a superior species."

"But it's not necessary is it?" he asked with angry eyes boring into my own.

"No," I said resolutely. "It's a choice." For children of the moon who had been tamed feasting wasn't necessary but an act of dominance in a pack, a rite to show strength as a warrior. For children of blood, to take the life force of a human was necessary to survive but to drain them dry was a choice that balanced on willpower and restraint.

I absently noted how his knuckles had turned a chalky white as he gripped his knees. "And you?" he asked harshly.

"If I have a choice I won't kill," I admitted and the crease between his eyebrows seemed to lessen. "If a vampire does not drain all the blood from their victim, it simply means they will need to feed on more people to survive," I explained and he seemed to understand.

I don't know why I felt the need for my image to stay clean, why Ichigo's approval mattered so much. It shouldn't, he was nothing but a werewolf and yet his good opinion of me was one I strove to maintain. Maybe because his good opinion was one that was by far more attainable than Byakuya's.

"Is it... wrong for me to hate my kind?" he mumbled so low my ears almost missed what he said. Ichigo had yet to be influenced by a pack mentality, something that would soon govern his morality as a werewolf but it was refreshing to see his individuality as a human.

I thought about how maybe we weren't so different after all. When Immortals like Gin Ichimaru existed, Immortals who treated their kind as puppets and strung their prey along like toys I couldn't help but feel anger at my kind. I smiled honestly at Ichigo, "I don't think it is." He looked taken aback from my words. "To some degree I feel the same."

"You know I don't think you're so bad," Ichigo said scratching his head bashfully and I couldn't help the warm feeling that spread throughout my chest.

"I don't think you're too bad either," I conceded and we both grinned at each other. We had come to a mutual understanding, one I wasn't sure was possible between werewolves and vampires.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

I was hiding behind a tree butt naked, waiting for Rukia's next instruction. She said Kon was getting sick and tired of making me clothes that would be torn to shreds every time I transformed so the only viable solution was for me not to where any clothes in the first place. It made sense but that didn't mean it wasn't awkward, I mean there was a woman around the corner! "Rukia," I called bending my neck around the trunk looking for her. "I've been doing a lot of thinking," I yelled.

"You think?" she called back and I felt my temper spike.

I ignored her comment. "I want to protect people. A mountain full," I said gripping onto the tree harder as her face came into view. "I can't allow monsters like those two from before to live, to continue killing people because of some misguided superiority complex," I called and she smiled.

"You know not all supernaturals are guided by the same moral compass," she said with a grim look.

"I know," I yelled as a strong wind blew. "But I can't stand knowing there are defenseless people out there dying every day because it's convenient."

Rukia seemed to nod, "Is that your final decision?"

"Hell yeah," I called through the thick wind. I couldn't be sure if that was a smile on her face.

She called back, "It looks like we're going to have to take your training seriously then."

What? Does she mean we weren't before? "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I called. I didn't have a good feeling about this.

"You transform, your goal is to survive for the next half hour," she ordered and chills ran up my back. Something told me she wouldn't be throwing those iceballs at my head. I heard a cranking noise that sounded similar to an alarm clock, I turned my head around the tree to see a clock shaped like that annoying stuffed animal's head set for thirty minutes.

"When do we start?" I yelled and I heard a ding on the alarm clock. Rukia disappeared and in an instant I felt her electrifying presence to the right of my body.

"Now." Short and sweet, I was sent flying from the tree into another one.

Ow.


	11. Chapter 10

**So after escaping the fever I've literally been drinking Arizona ice tea and green tea all day long with a pile of crackers. Yum. Sometimes it's the simplest foods that comfort you the most.**

**Again thank you to everyone who reviewed. It makes me happy to know that people are enjoying reading The Grey Line as much as I am writing it. XD  
><strong>

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
><strong>

**Chapter 10:**

**Birthday suits are in style.**

"_Part of me is afraid to get close to people because I'm afraid they're going to leave." _

– _Marilyn Manson_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

When my body hit the tree, a bunch of snow landed on my head. My first instinctual reaction was to cover up my man parts from view. My second was to scream, "What the hell! I wasn't ready!" I had no idea how to transform. I had only woken up as a werewolf, I don't even remember how I started transforming.

Rukia charged forward, "What is ready? You on guard or you transformed?" She was heading this way with no weapons and I had a feeling she could still clobber me with her hands alone.

"Shit," I cursed and got up, running for my life. "This aint cool Rukia!" I called back. She was pursuing me from behind and I kept running. She could surely catch me but she wasn't. Why? I felt a kick smash into my back and I was sent flying forward.

I felt something light land on my back, sharp teeth an inch from my neck. "Rukia; one. Ichigo; zero," she whispered hotly into my ear. "This is the only time I plan on going easy on you," she whispered before getting up.

I lay on the ground, butt naked as she waited for me to get up. "C-could you turn around?" I asked. My voice seemed to take on a higher octave.

"Why?" she asked simply.

"Because I'm naked," I all but screamed. Heat rushed to my face at the thought of her seeing me like this.

I craned my head up and she smiled coyly. "I've seen you naked before."

"That's not the same!" I awkwardly sputtered. I was unconscious both times. And the way she was looking at me now was akin to mocking, pure amusement at my expense. "Just get out of here for a minute!"

She waved her hand nonchalantly, "Alright, alright. I'll give you a thirty second break," she said walking away.

Thirty seconds! That's it? I bolted off the ground too nervous to worry about my nudity. I had to find a way to transform. This wouldn't be nearly as awkward if she'd let me wear clothes. I ran, my feet propelling me through the snow. Anger had been what unlocked the transformation the first time, would it do the same this time? I ran trying to think of something that made me angry, something to make my blood boil like it did before.

I felt an electrifying shock as Rukia appeared right in front of me, I put my arms up in defense but I was too slow, her fist collided with my face and it felt like I'd been hit with a sledgehammer. Before I could turn to get up her foot was planted on the centre of my chest pushing down. "Rukia!" I felt myself gasp as she applied more pressure.

"Why do you keep running?" she said dully.

"Because you're stronger than me!" I wheezed out, her foot was so heavy. There was no way I could take her on in this human body and she knew it too.

"Didn't you want to protect people?" she said with a lethal edge and I was reminded once again that I was like a child in comparison. "How do you plan to protect people, if you keep running away? If you're not _ready_?" Rukia boomed in that fearsome voice.

"I can't fight you like this," I forced out. It was getting harder to breathe, my lungs were being crushed with cement blocks.

She smirked cynically, "Is that your excuse? The excuse you plan to use when you sense people being torn to shreds not too far away?"

Her words infuriated me, only because she was right. Was that how I appeared? I lifted my arm and took a hold of her ankle trying to lift it off my chest. "Shut up," I growled. She wouldn't budge.

Rukia glowered down at me, "If you want to fight, if you want to win, stop blaming your weaknesses and get up. If you want to protect, then start attacking."

She released her foot and my throat sucked in air filling up my crushed lungs. I stood and glared at her. She was right, I was being a coward. My blood began to heat like lava through my veins, the thought of others humans being destroyed fueled me. I couldn't let that happen, not while I had this power. I felt myself expand, my vision becoming slightly sharper and I fell onto four legs. Rukia smiled at this and got into a defensive stance, she looked so much tinier. This vantage point felt familiar, I transformed!

I let out a low growl that sounded unfamiliar to my own ears. Here I come. I charged her and she moved back dodging my headbutt by shifting to the side. An elbow came out and struck me in the face. She was fast I'll give her that. I turned around aiming a paw at her chest but she was gone and something heavy crashed onto my back. Her legs went to wrap around my torso and her arms pulled my neck back. Her soft black tendrils hovered above my eyes tickling the area around them. "Rukia; three. Ichigo; zero."

That word zero was really beginning to piss me off. She let go and hopped into a tree and I glared at her. I would get her at least once before this half hour ended! I took a few steps back, and then I jumped onto the tree. It rattled with my weight but I couldn't move up, Rukia let herself fall down gracefully planting her foot into my face. My nose was so sensitive I felt myself reeling backwards until her body collided into mine on the ground, her hands around my neck in a firm but loose hold. No don't say it, don't say it! "Rukia; four, Ichigo; zero."

Her navy eyes were a mischievous shade and I knocked her back with my head getting up onto my feet. She rubbed her head in slight circles while I snarled swearing vengeance. "I could have killed you four times by now and I haven't had to resort to silver," she said with her arms crossed against her black polar neck. That made me feel weak.

"Try again," she advised. "I may be faster but you can still anticipate my movements if you concentrate. Close your eyes."

And I did. My sense for presences sharpened and I could feel her right where she stood. She was slowly moving to my left and I could feel it with each step she took. She didn't need to approach for me to understand where she stood. "Now open your eyes and see what you can do," she said and I felt a whole lot more comfortable.

I think I finally adjusted to my larger frame. It was easier to hit a bigger target like that monster but landing a blow on Rukia with her petite figure and speed would be difficult. She walked closer and I let her. She went up to my side and I felt a warmth spread across my body as her hand hovered above my fur, a shock run through my body as my fur sensed her presence. "Do you understand?"

I nodded my larger head. She jumped back daring me to attack. I stood still in a crouched position, waiting patiently. She dove forward with a fist aimed at my face and I ducked aiming a headbutt into her stomach. She flew backwards and I chased after her, preparing to attack. I jumped into the air ready to attack with my claws forward and she raced to her feet leaping forward as well. We collided like opposing magnets, sparring with every move we knew. This went on for another twenty minutes and I had yet to successfully get a point where as the she-devil had seven.

"You have a minute left," she said and my body was shuddering. Getting used to this body would take time, it took much more energy to run on all fours than on two legs. My muscles and bones were so heavy it made me think I had bags of lead attached to my feet. "Do you think you can catch me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I growled. I would get her and then she would be the one feeling trapped. I lunged forward with my jaws open and she took a hold of my mouth with her two tiny hands, pushing my mouth back. She smiled and she thought she had me. I placed my large paws on her shoulders, she leant back thinking I was going to push her down but I smirked to myself. I rammed my body into her stone like chest and pulled down drawing her into me. Her eyes widened as I pulled us down, and I twisted us so she landed first with her back onto the snowy ground. She was still holding my jaw back as I flattened her with my body weight. Rukia was trapped. All she had to do was admit it. I shut my mouth and her eyes seemed to glower, understanding our position."You think you have me?" Rukia whispered with a confident look. I knew I did, I didn't need to do anything else nor did I feel like it. Her accepting defeat was enough for me.

With a soft poke she tapped my nose and I sneezed; my body shifting off hers for a second and she took advantage of the situation kneeing me in the gut and flipping our positions. Damn her for noticing that weak spot. She straddled my body with her legs, inching up so that my hind legs couldn't get her and my front legs were pushed forward with her solid knees. One hand was still on my closed muzzled and the other tugged my pointed ear lightly. "Maybe next time," she said modestly and the timer buzzed.

Damn it! I almost had her! She looked down at me coolly and I looked up at her navy eyes. Her dark bangs obscured her face for a moment but she let go of my muzzle pushing them aside. "You were close but you hesitated. Why?"

I don't know why. If I did I certainly wasn't aware of it. Her eyes seemed to glow as she gazed down at me, I felt enchanted just looking at her orbs. It felt as if they saw me and not the wolf despite our position, I couldn't explain why I felt this way, only that it felt good.

A loud growl erupted from my stomach and Rukia's grin turned devious. "So that's why," she stated gesturing to my rumbling stomach. If I didn't have black fur I was sure my face would have turned scarlet. "You need some food." She placed her hand on my head and it glowed.

"_Of course I do. I can't work to my full potential on an empty stomach!" _I reasoned and her smile looked more amused by the second.

"Why don't we go into town today?" she offered and my ears perked up at her offer. "You've been working very hard and I'm sure you want a different shirt, I'll even let you pick some food. My treat," she offered with a smile.

"_Seriously?"_ I asked and she frowned. _"Err, thank you,"_ I thought before she could retrieve her offer.

She got up brushing the snow off her black shirt. "Let's go before it gets dark out," Rukia said and I followed the vampire wordlessly back to the cave. What a strange sight we must have been. A shorter than average woman who looked to be in her early twenties followed by a black wolf who stood slightly taller than her head. What a strange sight indeed.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA_

We walked into town, Ichigo insisting on wearing his sweater inside out. We walked through the empty streets. I led Ichigo to the local department store. "I'll meet you back here in an hour," I said handing him a few bills. "Get whatever you need, we're leaving town after this," I informed him and his amber eyes widened.

"Leaving?" he asked.

I nodded. "We need to. Whoever was after us before hasn't heard back from their assassins and so they will send more people out here if we stay. Before you know it we'll be outnumbered," I explained and there was understanding in his eyes. "If we don't leave now we will lose any advantage we have over them."

Ichigo nodded his head solemnly. I wanted to leave Ichigo so he would no longer be involved in this but if I left him here they would surely find him and that was unacceptable. For the moment it was better if he traveled with me. He walked in and I kept going to a nearby florist.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

"You can't remember anything?" the doctor asked in a grizzly voice. What purpose did it serve me to lie? I honestly couldn't remember anything that happened that night, it was a shock to find myself in a hospital bed with IVs. "You don't have any idea where you lost all the blood from?" the doctor asked again waiting for something he could write down on his clipboard.

"I already told you everything I know. There's no sense in badgering me for answers I don't have," I said plainly hoping he would get the message. Doctors, they never listened to a word their patient said anymore; immediately dismissing them as pathological liars or complete idiots.

The doctor flipped his charts down. "Your recovery rate is remarkable for your age," the doctor said. "How fast your body replenished its own blood supply and the fact you had a concussion and woke up from it feeling good as new."

I smiled gently. "I've always been as tough as a horse when it came to these things," I admitted tapping the bandages around my head. "Thank you for your help but I can assure you I'm fine now," I said sliding my legs over the bedside.

"Let me run one more MRI to make sure your head is ok and you'll be free to go," the doctor said beginning to walk out the room.

His concern wasn't necessary but it was nice to see someone care. I heard a light knock on my door and Ms. Rukia stood in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers. "Ms. Rukia," I greeted and she smiled awkwardly in return. "Are those for me?" I asked gesturing to the bouquet of neatly trimmed daffodils.

"I was so worried about you..." she blushed handing me the flowers. They smelt lovely, in a strange way the made the whole room feel cleaner despite the smell of morphine and antiseptics.

"Thank you," I beamed smiling at her but the worry didn't leave her face. "I'm fine," I said noting the way she warily gazed at my gauze infused head.

"'I'm fine' is one of the most common lies told to someone's face," she sighed. Her navy eyes kept flickering to the bandages.

"You know I mean it. I don't remember what happened, it almost feels like another day passed and I slept through it," I smiled. That was the best way to describe it. A long sleep with a strange awakening.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked, the look in her eyes warmed my heart.

I patted her on the head, "I'm fine, I promise. You should wear a coat though or you'll get sick," I said gesturing to her chest. "Fluid in the lungs isn't very pleasant."

She blushed smiling tightly, "If I find a jacket that fits I will be sure to buy it."

"Atta girl," I said. "Now you better get going before the nurses wheel me in for the MRI. That doctor is a stickler for rules," I joked.

She nodded her head, "This is the last time I'll be seeing you Walter." The way she said it sounded so final it hurt. "My business here in Faro is done."

She reminded me so much of my daughter, it seemed like history would repeat itself again. "Will you visit?" I asked.

She looked taken aback. "You wish to see me again?"

"Of course. Bring your friend too and we'll go golfing. You couldn't have eaten all those loaves by yourself," I grinned knowingly.

She looked happy at my request. "Thank you for the invitation. I only get those as a joke," she mused humourlessly.

"Well you better visit. It's the least you can do after being a most loyal customer," I smiled.

"I promise, I will visit you in the future when I have time," she said and I felt relieved. Even if it was a lie, it was a good one.


	12. Chapter 11

**Yeah my fever returned again which totally sucks because my schedule can't _allow_ for my to be sick. A University weekend thingy starting Friday and a good friend's Bridal Shower. Lovely.**

**So this chapter was fun to write, a strange slice of life. XD Or maybe it's me drinking too much NyQuil. Yeah...  
><strong>

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
><strong>

**Chapter 11:**

**Raw as Meat**

_ICHIGO_

I waited outside the department store for Rukia, my hands filled with new clothes, a few toiletries, a package of Band-Aids and a book filled with maps. I thought that would be enough for now. What I really needed more than anything else was a shower, a nice warm shower. Anything to get this grime off my body, how on earth did Rukia always look and smell so fresh? I caught the scent of her shroud walking towards the department store, the smell of jasmine and lavender overpowered by cleaning liquids and antiseptics. Did she visit the local hospital? That would have made sense, there was someone she fed off of...

"Ichigo~" she sung snapping her fingers in front of my face. I looked down at her and she held her black bag open. "Place some stuff inside, you look awkward carrying all that," she said gesturing to my over flowing arms. "Kon enchanted this bag, it can fit whatever you need to place inside," she explained.

I nodded my head more focused on her scent. "Is he alright? The guy you..."

She appeared startled before averting her gaze down to the bag, "He's safe. I gave him some of my blood and he healed up," she said still not looking at me. "Don't worry, I didn't give him enough to turn him, a few drops heals a lot of damage."

"That's good," I said grinning slightly. I respected Rukia. Her training was harsh but she taught me a lot. She was always blunt but it was honesty I needed to hear most and when it came to kindness, she really was unique in her own way. I doubt she thought of herself that way.

She zipped up the bag and glanced up at me, "Smell anything you like?"

"Yeah," I said. "There's a bar a few blocks down serving ribs. I could go for that." She nodded her head and we started walking in silence. A comfortable silence as the sun went down.

I held the door open and the first noise we heard was a burly guy on a microphone. "Who's ready for ribfesssssssssst?" A hoard of cheers came from men of all sizes lined up at the bar counter. "Oh, we have a new contender! What do you say lad, do you want to compete?"

"What?" I asked. Suddenly the room's attention was on me. "Compete for what?" I asked and a few chuckles shook the room.

"Ribfest! A contest where the man who eats the most ribs in weight wins! The admission is $100 to participate," the host said gesturing to the nineteen lined up competitors. They were larger in size, I looked like a garden rake in comparison.

I gazed down at Rukia and she seemed to be enjoying my predicament. "I'll pay if you like," she offered with a mischievous smile. "It's a human passage thing right?"

To my father it would be; a contest to show off manliness in the most gluttonous form. We did something similar to this back home with Yuzu as our chef. I scratched the back of my head awkwardly, "I'll pass." I didn't want to waste her money or look like a complete animal.

There was man at the end of the line with long blond hair and a motorcycle jacket, laughing. "Young lady, you should stay here. Learn what a _real_ man is," and there was a chorus of laughter that followed. The hairs on my neck bristled. I may have been half their age and half their size in weight but I was a man!

I crossed my arms and scowled. They dangled bait and I was willingly going for it. "On second thought, I'll participate." I walked over to the bar getting up onto the stool next to the man that laughed. "Rukia," I called and she walked over. "I'll be done soon enough."

She nodded. "Just don't give yourself a stomach ache," she warned but I didn't care about a measly stomach ache. They'd insulted me and made passes at Rukia, I wouldn't lose even if it meant indigestion for a week.

A waiter came round with plates that held five ribs. "The weight of each rib will be added to your score. The person who eats the most pounds in ten minutes wins a prize of one thousand dollars!" The host yelled over the microphone and the men cheered.

Alright I can do this. I cracked my knuckles and wrapped the napkin around my neck. "Three, two, one... GO!" The host yelled and I picked up the rib and started munching. By five minutes three people had already quit and by eight only me and this big mouthed man remained. I kept eating as did he and the waiters kept piling the ribs on. My stomach was surprisingly getting filled up slowly; I hadn't eaten meat in so long. I tore at the meat swallowing as fast as I could and the man did too. "One minute left," the host called and the men who quit started clapping, cheering 'Riley' on.

Then I heard it, the deep feminine voice of Rukia yelling, "You can do it, Ichigo!" I was surprised to hear her outburst when she had stayed eerily quiet the last nine minutes. I started eating faster, ignoring the whole chewing process to wolf down as much meat as _humanly_ possible. "Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven..." I quickly finished off another rib before I heard, "Time," and a loud orchestra of yells. I looked to the plate next to mine and saw that he had few more ribs piled up. Damn.

The host went into the back of the kitchen talking with the waiters. He came back out with a pad of paper. "With our two final contestants who survived the full ten minutes, please give Riley Pembrook and..." the host waved the microphone in front of my mouth, "...Ichigo Kurosaki a round of applause." Rukia sat beside me on an empty bar stool clapping slowly. I grinned widely while her lips delicately curled up at the corners. "So it was a very close call, our two competitors nearly had a tie." What? "But there can only be one winner. Riley Pembrook, your score was 3.89lbs!" There were a few hoots at that. "As for you, Ichigo your score was... 3.93lbs! You are the winner by a hairline!"

The whole bar applauded, even Riley. I hopped up from my seat and screamed triumphantly, something I wouldn't normally do. I wiped the sauce off my face to be met with a line up of men offering their hands. We shook hands and I turned towards Rukia who stood with her arms crossed with a small smile. "Well done. I hope you're satisfied."

"Nah," I joked. "I could still fit a few more ribs in." She nudged me in the stomach with her elbow, my stomach was as solid as a rock.

The host motioned for us to come over with his hand, "A friend of mine took a few snapshots during the awards. Do you want the pictures?" I nodded my head, accepting the pile. "Here's the prize," he chuckled handing me an envelope thick with money.

I bent my head in acknowledgement, graciously accepting the prize. "You ready to go?" I asked Rukia and she followed with her black bag in hand.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_Three Hours Later_

_RUKIA_

"I thought I told you not to get a stomach ache!" I scolded Ichigo as he was hunched over the train's waste bin vomiting. We were on our way to the nearest mainland station so we could ride the VIA.*

"You know people don't consciously try to get stomach aches," he argued back. I rubbed his back in circles though I doubt he noticed.

"Are you serious? You entered a rib eating contest and you're telling me you didn't consciously know you would get a stomach ache?" I rebutted.

"I wasn't trying to get one!" he snapped back, his head up from the garbage bin.

I sighed, "You men and your pride. Always doing stupid things for it."

Ichigo turned to look at me and I handed him a handkerchief to wipe his mouth. "It wasn't stupid," he sulked. "Women don't have their gender questioned, men do."

I frowned walking back to our seats. "No but we have that whole stigma about being ultra feminine and an accomplished woman. Do the fifties housewives ring any bells?"

"Well it's different for men, if we don't do dares we're not considered manly," he blushed. "Plus we have a thousand dollars to use for whatever crops up," he reminded me. "Where are we headed anyway?"

His amber eyes brewed with curiosity. "Anywhere," I answered.

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere. It depends, do you want to go back to wherever you came from?" I offered and his scowl deepened.

"I can't go back," he said with his lips pursed in a grim line. "Not yet."

"You can't or you won't," I questioned.

He grit his teeth. "I won't," Ichigo specified and his face looked worn. "I've done so many things wrong. I don't want to go back and make more mistakes. I can't trust myself. Not yet."

I straightened my posture, his confession made me see him in a different light. A man who was scared and haunted by past mistakes. I placed a hand on his knee, "Just like when you want to transform, you have to face your opponent head on and stop running. That's the only way to live."

He laughed. "And what about you? Do you intend to return to your home? You make it sound so easy."

"I don't have any inclination to return," I confessed. "Where I come from, I was a mercenary of a different breed. I was as you might call it; a part of the 'Thought Police.' My job was to invade people's minds and steal their darkest secrets, live through their memories and discover information before they were put to death." He seemed to gulp at my confession, but I wanted him to know. "If I return home, I will be responsible for the suffering of many more. I will continue destroying the sanity of hundreds of your kind."

Ichigo was silent, pensive. There was this sheen in his eyes I barely recognized; empathy. "I've hurt people too. People I love more than life itself; my family." I stared at him and his expression was tender. "I hurt my family so many times and yet they still love me. I don't deserve them." His voice was raw, something I'd seen from people who were stifled by regret and pain. "I will do whatever it takes to protect them, but how do I protect them if I'm the one at fault?"

I moved over to his body placing two hands on his shoulders. "You apologize and vow to be a better person; a _stronger_ person." That's what you are Ichigo. You're no longer the scared boy I found in the field but the tough man willing to go the distance. "You've changed, and if they really are your family they will be able to tell the difference right away."

I don't know if what I said made sense to him, insecurities of this depth never went away with only a few kind but honest words. It took accepting oneself and moving forward, something Ichigo would have to do for himself. No amount of prodding or pushing would help him with this. All I could do was offer a supportive hand.

"Let's make a deal," I proposed sitting back in my seat. "When you're ready to return home, you tell me. I don't want to force you to do anything that will cause you pain. So I'll wait, but as long as you're with me you better understand this is a temporary measure. You will need to go back to your home sooner or later."

Ichigo stuck out his hand, "Only if you promise to come with me. You don't have to stay but just be there for the first awkward as hell night."

I placed my cool hand in his and we shook, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Seeing where you came from is entertainment in and of itself."

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

"Gin." The soft voice of Rangiku Matsumoto echoed inside the hotel room and said man walked over. A white snake slept on her stomach contently, snoring lightly.

Gin sat on the bed drying off his silver hair, "What is it Ran?"

"I think he likes me," she whispered pointing down to the sleeping snake.

Gin chuckled. "He likes anythin' that's warm." Careful not to wake his guardian he placed a long arm around Rangiku's shoulders. "Ya should sleep soon, don't worry 'bout waking him."

She smiled gently trailing her fingertips across his pale cheek. "I want to know more about you."

He grinned cheekily, "You an' I both know that's a trick question." Rangiku was a natural-born witch and telepath, with a first touch from a handshake she could read a lot about a person.

"I want you to tell me about you," she said amending her statement and Gin smiled wisely. "Tell me why you wanted to take this trip out here so badly."

"I was supposed to bring a family member back, but it turns out I couldn't," he frowned. "She was hanging out with a mutt, I couldn't bring her back like that to her brother."

Rangiku smiled teasingly. "If you had any honest intention of bringing her back you would have separated her from the wolf and let the scent wear off." Gin cracked his eyes open letting them meet Rangiku's.

"Yer clever Ran. I guess I wanted her to have freedom. See the real world one last time," Gin noted sadly.

Rangiku's eyebrows arched down, "What do you mean?"

"Somebody wants Rukia Kuchiki dead and they won't stop until they succeed," Gin explained and Rangiku's eyes widened.

"So the hybrids were trailing her?" Rangiku confirmed and Gin nodded. "Should we help her?"

"I won't let ya. If ya get caught up in this, they'll kill ya too." His arm around Rangiku tightened. "The real threat aint the hybrids but the senile members of the grand covenant."

***VIA: the Canadian railway system that runs though every province and through some stations in the territories**.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi... I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while... (hides from rotten tomatoes) So much stuff has happened, so many good and bad things. Wow. It's weird. When you think you have time to post things and type, you somehow lose that time and go "Fudge! LET ME FINISH!"  
><strong>

**Yeah... Life's been busy for all the best and all the worst possible things.  
><strong>

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
><strong>

**Chapter 12:**

**Salt and Pepper Shakers  
><strong>

_Two Weeks Later_

_ICHIGO_

I stretched out on the hotel bed waiting for Rukia to finish up in the bathroom. Even vampires took their time getting ready. I lay on the bed scanning the local newspaper for any mysterious deaths that might reveal themselves in the obituaries or articles. So far we only tracked down one Mortal vampire, who Rukia assured me, had quite the skeleton closet. It was a quick battle, one that ended in the Mortal vampire's soundless defeat and the rescue of two children. What a nightmare it would have been if we hadn't gotten there in time, it was by chance that we did and Rukia with her weird mind powers wiped the children's memories clean. If there was supposed to be a war between supernatural species, I could understand it being justified by a supernatural's living routines. Whether the supernatural's killed humans or didn't kill humans, but maybe that was my old roots kicking in. The war was apparently not that cut and dry.

My ears twitched when I heard the bathroom door unlock, lavender and jasmine filling the room in a rush. "You know you really are a strange site, I think this is what a human would call, a 'Kodak moment,'" Rukia mused. I snorted at her comment. I was in my massive wolf body, taking up the whole queen size bed while reading the newspaper. It was practice for maintaining this form, so far I lasted two hours.

Her feet padded lightly against the carpet floor, walking closer. She placed a cool glowing hand on my head, "What do you want to eat?"

Hearing the word 'eat' made my mouth water, it was a dog thing. _"Meat,"_ I thought back and her dark eyebrows furrowed.

"If I didn't know better I would say you were on a meat diet," she joked. "Don't you want vegetables?"

_"Nope,"_ was my quick reply and she frowned.

"Fruit?"

"_Nope."_

She tapped me on the head. "I will only agree because you are training in this form. I will not be the one to blame when you get scurvy." Since when did she know about scurvy? She walked to the door grabbing her purse and white jacket. "By the way I would like to hunt a movie later tonight," she said. "See if there's anything good."

_Hunt_ a movie... Did she mean catch a movie? Rukia and her profound lack of slang.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA_

The never ending pit that was Ichigo's stomach! All he did was eat meat, raw meat no less! I thought raw meat gave humans food poisoning or something of that nature and he ate it by the pounds. I placed another two packages of steak into the plastic basket filling it to the brim. I walked down to the produce section picking up a bag of apples, a stalk of celery and five oranges. Next time I would let him go to the supermarket, then he could be overpowered by all these rancid odours, gaudy holiday decorations and cheesy songs.

I walked to check-out lane number five where a tall blond with an elf hat was set as cashier, her aura perky and bubbly as was her demeanour. I handed her the basket and observed. She appeared genuinely happy with this pretty smile; this _human_ smile. She looked to be around twenty like Ichigo and I. What would I have been like if I was twenty? I would surely be deceased in a graveyard by now but, would I have been able to smile as openly as this human girl?

"Is that everything," she asked politely gesturing to the full shopping bags.

"Ah yes, thank you," I said handing her the money. I glanced at her pale light blue eyes hidden by short blond bangs. Could I have been happy as a human? Would I have been able to find happiness like this girl or would have I worn the mask of a deluded optimist for aesthetic purposes? Perhaps, but peace, tranquility and understanding; they are fleeting and short in their wake. The moment someone feels remotely happy there is always the chance it will disappear. To feel content with life does have an expiry date, precisely like everything else.

The cashier girl gave back the change and receipt, beaming with a grin saying something along the lines of 'Have a nice night!' and I nodded in return. I picked up the bags and exited the supermarket. To be happy, was it worth the risk of falling? To allow yourself to open up and have one nice day, and then the rest tragic? To give in to emotions where they can take you both to new highs and new lows. I shouldn't be thinking like this but at the same time I can't help myself. I don't want to be chained whilst I am free. For now, while I choose to live, I am alive.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

My ears perked up at the soft clamor of feet as they approached the hotel room, the smell of raw meat eliciting rivers of drool. The door opened and in walked dainty Rukia with her dark jeans and white jacket, bags of groceries slipping from her arms. She kicked the door shut and glared at me. "Human's must think I'm crazy for walking around with this ridiculous quantity of steak," she huffed throwing a bag at my head, I caught it deftly between my teeth. "It is a reasonable perception of course, who walks around with eight pounds of meat?"

The fresh tangy smell of citrus and something fruity caught my nose. She bought fruit. She was serious about the scurvy lecture. I hopped off the bed careful not to shake the room dropping the bag from my mouth. I bowed my head thanking her the only way I knew how.

Her hands were on her hips, her face stern. "You better save room, after your carnivorous feast tonight you are eating nothing but fruits and vegetables tomorrow," the vampire promised and I had a sudden albeit compulsive appreciation for the packaged AA steak. I attacked it like it was the last decent meal I would ever eat, it probably was second to Yuzu's home cooking. It was getting around that time again, time for families to join each other and celebrate...

She slipped over to the fur dusted bed shaking the newspaper clean. "You wish to see the thriller Salt?" I nodded. I didn't know how I was supposed to mark the newspaper so I left a neat little hole from a claw. "The nine-fifteen viewing?" and I gave a grunt of approval. Going to the movies when it was pitch black out was the only way to go, afternoon glares were not worth it. "Alright we have a half hour buffer to get there, that means you need to be ready in..." she turned to look at the bedside digital clock, "...Fifteen minutes."

I finished the last steak witnessing my collection of torn white styrofoam plates. She looked at my bloody mess amusedly, I tried to be neat but regardless of my efforts the floor resembled a crime scene. Rukia smirked placing a delicate hand behind my black ear scratching. Against my will my tail started wagging, a stupid dog thing! "You're such a thoughtless wolf, I'm beginning to believe I'll need to pick up a dog bowl."

The nerve of that she-devil! I whacked her hand away and stalked to the bathroom. Rukia laughed lightly behind me while I snorted at her antics. I don't think she could last twenty four hours without finding something to tease me about, if she didn't threaten my life every time I commented on her height the playing grounds would be level.

I shut the door behind me with my tail, reminding me of the drawbacks of not owning opposable thumbs. I lifted my front paws onto the counter, I was taller than the faux-marble counter but this allowed me to examine my reflection on a grander scale. This face reflected in the mirror, it displayed my brown eyes but everything else was unrecognizable. I was completely different but at the same time I knew this was me. I leaned in closer, was this how I appeared to others? I was a wolf on the surface, a monster, a human's nightmare. I watched myself transform back, the bones cracking and rearranging themselves, black fur descending in long wisps. My face becoming my own again and my orange hair lighting up the bathroom. What would I do, if I could never transform back? If I could no longer be a human?

On the toilet seat sat a pile of fresh clean clothes; a pair of boxers, beige jeans and a purple-brown-white striped dress shirt. That Kon surprisingly had good taste, always coming up with new clothes and styles. I would thank him later I promised to myself as I buttoned up the shirt.

I finished changing and brushed my teeth vigorously trying to get them as clean and minty smelling as possible, maybe if I brushed enough I wouldn't smell akin to a butcher's shop. I sprayed on deodorant to help mask the smell. I splashed some cold water on my face and hair, the cool drops restraining my frizzy locks. My hair always got like this after I transformed, it must have had something to do with my body temperature changing...

There were three curt knocks on the bathroom door, "Are you ready?" came the muffled but clear voice of Rukia. I patted my face dry and opened the door, peering down to see the midget well dressed, with pants sharing a close resemblance to my shirt. Forget what I said about Kon having good taste, he was already running out of ideas. I glanced up at her light turquoise dress shirt and beige vest which also matched my own pants. I would kill him! "Why are you glaring?" Rukia asked. Either she hadn't picked up on our clothes or she didn't care.

"Nothing," I mumbled slipping on a pair of boots. "Let's go," I said buttoning up my blue jacket.

Rukia nodded placing her own white coat on again. "Here." Rukia held out her hand offering me an orange as I locked the door. "No need to make your gums bleed." I accepted the orange peeling the skin off releasing the sweet citrus scent.

"Thanks," I said popping a piece into my mouth, the smell of raw meat melting under the tropical sting.

Rukia nodded and headed to the staircase. We walked outside to a back alley and when it was clear we hopped from rooftop to rooftop, something we'd been practicing over the week. It was a faster route for transportation and out of sight from security camera's which were for the most part aimed at the ground. We reached the rundown theatre with its old fashioned yellow tinted lights and white billboard screens for show times. The ticket line up was unusually empty and the two of us were immediately ushered over by an attendant.

"Two tickets for Salt please," I ordered and Rukia's navy eyes were drawn quizzically to the green garland wrapped along the counter's edge.

The girl asked if that was all and I nodded. "That'll be $22.50 please."

Rukia's petite hand went to her wallet but I stopped her, taking a firm hold of her wrist. I dug into my own jacket pocket taking out a twenty and a ten bill when the vampire grabbed my other hand twisting us chest to chest. "It's my treat, _remember sweetheart?"_ Rukia cooed in a sickly sweet voice. The teenage cashier swooned at her poor acting.

I fought to free my hand from Rukia's cool grip, it wasn't hard, just persistent. "But I thought I would pay because you spotted dinner, _honeybunny._" Shit she'd been buying food ever since we met, never letting me pay for anything, not even this. This was against my manly pride, allowing a woman to pay for this especially after everything Rukia's done for me. "It's the least I can do." It really was.

"Well I appreciate your offer, _strawberry_, but I would like to pay," Rukia replied grinning deviously at the poignant nickname.

I scowled deeper wrenching my wrist from her soft hand passing bills to the doe eyed cashier. The girl was shocked, not sure which side to take. "You can scold me later, just take the tickets for now," I suggested and I let go. She passively dropped her wallet and huffed. The girl placed the change in my open palm with the two tickets. I nodded and walked with Rukia not too far behind.

"You know it was my suggestion to come here tonight. You should have let me pay," she scolded softly.

"Even though you're the breadwinner in this situation, you don't need to pay for everything," I tersely replied. "Plus, you show a guy up when you don't let them pay for _'dates.'_"

"This is a date?" she asked with confusion.

Suddenly my cheeks flamed and I turned away. "No, but that's how it looks." The loud boom from other theatres resonated in my ear drums, my super sensitive hearing wasn't a big enough distraction. I turned right into theatre seven; we were met with silence as commercials played dismally on the screen. This was a repeat viewing so the theatre reserved was smaller. It was only the two of us and the movie was supposed to start in ten minutes.

I climbed the dimly lit stairs and Rukia followed, unsure of where to sit. I picked the third last row dead centre offering her the seat to my right. Rukia sat cautiously, clenching the arms rests tightly as the seat reclined. I leaned back and relaxed setting my arms behind my head. I turned to look at her expression, her deep blue eyes transfixed on the grand projector screen.

"When's the last time you saw a movie on the big screen?" I asked casually.

Rukia placed her arms across her chest, almost defensively. "It has been a while. That I will admit."

"How long is a while?"

I turned to look at her, her cheeks flushed a pastel pink. "A few decades..."

I tried to wrap my mind around it, for weeks I tried to imagine Rukia as the elderly vampire she was but I couldn't. She had the appearance of a young adult but it was weird to think of her as much older. "What!"

She twisted her body to glare at me. I hadn't meant for it to come out so... rudely. I just couldn't believe it. But now that I started... "A few decades ago! How old are you!"

She looked livid despite her calm face. Her eyes were that scary shade of icy blue that bore a striking resemblance to the barren arctic deserts. "Hasn't anyone ever told you it is distasteful beyond measure to question a lady's age?" Rukia seethed and I couldn't help but grin. Of course I knew that but I finally had a card I could tease her back with.

"Nobody will take you seriously, you look like a child," I smirked paying more attention to the movie screen.

"For your information mutt, I have lived at least ten times longer than you! A young age for an Immortal of my status," she whispered harshly.

"Well that's too bad," I mused and she looked at me curiously. "After living so long, you would think you'd have developed as much as my younger sisters..."

It was eerily silent, something I wasn't expecting. I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes, her eyes were shadowed by her bangs but she unmistakably possessed a smile. Her hand dug into her purse and I heard a pop. Kon in all his half foot glory stood on her lap and scowled.

"Don't you insult my sister you buffoon!"

"Now now Kon, you can only stay out if you promise to act like a doll," Rukia reminded and he was quick to cover his mouth with his squeaky paws. "But let me ask you one question before the movie begins," she said with a serene gaze. "Tell me, do you think he's handsome?"

"Not a chance," Kon answered flatly not missing a beat. "His perma-frown is _ugly_~! Not like my precious sister Rukia who is a goddess! "

I felt myself cringe at his analogies. "If you want an honest answer to boost your esteem I wouldn't ask him. He's obsessed," I pointed out and Kon lunged at my face beating me with his paws. It tickled. I grabbed his back dislodging him from my face to glare at him. He was still only a toy even when he was mad. Then Kon went limp and his dark glare faded. I wasn't paying attention to the oncoming sets of footsteps when I heard a girlish squeak from the side entrance.

"Awww that is such a cute sight~!" Rukia gushed next to me in that annoying falsetto timbre, the group of girls from the entrance giggled in delightful agreement. They reeked of flowery perfumes and cosmetics; high school teenagers. A group of females no less.

They stared at us like we were from an exotic zoo exhibit filled with cute new animals. Before I knew it there was a flash and they were thrown into fits of giggles. They took pictures, seriously? I squeezed Kon hard, letting him know he would pay later.

"It-It-," I tried but the words wouldn't come out. "It's not mine!" I clarified but I didn't sound convincing. "It's hers," I said shoving the stupid lion into her hands.

This of course was also misinterpreted and created another round of squeals. "I-I can't believe you're giving me Kon _strawberry-strudel!_ This... Does this mean we're serious?" Rukia breathily demanded in that cutesy act voice. Her acting didn't impress me but it was more effective than my own personal truth, the girls below were enjoying this live harlequin romance.

She got me for my past comments, and as much as I wanted to say she's lying those girls would once again take it as me being shy. She won this round. I lifted my left arm and wrapped it around her small shoulders plastering a cheesy grin. "Yep, you mean that much to me." The girls gushed some more and then sat down, ending this sappy lie.

When they were no longer observing I locked eyes with Rukia, she winked. As much as I should have been mad, what I really wanted to do was laugh. I only scowled harder; letting her know that little charade was fun was out of the question. The dim lights around the theatre turned off and the screen brightened, the speakers switching on with a low buzz. The real movie trailers rolled and Rukia's navy irises were glued to the screen, like a child mesmerized by Tellytubbies. Kon was the same sitting peacefully in her lap with his fabric lips parted slightly. Had it really been that long since her last visit to the movies?

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA_

This movie Salt, I felt like I could relate. For that reason, it was an intriguing film. A woman on the run from her society with a truth very few could possibly understand. I could understand, I understood. Her husband, her happiness had been taken away. Her name and reputation now remained on a wanted list; dead or alive.

To always be on the run. The character dove into the water without an ounce of fear with a goal set in mind. And she swam knowing she had no home. The screen was black with white credits rising. Ichigo was up already stretching out the kinks in his tall body. I stood slowly placing Kon in my bag. Ichigo gently frowned down at me, it was awkward having his eyes trained on me. "You're quiet."

"Oh, sorry," I replied. My thoughts were constantly being pulled towards the future of that woman. "What do you think will happen to the woman?"

Ichigo scratched his head, "The directors hinted at a sequel considering her husband's body was never confirmed to be dead with Orlov's men in Russia. I think she'll keep running and doing what she needs to do until she gets caught."

His amber eyes were contemplative too, almost as if this was an afterthought. "She'll be ok though, protagonists always are," he reasoned.

"I know." Movies were only fictional creations where good behaviour was rewarded with a happy ending. But when you're on the run, always moving, is there such a thing as a happy ending? "Do you think running was her only solution, Ichigo?"

He was silent for a moment, "I think so. She's doing what she wants so isn't that something good?" He offered me his hand hoisting me from the seat. "It may be lonely for the longest time but I'm sure along the way, there's always the chance she'll meet people who can understand her."

He scratched his head again, "At any rate the directors are bound to write in new characters in otherwise it would get too boring."

I smiled quietly walking alongside him. "We should do more of these," I suggested.

"More of what?"

"More movie watching," I answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "If it provides us with thought-provoking questions then I can see no harm in continuing with this tradition."

"Why can't you just admit you enjoyed seeing a woman kick a guy's ass."

"Why Ichigo, how can you think of me to be so shallow!" His scowl deepened when he heard my beautiful acting voice but I had a feeling that he didn't mind our bantering as much as he let on. He did of course always reply with a few profane words himself.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Got temporary access to my computer. YAY!  
><strong>

**Anyway, I'd like to give a big thanks to people who take the time to read the story and even review. You guys are (searches through thesaurus for a different word) fantabulous! Betcha you didn't see that word coming. Anyway enjoy the chapter and...**

** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. (And the manga is kicking ass)  
><strong>

**Chapter 13:**

**The difference.**

_ICHIGO_

"You're strange. You know that right?" I told Rukia as she sped through the mall parking lot, her gait fluent and smooth against the invisible ice. We arrived in Quebec City a few hours ago and already we'd done so much walking, all the way to the _Place Fleur De Lys_.

"I have rarely found occasion to visit shopping malls when everything I require I already possess," she answered opening the door. That may have been true, Kon could make anything with the clap of his squeaky paws, that didn't mean he didn't take self-appreciating liberties.

We entered through the main entrance under a grand arch, greeted by Christmas decorations everywhere we turned and a majestic interior beauty. A large white banner hung off the ceiling's metal arch and had _'Bonnes Fêtes!_' printed on it in red cursive ink. The floors were tiled with classy crème and brown shades and the ceiling decorated by thin dark metal arches. It was only December 21st and the mall was still packed with late coming shoppers, desperate to find _the_ perfect gift. "Are holidays important in your family?" Rukia asked analyzing the stand alone mall map, the directions in both French and English.

"I guess. Religion is kind of lost on our family, the end of year holidays have become more of an excuse to shower each other with gifts," I answered and she nodded her head. The whole idea of the perfect holiday gift was the most successful marketing scheme to date apart from Valentine's Day. "What about you?"

Rukia shrugged turning right, "We don't exchange gifts in my family, not often. A card or verbal acknowledgment is usually sufficient."

"So holiday gifts are a no-go?"

"They are impractical for a vampire, if I got a gift for every holiday or birthday I have lived through, my bedroom would have been converted into a storage facility some time ago," she joked. I understood why but that didn't mean I had to like the 'Immortal' way. "You will understand soon enough, a moon child will begin to age slowly a year or two after reaching full maturity."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked and she glanced up at me.

"I'm not quite sure, I have only heard of this term from it being thrown around loosely," she admitted. "From what I understand, to reach full maturity is to have a body that is conditioned for an eternity of transformations."

There was a crowd up ahead; we weaved through the masses of people meeting at the end; a large multipurpose store called Zellars. She tightened the violet scarf around her neck and pointed to the large clock in the centre of the mall. "We meet back here in two hours. We will be moving on to the States in a few days, if you think there is something you need, please pick it up," she advised turning around.

"You're not coming with me?" I asked and she shook her head.

"There are things I must do that are of greater importance," Rukia replied walking away.

She was so different, if Yuzu was at this majestic mall right now I know she would be going crazy, bursting at the seams over new cooking equipment and on-sale sundresses for the summer. But Rukia was the opposite, similar to Karin, she seemed to only come for the bare necessities. Be in and out as with a specific goal in mind. It still bothered me that Rukia hadn't gotten a gift for a while, when filling that enchanted bag of hers the majority of the junk inside was mine. She was a light packer so I guess she only found value in things that were practical, that would make finding a gift hard...

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA_

I made my way to the nearest park bench, taking in the view around me, I slipped the pendant from coat pocket into my hand for good measure. There was a slight jolt as someone joined me, an elderly lady whose aura was most certainly not human, a light spiritual veil that calmly hummed with energy and patience. I observed from the corner of my eye, a witch with a dark pallor and thin white hair curled neatly, her eyes a dark murky brown surrounded by prevalent lines of age. She could quite possibly be older than myself.

"I have been aware of your presence for some time now," was my casual reply and the elder witch's lips twitched into a peaceful smile.

She placed a brittle hand on my shoulder and turned to look at me. "As I have been made aware of your intentions." I let the stone seep into my palm though I knew she was an unlikely threat. "You need a witch's aid and I in return ask for yours."

"You wish to strike a deal?" Her wisdom was unsettling.

"I have known about you for a long time Rukia Kuchiki," she answered side stepping my question. "And I know what you wish for above all, those trivial needs and those pathological desires." Her dark eyes were probing and with that simple contact of a hand on my shoulder she had entered my mind without my noticing. I shifted back to the other side of the wooden bench. "I was never well received with my bedside manner," she laughed quietly but I couldn't agree more.

"What is it you want?" She wasn't sent from my coven, that much I was certain. I could only wonder what she wanted in return.

Her expression was soft, almost regretful. "As a vampire I doubt you have experienced the woes of aging. I am no longer able to do the things I want to, what I want is something I am afraid I cannot accomplish." Her expression was serene and composed but her demand was not. "I need you to hunt some vampires in town, a cult."

"I don't have that authority," I responded and she smiled, as if she was anticipating my words.

"You may not have the authority but I know you've been taking the law into your own hands recently." I crossed my arms over my chest, allowing the infamous Kuchiki poker face to set in. "I have no plans of telling anyone, I know that you have an innate sense of justice. One that drifts between the Scabbard Hunters and Immortal laws."

If that were the case then the cult's execution was most likely warranted anyway, what intrigues me was her information. I don't know how but she must have been watching Ichigo and I for some time, at least for the past two weeks where we managed to put an end to a total of three rogue vampires. This witch requested something of great risk and controversy, she must have something to offer that is equal in value. "Tell me, if I do this for you, what will you do for me?"

"I will let you see your future; take the risk with you," the old witch smiled but her eyes were worrisome by the severity of her offer.

"You cannot be serious."

"Oh but I am Rukia, and I know how much you crave to know it too. To know if one day this war will stop or if you'll be free. I have what you want and you want what I have." She moved closer to my side on the park bench grasping my hand in her warm boney fingers. "Child you have a grand future ahead of you but your time is short..."

Her words were not heavy, I knew my death was soon, it was the direct result of my choices, and I was content knowing that. "I have accepted that my time on this earth is shorter than most Immortals, you and I both understand my life would become even shorter if I accepted your offer."

A wind blew between us, filling the silent void. The witch let go, her eyes questioning my own. "I will try to reason with the cult and if words are not effective I will resort to force. Are they on the Scabbard's list?"

The elder witch smiled and I watched as relief filled her dark eyes. "Yes, I reported them several months ago but no hunter has come by to deal with them. They have already robbed nine people of their lives; I can't stand to see any more innocent people suffering."

Pity welled in my stomach at the helplessness she must have endured. "Your eyes have seen many things," I whispered and she nodded solemnly.

"As have yours my dear," she too admitted. Our vow was silent, a mutual understanding. "There's five of them. You'll find them at a nightclub called _Ennemi Public_, that's where they pick up their victims."

I stood up taking her information in, "They will be dealt with if not by the supernatural enforcers than by myself."

"Thank you," the old witch beamed. Her hand dug into her worn leather purse, pulling out a small blue book with a golden insignia; Ichigo's passport! How did she- "I thought I told you, I understood your trivial needs, sticking him in that bag of yours would be awfully uncomfortable." She smiled and I accepted the passport tucking it into my bag. The witch stood up collecting herself. "My offer still stands Rukia Kuchiki, until the day I die. When you're ready, come find me."

She hobbled on her own, disappearing in a gust of snow. I didn't know her name so contacting her would prove to be difficult but I had a feeling deep down I would see her again.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

I waited inside the mall by the entrance to the Zellars, I was kind of happy Rukia had let me pay for my things this time. I caught it, her scent as she entered the mall, her short form visible through the crowd. She was over in ten seconds offering me a steamy cup of hot chocolate. I accepted it standing to greet her.

"You look like you bought quite the stash," she commented pointing to the bench full of bags. I moved them aside and she sat down.

"Everything I need." She looked contemplative as she stared at the people bustling by from store to store. "Thanks for the hot chocolate."

I took a sip and it tasted good, not as good as Yuzu's or Mom's but it was a close second. She nodded glancing down at the bags between us, she reached a hand to one of them about to look inside when I quickly grabbed the plastic bags sticking them onto my lap. "What's inside?" she asked genuinely intrigued.

"Haven't you heard, curiosity killed the cat?" I retorted.

Her bantering defences rose seamlessly. "My friend Renji informed me that it was the car that killed the cat, not curiosity."

"Either way the cat is dead and you can't look." She was oddly silent, probably plotting ways to sneak a peek when I was asleep or something.

Rukia stood up reaching her hand out to take some bags, "There's something I wish to do while there is still light out." I stood following her through the crowds. It was nearly five o'clock and the sun had already set, dark purples and blues filling the sky as street lamps turned on. Rukia walked ahead and it wasn't until we passed the familiar sign that I realized we were heading into a forest trail, one we walked by earlier today. She trekked down the snow infused gravel path, taking us both deeper to the forest until we were met by a pond surrounded by white coniferous trees. The quiet trickle of moving water and the low whistle of the winds greeted us. Rukia dropped the bags onto the ground, fishing into her coat pocket for that stone pendant of hers. There was a pop and Kon appeared, shivering at the cool breeze.

"Did you create them?" Rukia asked and Kon pointed to her black bag.

He jumped inside, lifting out ice skates one at a time. "I would never let you down!" the plush lion gushed wrapping the sides of Rukia's bag around his shoulders like a jacket. A thin white pair lay on the ground for Rukia and a thick black pair for myself.

"Thank you Kon," Rukia grinned patting the lion gently on the head. He stepped out of the bag in a small pair of black boots, clapping his hands together creating a matching black parka. "Is it safe?"

"Yes," Rukia said taking off her jacket, "Go have some fun." The stuffed animal took off leaving small foot prints in the snow, yelling something akin to 'Thank you my beloved goddess of kindness!' Knowing that perverted plushy he was probably going off to peep at ladies. "Don't go too far," Rukia called out, most likely thinking along the same lines as myself.

I picked up the right skate, taking off the guard to be met with a wide metal blade. "So you want to skate?" I turned around to see Rukia with a skate on already lacing up the second.

"Of course, it is one of the few sports I enjoy. Can you skate Ichigo?"

She had both skates laced up and I was still scanning the one in my hand. "I can." But not well. I was never good with things that required delicacy or precision, only raw power which is why sports like martial arts and track worked for me. "I'll meet you on the ice."

Rukia taking it as a sign, rushed onto the ice as I sat back into the snow taking off my boots. She glided on top of the ice like she was born for it, speeding both forwards and backwards, gracefully raising a leg to the air as she spun in circles. The way she moved was so elegant and beautiful, I felt like I should have applauded every time I saw her land a jump. She was a pro.

I tied up my skates, determined not to look like a complete fool on the ice as I wobbled from foot to foot testing the ice. It was stable and I pushed off letting the skates take me forward. It was dark outside, only the half-moon and stars filled the sky with light. I ambled forward till Rukia stopped a few feet away, amusement in her navy tinted eyes.

"I thought you said you can skate," she teased with bemusement in her tone.

"I never said I was good at it," I challenged back and she shrugged casually at my wobbly pose.

"Do you want me to teach you?" I would probably never be close to as skilled as Rukia but if I watched her long enough I could figure out to skate and at least appear calm. She waltzed over gracefully, wrapping her smaller hands around my forearms; her very presence and touch creating a low burn where her fingers gripped. "You won't fall."

I seriously doubted that, but then her legs started moving us back, pulling us along the rink. My hands tightened around her arms as she manoeuvred us over the pond, my skates like wheels smoothly cruising over a road. "The ice can't hurt you unless you let it." She began accelerating but I wasn't tripping. "If you fall, it is not the end of the world. You just need to pick yourself up again," Rukia answered slowly releasing my arms. I refused to let go knowing I would fall if I did. I let my hands drift catching her cool hands in my hot ones and she held on. She tilted her body to the left and we swayed, slowly gliding from side to side. Swaying along with the breeze to music we couldn't hear, my lips curling up in a smile at the sight of Rukia's rosy cheeks. I didn't know when Rukia let go but I was skating, following her movements with my own. I was skating!

She grinned at my acknowledgement, skating towards me and then turning so she was by my side. "I thought you said you couldn't skate well," Rukia said.

I matched her pace, turning left. "I've always been a fast learner." I felt comfortable as we skated side by side, the breeze cooling us down.

"Or perhaps you have an excellent teacher," she answered haughtily.

"Aren't you giving yourself a bit too much credit here?" I joked and I tipped my head down to see amusement dance in her navy eyes. My focus shifted for one second and I felt my leg accidentally hit the other knocking me off balance, my arms flailed and I fell back onto my butt.

Rukia stopped in front of me with a wide stance. "Perhaps it's a bit of both," Rukia conceded with a smile offering me a hand. I accepted her hand and was back on my feet "Although I firmly believe it is definitely one more than the other," she clarified with a palpable arrogance. I reached for her but she skated out of reach, daring me to come after her and prove her wrong. I took after her initiating a game of tag on the ice, something I always wanted to do. For a game of tag with only two people, it was a hell of a lot of fun.


	15. Chapter 14

**Starting University tomorrow... AHHHHHHH!**

**Anyway when you see a line that is both italicized and in double quotations like these "" "", it is a dialogue line that would be pronounced in French.  
><strong>

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
><strong>

**Chapter 14:**

**Bad company.**

_RUKIA_

"You know people in the night club don't dance the way you're expecting them to," Ichigo informed me while eating his fourth croissant as we waited in line at _Ennemi Public_.

"Dancing cannot have changed that much over the past fifteen years," I reasoned and Ichigo shook his head sticking a thumb towards the opening where loud booms cut off our words. It couldn't be that different, not only that I was here on business though Ichigo did not need to know that. "Why are you here anyway?"

Ichigo eyes trailed down my supposed 'revealing' clothes, as if that was the reason itself. "In places like these you'll end up finding guys worse than Kon." We moved forward in the line, slowly inching up to the entrance where two bulky men stood guarding the doorway.

I crossed my arms sending him an accusatory glare. "Are you implying that I can't take care of myself?"

"What I'm trying to say is that you couldn't handle a guy from this day and age without wanting to break his face in," came Ichigo's reply.

I scoffed at his answer, "I think you're underestimating my patience Ichigo." We moved further up to the opening where one guard stood with a tough pose that was meant to be intimidating. He gave us one look then nodded, letting us in to the dance floor. Pop music boomed from every corner as coloured lights flashed in short bursts. People were so close together as they danced, actually rubbing up against one another creating hot sticky air. A tan arm came around my shoulders pulling me through the crowd of people leading me to the bar. I turned around surrounded by people moving in such a lewd manner, Ichigo grimaced beside me.

"I don't recognize any famous dance moves..." I mumbled and Ichigo clapped me on the shoulder.

"That's because people grind." I didn't want to admit it aloud to Ichigo but perhaps he was right. "Why is it you wanted to come here again?"

I was extremely tempted to be honest with Ichigo but telling him the truth was too dangerous. As an Immortal, I was the only one with a modicum of authority to confront the Mortal vampires as they were under my jurisdiction but Ichigo was not, as a werewolf he had a duty to a future pack or the Scabbard Hunters. He couldn't get caught up in this mess, if one vampire out of that group found out about Ichigo helping he would be charged and sentenced. One vampire was one thing, a group of them was another. "I simply wished to dance," I answered, "But I'm afraid that my moves will appear particularly archaic in this environment."

I scanned Ichigo's face, his own amber eyes unsure and his eyebrows knit in a firm scowl. "I've only been clubbing once when my friends dragged me along. Needless to say I kicked their asses afterwards."

I laughed quietly at his explanation, it was so _Ichigo_. Now I understood what he was talking about, the songs about 'booty-shaking' and groping. And all the people on the dance floor moved to the loud bass and techno beats like it was programmed into their hips and fists. "Do you plan on dancing?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow at his appalled expression.

"Hell no!" He even went so far as to make an 'X' with his arms.

I let my senses take over, the faint pulse of a Mortal vampire entering into the crowd but I couldn't tell who. Everyone was tightly clustered together, close enough that I couldn't differentiate the auras. "I'm going in," I called to Ichigo who stiffened beside me.

"YOU ARE!"

"Did I stutter?"

"Well no but you make it sound like a suicide mission." If only he knew how spot on he was.

"I'll be back soon, I promise," I told him as I weaved into the mass of sweaty bodies, their pulses drumming in my ears. I moved through, trying to mimic the movements of those around me, my arms awkwardly swinging from side to side as I tried to 'swish' my hips. I slipped into the centre of all the action, trying to feel for the aura but it was a feeble attempt, I would need to end up closer to the Mortal vampire them self if I had any chance of catching them. This might take awhile.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

I sipped my coke watching as Rukia danced, knowing her she wouldn't understand how to reject a creep if she saw one. It was strange watching her dance, she was catching on to the whole grinding thing but it didn't suit her. She was probably suited to ballet or something more precise and routine. I still couldn't believe she actually went for it, clubbing I mean. I didn't think it met her standards of a good night like yesterday on the rink. This was more Kon's thing than anyone's which is why I couldn't help but question her sanity. The Rukia I'd known for the past month wouldn't do something like this so there had to be a reason.

Not only that I was getting creepy vibes from the blond bombshell that kept eyeing me like candy from the VIP lounge. I let my eyes fall on Rukia again who somehow made it to the washrooms all the way across the joint. I waited patiently for ten minutes but she hadn't come out. It was then the tall blond walked over in her skimpy dress.

"You're not much of a partier are you?" the blond lady asked in a silky voice. She smelt oddly of smoke with a hint of blood, setting me on edge right away.

"Not exactly, this isn't my scene," I replied to be polite.

"I see." Her light blue eyes travelled around the dance floor almost in amusement. "Is the woman you've been watching all night your girlfriend?"

I tensed at the label and her accurate observation. "No, she's my friend." I placed my drink down on the counter paying her full attention.

"So then you won't mind too much if she dies?"

I swivelled out of the stool at her comment grabbing her by the shoulder. "Are you threatening her?" Her crystal-like eyes brewed with something unsettling, she tapped my hand with her finger and it felt like 100 volts just passed through my system. "Who the hell are you?" I felt myself growl. Did something happen in the bathroom?

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. I'm here to warn you that this is only the beginning. Your 'friend' is wanted dead by many supernaturals and soon enough they might end up succeeding; taking you down with her," she answered coyly grabbing my drink. She stirred the ice around with the straw. "A friendly piece of advice; stop being Rukia Kuchiki's friend."

I felt myself bristle at her comments. When the hell did this stranger think she had the right to judge others? "You know nothing about Rukia so stop talking about her like you do."

She looked up from the drink before handing it back to me. "That's a fair comment to make though understand this; the longer you stand by her side, the more opportunities you will deliberately put yourself in danger."

I glared at her and spoke in a voice so deep it surprised me. "Where is Rukia?"

"Go find her yourself foolish mutt." The busty blond walked off and though I felt a deep dislike for her already I had no time to glare at her.

I dropped a five on the counter for the bartender and raced to the ladies' room pushing past people. I stood outside the door and let my nose awaken, letting the shrouds appear around my head. Everything was white from all the human shrouds, I focused deeper for the thin red one that smelled of jasmine and lavender. I concentrated slightly pressing on the door, her smell was faint on the other side, she was gone. I ran past the VIP lounge to the back entrance bursting through the door where the smell of damp newspaper and garbage filled my nostrils. Then I caught site of it, the red misty shroud. Rukia! I ran towards it, the smell getting thicker by the second and another two shrouds appearing. One was a waning white and the other a thick pink, all three colours merged together as a path that led to the rooftops and then back down to an alley a few blocks away. The smell of blood floated in the air and I pumped my legs faster against the cobblestone ground. I darted across a street and then turned left to see Rukia with blood dripping from her mouth holding another body.

"Ichigo," her voice was low and raspy. I heard a low growl and Rukia looked up, her bloodshot eyes a shimmering indigo. "Get her out of here!" I took the girl from her immediately, her unconscious body heavy in my arms. "I gave the girl some of my blood but you need to get her to the hospital." My eyes were drawn to the puncture holes in her neck and the elongated fangs that protruded from Rukia's mouth. There was a faint scent of decay and I looked down to see Rukia's wrist bleeding like a river. "Stop standing around like an idiot! They'll be back soon enough with more so get the girl out of here!" She yelled and I nodded at her in understanding.

Whoever did this to the girl took enough blood to leave her unconscious meaning they were probably at full power. And if they were bringing others Rukia might not live. "Will you be able to manage... until I get back?" I asked and Rukia shook her head bracing herself against the wall.

"Don't underestimate me, I'll be fine." Her eyes returned to that navy shade and her fangs retracted. She looked a lot more calm and confident. I didn't want to leave Rukia but I knew if I didn't, protecting this girl would become a lethal distraction for all three of us. I ran with the girl in my arms praying that I could find a hospital before whoever it was returned.

'_You better not die, Rukia.'_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA_

I leant back against the alley wall, letting my hunger dwindle away as the scent quickly faded. That was close. If I had began to feed off her I know I wouldn't have stopped. Not for anyone. And that apathetic part of me was scarier than any physical opponent on this planet.

I dug my hand into my jean pocket pulling out my sapphire pendant, the silver hook at the top glistening under the moonlit sky. It seeped into my palm followed by a rush of power that filled my body. I reached into my black bag pulling out a small burlap pouch of Haltex sand, when they came this would be the one item that would hide our presence from the humans; a sand that stopped time for any man-made machine or natural being. A pinch of this red sand would freeze time preventing anyone from seeing or getting involved in a supernatural's battle; both a precautionary measure for the safety of humans and for keeping the existence of supernaturals under wraps.

I closed my eyes letting my sensory range span farther like a spider web in waiting. Five auras immediately appeared heading in my direction; four that were Mortal but one that was something else. It was similar to the hybrids Ichigo and I fought before, a grotesque purple aura that resembled werewolves' and vampires' alike but was distinctly neither. They would be here soon enough within the minute. If I couldn't talk them out of this lifestyle then I would need to finish them before Ichigo came, it was still too risky.

Their light footsteps against the cobblestone echoed in my ears, they were around the corner. I walked out of the alley facing them, all five of them looked to be under the age of twenty-five. I recognized the scrawny one from before who was feeding off the girl outside _Ennemi Public_. In a calm collected voice I began, _"" By order of the Scabbard Hunters and the Immortal Laws, all five of you are criminals awaiting judgement. This is due to your lifestyle of killing humans for the sport of it. "" _Flashbacks of that scrawny Mortal's memories played through my mind when I salvaged a drop of his blood, the nights they spent clubbing or chasing teens through the forests. They didn't feed because they had to, they fed because they wanted to and left no survivors. _""_ _I'm leaving you with a choice, change your lifestyle or suffer the consequences of this one. ""  
><em>

A tall burly man stepped forward, his aura repulsive and his teeth a pearly white that gleamed in that night. His blond hair was short styled in a buzz cut and his eyes were a deep forest green that shone with domineering confidence. _"" You don't scare me little girl, we've already taken out one hunter and we can do the same again. I'll be realistic, we are all monsters and because you choose to pretend you're civilized, doesn't mean I will. ""  
><em>

I took a step back and a car passed by on the road. _"" Are you telling me you are willing to die? ""_ I asked carefully waiting for his reaction.

_"" Little girl, ""_ he grinned taking another step forward. "I live for the kill," he remarked in English making his intentions pristinely clear.

He lunged with a hand racing towards my neck, nails sharpening into claws. With a flick from my hand I threw Haltex sand into the air and swerved to the side; time stopped. He turned around instantaneously going for my neck again but I ducked landing a kick into his chest. He stumbled back a few feet but then came at me again. His comrades stood still only observing us spar, holding back until their cue to join. An ice javelin formed in my hand and I charged forward, if I could take the leader out there was a good chance I could convince the others to stop. Before I could do that though there was something I needed to know. _"" Who created you? "" _ I asked using my javelin to block his swipes.

_"" None of your business! ""_ he yelled and I whacked him with my icicle carving a clean scratch across his cheek. I pushed back creating a distance between the two of us. I let my power surge into my hand, the icicle glowing a serene white. If he wouldn't forfeit the answers I would take them by force. I charged forward and in a split second I rammed the icicle into his chest, I entered his mind plunging in to his subconscious. Unlike Ichigo his mind was filled with filing cabinets piled on even more filing cabinets, I had to be quick. I raised my arm and pulled back, forcibly opening all the filing cabinets, paper after paper spilling into the air descending to the floor. I concentrated thinking of the word 'create' over and over, a trick Kaien taught me. Like a highlighter paper with the words create glowed and I bounced from filing cabinet to filing cabinet grabbing all the blue tinted papers. There was a low rumble as the floor began to quake beneath my feet, I scanned the papers, glimpses of old memories flashing through my mind. A laboratory and bright light, an injection, a branded tattoo, a broken pocket-watch... He was a lab rat, someone was trying to create a pure hybrid, he was simply a test.

The ground swallowed me up and I was brought back to reality, two Mortals hauling me off the hybrid's body with inhuman strength. _"" Leech! ""_ They called to their leader; he pulled out my javelin unaffected by the wounds.

"Thieving bitch!" Leech roared in English. His body began to bulk but he retained the form of a human. Circular patches began to glow on his arms like lights flickering on and off. "" _Kill her! ""_ Leech screamed and his delegates attacked. I dodged their blows but they were cornering me into the alley.

One shot a fist forward leaving a dent in the wall where my head was before and then another aimed a knee at my abdomen, I stopped it with my hand. I pierced them with a glare fit to tame a bull, "" _I am giving you one last chance, surrender or die. ""  
><em>

They paused, one stepped back while three remained, arrogance painted in their eyes. I warned them. With a quick burst of energy and I sent them flying into the opposite wall, I prepared an icicle in each hand. I sped forward stabbing two of them directly in the hearts, their bodies melting into a pile of ash as the other backed away. I turned to the third one who was slowly creating a fireball in his hand with great concentration, he ran forward aiming the fireball at my chest but I grabbed his wrist inches before it could connect. Ice shot down his arm from where my fingers held on, freezing him point blank until he was nothing more than an ice block. It would hold him for a few minutes.

I turned to Leech, the circles on his arms were still glowing, most likely a part of his ability. He took a few steps into the alley coming closer. He took one look at his frozen comrade before slapping his body into a thousand pieces. He walked past me as if I didn't exist to the other Mortal cowering against the wall. _"" I don't want to do this anymore, not if it means we'll be hunted like criminals, ""_ his comrade whispered staring numbly at floor.

_"" Coward,_ _""_ Leech said plainly, something black oozing out of his arm. It crawled into his massive hand, a Bleeder. Without warning he shoved the Bleeder directly into his comrade's heart and the Bleeder shrieked in joy at the blood and tissue it was devouring. How the hell had he gotten a hold of Bleeders? They were specifically bred for the detainment cells at the grand covenant so how was he able to use them let alone keep himself alive if they were concealed inside his body?

I stood back in horror, watching as with the snap of his large finger the mutant leech exploded, remnants of his comrade splattering the walls. I hadn't fed and my energy was depleted. If a few of those hit me, even I would be as defenceless as a Mortal. He grinned at my understanding.

_"" My boss likes experimenting. If I bring back your soul, I'm sure he'd find some enjoyment in that Immortal. ""_ His smile was mad as he eyed me, like I was prey. _"" Here's how it's going to go... "" _ He reached into his pocket pulling out a pouch of his own Haltex sand, throwing a handful into the air. "" _You hide, I seek. "" _

I ran grabbing my bag on the way out. So this is what he did to the hunter, made them run to their death. I would find a way to defeat him but for now dodging those Bleeders in an enclosed space wasn't an option. I ran along the cobblestone, cars parked in motion and people frozen in time. I don't know how long his Haltex sand will last for but I need to kill him soon, he was not worthy of mercy.

"I see you," he called from atop a roof and before I knew it Bleeders rained from the sky. I made an ice javelin knocking them away. I kept running down the street, if I could only find somewhere safe where it was spacious enough to move but closed off from others. "Have some!" he screamed and he pitched the Bleeders like a fastball towards my chest. I blocked them but one managed to latch onto my shoulder. I kept blocking the others away but this one was still latched on. I glanced down at it, it reared its large head with rows of pointed teeth forming and it sunk it taking hold. Its black body slurped from both ends, bloated with my blood in a few mere seconds. I ripped it off squashing it into the ground but the damage was already done, numbness was taking over.

I sprinted down the street, up ahead there was forest, one that could change the battle. I raced towards it but I had lost sight of Leech during the process. There was a strange noise, almost as if many insects were chirping at the same time. I stopped taking a look around, where had he gone? The insect noise seemed to get louder coming from my left from an alleyway. I squinted my eyes to get a better look when I saw movement. Suddenly the shrieking got louder and a wave of Bleeders barreled out the alleyway coming towards me, attracted by the scent of fresh blood emanating from my shoulder. At this rate-

Leech's burly body ran towards me and with precision he rallied a handful of Bleeders. _"" Eat this! ""_ He called and they made contact, latching on with their teeth. I ripped them off one at a time but it was useless, my strength was gone and the shrieking was getting louder until it was the only noise I could hear. Leech spared me a glance before looking to the left, that painful shrieking echoing throughout. Like a tsunami they crashed down, submerging me in black.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey there! Been busy with a flu and university. New chapter and I'll probably update again within the next few days.**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo  
><strong>

**Chapter 15:**

**King of New York.  
><strong>

_RUKIA_

It wasn't painful as they drained my blood, gush at a time. I couldn't feel a thing, I should be thankful for that at least. Hasn't this been your desire all along Rukia, to die? I could have sworn it was but now I wasn't sure. I was finally going to die at this rate and it was only now as I lay here dying that I wanted to live. How weak willed I am.

This was the end of a book, the end of my book and now I was begging to write the epilogue no matter how short it may be. _'Was I always this weak willed?'_ I thought to myself as I lay on the ground licked by flames. He detonated the Bleeders but it didn't matter anymore, I couldn't move. My muscles felt as if they were picked clean off my bones; non-existent. I cracked my eyes open, my first sight being the blurry grin of that bastard. He licked his lips in anticipation.

_"" I was thinking about how I should hand your soul over to my boss_. "" He brushed the bangs out of my eyes is pseudo-sympathy. "_Mais_, I've always wondered what it would be like, to devour the soul of an Immortal." He brushed the persistent bangs out of my face, leering down with his fangs millimetres from my cheeks. "I can see from your eyes... that you haven't given up." My pendant was still embedded deep within my body, I would pass out before I told him where. "Tell me Immortal, do you taste as good as they say? _La meilleure?_"

My throat was parched, as dry as a desert. I couldn't speak so I did the second best thing I could, something I knew Renji would have applauded. '_Fuck you' _I thought knowing he could hear it as long as he touched me. I could barely make out his face anymore but his grin was undeniable.

He tapped my cheek running his pointer finger down my face, over my neck and settling below my sternum. "" _Is it here?_ "" Leech asked digging his clawed finger over my heart. He pulled out his finger tugging lightly at my hole ridden shirt. _"" Or maybe it is lower... ""_ he said clawing a finger down my abdomen. I could only smile and thank luck that I couldn't feel a damn thing anymore. I was long past that point.

Leech craned his head up looking at something in the distance. In an instant he was gone tumbling onto the ground as a black blur stood over me. The black blur turned around placing something moist on my forehead.

I heard a whole string of incoherent thoughts, such as_ 'You moron,' 'Dumbass,' 'Alone'_ but one stood out to me more than the rest. _'I thought you said you could manage.'_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

She was so infuriating, smiling like a moron below me. Was she in shock or something? Her usually flawless skin was covered by welts and puncture wounds, a thin cut running down her torso. More disturbing than that was her abnormally pale skin, Rukia always had pale skin but this was overkill. _'I thought you said you could manage. You're practically dead!' _She even smelt like she came from a coffin with black blotches littering her skin like garbage did the streets.

_ 'Were you worried?'_ she asked quietly in her head and I felt like screaming.

_'Like hell I was! I'm just pissed you can't stick to any of your commitments. I thought we were partners!' _

I took a quick glance back at that bastard, the steel pole was still lodged in his chest. Rukia's eyes were that defensive icy blue, even now she acted like she was invincible. _'Why didn't you tell me?'_ I seethed glaring at her.

She huffed breathlessly and that cut on her stomach was really beginning to piss me off. _'Is it pointless for me to tell you to leave...'_ That brute on the other side was starting to yank the pipe out and I stood on guard.

_'You can say it if it'll give you peace,'_ I thought standing strong.

'_Please run away.'_ I took a step back and her eyes drifted over my form. I shook my head, letting her witness my answer. Whatever the reason was for her not telling me, it could wait till later. Right now he was my issue. I heard a low grumble and glanced at Rukia, I tapped my nose to her forehead. _'You must be careful, he uses leeches to weaken his opponent. They explode. You have to destroy those holes in his arms.'_

Her skin was turning greyer by the second. If what she said was true this fucker drained most of her blood. Not a single cocky word could pass her lips and though that might have been a gift any other time it scared the hell out of me right now. I nodded down at Rukia and her bloodshot eyes were dimming down to a dull navy. Shit, I don't know what happened to vampires when they needed blood but she looked comatose. I heard a pop and Kon appeared in her hand, inspecting her body.

"She's still alive Ichigo but she's in critical condition." The plushy looked up at me with a hard glint in his black beaded eyes I'd never seen before. "Ichigo, we need to take him out."

What the hell was he planning on doing? "What are you waiting for Ichigo?" Kon asked with a stiff lip getting on to all fours. I stared at the guy who just ripped the steel pole out fully; the wound healing right before our eyes. Nothing anymore. I could have attacked him but hitting an opponent when he was down was cowardly.

An immense heat from beside me sent my hairs standing, a strong presence shocking my body. I looked at Kon, now transformed into a snarling lion pounding his paws on the ground. What the hell? His eyes were onyx and his expression was determined. Kon lunged locking his jaws into the giant's arms and his claws raking trails down his chest. I didn't like the idea of two on one but Rukia's condition left me no choice. I ran forward joining the clash taking a hold of his other arm. He swung his arms fitfully but his moves were both slow and restricted, his size compensated for his speed. I held on tight when my eyes were attracted to a gold glow from beneath his thick skin, the skin opened for a moment and black liquid oozed out of his pores. The next thing I knew something latched onto my face. I swiped it off quickly but there was more flying in the cool air with teeth outstretched. I backed off telling Kon to do the same and we crushed the leeches with our paws just like mosquitoes. We would need to get rid of those leeches if we had any chance of surviving. "Kon," I barked and he cocked his ears in my direction. "I have a plan."

Our opponent didn't stay still pitching a round of leeches at our location. We sped to the right running side by side. "We need to destroy them. The only way I can think of doing that is a long range attack or extremely close combat." He threw another set and snapped his fingers, a set of explosions knocking us aside. We regrouped behind a bush. "Can you transform back?" He nodded his large head popping back into that familiar lion plushy. He hopped onto my back, I looked around making sure there was no leeches nearby as I hopped over the bush deeper into the forest, a trail of black critters catching on following not too far behind. I barked out the items and we ran dodging leeches until we came face to face with the giant himself. He threw a massive fist but I dodged running under his spread legs. Kon catching my drift placed the items into my mouth and hopped off hiding under thick underbrush. I zig-zagged left changing my direction until I was directly in line with giant in front of me. He charged and I accelerated. The pores in his arms were glowing in preparation and I knew I only had one shot. I bolted and at the last millisecond second placed all my power into my paws, vaulting over his head. The pores were almost completely open as black goo dripped down to his hands. I let myself compress transforming back into a human, taking the two sticks of Kon-approved dynamite into my hands and with a quick jab I shoved them deep into his open pores and hung on from behind. "Kon!" I yelled and the plushy darted out from the bush with his head inflated like a hot air balloon. He opened his mouth and I let go, flames attacking the brute in front. I ran as fast as I could but it was too late, the dynamite detonated and I was sent flying forward into the forest, a good distance from where I was before. The world was spinning and my head felt like it could float right out into the night sky.

I was greeted by a pair of beaded eyes that looked both timid and impressed. I pushed myself up, a black mass engulfed in flames stood twenty metres apart smelling of burnt flesh and fur. It turned around, skin melted off to reveal charred muscle and bone beneath. My back was scorched but I could feel it healing already, I got into a stance preparing for whatever he might throw at us.

The giant if he was slow before moved like a turtle now, taking cautionary steps forward. I wonder if he could still hear anything I said. If not I would call out to him anyway but he interrupted before I could say a word, his sentences garbled. "Why... are you helping that vampire?"

I glared at him hard. "I know what you did," I told him simply. I had to double back to where I was before to find out where Rukia's shroud went. There were four pink shrouds that dissipated into the air in that alley while a dark purple and Rukia's wispy red one led further on to the streets. At first I felt relief knowing none of one's disappearing belonged to Rukia but when I examined the remains I knew it wasn't so cut and dry. "I know you killed two of your allies." I understood how Rukia operated; she never led on an opponent, always settling for a quick painless blow to the heart that left behind a pile of ash. The other two bodies were nothing close to that order, one splattered over the thick brick walls and the other semi-thawed body parts scattered throughout the dark alley. It was impossible to dispose of those two bodies in a respectful manner, a nearby dumpster being the only solution. My muscles coiled at the awful memory.

"You haven't answered my question," he rasped in a thick accent, leaning up against a tree.

"Do I need another reason to hate someone who doesn't value the lives of others?" I grit out glaring at him.

His skin was slowly overlapping burnt tissue and bone but his arms hung limp by his side. "I didn't ask why you hate me. I asked why you're helping _your_ enemy."

I averted my eyes to the direction I knew Rukia lay still on the street, as if she were asleep but I knew that wasn't the case. I couldn't explain why it hurt so much when I saw her wounded and why it was so infuriating knowing that she thought she couldn't rely on me. But she could and I would make sure she understood that. If people failed her before then I would make sure I was the first person who didn't. I looked at his hulking form that was shrinking to that of a human's. "I'm her friend and that's the only answer that really matters."

His body was equal to mine in height but his skin was charred and deformed, his hair appearing in thin white patches. He took a step forward before he stopped. He reached a hand behind his back, pulling out a plump leech. His eyes widened in horror as the surviving leeches latched onto his body sucking and shrieking. They overwhelmed him and Kon shook his head. The hybrid was screaming and swearing and the leeches just kept piling on.

"Why are they attacking him?" I asked Kon and he sighed.

"Bleeders don's pledge allegiance to anyone. Whatever the hybrid used to control them before disappeared with the explosion, now they feast on the nearest source of blood available..."

"But they're not attacking us."

"Sister Rukia told me they were genetically modified to be attracted to vampire's blood; going into a frenzy when they sniff fresh blood. By nature our blood is repulsive to Bleeders..." Kon trailed off climbing up my shoulder. The screams were getting louder as his body was being consumed by the leeches.

Kon tapped his hands together creating another stick of dynamite in his hand. He blew the stick lighting the stringy tip, handing the dynamite to me. "Don't make him suffer like he did Rukia."

I stared at the stick of dynamite in my hand, which sparked and glowed brightly. I looked up throwing the stick into the distance, the blast lighting up the forest setting bushes on fire. The hybrid's screams died as he disappeared in the orange flames. Kon pat me on the shoulder, hopping down. He clapped his hands together offering me a pair of black jeans, I bent down to take them. Only dim embers and ash remained of what was once a deadly battle, almost as if it hadn't existed at all.

We walked out onto the street to Rukia's body. I gathered her into my arms, her body cold and heavy. Kon ran over with her black bag and I reached inside fishing for my blue winter coat. I wrapped it around her body like a blanket, what she'd probably done to me before. Kon settled himself inside the bag and I slipped it over my shoulder. I walked with her in my arms, her body solid like marble with black bruises decorating her greyish skin. Her eyes were empty, haunted, as if she were buried deep beneath her skin in another dimension.

"You said she'll live..." I said quietly to Kon. Speaking was nearly impossible, there was something lodged in my throat.

I looked down into the black bag, "Sister Rukia will live, but she needs blood. She never feeds as often as she should."

I knew that, I never smelled a trace of blood on Rukia compared to those bodies tonight or those hybrids from before. With that man in the hospital, from what I understood she hadn't taken enough blood to lethally kill him, only enough to sustain her body. She was starved and she never fed off that girl. My throat felt tight, I couldn't breathe. "Would my blood work?"

My voice was hoarse and my suggestion must have sounded ridiculous but it was Kon's answer that surprised me more. "Sister Rukia would never forgive herself."

That gave me hope, I didn't know if I could help Rukia or not but this gave me hope. "But will it save her?" I insisted. I couldn't explain why I felt this sliver of happiness knowing I could do something to help; that my blood was compatible.

Kon hesitated before saying yes.

I nodded making my decision. Rukia could yell, scream, hate me and blame me but as long as she was alive to do all those things, I wouldn't hesitate to save her.


	17. Chapter 16

**Again thanks to everyone who takes the time to review and those awesome people who add me to their favourites and alerts. You guys are truly inspirational.  
><strong>

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
><strong>

**Chapter 16:**

**A Wild Night.**

_KON_

After temporarily hijacking a cab we arrived at the hotel, slipping in through the window and drawing the curtains closed. Ichigo laid sister down on the bed with a delicacy I didn't think he possessed sighing as he did so. He looked down at me for further instruction and I looked away. Sister Rukia would never forgive me for this, at least not for a decade. But I heard those words in her mind as we were linked together. For the first time in years Rukia summoned me in battle; she showed me her will to live and I responded to it. "It's called Black Death," I told Ichigo and he tensed immediately at the title. "It happens when a vampire, Immortal or Mortal no longer retains enough blood in their body to maintain bodily functions. It starts with a faint odour, a foul smell as if the body is rotting from the inside out."

Ichigo nodded at my words as if he understood. It wouldn't surprise me with his lupine sense of smell if he did. "The second stage is fatigue, fatigue at usually simple tasks and the third stage is when the vampire's body produces black bruises. With those symptoms, the vampire goes into a hunger so powerful it is almost impossible to control, like instincts for survival."

"Why is Rukia like this then?"

I gazed at my master's face; an ashen gray with black painting her cheeks. "This is the second last stage. Imagine a car running on empty fuel, it burns up its last reservoir of energy before shutting down. Right now, Sister Rukia is running on empty..."

Ichigo's face was grave, afraid to ask that crucial question. "What happens when she completely runs out?"

"A vampire becomes most vulnerable during this last final stage. A Mortal vampire would die from this but an Immortal vampire falls into a coma. Their body is left unguarded for enemies to take advantage of," I answered and there was relief etched in his face.

"So all I've got to do is give her blood?" Ichigo asked flexing his hand. "And Rukia won't fall into that last stage."

I shook my head at his naivety. "Once Rukia gets blood, she'll slowly revert back through the previous stages, the first one being—"

"The hunger," Ichigo finished looking down at his hands. He finally understood the severity of the situation. "So we have to keep Rukia contained."

"Don't think of her as Rukia," I advised Ichigo. "Think of her as an addict looking for their drug." It pained me to say that but it was the truth, when Rukia is in that state I can't bond with her as her Guardian. Her mind is incoherent with thoughts of blood and the many ways she can get it. She's not the Rukia I have grown to know over the past two centuries but an instinctual vampire out of control. Calm and docile one minute, violent and sadistic the next. "I won't be able to help you," I said to Ichigo. "Not fully." I am Rukia's Guardian and I respond to her will, my power comes from her will, and now I can't hear it. I can't feel it. I clapped my small toy paws together, a shrill squeak echoing inside the hotel room. The barrier went up and though it was invisible, it was both soundproofed and added extra layers to the surfaces inside the room. I glanced at my master one last time before letting the red restraints slip over, the red collar slithering around her neck and the other binds locking her body to the bed. "The room is ready," I said letting a cement wall fall in front of the window and multiple locks attach itself to the door. "When you give her blood, you have to give it time to set in."

My power was drained and I could feel myself shrinking down until I was nothing but a container. _'Good luck, Ichigo.'_ My master's last wish was for no harm to come to you.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO _

I took the sapphire pendant from the ground, tucking it into the opposite bedside drawer. I walked over to the discarded black bag, searching for something sharp and like a magnetic pull it appeared in my hand. A knife. It was sharp to the tip with a serrated edge, I tapped it gently against my pointer finger. I walked over to the other side of the bed sitting down, awkwardly I leant over her face, unsure of what to do. I took the knife pressing it into my hand but nothing happened. I looked at the knife in my hand, at my own face reflected in it, a blurry misconstrued image. I was afraid to push forward; that if I did I would lose the Rukia I knew. That I'd somehow find a way to screw this up. But if Rukia was awake right now she'd be scolding me for doubting myself, just telling me to do it already. I didn't look at the knife as I dug it in and pulled, sucking in a breath as blood dripped from my palm. I held my hand over her mouth watching as droplets of blood fell like tear drops into her mouth, splashing on to her pearly teeth.

The wound was healing already and I swiped again, this time harder and my palm bled faster over her mouth. Her half-lidded eyes shot open, turning a unique shade of indigo as her teeth elongated into fangs. I didn't know what happened until I felt my wrist in her mouth, sucking.

"Shit!" I cursed, trying to pry her mouth off with one hand. "Damn it Rukia, let go!" Her eyes were that unfamiliar bloodshot indigo and her grip was unwavering. I took my free hand plugging her nose, she would have to breathe at some point. Air was more important than blood! But she kept drinking and I was beginning to feel the effects. "Rukia stop. _Please._"

My plea had fallen on deaf ears and the blood loss was setting in but I held on, waiting for her to break her hold on my wrist. She let go for one second forcing air into her lungs and I went over top of her, pushing her head back into the pillow from her chin. I locked eyes with her and as much as I was trying to take Kon's words in the look she was giving me now was one I recognized. "Unhand me," she said forcing her jaws to open. Her voice was rough and raw and her eyes were that bloodshot indigo. Her stomach vibrated and rumbled, a sound closer to a roar than a growl.

"What will happen if I do?" I let the question hover in the air and she glared at me with disdain.

She licked the remaining blood around her lips moaning at the taste, "I'll make your death quick and painless."

I felt myself laugh at her audacity. Was this the 'addict' Kon spoke gravely of? "Your deal isn't nearly as tempting as you think it is," I answered grinning.

Her expression turned coy as she licked the last drops of my blood. "That's too bad..."

There was a shift. Her presence surrounding my body in this invasive way, her muscles tensing and flexing beneath. She started moving, struggling against my weight and the red restraints, a wild look of abandoned thought captured in her indigo orbs. If eyes were the window to the soul then Rukia was so far down I couldn't recognize her. She was screaming now, screaming in anger and frustration as she pushed against the restraints. Shit. What was I supposed to do, how long would it take until she regained her senses? "Snap out of it Rukia!" I yelled moving my hands to her shoulders pushing down. She was pushing up against me and the bed frame was creaking beneath us, snapping under the pressure.

She was strong, not as strong as usual but definitely stronger than a human. The more I pushed, the more she shoved back and with growing strength. It reminded me of Newton's third law of motion. My Physics teacher wrote it on the black chalk board on the first day of grade eleven; _to every action there is always an equal and opposite reaction. _I couldn't argue with that logic, I was experiencing it right now. It's too bad my Physics teacher was only referring to things that happened naturally in this world and as far as I was concerned, this was unfreakingnatural. My English teacher wrote the same quote on the board, explaining that words worked in the same way, there will always be a reaction to something you read or listen to; an equal impact of the words used. But that wouldn't work now, Rukia wasn't here; wasn't _listening_. And I had no idea how to cope.

Her back was arching and the bindings were stretching with her movement. Her right arm came loose, her hand reaching behind my head to my hair, her cresent shaped nails burning holes in my scalp. She tugged hard on my hair bringing my face down to hers; nose to nose. Her breathing was ragged and her fangs were so much sharper up close. Her eyes though... it was those damn empty eyes that scared me more than anything. I couldn't move back, her arm holding more strength than my neck. My heart beat like a caged bird wanting freedom, pounding hard and fast and hoping to escape. The vampire beneath was calm with her lips quirked up in that familiar quiet smile. Her breath fanned my face in cool huffs and her small-as-a-button nose tapped mine. _'This isn't Rukia. This isn't Rukia. This isn't Rukia.'_

Why couldn't I get that through my fucking mind?

Her fingers released their harsh hold, settling for a soft but firm pull on my head drawing me closer to the pillow. My heart drummed loudly in my own ears and I silently wondered if she heard it too. Her lips were against the shell of my ear breathing lightly, her soft lips moved to my neck settling on my vein. "It's too bad..." she whispered against my skin and time stopped.

'_She's not Rukia!'_ my mind screamed. But she would stay this way if I didn't stop her, if I let her go. The presence of her fangs were sending bolts through my skin, the deadly pointed tips a hair's distance away. This was not Rukia. This was not Rukia because the Rukia I knew had compassion and valued so many qualities this hunger-driven persona didn't. She wasn't in control, she wasn't Rukia. She was like me after all; a wolf in sheep's clothes struggling to be the sheep. I could not let her down. I turned my head slightly letting my own lips reach her ears. "Sorry," I whispered.

The bed frame snapped and crashed to the floor and the vampire hissed pushing my face away. I gave her a snort daring her and she glared pushing my wolf face away. I took my front leg and swung it over pinning her arm to the bed, the additional weight keeping her down. She hissed raising her head to my face baring her fangs. I moved closer baring my muzzle full of canines looking deep into her eyes.

"Get away from me, _moon child_," she spat and I felt like rolling my eyes.

No way in hell was I moving. Her eyes held a wicked glint, one that promised a torturous death if she broke free. She glared at me the whole time, screaming and thrashing for two hours. Clawing at my face like a demon and then quietly whimpering like a child for more blood. Each time she gained more momentum and her chances of escape grew. My body weight was keeping her pinned down but I knew my transformation limit was coming to a close and Rukia's subconscious thrashings wouldn't cease. That's why it caught me off guard when she stopped. Her eyelids were sealed shut and her expression one of pain. "Please, you have to let me—"

"Shut up!" I barked cutting her off. Knowing her she would ask me to set her free again and as much as I resolved myself to help Rukia, that voice was damning my conviction word at a time. She probably knew that too.

"I-I need more~," she moaned in pain and her stomach followed through with a noise of its own. The black marks and wounds from before had disappeared as well as the smell. All that remained was this hunger, this bloodlust that never seemed to end. "I need more!" she whispered before going limp.

Was she alright! Was she ok! What happened? I lifted my weight off her, gently pressing down. Was it over? Her eyes shot open and she headbutted me as hard as a hammer. I felt myself fall off the bed, the transformation taking its toll on me and I turned back; sitting on a pile of soft black fur.

Damn it, she fooled me. I looked at her from the floor as she started ripping her restraints off one at a time, tearing at them with the natural savagery of an animal ready to escape. She ripped and tugged and when they were off she stood from the bed walking towards me, her presence sending violent shocks up and down my spine. She stood above me with those damn indigo orbs staring me down like I was food, it was over. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see this, for this to be my last memory. And I waited for a blow that never came.

There was a sharp gasp and I looked up, the red collar around her neck had stopped her. Thick strings of red attached themselves to the wall like suction cups, pulling at Rukia's neck. She was choking in her own movements, it was only when she stilled that she could breathe. Her eyes were closed and her fangs began to shrink. I stood observing, waiting for her to fight back but she didn't. Her eyes opened to reveal that familiar navy shade, a worn apologetic message in her eyes. "Forgive me," she murmured as she started falling forward, the red strings relinquishing their places on the walls.

I wasn't thinking when I dove for her body and caught Rukia in my arms, not worrying if she would attack. I was just happy. Overwhelmed with appreciation. My gut was telling me it was over and for once my rationality agreed. I picked her up and carried her back to the bed, buttoning up my coat while I was at it. I stumbled over to a drawer, picking out a fresh set of clothes and I slipped them on as quietly as possible. Rukia was asleep, something I wasn't sure was possible for her. I had my doubts about whether she was capable of not being vigilant and alert for more than a minute, but now she was and I would be damned if I woke her. I sat on the opposite bed, enjoying how she looked so relaxed for once. This was one of those rare sites in the world, one of those rare beauties you supposedly could only catch at the right moment in time under a certain set of circumstances. A time where Rukia was exhausted enough to sleep; her form curled over the tangled blanket holding a shredded pillow to her chest and a loose relaxed expression.

It was such a rare sight, seeing Rukia back to normal for that one second. I didn't like the words that came out of her mouth, but at the same time, it was how I knew she was back, being her old martyr self again. I wasn't sure if this peace would last the whole night so I pulled up a chair right next to her bedside and sat down, waiting for her to wake up.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA_

My limbs were light and my body rejuvenated. My eyelids resistant as I pried them open, a dark room and a dim light from the other side. There was a low sigh and I turned my head to the left.

"Yo." That one soft word hung in the tranquil air and I was unable to quell the panic that rose from my stomach.

"Ichigo..." I caught his tired amber eyes with my own, his orange eyebrows raising in relief. I was awake. I was here; conscious. The events of last night flashed through my mind, the events I remembered. If I was here and awake, that meant I regressed through the stages of Black Death one at a time. That meant I drank blood, a lot of blood and went through that crazed hunger. I squinted my groggy eyes, a cement wall lay behind Ichigo where the windows once were and I turned the other way, eight locks of different varieties sealing the hotel door from entrance. I angled my head down to my hand that gripped a mutilated pillow like a teddy bear. Ichigo had seen me like that, when no one else had seen the monster that was my true face. What he must have endured. "Are you alright?" I asked and he scoffed at my question.

"That's my line midget," he said frowning.

"I'm being serious!" I answered, my voice gaining firepower of its own.

"And so am I! You looked like you were about to die out there. If Kon hadn't transformed I don't know what would have happened," his voice boomed bold and abrasively. What was he talking about? Kon wouldn't transform, he hasn't done so for decades. "Why do you always go off on your own? Why don't you trust me? I will always have your back." He said it with such conviction I wanted to cry.

I knew he would back me up no matter the situation, that's the kind of man he is. I knew if I told him what I was planning he would come along regardless of my warnings or demands. It's such a flaw, a stupid flaw that he is willing to go so far for others; for me. I'm not deserving of help and I thought I made that clear. It's because of that very reason I didn't let him get involved in the first place. "A vampire caught in the act is one thing but a group of Mortals is another, it would have been too dangerous for you. You would have put yourself in danger, senseless danger. Actually, let me amend that statement, you _did_."

"It's not senseless if you're involved," he argued back biting his lip, his orange eyebrows almost touching at the ends. "It's senseless when you go off to a battle where you're outnumbered, weak and _alone _and you're stupid enough to go ahead with it knowing that." His words were choppy and fast like his whiplash aura. The honesty in his words stung and I knew he was right but couldn't he see? I was trying to do what was best, what was reasonable. Getting Ichigo involved in my battles was not reasonable.

"You're a fool," I said finding the energy to sit up. "If one of those vampires had gotten into the hands of the Scabbard Hunters and informed them of your involvement, you would have been severely punished." There was shock on his face but it only showed for a second before his scowl drooped back down even lower.

"I don't care who the hell these 'Scabbard Hunters' are, but don't use them as an excuse for me not to help you!" he yelled bringing his face closer to mine. Heat radiated from his body in rough waves, washing over my skin through his coat sending shivers down my spine.

"Of course you don't care!" I yelled sending him a weak glare of my own. "You don't know about them so of course you don't care for the consequences! For the rules."

He sent me a scathing look, my mind still could not process the situation; that Ichigo was the one scolding me. "Fuck the rules. If these rules of your society try to stop me from protecting the things I care about then like hell will I follow them."

He was extremely infuriating when he failed to see the point. Infuriating to the extent that he made me want to scream like the wild child inside would have done. "Do you not value your own life?" I questioned raising my voice.

He brought his own face closer, "I value you," he said levelling his gaze while poking me in the chest, "And everyone else out there who needs help. I thought you understood that."

I felt like screaming and his brown eyes smouldered with their own frustration. He really did think I was just another helpless human to be saved. "I do not wish nor do I need your protection," I replied in the most stern and commanding voice I could muster. "I did not let you travel with me with the intention of becoming a fragile doll for the sake of your male pride."

He backed off and I thought he conceded when he relaxed and leaned back in his chair. It wasn't until he opened his mouth that I suspected trouble would spill forth. "You're an idiot."

And all hell broke loose. I hopped out of bed with his shirt in my hand dragging his calm face closer. "I'm the idiot, really Ichigo?" He's the one always charging in recklessly, putting his neck out there for waiting enemies and he's the one calling me the idiot. The one offering up his blood for a vampire in Black Death and he claims I'm the idiot out of the two of us! "I'm the idiot because I don't want you to die for my responsibility, is that it?" I seethed and he shook his head.

"You're an idiot because you forget that I actually want this. I _want_ to protect people, I _want_ to be different." He sat up enunciating each word. "I'm not doing this because it's your _responsibility_ and it isn't mine. I'm getting involved because I _want_ to help people no matter what and the way I see it, you thought protecting others was important enough to put your life on the line too. So don't be a hypocrite only worrying about my safety and my life. You're alive too and you better get used to it."

He was stubborn but his eyes never wavered when he spoke those words. They were filled with strength and commitment and many more things I acknowledged with bittersweet empathy. I released his shirt sitting back on the bed, my feet touching the ground. I didn't like this arrangement of his. I didn't but I would have to learn to respect it. This temporary arrangement of ours might end up not being as short as planned due to his stubbornness. "I still think you are an idiot," I said frowning down at the carpet. I felt stubborn even saying that.

"That's fine." He got up walking to the bathroom stretching out his arms. "Just stop keeping this 'idiot' in the dark."

He shut the bathroom door and I finally got a chance to look around the room. The bed frame was completely broken, the pillows torn to shreds and the barriers both visible and invisible Kon set up were in place. "What are we going to tell the hotel manager?"

_**20 minutes later...**_

_"" How much are the repair fees? "" _ I asked as Ichigo looked away awkwardly scratching the back of his head, his orange hair shining under the grand chandelier in the lobby. We still weren't talking. The manager paled looking at the screen and his co-worker beside him glowed with amusement. _ "" Never mind I don't want to know. "" _

The manager nodded and his balding head resembled an egg under the lights, he pushed the machine towards me and I swiped the card, afraid to look at the screen. I glanced at Ichigo who was blushing scarlet as he rubbed the back of his neck.

_ "" May I ask miss, what happened up there? You ordered two beds and only one side of the room is damaged.""_

Now I understood why Ichigo was blushing, it was the implications. I thought his excuse was ridiculous but now I understood why it might be necessary. ""_ We were fighting... and then it became a pillow fight, "" _ I tried to explain swishing my hands up and down, my sketchbook would have made life simpler.

The manager nodded his head at my answer handing me the receipt but his co-worker snickered muttering, "More like angry-make-up sex..." under his breath in English. Ichigo's head snapped in our direction with his atypical scowl and I coughed in return, unsure of what to say.

Ichigo walked forward, spoiling for a fight when I stepped in elbowing him in the stomach. _""__ Thank you for your hospitality but we'll be taking our leave now. "" _I took him by the arm dragging him with me to the exit.

_ "" Thank you for choosing this hotel. I hope you had a wild night. "" _ The young co-worker called from the desk with a mischievous smile.

I would have been giving Ichigo too much credit by assuming that he would rise above that co-worker's attitude but it amused me to no end with his equally immature answer. "Damn straight," he yelled back confidently and I slapped him on the arm.

"You don't know what he said," I fumed.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I caught the gist of it."

I slapped him on the arm again, this time harder. "You said that knowing his implications?"

"Please, you started this with your hand gestures," he replied casually. "I was cleaning it up."

I scoffed at his answer, "And how exactly did you do that, by playing into his hands?"

"Nope. By making him feel damn jealous."

"I don't follow," I said and Ichigo glanced down at me with his normal lax scowl; the one he always had when we debated.

"And who was the one calling me an idiot," he teased in that cocky voice but our bantering was once again playful for the moment. It was nice despite his remark, these small tiffs though I would never admit it aloud, were by far the most stimulating conversations I had participated in, in a very long time. And though I was upset by Ichigo's disregard for his life, I understood it and in a strange way I respected his choices. I would respect his choices as long as he was alive to make them. I would never thank him but from now on, perhaps I wouldn't hold him back.


	18. Chapter 17

**My brain is dead from Intro-Linear Algebra. Why is it necessary for Psych students again? Anyway, the next chapter is about to have a lot of shit happening so bear with me on this one?**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Chapter 17**

**Well now it seems like we'll be having company.**

_**Capri, Italia**_

"It has been two months since my sister left the premises," Byakuya Kuchiki stated while examining the crimson haired man in front of him, he shut the door letting the dull thud resonate inside his private office. His slate eyes were cold and obsolete of any insecurities he might have for his sister but the severity of the situation was portrayed within his tone.

"I know that. You were the one who ordered me to tell the others that she was on a business trip," Renji Abarai said fixing his black tie under the senior vampire's gaze. "But she's not really on business is she?"

"No," was the quiet but clear answer.

"I see..." Renji averted his eyes to the floor, finding the solid oak floors less intimidating than the man in front of him. He could not stop the panic that began to rise in his stomach and the bile that shot through his throat at his boss' answer. If Byakuya Kuchiki didn't know where Rukia was then that meant that one of three things may have happened, none of the three being entirely positive. "What do you want me to do?"

"Renji Abarai, I called you to my office one month ago, to choose you as my right hand and Scabbard Hunter ambassador. This was a carefully calculated decision on my part for the benefit of this coven. I am aware that you share a past with my sister and that you may be one of the few people I can trust during this grave time." Renji stiffened at his comments, unsure of the appropriate response. "Make no mistake, your duty is to the Scabbard Hunters and Immortal Laws, but at this moment the status of my sister is unknown. The status of my sister is your top priority starting now and I expect you to retrieve her within the week."

He handed Renji a business card, one with an inked sakura tree printed on it. Renji's eyes widened behind his sunglasses. "Will you be accompanying me, sir?" Renji asked and Byakuya sat down in his chair.

"Only when there is strong supporting evidence suggesting her location accompanied by resistance. I have more pressing matters to attend to, meetings involving the recent assassination of the Immortal clans." Byakuya began sifting through papers on his desk while Renji stood with a hand on his neck wondering what the hell he'd signed himself up for. If Rukia didn't want to be found, she wouldn't, something he'd picked up about her the moment they met as young children. If she was in hiding it was understandable with the assassinations but if she had been found...

He couldn't finish that thought or it would stick in his mind like gum."I'll bring her back, sir," Renji bowed. He wanted to barf at the idea that she was dead or in the retched wolves' captivity. Rukia, _his_ Rukia, his oldest friend. It wasn't much to go on but he said it anyway, "Whether she be alive or deceased I promise I will bring her back home. You don't need to get involved Lord Kuchiki but I will keep you updated as I see fit."

Byakuya spared him a glance. "I expect nothing less of my right hand."

Renji nodded before exiting. He didn't quite understand if that was a compliment, a test or possibly both. All he knew was that Rukia truly was in danger and he'd bring her back regardless of her reasons.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

We sat in a local cafe surrounded by people and I felt out of place. After last night, after that battle, it was different. Time had stalled for people so then what were we? We still kept moving and kept fighting and what a scary fight it was. "I can't handle not knowing what the hell is happening Rukia."

Her eyes were trained on the window pane watching as people walked by. "The more you know, the more dangerous living becomes," she answered not missing a beat.

"I get that and I'm ready for it," I said waiting for her to start. To answer all these unanswered questions I didn't know to ask. "Tell me the truth."

Her shoulders straightened and she turned to look at me, her eyes wary. "When we first arrived in Quebec City, I felt an aura. A frail but omnipresent aura that seemed to follow us everywhere we turned. When we parted ways at the mall, I encountered the witch."

"A witch?" This was getting crazy. Why did I find it so hard to believe other supernatural beings were possible?

She nodded her head slowly, "Yes, a witch. She informed me of an immature cult of Mortal vampires who neither practiced discretion nor mercy for their prey. I decided to visit the cult and ask them to change their ways. They did not as you saw and so force was necessary."

I nodded my head piecing it all together. Was that why we visited the nightclub? Everything Rukia did had a reason behind it and I still didn't understand why. Her expression was collected and demure and I knew this might take a while. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would accompany me and that was unacceptable for the circumstances."

"Why is that such a bad thing?" I asked and Rukia pursed her lips, contemplating whether she should proceed. She paused and I took a sip of hot chocolate, making a noise in my throat as a cue. She ignored the cue and I felt my eyebrows slant deeper. "Are you going to be straight with me or not?"

"I realized that there was a high chance of us failing to survive or even a high probability of Scabbard Hunters showing up during the battle. Neither situation was amiable and I did not wish to involve you," she responded in a cool voice.

"What would have happened if they did show up?" Rukia looked out the window, aimlessly gazing at the crowds.

"My presence would have been sent to my coven and you would have been charged with the slaughter of supernaturals."

Everything was falling into place, the risks involved in what I wanted. "I..." I didn't have the authority to stop those monsters. What I did was considered a crime but how could it be a crime if I stopped people from dying? I was a vigilante for all intents and purposes.

"From there you would have been given a choice, to die as a free man or to enlist with the Scabbard Hunters." She looked towards me and her eyes had a strange sparkle to them. "I did not want you to endure either."

It didn't make sense. "What do these Scabbard Hunters have to do with this?"

"They are the balancers," Rukia paused, "A relatively new organization within the supernaturals whose goal is to attain peace between the species. As of now, the Scabbard Hunters have allied with the Immortal vampires in regulating the vampiric population, eliminating individuals who pose the threat of destroying our anonymity among the humans. I as an Immortal, have a ranking which allows me to perform this duty but you as a werewolf do not. Werewolves regulate their kind through pack rivalry and have refused to share an alliance with both the Scabbard Hunters and Immortals. Individual werewolves join the Scabbard Hunters in hopes of attaining peace but it is not a job I recommend for you. It would not _suit_ you."

I didn't understand, if they were in charge of protecting people and trying to establish peace then I don't know what the hell she was talking about. "It sounds like a good deal to me," I replied but from all her hesitation, I knew it couldn't be that simple. "What's the catch?"

"Most supernaturals who join the Scabbard have no other choice. They want to escape war and guilt," Rukia answered and her eyes looked so much older, afraid to tread further. "Anyone who joins the Scabbard Hunter does so because they have nothing left to lose, they leave their past life behind for a new identity."

"What do you mean?"

I didn't like where this going. "You are forbidden from associating with people from your past; your family, friends, co-workers. Everyone. To become a Scabbard Hunter is to devote yourself to an ideal, one that prohibits the involvement of humans no matter of their place in your life. The anonymity of supernaturals is what a Scabbard Hunter strives to maintain above all else."

A rush of heat swelled inside my body, anger was an understatement. She was making my choices for me, like a parent making decisions for their child. Acting like she knew what was best for me, protecting people even if it was from a distance was best for me. "And you don't think I'm capable of being a Scabbard Hunter. Am I not strong enough?"

Rukia shook her head, looking apologetic. "It has nothing to do with strength, Ichigo. I..." She bit her lip, unable to proceed and I felt all the frustration from last night and this morning boil again.

"Just say what you mean," I snapped. Quit beating around the goddamn proverbial bush.

"I saw your memories, the first time we met." She reached a hand forward, taking the crumpled cup from my hand, wiping the hot chocolate off my fingers with a spare napkin. "And I witnessed your character, the _goodness_ in your character. I felt it run through my veins, and though you may refuse to admit it out loud, you still need and have your family and you live for your loved ones. You _can't_ leave them on a whim."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say, what was I supposed to say? I didn't know how to react. I wasn't angry anymore, no. "I chose this for you, and for that I am regretful. If you are adamant on enlisting with the Scabbard Hunters, I will respect your decision."

She went to withdraw her hand but I held on, waiting for her to look up at me from the table. She did and her irises were a peculiar shade of amethyst, a bewitching colour I had never seen before. My stomach was a whirl of crazy emotions, my intestines tied in this fuzzy knot but I knew what I wanted. "I'm not ready to see my family, not yet," I said waiting for the words to form in my mind. "And I am going to join the Scabbard Hunters eventually," I admitted and the words sounded half-assed to my own ears. "But if you don't mind, I would rather tag along with you for a little while longer."

Her eyes glowed a bright purple as she spoke, twinkling like polished jewels. "I believe that you have changed, that you are safe enough to reside within your own society, but if you are not ready then I understand." She squeezed my hand and smiled gently, "And I will appreciate the company, for as long as it may last."

There was this warm sensation in my chest, a strange exasperated heat building from within. I couldn't explain it, I was speechless once again. Rukia, who rarely showed her emotions, who was always so tight-lipped, had said that. Rukia, in her own strange way was finally starting to treat me like an equal. "Wipe that look off your face, you better not be going soft on me Ichigo," she scolded but her face seemed more relieved than anything.

I let my scowl screw back into place as I released her cool hand. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You're the one spouting corny lines."

"And that will be the last you hear of them," Rukia whispered raising from her seat pushing a stray bang behind her ear. "Come on, there is something I want to show you."

I stood picking up my garbage following her to the exit. "What is it?"

She quirked a mischievous smile in my direction treading into the snow filled street, small crystalline flakes landing in her dark hair. "If I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise."

That was true but I hate surprises, they never ended well. "Rukia, is everything really ok?" Between us? Between the worlds?

"I believe so," she answered pressing the crosswalk button, "But peace is subjective to the beholder."

That was a good enough answer for me. If for now, even for just a short pocket in time there was peace for the two of us, I could be happy. Maybe it wouldn't last and I had a feeling deep down something big was going to happen, but I felt like we could manage. We had each others' backs and best interests at heart, we could definitely manage.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RENJI_

I knocked on the door three times awaiting a response from the residing Blood Hound, a superior and co-founder of the Scabbard Hunters. I heard the light treading of feet coming towards the door, those of Sajin Komamura. He opened the door, careful to let me inside before anyone took notice of the iron mask he wore over his face like a bucket.

"What brings you here, Renji?" he asked offering me a chair to sit.

"Lord Kuchiki wants me to find his sister," I said and Komamura nodded.

"And thus he picked you to find her." Komamura shook his head. "Does he have hope that she lives?"

I had hope that Rukia was alive but I wouldn't say anymore. "Rukia Kuchiki's death has not been confirmed and that has led Lord Kuchiki to believe she lives. He does not believe that his sister has been assassinated as of yet nor do I." If she was I would I would track down the mother fuckers who dared to lay a hand on her. More than that though, I wished I wasn't too late.

"I understand. You wish for my services do you not?" Komamura asked walking to his computer. I followed behind him, watching as the large screen roared to life. "Iba and Shuuhei designed this computer to help them in pursuit of criminals." He typed in the letters of her name, slowly, methodically with his large fingers. "I am not one for technology but I admit this device has helped many hunters." He pressed enter and websites popped up across the screen. Files and blurs launched across the screen until it landed on a solid photo, a picture of Rukia but she wasn't alone. No, she was with Kon and another man, a man with the most ridiculous hair colour he'd ever seen and a scowl so thick it resembled a unibrow. "They're in Canada Renji."

"Edmonton," I answered. That's where the photo was taken but knowing Rukia she'd have been moving closer to the U.S. border by now, staying in one place was one thing she never enjoyed. She probably had ditched the guy there, compelled him or something. I glimpsed at the picture one more time before I bowed my head. "Thank you for your aid."

Komamura closed the picture and stood towering over me like a giant. He patted me on the shoulder with his large hand. "She has done much for our society," the co-founder admit, "It would be a shame if she were to disappear."

All the assassinations, killing off the Immortal clans was only adding fuel to the fire, lessening the chances of a peaceful resolution. "What do the wolves hope to accomplish, by killing our kind?" I asked looking at the taller man.

"From what I am told, the wolves have had similar losses but have been too proud to announce it to the world, afraid of showing a sign of weakness. To be frank these political games are not nearly as successful or mature as what both sides try to gain is vengeance rather than understanding." Komamura sighed walking me to the door. "Nobody knows who is killing off which leaders, all both sides know how to do is point fingers."

I looked up at Komamura, "Sir, do you infer that these are inside jobs?" The thought had flit across my mind once or twice but never would I have believed Sajin Komamura thought as much.

"I am not trying to justify everyone's hatred nor make excuses for their vengeful behaviour but I do believe someone is purposely poking the dragon with a stick," Komamura whispered. "Provoking this war to new heights and it is working."

I nodded solemnly letting myself out. My once far-fetched theories gained weight in credibility. I bolted revving my Porsche to the nearest airport. If what Komamura had said was true, I only hoped I wasn't too late. If there were insiders who had no qualms about killing their comrades in arms, I only hoped Rukia hadn't been discovered by anyone, had trusted anyone with her location.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

December 23rd. There was powder in the snow, remnants of haltex sand and ash. I missed the cult by a hairline. Who had taken care of them? I know I was certainly late for the party but someone had been in town and it was not a Scabbard Hunter. I closed my eyes letting my senses relax, honing in on the auras around. Translucent white mists surrounding my conscious until I discovered it, the ruby red of an Immortal and the royal blue of a moon child. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose, a vapour puff escaping my lips into the cool dark night.

They were stagnated, staying in one place and if I headed over there now I could catch the pair. They wouldn't escape, that much I could guarantee.


	19. Chapter 18

**Haven't updated in the long****est time. School is so busy or maybe I'm just a "hard-ass who doesn't know when to quit." Excited for another live autopsy tommarrow so I had inspiration for this chapter, don't ask me why. XD I'll be updating a lot more around the holidays because then I actually have time off, time not being spent on the dreaded math or editing my peers' p****apers. Otherwise enjoy the chapter and some IchiRuki tag-teaming. After this chapter and the next there's going to be... fl****uffy balls of cotton candy!**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. :)**

**Chapter 18**

**Someone like you, or maybe just a bunch of somebodies like you.**

_ICHIGO_

I eyed the red pouch with a healthy dose of scepticism. "Isn't this kind of cliché? Sands that can stop time."

"I would say it is more of a convenience than anything," Rukia muttered stocking the mini-fridge/freezer combo with steaks. The full moon was scheduled for New Years Eve but knowing the crazy holiday schedule, we're staying in Quebec until after the Christmas festivities. Rukia shut the door shooting me a side long glance, unimpressed by my lack of enthusiasm. "Haltex sand is small, light weight and you only need a pinch to stop time. Renji used to call it magic for dummies."

"So you use this whenever you're in a jam. Sounds fairly simple." I said staring into the pouch, the sand appearing as normal as ever. Nothing special about it. I was allowed to be sceptical right?

Rukia took the Haltex sand from my hands pouring some of it into another blue pouch which she then gave to me. "You can doubt to your heart's content, just take this with you wherever you go. It not only stops time but as you may guess, it alerts other supernaturals to your situation, a good tool for when we split up."

"I see," I answered sticking the pouch into my pocket. Rukia looked out the window to the alley wall we faced, landing on to the snowy alley with the grace of a gazelle.

I took one look before leaping to the ground and we began walking down the street. It wasn't long until Rukia stopped at an intersection staring up at me expectantly. "I want you to try and use some Haltex sand."

"Right now?" I asked reaching into my jean pocket. She nodded and I unfastened the top pouring some onto my hand.

"Stop," she said. "You don't need that much, a few grains of sand represents a minute stalled. A small dash is sufficient for what we're about to try." I put some back before throwing it into the air. And it was a cause and effect reaction, like in a high definition action scene; cars began to slow until they reached a full stop, people paused with one foot forward. Birds mid-flap in the sky remaining airborne by some unknown force. "This is what you experienced before, yes?" she asked and I nodded. When I had taken the girl to the hospital, I had freaked out for the first minute when her pulse sporadically stopped. It wasn't until I checked the pulse of another person that I knew something was up.

"What I would like you to do, is to search for different shrouds within the city," she said crossing the street. "Try to awaken your subconscious senses. I will be hiding in the city and try to sense me from different ranges. It will be a lot more difficult than in the forest because of the other surrounding shrouds so stay attentive. After this I'll tell you about the surprise."

That teasing vampire had been dangling this 'surprise' in front of my face the whole day, I hated surprises when I wasn't a part of them but on the receiving end instead. I figure if I can get this done and over with, I'll finally be relieved. "Alright. This surprise of yours better be worth it, I'm missing Zs for this."

"It is. I will see you in thirty," she called. "Remember to use your sand when you notice the effects wearing off."

I nodded closing my eyes letting my nose inhale her scent. Her shroud sped off into the distance, the scarlet ribbon fraying as she went further. Then I felt it, the other white shrouds swarming in covering hers up, as if it was a foggy night at a nearby marsh. This is what she meant, I guess. Her shroud was being suppressed by the closer ones around, the further she got the less I could feel. Staying in this one spot instead of moving towards her shroud was difficult to say the least. I felt a ding, her shroud weaving through streets 1 kilometre east, 1 kilometre north. A flare of red. Then it disappeared as quickly as I inhaled it. It popped up again, two more kilometres north before the shroud vanished completely.

Then there was another jolt, a pink shroud entering the radius. What the hell? We were two cities away and there was already another Mortal vampire. I threw some extra sand into the air and waited, trying to pinpoint the location but it was useless, I only knew that it was close by the strength of the shroud.

Then it struck, a blow so swift I hadn't felt its presence until it entered my body. I crashed to my knees, letting my head fall to see the glowing blue arrow lodged in my stomach. "Shit." Fuck it was painful, it took serious will power not to scream at the sting. I placed my hand on the arrow ready to rip it out when I heard a deep muffled voice, that of my enemy's.

"Don't," he said hopping down from a lamp post. "Or I will shoot one lower. Even if you are a _moon child_ I'm quite sure down there will never be the same again."

I felt myself growl at this lame ass guy dressed in a white fitted coat, wearing a white mask with a blue cross on it with white fucking gloves. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am a Scabbard Hunter, code name Quincy." Great. My fucking luck that the one day I actually hear about these guys one of these clowns shows up.

"I am here to investigate the disappearance of a Mortal cult in Quebec city, have you seen them?"

I laughed, I couldn't help it. "You're late," I yelled. "Real fucking late, had you done your job sooner a girl wouldn't have wound up in hospital."

I didn't see him as he stabbed my leg with another arrow, I screamed. "Well maybe you should abide by the laws, mutt. You had no right to decide the fate of those vampires."

I grinned, the world getting fuzzier. "And you do because their name is on a sheet?"

"Precisely," the masked man answered and I spat out a mouthful of blood, the taste sickening to my own taste buds. "We do not take justice into our own hands, we are in the hands of justice. Now if you will please hurry up and pass out I am taking you with me."

"Like hell you are!" I yelled at him but it was a bravado. Whatever the hell was in those arrows wasn't letting me transform and worst of all, I would pass out. My eyelids were drooping as I glared at him.

"You are quite stubborn, I'm shocked that you're still conscious," came the muffled voice drawing closer with each step, the quiet thuds soft against the slush. "The less you resist, the faster I can find your friend."

My eyes snapped open, and this pain was nothing compared to the anger that brewed inside. Heat flashed throughout my body as he observed from above with that mask in place. What the hell did he plan to do to us? Whatever it was he couldn't do it here and that left a foreboding presence in my gut along with that incessant glowing blue arrow. As soon as I gave in he would go after Rukia like she was a target board for his arrows. There was this energy buzzing inside, lighting all my cells on fire, the heat only kept increasing as I struggled to lift my limbs.

He went to move a hand to my neck but he was pushed by an icy breeze that pulsed with lavender and jasmine. The Scabbard Hunter leaped back atop a lamp post nursing his ice confined hand, shattering the frozen cover with his fist. The arrows were ripped from my body as fast as they came, the wounds healing in hot waves. I wouldn't let him get me this time or Rukia who stood beside me with her poker face.

I let out a howl, my body wracked with changes and covered by long tendrils of black fur. "Come down here and fight me you faceless bastard!" I barked about to knock out the lamp post when a cool hand took hold of the scruff of my neck. _'Rukia, let go!'_ I thought as she reeled me in.

"Do not move an inch, either of you," she stated in that austere commanding voice I learned to respect. But I couldn't let him take advantage of this, he could hide from a bush and shoot me, he could shoot her while she wasn't looking! I tried to paw off her hand but her grip tightened and when I looked into her eyes, silently she was telling me to stop struggling; that she had this covered and I stopped. She let go and I crouched, waiting for a command.

"What a joke. The noble Rukia Kuchiki owns a mongrel, do you sit when she commands it?" he slyly asked and I snarled; wanting nothing more than to claw that mask off his face.

"Enough, both of you!" Rukia answered in a cool regal voice, placing a hand over my bared teeth. "What shall I call you?" she asked gesturing to that prick of a Scabbard Hunter.

"Quincy," He replied. This time I saw it as a chain around his wrist began to glow, a bow forming in his hands. "I am here to investigate the disappearance of a Mortal cult in Quebec city one night ago. Have you any answers to give?"

Rukia stepped forward, hiking her jacket sleeve up to her elbow; showing him her wrist. "All you need do is ask." Like some silent contract his bow disappeared and he took a tentative step forward. He was approaching and his presence sent shockwaves through my system. I glanced at Rukia who nodded and tread forward.

Then he did something I never would have expected, he went down on one knee, bowing. He raised his mask up, a portion revealing his own pale face and he brushed his lips across the top of her hand, kissing it. I don't know why but I was pissed at this simple gesture, I wanted to smack his sucky-face away.

"May I?" he asked holding her small delicate hand and the question flew over my head.

I walked forward touching my nose to her cheek. _'What the hell is he going on about?'_ She was silent. _'Rukia?'_ I insisted and she told me walk away.

I didn't. "Ichigo..." she said and her voice was soft. "Please." I didn't like the sound of this, but Rukia thought she had it under control. I moved back eyeing the hunter, if she trusted him, I would for a minute. Only a minute. And I wouldn't leave, that was asking too much.

He turned her arm revealing the pale underside, pressing his lips to her wrist and he bit in, the coppery scent of blood entering the air. Rukia threw her head back, grimacing. I let out a low growl, warning him. Say something, anything Rukia and I'll stop him and his stupid arrows. But she didn't speak a word, biting her lower lip.

It must have been a minute before he resurfaced, wiping the spare blood off his mouth with a handkerchief. He handed it to Rukia and she held it to her wrist, a black bruise already forming.

"Have you seen enough?" She asked and her stance looked much more fragile. I pressed myself into her side so she could lean if she needed to.

"I don't know what to say. You may have been the one to dispose of the Mortals but he is a werewolf and broke the rules killing a supernatural," that Quincy guy said and I felt the hairs on my neck bristle in anger. "He cannot run with the hare and hunt with the hounds."

_'He was a fucking monster! Tell him! Explain things-'_ but my senses were pulled in another direction, blue shrouds coming fast. Six of them. I closed my eyes forcing the mental picture to form. It was paws pounding against the concrete road, not feet. One leading the rest. A pack of mutant wolves, a pack of _me_.

"Quincy we can discuss this in greater detail later," were the words spoken from Rukia's parted lips. She straightened her posture and her eyes once again shone with that lethal light blue. The Scabbard Hunter nodded rearranging his mask and I turned around waiting for them to arrive. They pulled around the corner, their large forms darting through the stillborn cars.

Rukia picked up my blue pouch from the ground throwing some sand into the air. The six wolves paused, the leader stepping forward back into the form of a naked man. "We've come to settle a score pup, leave us now."

Quincy proceeded, "Under what pretence?"

"The murder of one of our packs, The 46." The leader pointed a finger at Rukia and Quincy.

"I am sorry for your loss but you are not allowed to take revenge on Mortals or Immortals with baseless evidence," Quincy said and I nodded, silently applauding his backbone. "There is no point in starting a conflict, go home and I will not report you for this misunderstanding."

"You Hunter assholes are the same deal with different masks, allowing the Immortals to kill us as they please but we get punished for wanting justice," The leader spat, his dark brown eyes glaring holes at mask-guy. "Well ya know what? I don't think you're worth mercy. In fact, I'm saying you should die, the pair of ya." His beady eyes were trained on Quincy and Rukia, ignoring my existence as a whole.

"Will you listen to reason? I have not hunted any wolves nor do I know anything regarding the supernatural crisis over the last two months," Rukia admitted. "We have no reason to quarrel, let alone battle. This is foolish and you know it."

The leader laughed while his companions hooted from behind. "Try telling that to our dead comrades you blood-sucking swine." He began to transform back into his brutish form, a tan wolf with a frame larger than the rest. He barked out a few words before signalling his comrades. "This is us getting even," he snarled lowly like a dog.

They charged forward.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA_

I parried a swipe with an icicle, the javelin shattering upon impact. I stepped back but there was another one already behind me, waiting for me to turn around. I expelled a blast of energy pushing him away and jumped. Four had now cornered 'Quincy' and one was communicating with Ichigo in a series of baritone snarls. My eyes had drifted for one second and I had already lost sight of the sixth wolf. Where had the leader gone?

There was a presence to the right as he leaped from atop a car, his jaws aiming for the jugular. I created a new ice javelin and threw it but it didn't impede his force, his body pressed on knocking us to the ground. His paws held my shoulders down and he was about to snap, I sucked in a breath of air, shooting icy wind and hail at his face. He recoiled only for a moment before he was back attacking and I dodged and ducked in return.

I don't know how long it will last for but I have to activate it. If I don't fully transform, we don't have a chance, but if I fully transform, the Immortal laws state that I could leave no survivors. I don't know if I have enough strength to fully transform, this was not a good situation to be in. "This is my last offer; stop this ridiculous excuse of a battle and retreat."

We stood idle, he turned his head to look at his four comrades Quincy was only slightly fending off and the one Ichigo was now wrestling with. He looked back at me and grinned, his paws springing and his teeth ready to mar. This was his answer then?

My veins froze over as the stone reached my heart, imbedding itself deep within, forcing that dead organ to work once again. I closed my fist and let it fly, smashing into his face with a few cracks. My body filled with brimming energy that manifested around in shrieking winds and drifting snow, even at half mast I could put up a decent fight. My bleach white sword formed in my hand, the white ribbon whipping in the wind and I stood partially transformed, my black hair still in place. I raised my sword, waiting for him to activate his own ability.

He growled and his dark eyes began to glow, flecks of red highlighting his irises. He launched forward, streams of electricity building on his tan fur. No. If this was the case, I can see how many vampires may have fallen to him. Our swords, would bring us to our own deaths, a conductor for his electricity. As much as I hated to admit it, Quincy was probably the only one with a long range ability that could counteract his defence.

I blitzed, running toward the four wolves, kicking one out of my way and slashing down at another. I leapt with that light weight Scabbard Hunter under my arm and Ichigo followed, his opponent lying on the floor naked with the leader heading over. The Scabbard Hunter righted himself running alongside. Ichigo pressed against my side and his thoughts flooded through with a massive heat. _'I knocked one out but there's five more. What are we going to do?'_

Three wolves chased us while another stood behind with the leader and injured. A loyal pack. "We need to work together," I said. "Quincy my sword will be of no use against the electric field the alpha surrounds himself with. This is where your long range arrows will come into play. If we can ensnare the leader, we can put an end to this."

"That sounds logical," Quincy agreed. "But how do you suggest we keep the other five at bay?"

_'Five?'_ Ichigo asked and I knew what was happening with the other three. They were Displacing the wounds; sharing the pain and that unconscious one wouldn't stay down for long.

"Yes, five. Ichigo and I will be their opponents, you will be the alpha's," I answered.

The Scabbard Hunter shook his head as we ran breaking off, he went right while we shot left. They chased after us, gaining on our tail faster. I didn't have time to react as Ichigo pulled me onto his back, bolting with an unmatched speed. I held on as his feet pounded against the slushy floor, bee-lining through rows of paused vehicles. I glanced back, and Ichigo feigned left, a sphere of acid hitting an empty car where we once were. His senses were improving faster than any rate I may have predicted.

I glanced back again, more acidic spheres coming our way and Ichigo dodged as easily as before. I took in our surroundings, a plan concocting inside my head. "Ichigo..." I whispered into his pointed ears.

_'Yeah?'_

"I need you to keep looking forward, don't ever look back," I said readying my sword. "Don't run yourself into a dead end."

_'Alright,'_ he thought back.

I craned my head back and pointed my sword in the direction of their formation. I let power flow to my hand and in a quick burst a snow drift launched in their direction. Two broke off in different directions while one froze on the spot. I twisted my sword and allowed ice chains to constrict his body to the road, holding him down with necessary force. Now where had the other two gone?

I closed my eyes, letting my ears hone in on their paws clashing with the ground. I let my sword dangle, the tip scrapped against the road as he ran, sparks decorating the ground. I could sense them. The sword glowed in my hand as I waited, the tip screeching loudly into the cold night air. A car crumpled as a wolf sprung from the top, his shadow looming over Ichigo and I. I pointed my sword up and pushed, the sword penetrating through his gut, and with a flick, the tip sent a snow drift shoving him off the sword onto a car. I made sure not to hit his heart so he should live but the real issue was where that last one could be.

We didn't need to wait too long as he swung in front of us with his fangs bared, an acid sphere forming in his mouth. Shit. Ichigo sensed my unease and his legs were starting to change course when I stopped him. "Keep moving forward," I said, holding on tight, we would collide in seconds.

To my surprise he didn't stop, didn't hesitate. I would not either.

I pushed myself up further along his body, my face pressed against the crown of his head as I raised my sword in front of us. I forced power for the last time into my hand and the blade extended forward, shooting into his side. The wolf faltered, the acid sphere wobbling in his mouth, I had no time to lose. I left the sword in and sprung, landing a kick to the top of his head, the acid sphere collapsing in his mouth.

We both stopped and stood, watching as he turned back into a man, his wounds healing but his body lay unconscious. Ichigo trotted over solemnly and he sniffed the body almost comically. I placed my hand over his head, grabbing my sword with the other. _'He's going to be ok right?'_

"Yes," I noted breathlessly. He would live. The only three dangers wolves really faced was if their heart or head was damaged, their wounds healing incorrectly or an overdose of silver. Even a moon child could tolerate silver to a degree. Ichigo looked up at me, his brown eyes questioning. "They will all be fine, my intent was never to kill," I answered.

He nodded, accepting my answer before he turned in the opposite direction, the wind blew silently between us. His nose was in the air, searching for incoming shrouds while I searched with my eyes. Two were heading over here fast, the last two, one of which was the beta and he would put up a fight, his aura's strength ensured it.

A drop fell on my hand. I glanced down, my sword was melting. I released it, shards of ice disappearing with the wind. It was better using no weapon than one you couldn't trust, that much I had learned from Kaien. I waited in stance position, for the two wolves. They sprung from opposite directions, the beta's snapping jaws being held back by my two hands. A volatile stench wafted inches from my nose and black eyes scrutinized my face. We were in for the long haul.


	20. Chapter 19

**So, I kinda had a craving to write more and well, there goes my alotted sleeping hours but it was fun. This chapter is quite dark but after this fluff. Yaaaaaaaaay! And I'll shut up now.**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Chapter 19**

**Someone like you, or maybe just a bunch of somebodies like you.** **Part 2**

_QUINCY_

My foot lightly tapped the ground before I was in the air again, avoiding another lightning strike. I raised my arm and fired, arrows propelling towards his body. They disintegrated before they could even reach his body. 'Long range attacks would work' my foot but I would be doomed if I tried anything close.

What to do, what to do, what to do...

I bounced off a tree, pulling the draw string back creating a large arrow and fired again, watching as it broke off into different arrows all with a distinct path. A lightning bolt struck knocking one down, and then another and another until there were none left. I landed on top of a lamp post, watching as the wolf grinned at me with white fangs.

He was big, he was strong, he was fast and he had an ultimate defence from what I could tell. Or at least he thought as much so finding a loophole in his defence would be hard. Tricky even. Another lightning bolt shot my way and I hopped off firing another round of arrows. Lightning followed everywhere I went, I hoped the mongrel and Rukia were having better luck.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

I dodged a swipe and sent one of my own toward the same wolf again, he was lashing out with a vengeance. Why couldn't he have just stayed down, I thought he was out for the count. I was too slow and claws raked down my shoulder, leaving deep marks. Shit it burns!

I backed up, circling my opponent like before, we stared each other down. _"Leave us alone! We haven't done anything!"_ I yelled. The wounds began healing in hot waves but it was taking its toll. The wolf continued to growl as we faced each other. _"I'm serious."_

Between these wolves and that Quincy prick, my limbs were getting tired. Everything was getting faster and spinning.

_"I'm done offering sympathy,"_ was the only response I got. The wolf's eyes began to glow a deep maroon. The hairs on his body began to bristle his voice was snarling, his body crunched down and metal spikes protruded from his body. He looked at me with this dark glare. What the hell is that? How is that possible? He began running into a full on sprint towards my body. What the hell am I supposed to do?

There was only one thing I could think of doing; running. If only a temporary measure it would keep me awake and bide me some time to come up with a plan. If I got hit by any of those spikes I would die, I would freaking _die_. He followed along from behind but his speed was considerably slower, with all the metal weighing him down. That was it! The metal weighed him down huh, I would show him what real weight was.

I slowed down on the street, deeking into the middle of the road, scanning from all sides. He was catching up and I felt myself grin. I don't understand what the hell that other guy did but it had its weaknesses too. I slipped in between two cars, running closer to the sidewalk and the wolf followed leaping up onto the sidewalk; parked cars being the only barrier between us.

"When are you going to stop running, pup!" The wolf barked in a low mocking tone and I turned to look at him through the car window. That was a good question, one I would gladly answer.

"Now!" I called out and with all my strength and momentum I rammed my shoulder into the vacant car, shoving it into the wolf's spiked body, his projections pummelling through the metal and glass skewering the car. The weight bore down on the wolf, his body tumbling with the car as crashes echoed into the night air. I padded over quietly to the wreck, the first registering was the smell of gasoline spilling on to the road. A man laid underneath, a faint outline of his wolfish shape indented in the car, keeping the weight off his body. There was a low grumbling as he began to crawl out, the lower parts of his body trapped beneath.

"Ughhh..."

A low warning hummed in my throat, was he coming back for more? The wounds on his body were already healing, the glass slowly being pushed out of his skin. His head craned up and his maroon eyes simmered with silent rage as he pulled himself out of the wreckage. He spat out a mouthful of blood, "I'll kill you..."

Blood dribbled down his chin, clotting in his goatee. I eyed him as he crawled, everything below the hips trapped under the vehicle. He squirmed but it was no use, the car was too heavy. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'll _destroy_ you..." It was a mantra he chanted as he fought against the constraints.

His eyes bulged and his breathing was laboured, his fangs lengthened as his bones crackled. I couldn't allow him to transform again, I didn't have time. Rukia's shroud was weakening, the smell of blood was drowning out her scent. He was screaming and without further ado I whacked my paw hard across his face. His body went limp.

I really didn't have time for this...

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA_

The beta lunged forward and I blocked with an ice javelin, he grabbed my staff between his teeth ripping it from my hands. I drifted backwards as he barrelled forward. I drew another icicle from the air slamming it hard into his face, to my surprise it shattered on impact. A large paw came forward armed with sharp claws and I dodged by a hairline. Another paw swooped down and I knocked it away with my hands. His legs touched the ground for a second before his head collided with my body, knocking me into a car. The world spun for a second before he was after me again, I rolled across the surface of the car as his claws glided down the glass where I once was.

I put my hands together forming an ice ball and I chucked it as hard as I could, he smacked it down with his paw. He flew forward faster than my eyes could see, only pain registered. I lay flat on the hood of a car. His jaws were locked on my shoulder, he crunched down and bones shattered. There was too much pain, too much...

_'What is it you want?'_ a voice called inside my head. It was deep but childish and bittersweet _'Do you want to die?'_

Something hot was rising up my throat, burning to escape my mouth. "No..." I answered.

I tilted my head to see the look of the wolf, there was nothing short of disdain in his black eyes. _'Then why are you letting yourself die?_' The voice echoed in my head. _'Is it because you could at one time empathize with the wolves?'_ I couldn't answer as blood pooled in my mouth, it was getting harder to think. The pain...

_'You _are_ a warrior Rukia Kuchiki and more importantly you are alive, so don't you dare start acting like you're dead!'_ the voice of Kaien rang in my head. I could hear it, my heart thumping wildly in my chest, a heat so intense I could feel it pulse through my body. My heart... it was calling me to fight.

Finally I could see clearly. I raised my hand and it glowed as bright as the stars above, "I am an advocator for diplomacy but..." I shoved my hand into his neck through fur and muscle to his windpipe and squeezed. The wolf yowled in pain letting go, I pushed my abs and sat up, his neck in my hands. "You... are my enemy as long as you threaten my life... and the things I care for." The wound was beginning to heal and there was this rush of emotion I hadn't felt in a while. Anger. "You _are_ my enemy."

My feet were back on the ground now as I held his body in the air. He scratched at my hands and wheezed pathetically but a part of me couldn't care less. I let go of his body and gave him a sidekick to the ribs, his body skid across the road as he howled. I was over there in a second shoving an ice javelin into his abdomen. Another was being prepared in my hand when he looked up at me, his eyes changing colour. "It's too late for that," I answered before shoving the icicle into his neck. He howled before transforming back into a human, reaching for the icicle in his neck weakly. I slid it out allowing him to breath. "Make no mistake, I am not offering you mercy. If you move from that spot I will kill you."

His wounds healed quickly and he glared inhaling deeply. "You really underestimate werewolves. You think you're words mean anything to me?" He spat quietly. "The only person's words I value are Menos'."

"Then you can value my foot," Ichigo interjected kicking him in the face.

"Ichigo!" I didn't feel him approach. "How did it go?"

"I won," he answered. He looked raggard, I could tell he was forcing his eyes to stay open.

His body was covered with a rag of sorts, it resembled an old bed sheet. Sometimes he really amused me with his oddities "Where did that come from?" I asked with a hint of humour gesturing to the rag-poncho and his scowl deepened.

"Honestly, I don't want to know."

It was silent between us, as we looked each other over. I was relieved, extremely relieved that he seemed to be in one piece with no noticeable damage. I couldn't explain it, the thought of him being hurt burned in a way I just couldn't explain. This silence, was peaceful.

There was a large boom coming from the left a few blocks away. Both our heads turned, Quincy was still fighting the alpha and it didn't seem like he was faring all too well either.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

"We should go..." Rukia noted, her voice laden with fatigue.

"Yeah..." She didn't notice it but her eyes were still that deep indigo, that shade from Black Death. She was low on blood and her body was turning grey again. Her blood stained coat was a testimony to this. "After this I'm sleeping."

Rukia pulled out her pouch of Haltex sand throwing some into the air, "I might just do the same."

We began jogging, running to the cause of the explosion. "You know Rukia, if he tries to arrest us after tonight will you still act with civility?"

"That depends if he is_ still_ alive by the time we get there," she answered and another boom resounded throughout the city. We rushed through the streets and then we saw it, Quincy flying into a lamppost. "Damn it all," Rukia cursed under her breath and I couldn't blame her. He looked a mess.

A lightning bolt shot towards his body and Rukia disappeared for a moment from my eyes, returning with Quincy's coat collar under her hand along with him. The leader stared at us and I could feel my jaw slacken, electricity surrounded his body like an intricate spider web, always moving and fluxing in shape.

"Menos," Rukia called. "All your comrades have fallen. Do you still wish to fight because I will oblige you if that is the case."

"That is purposefully provoking the conflict Kuchiki!" Quincy yelled but it had little impact on her.

The wolf's pose did not change and he snarled with a foot stomping the ground.

"Very well then..." Rukia removed her jacket throwing it the ground, she unwrapped the scarf from around her neck and handed it to me. She spared Quincy a glance before she snapped his neck, a crack echoing throughout the street. His body fell to the ground right at my feet.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Her eyes were glowing and I could feel the panic from that night setting in.

"Treating him with civility, would you prefer I kill him?" Rukia asked and I grabbed her shoulders.

"What the hell are you planning! You said so yourself we need to work together!" I yelled but she seemed unfazed.

She lifted my hand from her shoulders and spoke clearly. "You are in no condition to fight."

"Bullshit!" I could fight a few more hours if I needed to and I would. She couldn't stop me.

"Ichigo," her voice was level and calm. "Wrap my scarf around your eyes and don't you dare open them until I tell you to."

It didn't make sense and that pissed me off. "No way! You want me to sit on my ass as you fight him alone."

"I am giving you an option, either you stay out of this or I break your neck. Take your pick." Her voice was deep and commanding but the fatigue on her face wasn't a lie. Her gaze softened for a moment, "I understand your feelings, but this is a duel and as such I am going to fight without restraints. If you see what I am about to do, you will be executed."

So she didn't put Quincy out because he would interfere, it was whatever she was about to do. "What are you-"

"I can't explain, now please!" Her voice was exasperated and for the first time in a battle, I was unsure of what to do.

My instincts were telling me one thing and my mind another. A sigh fell from my lips, she left me no choice. "Alright." I took the scarf and wrapped it tight around my head.

I couldn't see her face but the tone of her voice was soft like a flower petal. "Thank you."

I sat down against the cold concrete sidewalk alongside Quincy. Harsh winds whipped around my body and I strengthened the knot in the fabric. The air was getting colder, denser, dropping by degrees each second. I placed my hands over my ears to stop the wind from chilling them, but then the noise I heard sent me shivering.

I knew it hadn't come from the wolf.

The ground was shaking and quivering beneath me, the sound of cracking cement and wind blurred out every other noise. Then the clashes began, like miniature explosions were going off one at a time. My head cocked from side to side as they jumped from place to place, I let my nose sniff the air but I couldn't see anything but red. A red mist had covered the area obscuring everything and I had no idea what was happening, everything was too fast. What the hell was going on?

I pained howl came from my right and then another before the whimpering and a crack. I don't know if I want to open my eyes now or not. Hushed words floated across the street with angry yells, then silence. There was a tap on my shoulder, a small hand on my shoulder that warmed me with its touch.

"It's over," She whispered, her cool breath fanning my face. My hand went to the scarf pushing it up my forehead. I was met with familiar navy eyes and I smiled.

"Can you tell me about this surprise now?" I asked and there was a twinkle in her eyes.

"Can't that wait until tomorrow?" She answered yawning and I stood up offering her my back.

"That would be considered false advertising," I replied and she hopped on without an argument, her head resting lightly on top of my shoulder.

"Well then I am content living with the title fraud until tomorrow morning."

We walked along the sidewalk until we heard a gasp; Quincy was awake. Way to ruin the moment. He was probably going to spout some random bs now.

"You saved my life," Quincy said and I was surprised at his words. "For that I am grateful but that does not excuse your past actions."

"That's too bad, 'cuz we don't regret them." Rukia glanced up at me with lazy eyes but there was curiosity brewing. "What I'm saying is, as long as justice is carried out, I don't think there's really a difference between us."

Quincy nodded and readjusted his mask. "I will not report your past discretions but understand this, if you step out of line once more and I catch you, you can be sure that your name will appear on our list."

I was about to complain when Rukia butt in, "I understand and thank you."

He settled for pushing up his mask. and I turned around and began walking away to the hotel, is was a quiet walk while all the traffic was paused. "Hey Rukia, what do you think will happen next?"

She was silent for a few seconds, "The Scabbard Hunter will go through his procedures and clean the scene while the wolves will wake up and go back home, the leader included."

"He's alive..." I couldn't believe it, not after everything I heard. "I thought you said if we saw what happened we'd be executed. Then why?"

"I've decided something Ichigo." The wind blew carrying with it delicate snowflakes. "I have been breaking a lot of rules lately, why stop now?"

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

12 minutes later

The last thing I remembered was being under that car while that prick stood above me, waking up on this park bench surprised me. "Diarca."

Someone was calling my name, Tatsuo walked over, his hands bound in red garyleth handcuffs. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Apart from a few sore muscles I was. He had spared me. I should have felt happy but I only felt frustration in its place. "How's everyone else?"

"Alright, everyone's being lectured by the Scabbard douche and Menos has a few injuries the others are displacing right now."

"I see."

"That vampire chick is scary as hell I tell you. She looked like she wanted nothing more than to run me over. That other guy was just brutal on my face though," Tatsuo, our beta joked. He was renowned for his baby face that just charmed almost every lady in sight."She was the one that took out Menos."

This caught my attention, "Was she really."

"Apparently, she even had a victor's message for him at the end. Menos wasn't too happy but I think he's realized something."

"Oh? What did she have to say?"

"Well Imma paraphrase this a bit but; "That there's always a choice and she chooses to be different from the rest.""

"You sound like you want to marry her," I answered laconically.

"I don't think I ever could without having fear that she'd probe my mind. She's _the_ Rukia Kuchiki."

I whistled low. From what I've heard about her reputation we were lucky to get out alive.

**Again thank you to everyone who reads this story and takes the time to review. Writing is an addiction but you guys make this addiction more bearable. XD**


	21. Chapter 20

Hello everyone! I'm back. Not that I was really gone before but I kinda distanced myself from everything in life. When I say everything I mean EVERYTHING but my guinea pigs because they keep me company.

And yeah. I wanted to curl up and never leave the hole I dug for myself but when I got reviews telling me to update (though I got them late from avoiding my e-mail), I kind of remembered why I started writing and putting it online in the first place. I wanted to get better, I love the characters and the fans I write about but more than that I wanted to be someone who started something and somehow found enough time and commitment to finish it. I'm not saying I want to stop, I just want to be that kind of person who finishes what they started, who doesn't quit cuz they go into an uber depressive funk but carries on with some sort of dignity. XD

Either way, I promise to finish this story and not to take so long updating.

On a completely off topic update I fell in love with Berserk (OMGAWWWWWWSSSHHH) and Legend of Korra. I was like "YESH, EPIC BROWN FEMALE PROTAGONISTS, ABOUT TIME!" (Though I know Berserk is older than me and technically existed before me but I don't care)

On an on topic note watch as I make a parallel to Bleach hair-dos. They shall make sense for once! Sort of...

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
><strong>

**Chapter 20:**

**Bells**

_"Passion. It lies in all of us. Sleeping, waiting, and though unwanted, unbidden, it will stir. Open it's jaws, and howl. It speaks to us, guides us. Passion rules us all, and we obey. What other choice do we have?" - Angel from Buffy the Vampire Slayer._

_ICHIGO_

Christmas Eve. Never thought I'd want to spend it staying in bed the whole day. Then again, sleep is good. The first thing I did when we got back was put Rukia on one of the beds and crashed. She fell asleep, something I didn't know was possible. Wait a minute where'd she go? I lifted my head from the pillow, the bed next to mine was empty and made with no wrinkled edges. You could bounce a coin off it.

I sat up and looked around. I couldn't smell her so she must be gone. There was a sticky note taped to the TV.

_10:47 a.m._

_Gone for an hour. Try not to cause any trouble. _

_-Rukia_

I ran a hand through my hair, sticky and frizzy. I looked down, I was still wearing that _thing_. It clung to my body like a wet suit. Ew. I reached for my shoulder untying the knot as fast as possible and stripped down. There were probably some spare clothes in her bag-

And the door swung open. "Oh shit." I grabbed for the sheet holding it to a certain area and Rukia just huffed.

"It's too nice a day for your curses don't you think?" she answered and I looked her over. There was a bounce in her stride and her scent; it was fresh and floral. She looked better, in fact she looked like she had something up her sleeve. I was about to retort when a second smell hit my nose and my mouth was watering; breakfast.

"Waffles and sausage," she replied setting two plates on the night stand. It looked delicious, steam rising from the food and hovering diligently. "I didn't think you would feel like going downstairs. It's quite noisy."

I nodded side stepping my way to the bathroom, hiding my body behind the door. "Is Kon around?"

"He is indeed," she smirked looking at me coyly. "You know you're not the first member of the opposite sex I've seen naked."

I could feel my cheeks heat up, "Doesn't matter."

Her eyes lit up with amusement. "Why?"

"If I were caught naked in my house, my father would immediately assume I was hiding a girl in my closet or under the bed, that we were trying to procreate much sooner than he expected. In the case of my sisters; that they were going skinny dipping without him." Memories of those days brought shivers to my body, that perv. And like a hammer whacking a weasel it dawned on me. It's Christmas Eve. It was the one day of the year he would let me sleep in without any disturbances and yet I wasn't home to enjoy that luxury. But I chose this so I shouldn't be moping about.

I must have zoned out because Kon was at the foot of the door holding up a pair of boxers and a shirt. I took it from him with a quiet thanks and shut the door. I slid the shirt over my head and took one look in the mirror before my jaw dropped. My hair! Not only was it frizzy but it looked as if it had grown three inches over night. And... And I had a beard! I turned the tap on and splashed cold water over my face and hair. Yep I wasn't hallucinating. It wasn't thick but it was definitely noticeable, I touched it gently. Thin blond hair covered my skin but it was thicker than the peach fuzz from before, my mother said that her father had the same hair.

"Your food's gonna get cold at this rate moron!" that annoying plushy called and I walked out and sat on the bed. Rukia sat on the opposite bed staring at me with complacency.

"What is it?" Is it my hair? My beard? No; she would have said something by now if that was the issue. I looked toward the plates on the night table between us, an envelope lay causally underneath the one with waffles.

I locked eyes with her and she nodded with a smile, "Go ahead and open it."

I picked it up, unsure of what it held inside. "Is this the surprise?"

"Yes," she grinned. "Although you will never know what it is until you open it."

I flipped to the back and slid my fingers in, two pieces of paper trapped between my fingers. My breath caught in my throat. I lifted them out, two tickets. "Costa Rica?"

"I thought the warm weather would be quite appealing. The jungles, the communities, the trees. It fascinates me to great lengths." There was a brightness in her eyes when she talked and I could feel my chest expand. "Of course, you are always in a position to decline."

"No way!" Like hell would I decline an offer like that, I'd been wanting to go since I was a kid. But wait a minute, that one little blue book held everything I needed if I wanted to leave the country. I'd lost it on my way while travelling along with my wallet and driver's license."What about my passport?"

"Already taken care of. That witch from Quebec City was kind enough to teleport it to me." I wanted to laugh, but I held it in. A whole new place and who knows, maybe there would be less battles to fight. My eyes were drawn back to the tickets, we were set to leave January third from Toronto. A city close to home. I placed the tickets on the night table, my lips were quirking up the corners, I had to stop myself before I looked like an idiot.

"How long would we stay?" I asked taking the plate of waffles.

"A few months, perhaps until the end of February." I nodded shovelling a waffle in, I was so hungry. Two months away from the cold, from home. I could handle it.

"What's next?"

She paused, her back to me as she shrugged off her coat. "I'm not sure but..." She turned to look at me, "I'm positive a haircut for you is in our agenda."

Ahhh. So she did notice it after all. I swallowed deeply, Yuzu would have complained that I hadn't chewed my food properly again. "Why do you care, it's not your hair..." I defended gruffly. Shaving was... scary.

"I don't really care but it is going to cause you issues in the future. Tell me, don't you think your look could do with a little refining?" She sat on the bed again pointing to my hair.

"Since when did you become so vain?" I grumbled shovelling another waffle in when Kon jumped on the bed and pointed to me.

"Sister Rukia is trying to help you, you buffoon! The longer your hair gets the more enemies you'll attract." If my mouth wasn't full I'm sure my jaw would have dropped.

"Now, now Kon. I'm sure you could have explained that better..."

"What the hell kind of logic is that! My hair. _Really?_" They stared at me quietly, as if I was the crazy one. It was silent, I wasn't crazy._ I_ wasn't the crazy one!

I fingered my beard, the hairs still foreign under my fingertips."Anyway it's not that simple. When a moon child is victorious in battle against other were-creature, their hair grows, a telltale sign of their body adapting. Do you remember the alpha?"

"Yeah." I thought back to when I first saw him as a human. His tan skin and black hair that rested on his scarred chest. His hair ended at least halfway down his torso. I thought it was just a delayed hippie phase but, "His hair was longer than the rest." Strange how everything is slowly making sense.

Rukia nodded, "The hair growth after a battle varies with each member of the pack, the alpha or a lone wolf will grow the most because of their position. When a were-creature loses a battle out of honour they shave their head to display their defeat."

Note to self: if I see someone with a long ass mullet, run for the hills. "So I'm like the leader of my own pack. That's kind of cool."

"Yeah, your non-existent pack!" Kon hollered. "Don't count me and Rukia in!"

I vaulted for him across the bed, "Come here you!" I grabbed his legs. "And here I was thinking we were getting along."

"Never! No! NOOOoooo! SISTER!" He wailed as I tugged at his legs pulling him closer, his grip on the sheets was wavering. "Sister, he-he's gonna kill me for speaking the truth!"

He finally let go and I had him by the leg, dangling in front of my face. His paws were far enough that he could swipe but couldn't reach, I smirked to myself. "It seems me and my non-existent pack caught you," I grinned evilly. "You would make a really interesting chew toy for us, mainly me."

He was whimpering pathetically before Rukia snatched him from my hands. He lunged for her chest happily before she let him fall to the bed. "Kon, I'm going to needs scissors, a straight razor and some shaving cream. Then you are free to do as you want for the day."

"Thank you sister!" He clapped his paws together and they appeared on the bed as if they were there the whole time. "See ya!" He yelled darting to the door.

"Try not to be so noticeable-" Rukia warned but it was too late, he was already out the door.

I let out a low whistle as the straight razor stared right back at me. Sharp. Not so fun memories. "I'm not touching that thing, just letting you know."

"Why?" Rukia asked with a hint of curiosity. She began dragging a chair over to the bath tub, she set a towel over the back.

She picked up the material and brought them to the bathroom. "You're not giving me a haircut either."

"Again, why?"

"I bet you won't know what you're doing." I answered back smirking and she just kept rearranging the items. Only Yuzu was allowed to touch my hair.

"I don't need to be a rocket scientist to trim your hair. Besides with the way it looks usually, you could never tell if I made a mistake or not," she smirked running the bath. Bitch. "You can shave your own face, let me do your hair. We're going out tonight."

I eyed her warily as she patted the seat with her hand, motioning for me to sit down. "Fine..." I conceded running a hand through my messy mop one last time. "You screw it up and I get to design your next haircut," I offered and she shook my hand.

"It's a sad deal to make but I'll accept your challenge. Now bend your head over the tub for a minute," She said switching the shower nozzle on. I did as she said, focusing my gaze on the drain. Warm water splashed my cheek and then I felt it slowly seep through my hair and scalp. Delicate fingers ran through my hair combing it out, gently brushing my scalp. It felt so niceeee. It must have been a dog thing again.

"Is the water ok?" she questioned and I nodded slightly afraid of what my voice would sound like. This felt so good, like built up tension was being released as she rubbed in shampoo, this wasn't supposed to feel so good. "Eyes closed," but they already were as she rinsed out the shampoo. "Can you hold this for a second?" Rukia asked and I took the shower head.

I glanced up to see her rubbing conditioner in her hands, her small fingers covered from the tips to the base. "How am I doing so far?" she smugly demanded, her eyes brimming with confidence.

"Horribly," I answered and she placed her hands back in my hair rubbing the soap through my locks. "You've got the touch of an elephant."

"Really," she challenged rubbing right behind my ears.

_"Yes,"_ I hissed out as she pressed harder.

"That's not what your mind... or your tail for that matter is telling me." I could hear the grin in her voice and felt the blush that rose to my face and spread to my ears.

"Eh?" I tilted my head, a black tail wagging in response. I jumped back crashing into the chair, the water shooting everywhere. I didn't know what was worse, that she'd probed my mind or that I had a tail popping out of my backside while I was still human! And it moved back and forth like a motor boat as if it were alive."What the hell Rukia!"

"That," she said with amusement coating her voice as she pointed to the tail I held stiffly in my hands, "Is the werewolf equivalent of a Freudian slip I would say."

That sounded ominous, really ominous. And her expression was grim. "What does that mean?" She crouched down to my level letting the question hang in the air for a few seconds.

"I have a suspicion," Rukia noted leaning closer.

"What?"

She placed a hand on my soaked hair again ruffling it. "Your subconscious I am guessing, is trying to tell you it likes being pet on the head like a dog. Especially..." the she-devil came closer grinning. "Right behind the ears," she rubbed softly and my tail was at it again. How much more embarrassing could this possibly get.

I pushed her hands away as if they were the plague themselves. "Well it's a good thing that was only a guess because I don't believe you." She stared down at me quizzically before she burst out laughing. _Laughing_, trying to hold a hand over her mouth to muffle the noise but I could hear her clear as a bell. It was a beautiful sound but I think I would have liked it better if it was not directed at me. "Shut up, it's not funny!" I growled and she cracked up louder bracing herself on the bathroom counter.

Well if that's how it was. Fine. I took the shower head and aimed it at her, water pulverizing her face. She stopped then, turning to wipe hair out of her eyes so she could glare daggers at me. "Did you just-"

"Yes," I answered with a smirk. I could still feel my tail wagging, let it. I didn't have to hide the fact that getting revenge on her gave me great pleasure. "What are you going to do about it?"

Her answer was simple. "Live to see you regret it." She was on top of me in a second fighting to get the shower head out of my hands.

"Oh no you don't," I grit wrestling with her. I pushed it down and it sprayed into her chest.

"You are lucky my blouse is black today," she squeaked before knocking it up into the air. It was as if we were in slow motion, shooting our hands up to see who would reach it first and strike the other. It reached her hands first and she smirked devilishly at me. I gulped as she moved closer with it in hand. "Bath time," she cooed sweetly.

Without thinking I dove for her before she could spray me sending her to the floor. She raised the shower head over my shoulder aiming it under my shirt and I shrieked when the now cold water hit my back and hips. Before I could grab her she moved to spray me in the chest when she angled it up into my face, all the conditioner running out. I pushed the shower head back into my chest and there was a moment where our eyes met.

"Bath time," I whispered and her eyes widened. I ripped it from her hands holding it over her head and it rained. She was pushing it away and I was holding it down over her head and then there was a crack. She pushed it back up and conditioner flooded down my face. And then another crack before the water stopped. A crash echoed in the tiny room and then the sound of water gushing filled my ears.

She peered up at me through damp bangs, confusion evident. We both turned to the shower, the shower arm was ripped clean off the tiled wall. I dropped the nozzle and rolled off her. Almost by instinct our heads rolled and our eyes met before we both burst out laughing. "Did we really-" I got out through the laughs.

"Yes," she forced out before she was overcome once again. We quieted down for a moment but as soon as I looked at her soaked form and her flushed cheeks I couldn't help but start laughing again. "This I believe- is another one of those -Kodak moments."

I couldn't agree more.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA_

For a while we just laid there on the floor, soaked to the bone but content. This sensation, it brought back old memories of my days with Renji and Hisana, days when we would be running through the rain trying to find shelter. Days when we owned nothing but our names and the clothes on our backs. Even though we were dirt poor and famished for many years during our youth, there was an unspoken happiness knowing that at least the three of us were together.

Fire on the other hand was something that I never enjoyed being near, it was fire that took our first home and parents Hisana had said, fire that had put us on the streets as beggars. All I remembered was the red and orange that must have been flames, and I watched as the red and orange devoured our house. Swallowing our past while we walked away. Hisana had held me close to her chest biting back tears, my head rested on her shoulder and she rubbed my back in circles. Her lips were pressed to my ears, the only thing I remembered clearly about that day were her words. _"Don't look away Rukia, never forget where you came from."_

That is how I knew eventually Ichigo would need to return to his family. He couldn't just leave his roots behind. He could avoid them initially but soon enough he would have to return home. At least I could enjoy his company while he stayed with me, I could teach him how to fit in with a normal life again. He had that privilege, no, he _deserved_ it. I sat up looking down at him, after all my years working with males I would like to say I understood them but I couldn't decipher the expression on his face.

He sat up too shutting off the water, speaking softly. "Do you spend holidays with your family?"

I couldn't answer immediately so I settled for dragging the chair over to the sink, laying a towel on the ground. I spent the holidays with my kind but calling them family was a stretch. "I don't suppose I do..." The extravagant balls, the self-serving aristocrats, the blood toasts and later the subtle marriage proposals which was synonymous for unbreakable coven alliances. I can't say I enjoyed the holidays at all. As I looked into his eyes I saw a guarded loneliness, as if he were reminiscing about the past. Perhaps talking would help him.

"What about you, you obviously have human traditions in your household." I said and he sat on the chair without an argument. I began to comb his hair through, those rebellious locks were finally untangling.

"Kind of. Today was the only day of the year that my pops would let me sleep in. And my two sisters would cook up a storm. Well not exactly. Only Yuzu would cook, barricading herself in the kitchen. Yuzu was always the kind of perfectionist you'd want in the kitchen. Karin, my other sister, she..." And he paused. "She's not really the feminine type Yuzu is so she would usually make a holiday playlist, set the table, vacuum, run errands to the convenience store in case Yuzu ran out of an ingredient. My dad and I would drive to the local hospital run by a friend of his and we would visit the children's wing. My father being the natural goof he is would burst in with a red clown nose, making all the children laugh. My friend Chad would meet me there, and we would load all the gifts from our van, delivering the toys and books to each child individually. 'Course me and Chad would be put to work like dogs but... it was worth it. Seeing all those kids so happy."

I took hold of the scissors and began to trim the ends. He looked a lot more comfortable talking. "What would you do afterwards?" I urged and he smiled fondly.

"After our trip to the hospital, Chad, Dad and I would head home and bring the Christmas tree in, placing it in our living room. My mother used to say that decorating the Christmas tree should be saved for Christmas Eve so together, as a family we would set it up and light it together. Then eat the feast Yuzu had prepared and just relax." He chuckled lowly, "But relaxing is nearly impossible when you have old goat chin being an idiot at the table, choking on his own food. Crying about the fertility of his children and Chad's silent support."

Locks of hair fell to the floor and I couldn't help but smile with him. "That sounds wonderful."

He shook his head, "You know if I ever go back home, you'd be... well you'd be welcome to join me. My old man would be delighted to have a potential daughter-in-law," he grit rolling his eyes, "And my sisters someone they could confide in. They never really had another female they could talk to since our mom died."

He really was serious, that there could be a place I would be welcome. "I would love to meet them one day, they seem like interesting individuals." But the truth is, I couldn't. I would endanger them, having one supernatural in a vicinity was bad enough, but me as well who was on the run; it was too much of a risk. I took his front bangs into my hand and snipped off the tops, small pieces fell onto his cheeks. "How am I doing so far?" I asked referring to his hair.

"Not too shabby." He gently wiped the wet tips from his cheeks. "You know I don't really like razors."

"I noticed," I replied trying to even out his sides, the towel was almost covered with hair. "Compared to what we've faced until now, it's kind of comical." I put down the scissors and took a look at my handiwork with the mirror in front.

He blushed slightly. "I'm not afraid of them!"

"Of course you aren't," I quipped back and he seemed to frown.

"It's just, I didn't think I was ready to. To y'know shave." My eyebrows raised at this as his cheeks reddened some more. "I mean it's not like I knew this wouldn't have to happen eventually. It's just... when I was kid all I wanted to do was act cool and be a grown up like my pops. I used to watch him shave each day, and one day I decided to shave too. Course I was seven at the time with no hair and I didn't really know what I was doing but that didn't stop me, I used his razor and lets just say it wasn't a pretty sight. I remembered staring at my reflection kinda proud, my face was covered in deep red scratches and my father, the physician out of my two parents almost fainted." He raised a hand gently touching the surface of his cheeks and chin. That seemed like something the headstrong Ichigo I had grown to know would do. "My mother took care of it, and placed Band-Aids all over my face saying they were the universal cure. But she told me that I wasn't ready to use a razor, that when I was a man, I would be ready."

When I touched his head, I could feel his emotions, maybe the after effects of using telepathy with him as often as I did but I could feel it; his insecurities, his doubts and even his regrets. "And you think you're not ready." Did he still consider himself a child?

"It's just a hassle," he said taking the razor into his hands. I took some shaving cream into my hands and he turned to look at me. "What are you doing?"

I smoothed the foamy substance over his face and his eyes widened. "You have to shave don't you." He glanced down at the razor in his hand and I placed my hand on his raising it up. "I hear the first time is hard, or in your case the second time, but after that it becomes second nature like most things. Shaving, from what I gather, is something you learn to accept as an aspect of your identity." He looked skeptical and in a deep voice I spoke, "To shave or not to shave. That is the question." He seemed to scoff at my rather pitiful attempt at Shakespeare. "Watch and learn," I gloated taking the razor, I pressed it to his cheek gently, for a moment I was afraid I would falter and draw blood instead. With a slow push I let the sharp edge run against his cheek, removing both foam and hair. I rinsed the blade and set it on the counter.

I stopped and he looked at me with confusion. "Now you're done!" I smiled flamboyantly and his face looked horrified.

"What do you mean?" He demanded taking the razor. "Is this your idea of shaving, doing one piece and then leaving the rest?"

"How would I know, I'm a woman." I answered but I could already see the results of my actions.

"You have to do both sides equally, figures you would leave me like this, half expecting and all," he huffed and with slight hesitation he let the straight edge glide over his face. That did what I wanted it too but part of me still worried that he would slice his face open again, but if he did I knew it would heal quickly. He rinsed the blade and did it again, as if he was running over instructions in his head, forming a habitual routine. As if in realization of this small step his previous apprehension slowly wavered until it was replaced by calm methodical strokes. It was strange but there was something relaxing in the air as he quietly shaved without a fuss. Routines were normal and normal was safe.

"How does it look?" He finished turning his head for inspection, a few dabs of foam remained.

I took the razor and eased it up his cheek, putting all my worry to the back burner. "You missed a spot," I wiped the blade clean.

His skin lacked a single blemish and he grinned, "You really did want to turn my face into an art piece like my hair didn't you." It was a joke but I understood his silent gratitude.

"I want you to be the biggest attraction where we're going tonight."

For you, who I already thought of as a man, there was not much learning left to be done.


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone! I hope you are all doing well!  
><strong>

**There's been so many changes with hasn't there? I have no idea? But apparently stories can have covers now? So cool! So if anyone has any cool suggestions for a story cover for this, I will politely ask the artist is I can use it cuz to be honest, Marilyn Monroe is not a very good one. XD  
><strong>

**I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter after such a long hiatus. You're all totally awesome! You're all being:  
><strong>

**MikoSwordmaiden01, Hese-san, falconrukichi, amycute and KawaiiBerry-chan!  
><strong>

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and I am once again on the edge of my seat with these new chapters. :)**

Chapter 21:

Save the last dance for me...

_KON_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

"Sisterrrrr," I whined gently, as I walked in. My search had once again been unsuccessful... Ichigo glared down at me and I already wanted to pounce on him and claw his eyes out. He was in a suit, a tuxedo, and he was waiting! Had my master lost her senses already! "Where's Rukia and why are you all dressed up!" I accused pointing at the were-creature. Ichigo was... laid back... sort of...

"In the bathroom getting ready." He loosened the tie around his neck, he looked uncomfortable. "Taking her sweet time," he muttered under his breath, he couldn't stop fidgeting.

"I heard that!" She called from the bathroom and I jumped onto his lap yanking his tie tighter. If I pulled enough would it choke him?

"Sister where are you going with this creature. He's not to be trusted in a suit!"

"A dance," Ichigo offered casually and I felt my jaw unhinge.

He could dance? Was he trying to swoon sister with his indifferent personality and clean suit! It wouldn't work, he still smelt like a mutt and dearest Rukia didn't see him that way. Not my sister! "Nu-uh, Guardian Kon is not allowing it!"

I heard the bathroom door creak, a sliver of an opening, an opening I could slip through and I didn't hesitate dashing to my master's side. I closed the door and climbed up the cabinet to the counter. My master met my eyes, her cheeks a pastel pink hue and she awkwardly held herself. A deep navy dress hugged her figure tightly, flowing out at her waist. Mascara modestly coated her thick eyelashes, it was all she needed. A pair of silver earrings glinted from behind black locks and her lips looked glossy. "How do I appear..." She whispered quietly.

All the water vanished in my mouth. She was breathtaking, dazzling. "Like a star." On a starless night I wanted to add but the tension faded from her features. I placed my hand on her head, wanting her to hear me. _"Why are you doing this?"_

I knew my master was lonely, but she hated balls, she hated getting dressed up. She was as pragmatic as they came, except when it came to bunnies and art supplies. She was changing and that was beginning to scare me. _"I'm only rising up to this opportunity as it lays in front of me,"_ she thought back.

_"You can't become anymore attached to him then you are now."_ Her grip tightened on my crown. _"This will only end badly, he'll leave in the end."_

_"I know."_ Her answer was solemn_. "I expect him to leave at some point or another. Thinking otherwise would be selfish."_

_"Then why!"_ Even inside my own head I sounded exasperated. _"Why are you doing this to yourself? Talk to me! I'm here listening, waiting for you!"_ Against my own wishes I could feel my eyes water, maybe for once my sensitivity would work on her.

_"Because my plans have not changed. I have not changed." _Her words were stern and it was all clicking. _"I'm only prolonging the inevitable. Making the best of it." _She slid a loose bang behind her ears, her eyes downcast. I immediately regretted my words for I knew what she was implying. _"This will most likely be... my last dance." _

"Can't I enjoy it?" She whispered into the still air and I was at a loss for words.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

I was never good at these formal things. Prom had been disastrous, at least for me. Awkwardly waiting off to the side while people rubbed up against each other in a way that was not close to what I considered dancing. At least _Ennemi Public_ had a bar. Yeah... tonight would probably be the same, more awkward shuffling of my feet while I looked anywhere but at the crowd. It wasn't that I hated dancing, I actually knew how to dance.

Along with martial arts, my mother wanted me to be enrolled in dance. My father's pride and joy, which he never let us forget, was the night he met my mother. They had met at a medical conference which hosted a gala after all the lectures. A formal gala. And I'll never forget the way the old man described our mother. _'A brilliant goldfish in a sea of minnows, she was a looker! I couldn't tear my eyes away!'_ While he tried to explain that dance was a civilized mating ritual, that all species did it in some way or another my mother went on to explain that it was one of the few times she found our father cool and suave. The old goat chin... charming. It was originally hard to imagine, but dance was something my mother wanted me to commit to so I did. As my ludicrous father once said, _'For Kurosaki's, you know you've met your soulmate when you can spontaneously do the tango without tripping or stepping on the other person's feet.'_

I was in childish awe when I first heard that as a kid, I was a real believer but now I only felt guilty that I stopped dance lessons a year after mom passed. I did join the secret highschool dance club, the one where we boarded up all the windows in a room, a classroom where we all anonymously showed up for dance refreshers but it was far from professional. Hopefully I retained some essential skills that would stop me from falling flat on my face. I heard the audible click of the door and I stood up from the bed, anxious. The bathroom light switched off and out walked...

Wow.

"Your jaw is hanging," she chirped with a cheeky grin, fingering her sapphire pendant. My mouth snapped up. Wow. "You look surprised." She was enjoying this, me flailing like a weirdo.

Uhh think of something to say. "I am surprised. You wearing heels makes you look like less of a midget." Great, real gentlemanly.

"Thanks. You clean up nicely too." Her voice was mocking but had no real edge. I guess my initial reaction was unfortunately too much of a giveaway. But she looked.. she looked so... I wouldn't even know what to say if she asked. That she looked like she belonged on one of those fashion magazines, that she was perhaps the prettiest woman I'd ever seen. That it was only really hitting me now of all times when I was unprepared for it.

I walked over and offered my arm, her dark eyes searched mine with restrained curiosity compelling me to be honest. I scratched the back of my head, trying to grasp the right words. "What I really meant to say was, you look lovely." I could feel my cheeks heat up but at least I wasn't the only one. She slipped her arm into mine comfortably and we strolled out locking the door.

The elevator was to the left by the end of the hallway, I pressed the button. "So..." I began, waiting for the doors to open. "Is that Kon around your neck?"

"Yes." Her answer was quick. Small talk, heh.

"You never did explain to me what your pendant is, why he turns into it," I casually asked. The doors opened.

"He's not my pendant," she confessed softly, clenching the blue stone in her hand. "He guards my most prized possession."

"That sapphire?" I asked and her lips turned up at the corners. She looked at the stone as if she were lost, in another land.

"It was a gift, from my sister."

Eh, she has a sister? But she never said she spent time with her family at the holidays. I shouldn't ask, maybe it was a sensitive subject. "What was the occasion, probably not a Christmas gift." Why did the ride down seem so long.

"It was a parting gift." I tilted my head down, a second later and I would have missed the slight shine on her eyes. Without even trying I had crossed an unspoken boundary, whatever it was I shouldn't ask anymore. All of a sudden there was a mischievous smile on her face, "As for Konpaku, he was a gift from my brother-in law. Guardians like Kon are souls who have wandered the earth for long periods of time, souls who have a strong desire to be reincarnated with their memories intact. I don't necessarily understand the whole process but-"

We were interrupted as the doors slid open and we were on the ground level surrounded by people, the banquet hall had been set up. "Is this where you went this morning?" Probably the reason she didn't want me to go downstairs either.

"Yes, I thought it would be a fun treat to go to a real dance. One where I actually knew the steps." Her eyes were bright, taking everything in. We strode forward and I couldn't help but notice the poise she walked with, I straightened my shoulders and held my head up high. This is fancy, everyone is. The hall was lit with crystal chandeliers and candle centre pieces. A Christmas tree at least 20 feet tall stood proudly in one corner while a string band played to the right next to a drum set and piano. From there the banquet hall was split in half, tables lined up at the left and a bustling dance floor to the right.

"I also happen to know for a fact that you know how to dance as well," her eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"What makes you think that?" I commented trying to spot our table.

"I saw it in your memories a while back. Who was that girl, your partner?"

"You mean Tatsuki, she's an old friend of mine. She wanted to work on her footwork for her mixed martial arts tournies," I replied pulling her along to the table with our names on it; a small table set for two. It was quite funny, as kids one day Tatsuki would be punching me in the face and the next blushing as she held my shoulders like a lady. Those were good times.

"What was your excuse?" she asked coyly and I felt my ears burn. I found I had none.

"Just cuz. And you?" I shot back and she shrugged her shoulders.

"When you associate with nobility, it is expected of you. Especially when it comes to fraternizing with potential suitors." I pulled out her seat and she sat gracefully.

"There's something wrong with that you know," I answered taking my own seat. "You should choose who you want to be with."

"And you do," she wittily answered. "The only difference is that your variety for selection goes from being a sea of fish to an aquarium of hand-picked rarities."

This was bothering me, her casual acceptance of this lifestyle. "And how do you know that person is good, that they'll make you happy, that they'll treat you right. You might as well be marrying a complete stranger."

"It's not that bad, usually your family recommends a few suitors personally, as they say big brother knows best," she answered with a hint of humour.

"I'm a big brother and I can't say I agree with that," I grit. Any brother who was like that was crazy.

She let her elbow rest on the table, her palm cupping her face as her mysterious eyes bore into mine. I had a sneaking suspicion that I was about to be showed up. "So you're telling me that if either of your twin sisters brought a guy home, you wouldn't judge him. Inspect him, tell them they couldn't date him if you felt he was unworthy."

I smirked. "I wouldn't tell them who they could date. I would just give a list of who they couldn't."

"A brother's intuition huh?"

"Mhhmmm," I hummed.

I didn't quite know what to make of her expression. She looked amused. "You're a hypocrite, a walking contradiction."

I put my arms in front of my chest. "Am not."

"You would do the same as my brother, the one you were just criticizing."

She had a point but my reasons were different. "I may be picky and protective of my sisters but I wouldn't approve of a guy if I didn't think he'd make Yuzu or Karin happy. Your brother is just picking ones that he believes are safe for you."

She leaned forward, her lips above the candle. "And what's wrong with safe?"

"It doesn't guarantee happiness. Think Romeo and Juliet," I answered. Perfect example of two people whose families wouldn't approve but would bring each other happiness.

"Romeo and Juliet? Surely you're joking!" she laughed.

"Not at all. They were happy together," I countered leaning forward. I could feel my temperature raising, damn irritation her logic was.

"They died! How can you be happy if you're dead?"

"Because they died knowing they would be together, believing they would meet up again and be happy for eternity," the candle was reflected in her eyes but they weren't the only flames I could see.

"I only know a taste of eternity and let me tell you, what they felt was a simple attraction. A foolish attraction that consumed their lives," she answered and we both leaned closer looking for an opening. Our breathes mingled and then it hit me. I grinned and she frowned. "What?" she shot back and my grin widened. I finally realized why she was so defensive.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" Her eyes widened and she backed away. Creating a barrier of space.

"Excuse me?" she gasped, confronted. Her arms rose to her chest in defence.

I leaned back and let my arms rest behind my head. "You heard me. You're afraid of love. Of loving someone truly, of being consumed by your emotions. You're not afraid of commitment, your afraid of when it'll end."

"That's preposterous!" she hissed and I could see I hit a nail.

"Is it? Is it really? You would let someone pick that special someone for you in hopes of never being truly close."

"I am not afraid of anything, least of all death or love!" she spat crossing her arms. "And I have been close to many people before!" That much I doubted.

There was a round of applause and I looked towards the dance floor where many couples cleared the floor and then back to the pamphlet on our table, a smirk tugged at my lips. The next piece was a dance number I knew all too well. "Then prove it," I dared and her eyebrows furrowed, there was a glint of determination in her eyes as she raised from her seat jerkily.

"Let's dance," she commanded deeply offering her arm to me and we linked arms. I could feel myself being dragged to the dance floor and soon enough we were in a space of our own, surrounded by only a few other couples.

The violins started to pull a low melody together, a short promenade before the actual score would play allowing everyone to get into position. I gently placed my right hand on the small of her back and her left hand on my shoulder. Our free hands came together, their hold tight. Small and cool against large and hot. Holy shit, this is actually happening. Maybe I was a bit nervous, and Rukia moved closer, completely uninhibited. Her face was so much closer, her hair tickled my chin and her breath was on my neck. Her heels had certainly minimized the height difference between us and I could feel it as our chests were pressed together. I gulped. Then the intro began, rough staccato notes and we moved. I slowly moved forward and she shuffled back gracefully and then I noticed it, the quirk of her lips and then the all too familiar look in her eyes. She rocked backwards and then turned us. To anyone else it would have looked like I was leading the dance but we both knew the truth. Nobody expected a twig like her to possess such strength, to wear the pants in almost everything we did, and she was smiling like she'd already won.

Not on my watch, not on my turf.

My grip on her tightened. And I started to use my strength in response, pushing back against her force. She locked eyes with me and then I pulled her to my chest and I heard her gasp. I kept moving but lowered my lips to her ears. "Not this time," I whispered and she moved back to look at me.

I began to spin us, our feet shifting to the music. "I see.." she replied in a deep husky tone. Yep I was expecting resistance. And she roughly pulled back and I went into a stance, only our connected hands kept us together. I pulled back and she twirled into my arms, her body colliding with mine roughly. "Promise to keep up with me then."

There was a competitive shift in the way we danced, our movements were rough but far from careless. Almost like a battle. A fight for dominance. I grinned slightly and she did too in understanding. She glided forward forcing me back and I had a requirement of my own. "Promise to stay close then."

Like the music that grew more complex, I could feel a tension building, one I couldn't explain, one I had never felt before. I raised our connected hands and she spun, stopped and then grasped my other hand as we strode side by side across the dance floor looking ahead and then we stopped turning to each other. Her cool hand travelled up my arm to the back of my neck, and mine went to her waist. Her presence alone so close to my body was humming, my whole body was heating up. And then she turned pressing her back to my chest and dropped down, her hand running down my chest and slowly raised herself back up with her slim wrists in my hand.

The violins began to create staccato notes that resounded like pulses of a heart, a repeat of the intro. Our movements were rough against each other like the sudden beats of the music, she spun back around in to face me with one leg locked behind my own and with a slight nudge I lifted her slightly off the ground as I went along with the sway of the music. Her foot was delicately pointed as if she were a paintbrush and the shiny floor her canvas, she painted murals on the ground as we moved. The song was coming to its last and final melody. I lowered her to the ground and with the last of my courage I leaned forward and her leg did too, my hold on her waist tightening as I let her body sink closer to the ground. I followed and when she stopped leaning back I kept going until our lips were an inch apart. Heat was building from within and there was this low burn in my stomach, it wasn't fuzzy or sickening but _aching_. Our eyes connected, her eyes a beautiful shade of navy with flecks of indigo and her cheeks were flushed. Her lips were parted slightly and I could feel her cool breath on my face and her rebellious bangs breaking free of their constraints.

The last note played in the air but we kept staring, I could still hear the music in my head. The room was filled with applause once again and she smiled softly, her eyes bright with amusement. Slowly I raised us up from our position. Neither of us said anything as we broke apart, releasing our hands.

I scratched the back of my head, my whole body still tingled with heat and slight traces of sweat. "That was fun. We were probably off beat though." We walked back to our seats, two glasses of water set next to our napkins.

"Perhaps we were, but you know what they say about the tango. There's no mistakes in the tango. Not like life. That's what makes the tango beautiful," she commented happily and I recognized the quote almost immediately.

"Scent of a woman, right?" I asked as I pulled her chair out again.

"Yes. How did you know? I didn't peg you for that kind of movie," Rukia asked with a hint of surprise and I shrugged.

"I'm a fan of Al Pacino, any movie with him in it and I've probably seen it," I replied taking a sip of water. It was like our tense conversation from before had disappeared, silently we had agreed to disagree and though I didn't think it was right I wouldn't press the issue any more tonight. "How is it that you probably know a lot about me, but I know jack shit about you?" I asked and Rukia shrugged.

"I like things to be that way," she answered honestly and I huffed in disapproval.

"So your in to that cliche 'women need to be mysterious' thing?" I asked and she shook her head pushing her glass of water towards me.

"There is nothing of my past that would interest anyone."

I seriously doubted that. She had lived for a long time, there had to be something she'd want to talk about. "What about school?"

"Homeschooled then University," she said quickly.

"Major?"

"Art and Business."

That much surprised me, from what I had seen of her drawings, they were childish. Nothing I expected from an art student. "Art?"

"Yes, does that really surprise you?" She questioned.

"Well yeah, I mean I've only seen you draw stick figures," I explained and she chuckled.

"Stick figures are conventional for diagrams, apart from that I would say that all forms of art is subjective to both the creator and the audience. Aesthetic pleasure is second only to conveying an emotion or message. And there is actual design in which there is a purpose intertwined with the art." I was silent, processing her words. I had never taken a deeper meaning to art until now, it was only a mandatory credit for school or where you'd find the 'crazies.' "Have you ever looked at a skyscraper and wondered the process by which it was designed? Not only the effort but even the vision used to create the building. Or the chandeliers that hang above our heads. Art is in everything we do, our lives are nourished by art," she finished and I had nothing to say.

A waiter snuck up on us, filling the water goblets again and with a thick French accent asked us if we were ready to order. I hadn't even looked at the menu once. Rukia replied quickly before I could say a word asking him to come back later. I lifted the menu and let my eyes roam over the selections.

"And you Ichigo, tell me a bit about yourself. How did you end up in the Yukon."

I shrugged. "I'm nineteen and in conflict. I haven't really made a decision about what I want to do in life. My pops wants me to go to medical school but..." I didn't want to go. Not really. I had no idea what I wanted to do but at least I still had a chance at a normal life. All I know is that I like English, I'm ok at the sciences but back then I wasn't ready to make this life altering decision. "I did random odd jobs for the Unagi Shop and at the end of grade 12 I decided to stay an extra year at highschool. I earned enough money and moved in with Chad to split an apartment and I moved out by the end of grade 12." It was during the month of July, just after my birthday that the changes began. "I don't really remember what happened, I remember being attacked by another wolf during the full moon. I woke up but there were no wounds and I thought it was all a dream. Chad found me in the middle of an alley, I don't remember how I even got there. Since that night though, I could feel all these changes with my body, things I didn't understand." I could see clearer and my reflexes were sharp, I had a monstrous appetite and could smell things that I'd never noticed before but the worst part was the rage. The blind white hot anger that would consume me every so often, that was what scared me most. "When thugs attacked me, I could still feel the pain but more than that I could feel this uncontrollable heat and the next day I would wake up in the middle of nowhere with headlines of missing teens." Teens I had seen the night before, blood that seemed to be tattooed into my skin. The smell of blood never left for weeks, the guilt never did.

"So after a few months I bolted." After a heated argument with my family and another black out I ran. When I came back to the house no one was there and I packed some extra stuff and ran. Hijacked a motorcycle from a drunk biker group and drove until the engine died. Somehow I'd made it to the other end of the country. "I didn't really have a destination in mind. I wanted to be alone and away from people." I'd wanted to _die_. I had no purpose, no meaning and no hope for my monstrous existence. "And that's when you came. How did you know I was there?" I thought I was alone out there in the barren wastelands. I still don't understand why she came for me, why she decided to help me.

"I didn't," she answered. "I went up to the territories to be alone as well, I wasn't expecting your company either," she said with slightly upturned lips. "But I suppose we were both in the right place at the right time."Three songs had passed since we had started talking and a new one was about to start, a waltz. "Would you care to dance again, Mr. Right?" She asked with a hint of humour.

I nodded and raised from my seat. I travelled far and wide, arriving empty-handed and without a purpose but now... I feel as though I left that place with things I couldn't live without.

_3 hours later_

One rare steak and multiple dances later we rode up the elevator laughing at a story the vampire retold. The doors slid open and I reached for the keys in my suit pocket. Tonight had been a blast. We walked along the halls and I took notice of it, pieces of mistletoe that hung above each doorway's entrance. When we reached ours, all laughter had died in our mouths and only awkwardness remained.

"I suppose it is a part of tradition," Rukia sighed gesturing to the dangling plants.

"Uh-huh..." I was trying my hardest not to fumble with the keys.

"Ichigo..." and I stopped to turn and look at her.

She really is beautiful. My throat was drying and I was finding it hard to speak. "Yeah?"

Before I knew what was happening, lips as soft as petals were placed on top of mine. Small strong hands were braced on my shoulders, if they weren't there I was surely going to float to the clouds. And before I had a chance to respond her lips were gone, and her soulful gaze was no longer on me. "Goodnight," she exhaled softly and my eyes were on her back as she walked away dignified in those heels.

That really just happened didn't it. And I was so lame! I opened the door and closed it shut leaning against it. My heart beat was erratic and this comfortable warmth spread throughout me. She kissed me. _She _kissed _me_. And despite all the confusion it felt like heaven if there was such a thing. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to calm myself down but it wasn't happening. My cheeks were burning under the tug of my smile and I stood up. I threw my jacket onto the nearest bed and collapsed, grinning. I couldn't process much, I felt like microwaved jello. I loosened the tie and let out a long shaky breath. We really kissed. And I wanted more. More. I wonder if she felt the same, that strange dizzying happiness. Did she feel the same?

And for once I could believe in my father's immature words again. We hadn't tripped once during our tango.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA_

The winds blew without restraint as I sat upon the roof of the hotel, rustling fresh snowflakes to follow its currents. The city was filled with holiday lights and celebrations of all kinds. White auras pulsed with serene beauty and I shook my head pulling my knees to my chest. What have I just done?

I had lost control. I was losing control. Kon was right all along. I am such a fool, to be swayed and overcome by my emotions in such a way. How could I? We were partners, I never wanted more than that. _Partners._ And yet the desire rose within me to be something more than that for someone. For one moment I wanted more. More of what I do not know, but I wanted to feel normal. I did not fear love, but I did not want to need it. Love is a choice and one I had always desired to live without and now I find myself craving. Craving to live and feel like a human. Friends. Family. Lovers. I don't need those earthly attachments, I don't want them.

But for a moment I did and for a moment I was in awe of the stirrings that boiled to the surface.

Friends. Family. Lovers. I have sinned so greatly, I deserve nothing of the sort.

I bit my lip, blood flowing freely from where my fang had pierced the vulnerable skin. Since when had I stopped being numb to such things. When did I start to care, when did responsibility shift to something foreign?

I do not know, these feelings snuck up on me from behind, stealthy like opportunists. But it was time I fought back and ended their campaign. Friends. Family. Lovers. I don't need them. All I need is release.

I rose to my feet and jumped, not caring where I landed.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone. :)  
><strong>

**I've been so busy! My friends think I went insane cuz I took my guinea pig Hannibal to the Emergency Vets and after two diagnoses had a medical bill of close to $600. Hey my baby is worth every penny (despite the fact she cost less then $30) so I've been working crazy hours to make up for that cash suck. XD Something tells me that when I go back to school I'll be living off apples and cinnamon for the first month or so.  
><strong>

**As for this chapter, it starts to introduce a lot of things that are going to become prevalent in the story. Like the Triumvirate (if anyone knows history you know what I'm referring to) which is a three-way leadership of the Scabbard Hunters Organization. Who is in charge... you'll find out later. **

**What's going on with Renji, you'll find out about that too.  
><strong>

**And as for Mr. GF. If you've read the chapter and know who I'm referring to... He's actually going to have a semi-important role. He'll be responsible for introducing a key character as well.  
><strong>

**Rukia, on the other hand is finally reaching her decision. I wonder what it's going to be...  
><strong>

**And once again I would like to give thanks to everyone who reviews, alerts and favourites this story. You guys are awesome. I wouldn't have the courage to post this crazy story online without your encouragement.  
><strong>

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. And now... enjoy the impending awkwardness.  
><strong>

**Chapter 22:**

**Lion Heart.**

Trembling hands scrubbed desperately at the window, Keigo Asano hated heights and being perched on a ladder was far from ideal. "Troll guts..." he muttered under his breath. "... are the hardest thing to remove." There were no actual guts of course, a slight exaggeration on Keigo's part. Only thick grimy troll blood splattered the supernatural's bar window.

"Put some more elbow grease into it, Asano-san!" Mizuiro Kojima chirped from the level cobblestone. "Work it!"

"Easy enough for you to say!" Keigo whined pointing a finger at his friend. They were cleaners for the Scabbard Hunters, those who disposed of supernatural remnants after certain individuals made a scene. In this case, it was a drunken brawl outside a go-easy establishment. Of course only supernaturals could detect the existence of go-easys but that didn't stop Quincy from wanting the area cleaned up.

"Don't take it up with me, take it up with Quincy," Mizuiro mischievously advised.

"You know how much of a hard-ass he is! And he overworks us too! That last scene with the wolf pack, it was brutal!" Mizuiro couldn't argue with that, it was extremely hard to clean up. So he let his friend rant on. "You know sometimes I think it's a lot easier to just arrest those criminals then clean up after them. Quincy makes it look so easy!"

"Asano-san, you know that's not true," Mizuiro replied sensing a familiar presence coming.

"It's soooooo true Mizuiro!" Keigo yelled. "One of these days... One of these days!" Keigo trailed off scrubbing harder against the glass window pane.

"One of these days you will attempt the Scabbard Hunter entrance exam and go through the rigorous training should you succeed?" Quincy suggested and Keigo froze.

"Q-Q-Quincy!" Keigo stuttered ready to fall off the ladder. "How did it go?"

"You know how it is. A were-bear insults a troll's girlfriend, and the troll strikes him to valiantly defend her honour. Rather chivalrous until it ended in a drunken fist brawl," Quincy drawled. "Apologies were made and everyone went home."

"I always did admire your mediating skills," Mizuiro chimed in being the suck-up he was.

Quincy sighed adjusting his mask. "This was trivial and did not require any severe punishments. It would be a disgrace to bring this issue before the Triumvirate."

"True enough," Mizuiro agreed while Keigo hid his face from view. "Why are we staying in Quebec though, especially with all the issues happening in Japan right now?"

"We have a case of vigilantes within our proximity," Quincy answered adjusting his mask. "And I know for a fact they won't stop."

"So you're waiting to trip them up. That's tedious," Keigo sulked as he stepped down from the ladder.

"It's not just that is it?" Mizuiro questioned. "When you summoned us to clean the scene, you were awfully quiet and knowing you, you saw something didn't you."

Quincy sighed. "What I say now does not leave this conversation. Is that understood?"

Both cleaners tensed and nodded, apprehensive of Quincy's serious demeanor. "Compel us into secrecy if you feel the need to," Keigo offered.

"I trust you enough," Quincy replied. "The Immortal I encountered was none other than Rukia Kuchiki."

Both cleaners gulped. "Kuchiki... As in the Angel of Death?" Keigo asked hoarsely. The last vamp he ever wanted to be was near was her. Her reputation was well renowned. From what Keigo understood, if any were-creature were to come across a Kuchiki; their immediate response would be to run, screw honour or pride.

"Yes," Quincy replied tersely. "When I looked through her memories, I was not surprised to find that she has recently been pursued by assassins like many other Immortals."

"Well yeah, the Supernatural Crisis is escalating, major clans are being picked off by their enemies," Keigo reasoned. "Just think of the The 46 and the Kasumioji clan."

"Judging by your tone is it reasonable to assume that Rukia Kuchiki was not being pursued by were-creatures?" Mizuiro added.

"No... Actually, I am not quite sure if the title of were-creatures or vampires befits what I witnessed in her memories." He paused and the two cleaners were not sure if he was planning on finishing. "It was more than likely, that they were Hybrids."

Keigo's eyes widened while Mizuiro's lips were pursed in distaste. "I thought that was impossible, not only that neither the were-creatures or the blood children would ever wish to do such a thing."

"That is what I thought until two nights ago but those memories were too vivid. They were clearly Hybrids who attacked Kuchiki and the wolf. One of them was able to produce and control bleeders from within their own body."

"But she's the princess of mind games!" Keigo stammered. "Trained by a Shiba since she was turned! If there's anyone who knows how to falsify memories it's her."

"I realize that," Quincy said. "That is why we are staying in Quebec. If Rukia Kuchiki truly is a magnet for these Hybrids then I want to witness them with my own two eyes. Let this truth be indisputable when I present it to the Triumvirate."

Keigo was silent as he processed Quincy's words, disbelief and doubt could not cloud his innate fear. It was Mizuiro who broke out of his stupor first, asking what might have been the most important question.

"If the Hybrids really do exist, then whose side are they on?"

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA_

"You were right Kon," I sighed stroking the pendant in my hand. "I have allowed myself to become too attached." To this world, to those few who I still allow to rest in my heart. I could deny it all I wanted but these feeling would never cease no matter how much I wished them to. I did not want them, I didn't but the only way to cut these ties was to enter Black Death which would bring about more sin then redemption.

There was a pop and the lion plushy sat in my lap. I was greeted by silence. "You can say I told you so," I joked but he remained quiet. A frustrated sigh escaped my lips. "This was only supposed to be temporary and yet…" Things have managed to get so much more complicated then what I originally had in mind.

"He has a family and you have expectations to fulfill," Kon murmured and I felt slightly relieved someone understood. "He wasn't a part of your plan." Yes, Ichigo was unexpected. He was unplanned for and I was completely unprepared.

A pang of guilt rebounded in my chest for the plushy that sat in my lap. He was the one taking the biggest risk, the one I would leave all the hard and dirty work to in the end and I was prolonging this process pitifully."I'm sorry I've made you wait so long, old friend."

"What are you saying sister? I'm your guardian, I respond to your will," Kon squeaked boldly. "I respond to what you want."

"You serve me well," I know it to be true. When we were first paired together I had my doubts. Konpaku was so frivolous and perverted and lacked basic etiquette, always chasing after women. He was the cream of the gossip for many other Immortals who all exhibited completely domesticated guardians. But I never could have asked for a more loyal guardian, one who would end me if I asked. "And when our contract is released, you will be free to enact your own will."

He laid down in my lap, in the new form of a lion cub and I scratched behind his ears. "You will be free to chase those women until you find her soul again." Kon with all his womanizing bravado was loyal down to his marrow. He became a guardian under the promise that when our contract was released he would be reincarnated as a human with the memories of his past life. Memories he wanted so he could find his one true love again.

_"I think you should really reconsider this Rukia,"_ he thought back licking me with his sandpaper tongue. _"I will never stop looking for her, but if you choose this you will stop living."_

As I overlooked the city, I couldn't help but feel as though I was as insignificant as an ant beneath me feet. Like an ant to be crushed under a shoe, my death held little impact to the world. Nothing would change, life would keep going on. Lord Byakuya would continue to run his enterprise and find new ways to obliterate the wolves. Renji, would he care or would he say it's what I deserved? General Ukitake may shed a tear but he always had a soft spot for me, once in a while he might reminisce over our many afternoons in soothing conversations. The Shibas would host a party, a wild one in which they would drink to celebrate the death of their brother's ungrateful murderer. And Ichigo… well I suppose he would keep on living. He never needed to know the truth but if he did, I'm sure over time he would grow to accept it.

If I were to perish of my own will, would I be freed of my many mistakes? Would the faces of those whose lives I destroyed disappear, would I be forgiven for all those I killed if I forfeit my life to the god of death. Would my recent actions drain some of the blood from the many corridors that filled my mind. Was there truly any way to redeem my soul if not by death's guided hands? My time is nearing, the witch from Quebec city alluded to this as well. If that is the case I would only need to wait a little longer. "I told you Kon, my plans still have not changed." My voice was hardening like steel as I remembered where and why my conviction existed. "As a Kuchiki I will always finish what I start. That applies to both Ichigo and for my death as well."

There was a low whimper as Kon gazed at me with glossy dark eyes. _"What are you planning sister?"_

To end things. I will tie up every loose end and it will be on my own terms. My resolve, I will not allow it to waver any longer. No one will ever shake me of my resolve again.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RENJI_

_Frankfurt, Germany._

Damn holidays, if it weren't for this time of year I could have easily secured a direct flight from Italy to Toronto. Instead I sat here at this airport waiting twelve more hours for my second flight. At least the cappuccinos were decent. The screen of my phone lit up as it began to vibrate on the table's surface. Two rings were all that passed as I answered the phone, placing my croissant back on the plate. I had a bad habit of being both grumpy and insatiably hungry when I'm stressed. "Ambassador Abarai speaking."

"Renji, thank goodness you're responding!" A worried voice exclaimed from the other line. I recognized it immediately.

"Ambassador Hinamori!"

"It's urgent Renji! Please tell me that you're still stopped over in Germany." Her voice sounded desperate, but I couldn't help the irritation that slowly stirred in my stomach. I didn't have time for other matters. And plus Germany is her territory with her new partner Aizawa, Ain, Azan or something… "Renji!"

I let loose a sigh but my frustration never left. "I am." Maybe I should have lied, my time was supposed to be spent finding Rukia and no reports of her location had been filed yet. That meant it was going to take even longer to find her then if I had regular progress reports. "Listen Hinamori, I really don't have time for whatever you're going to ask. I'm on official business for Lord Kuchiki."

"Renji, it's code guillotine."

My eyes widened. As soon as I heard those words, the gold badge that hung around my chest began to hum, locking my will and freedom away. No! This can't be happening. "What!"I could feel my anger burning, but not as hot as my signed loyalty. The oath I took as a Scabbard servant burned the flesh of my arm, I raised my sleeve and the tattoo glowed. Shit. There was no helping it, I was bound by powerful magic to follow through on code guillotine.

**I no longer had a choice. **

I slammed my fist on the table, startling a few passerbys as I tried to reel in my breathing. "Who is it?" I demanded. Code guillotine was a direct command from the Triumvirate to eliminate the existence of a supernatural who posed a threat to our anonymity as an underground society. Though they were always on our list to be destroyed, code guillotine was the automatic command for when there was intel they were in the area. "Who is it Momo?" I hissed roughly. Whoever it was I would make quick work of them and then find Rukia. I had to.

"Grandfisher," she answered in a quiet meek voice. I wanted to scream. Damn it all! Out of all those on the guillotine list, the one I was ordered to find was the elusive Grandfisher. The Mortal fuck who had avoided arrest for over a century and had killed at least thirteen Scabbard Hunters and who knows how many humans.

My grip on the phone tightened, "Are you sure about this?"

"I wouldn't have called you if I wasn't," Momo glumly mumbled. "I'm sorry but we really need you right now Renji."

"Alright." I had no choice but the sooner I accepted my task and completed it, the faster I would be looking for Rukia. As soon as Grandfisher left Germany he would be on some other Scabbard's turf. I could do this. "How long before you can pick me up at the airport?"

"I'm already on my way," Momo answered and I could feel my shoulders relaxing. I took one last sip of my cappuccino and grabbed my croissant to go, heading out of the terminal exit.

If there's such a thing as God, please I beg you, keep Rukia safe until I can find her.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

It's Christmas day and Rukia is nowhere to be seen, that was my reason for being squished in this giant parading crowd. She never returned home last night. That pissed me off, I wanted to give Rukia her dang Christmas gift so I didn't need to hide it anymore in my coat pocket plus seeing the look on her face would be nice. But no, she pulled another disappearing act. You'd think I'd be used to it by now. More than that though, I wondered if she disappeared because of what happened between us last night. Did my stunned non-responsiveness push her away? Was it just a fluke? Was I the only one who felt something? All these questions that kept running through my mind were frustrating!

And all these questions would remain unanswered until I found her and it was an uncomfortable journey. Surrounded by white shrouds everywhere I turned and the close proximity of all these people kept me on edge as the presences invaded my personal space. It was official, I was no longer a fan of crowds. I tipped my head up to the sky trying to find a trace of her scarlet shroud but there was nothing. The desire to howl in frustration kept floating to the surface but I pushed it down, I wasn't that much of a wolf yet.

I walked for hours, until I had reached a faint trail of her shroud, wispy red with lingering hints of jasmine flooded my nose, leading through winding alleys to an empty street. With the elegance of a lady, she sat there regal and proud, in the same classy clothes from last night with only a winter coat and scarf loosely hugging her body. The box felt heavy in my pocket, as if it were weighing me down and I let myself fall onto the park bench beside her. "Yo."

She turned to look at me, and smiled quietly. It looked forced. "Is something wrong?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, nothing is... wrong." That seemed like a lie but I doubt she'd tell me the truth if I questioned her about it. It was silent for a few moments until I probed for answers.

"You never came back last night or this morning. Whatcha been up to?"

"Thinking." Her eyes left my face and returned to what she was looking at before. An empty alley.

"Ah, I see."

Only the whip of the wind whispered between us and I thought hard for the right words to say because for the first time in a while, this silence was thick and heavy. I didn't want to be buried underneath it. I took a shaky breath and nudged her arm with my elbow, "Merry Christmas." She looked up at me and I reached into my pocket, holding out the box I'd kept hidden for so long. The once fresh wrapping paper looked wrinkled and was decorated by slight tears at the corners but it still kept the contents hidden. Slowly she reached to take it and I pushed it into her hands.

"A gift. For me?" She murmured quietly; unbelieving. She lowered it to her lap, eyes focused solely on the box. Her small hands gripped the box loosely as if she were afraid it would break while her thumbs smoothed over the wrinkled wrapping paper.

"Obviously. With the way you're carrying on, I might have to unwrap it myself," I teased but she was silent.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know-" she began but I raised a hand.

"I wasn't expecting anything in return. I just figured I would cuz you've pretty much paid for everything so far. Plus it's kind of practical and I thought you might use it if you get around to opening it."

She looked back down at the box, fingers playing with the taped edges. "Practical you say." With utmost care she slid the left side open and pulled out the velvet box. Her eyes widened and I could feel myself grin. "Jewellery?" She questioned and I sighed impatiently.

"Just open it already," I grumbled and with a snap the lid was opened. She gasped and I couldn't help the triumphant smile that conquered my scowl. A silver bracelet sat in the centre of the box, thick smooth chains that reflected the afternoon sun. "I had to get a kiddie length for you cuz your wrists are so thin, but I thought it could work for your pendant. You always hold it in your hand before it disappears so a thick bracelet would be better than all the neck chains you break," I explained scratching the back of my head letting my smile fade before she looked my way again.

"It's beautiful. Thank you," she replied softly, her finger traced over the bracelet.

"I just thought you might like it," I answered taking the box into my hands trying my hardest not to blush. I lifted the bracelet and unhooked the lock. Rukia moved her wrist forward and I wrapped it round and locked it again. Wordlessly she lifted the necklace from her chest and slid the sapphire pendant from the chain, handing it to me as I fastened it on to the bracelet.

She raised her wrist and gazed at the bracelet, the pendant securely hung from the lock. "Is it comfortable?" I asked and she nodded, her eyes that strange amethyst colour.

"Thank you," Rukia repeated and I pulled her into a hug, an urge I couldn't hold back.

"You don't need to keep saying it," my voice was muffled against her scarf. "Just accept it."

I felt her hands on my chest, pushing away gently. She retreated back gradually, untangling herself from my arms. "You really are, a considerate partner," Rukia confessed and all of a sudden, it felt as though ice was trickling through my veins. Pouring through my body like liquid cement. The wind was not the one freezing my body.

Grinning widely with all my strength, I let her words sink in; solidifying. I was a statue, holding an expression for as long as I needed to. Composure was never my thing and time would eventually wear down the straining muscles in my cheeks. But until then I would smile broadly and wait for the cold to dissipate, "I'm glad you think so."

And just like that, all my questions had been answered. So I was just overanalyzing things, she was just doing the traditional thing. I'd been wishing for something that wasn't there, I just let my imagination and stupidstupidstupid teenage hormones get in the way of seeing it for what it was. A goodnight greeting under mistletoe. I am stupid. But if I chalk it down to stupidity how come I feel this way…

We're not friends and we were not meant to be sappy together. We were partners. And for a moment I found it hard to swallow.

"Ichigo." My name spilled from her lips, calm and sure. I felt my fake-ass smile falter.

"Yeah?" Thank luck my voice didn't crack with all the emotions I was resiliently forcing back. Emotions I could barely contain or truly comprehend.

"You're the only person… I have ever considered a partner."

"Is that so…" I murmured. Despite the label, I was the only one with it. And in a strange way, I felt special. A little warmer. I remember in the beginning, she talked down to me as if I was an ignorant liability to society. Maybe I was at the time. Like I was a helpless child Rukia felt obligated to babysit. So maybe we weren't friends yet but we would never be enemies. And after last night, something changed between us. Maybe something changed between us awhile ago and I didn't notice but I feel like we're equals. And we're both still growing.

"Meeting you has made me realize something, something I thought that I had forgotten," Rukia softly admitted and my eyebrow raised with curiosity. I looked her in deep dark eyes again, slightly dazed and lost in their depths.

I cleared my throat. "And what's that?"

"Actions are more decisive than words and… even still… even still… the world will always turn in one direction." I cocked my head in confusion. "But maybe on an individual level, if we allow ourselves to change through our actions, we can understand what we seek and eventually hold it in our hands."

Even now that vampire had the power to confuse me and ensnare my attention both at the same time. She should stop speaking in riddles, I don't remember giving any profound motivational speeches that deserve any credit. "Oi, are you getting sentimental on me," I teased trying to lighten the mood and she shook her head.

"No. I…" She paused. "I am grateful for what your companionship has taught me. That is all."

I could feel an uncontrollable warmth bubbling in my chest. "That's my line ya know." I spoke honestly. Travelling with Rukia, has changed me in ways I can't begin to describe. Above the comfort of understanding what I am, she in return gave me something I thought I could never have. Hope. Hope for a future I could control. Hope for another chance with my family. And lastly hope that I could make up for the awful things I did, a chance to do something right with these new powers like protecting unsuspecting vulnerable humans. I stood up from the bench and stretched. "What do you say we head back and watch some movies?"

"That sounds like a plan," Rukia rose too tucking the neatly folded wrapping paper and box into her pocket. We began to walk through the streets, the sound of the incoming parade becoming more clear. She looked down at the bracelet draped around her wrist, the bright silver sparkle drew my eyes in time and time again as we walked.

Faint like a dying whisper I heard her apologize. "What are you saying sorry for, idiot."

Almost as quiet as silence, she spoke. "I have nothing left to give." My heart felt as though it stopped and I almost tripped over my own feet. I never claimed to fully understand women despite having two sisters but my gut was telling me Rukia wasn't referring to the gift.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and I could feel her shudder underneath, electricity slowly sizzling where we touched. She looked up at me with doe eyes but I kept my gaze forward. "It's ok." I reached deep down, hoping I could convey everything with just a few simple words. "You've already given me enough."


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone. Out with a new chapter. :) It took a long time to write this chapter. There's so many places I thought I should have ended and then said, "No. No way. Not like this." And so you have a chapter that's about 6k long. XD  
><strong>

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. And this recent chapter was sooooo creepy and awesome. I don't say it often enough but I love you Sensei!  
><strong>

**Chapter 23:**

**Soiled hands that reach**

_December 29th_

_Somewhere between Kreuzberg and Effelsberg, Germany_

Grey eyes gazed outside the car window listlessly, thoughts of escape had long since disappeared many years before. Her eyes once in a while took notice of the stone retaining walls, the quaint houses and the pine forests. And murky slush covered over the gravel roadside, the aftermath of snow that couldn't seem to last under the recent rainy weather, though she didn't know the date she knew it was winter despite the seemingly spring moisture. They were far from the mainland and any nearby cities. She rolled down the window, hoping for a cool forest breeze to freshen the awful smell of death inside the Audi. She had no idea where she was going. She only had to follow.

"How are you doing, doll?" His voice was heavy and thick like cigar smoke. Every time she heard his deep raspy voice she felt like she couldn't breathe. Like the air itself was suffocating, filled with a toxic gas that came from his very presence. No matter how many years she spent with this awful man, she could never get used to the gargling noises that came from his yellow toothed mouth. _"Hey!"_ he grunted slapping her thigh.

That would leave a bruise.

"I'm fine," She intoned quietly moving the auburn bangs from her face. Her eyes had yet to stray from the car window and look at him.

"That's a good gurl," He drawled rolling down his own window. "You hungry. I don't like to see you go thin."

"I'm fine," she answered again.

"Did you know they're famous for their sausages here. That and sauerkraut."

"No. That's interesting." Her eyes wandered through the grassy fields looking for any form of life. Up ahead was another forest. "I have to pee," she commented dryly.

"Do ya now," the man remarked in what seemed to be high spirits. "You want to wait till we reach another housey area?" he questioned, his fat tongue darted out to lick his lips in anticipation like a lizard.

The idea of him anywhere near a residential zone sent a chill down her spine. No one deserved that fate. At least while she travelled with this merciless lunatic she could alter his path in little ways. "I can't wait that long. There's trees up ahead." Most likely a deserted forest.

"You want to piddle in the forest up there?"

_"Please."_ From her own ears even she could hear the desperation.

He was silent for a moment pondering her request. "Alright but you're going to have to work for it doll face," he agreed grumpily. She hated that nickname, he always liked to brag about how it was his doing she had grown up with the figure of a Barbie doll. "Be on the lookout."

She hated this game of his. And she thought of ending it many times, still did but for some reason the thought would leave her before she could truly consider it. As if the idea was being blocked by something stronger, more dark and sinister. Was it because he wouldn't let her? He had forbade it and against her own will she was powerless under his commands. It wasn't just physical strength he had, his words were like a brand she couldn't escape, his orders she could never resist no matter much her body tried. A bitter cycle of hypnosis. "Ok." It was the only answer she could give where he wouldn't beat her.

Soon they were surrounded by green foliage and her captor roughly pulled to the side of the road and parked, cutting the engine. "Don't be too long now or I'll have to come look for you." If those words had come from anyone else's lips she would have believed they held concern. From him however, it was a warning, one she would never take for granted.

She opened the door fluidly and stepped out, stretching her sore legs and looked up to the sky. It was cloudy, about to rain. She would need to make this fast, she didn't have an extra pair of clothes should hers get wet. She skipped to the waist high fence, pushed one long leg over and then the other followed. Her shoes sunk into the muddy slush, soaking her feet through the soles. She quickly dipped behind some bushes and undid her zipper, squatting. She shivered as the breeze drifted along her exposed flesh.

She heard a whoop of appreciation and she jumped to her feet jeans still down. "Hime my princess!" the monster called out gleefully through the thicket. "This is why I keep you around! You're my lucky charm!" She sucked in a breath and braced herself against the tree, realization dawning.

He only talked like that when he was expecting something and she knew what. She fastened her eyes shut. She didn't want to know but she knew this routine far too well. "Don't you want to know?" he called out and she shuddered wanting to be invisible.

"You're going to tell me anyway," she said, hoping it came out more defiant then accepting.

"Cyclists. Five… six… no maybe… seven!" She could detect the wide smile in his voice as he spoke quickly and high. The urge to vomit was rising fast but she hadn't eaten anything that would come up. The acidic choking feeling remained. At least this time she had no part, she didn't know them, she wasn't connected to this at all she told herself. "Your potty break hit us a jack pot!"

She could imagine it clearly. A man. No not a man but a monster in disguise. Short and round, a belly as big as a barrel from his lack of restraint. Salt and pepper hair cut short, tan skin from the portaging and thick sturdy legs from running with her strapped to his back like a bag. Glittering in excitement would be his golden eyes, hidden beneath a pair of shades and a goatee only beginning to grow in, failing to hide his twisted smile. She wanted to hide but more than that she wanted to warn them. She knew from previous experience that would be futile. If she made a scene she would attract attention, if she didn't make a scene they would come any way. More than that though this monster in human skin could outrun any escape she warned them of.

Now she could hear it, the building friction of the damp road against rubber, deep breaths and the squeal of their pedals churning. In an instant he was in front of her with her face gripped in his hand, their eyes locked. "Don't do anything to mess this up." His golden eyes widened and she felt his words seep into her mind like a poison, taking over and making her weak. She collapsed to her knees, peeing before she could stop herself. He was gone and all she could hear were screams, cracks and snaps. She tried to tell herself it was nothing, rejecting the reality in front of her but Orihime Inoue was always known for having an overactive imagination, and while she could only hear her mind filled in the missing pieces. The coppery smell of blood spraying through the misty air, red like fresh paint. Limbs crushed from the slightest touch of his large hands, innocent unknowing eyes widened in horror. Blood gushing from their chests like a broken dam, as he ripped their hearts out with his bare clawed hands and his sinister smirk as he held his trophies in his hand waiting to be devoured. She didn't see them, she didn't know them and she wasn't one of them but…

Despite being in a country with a foreign language and diverse culture, a scream of agony was something that was universally understood. She wrapped her arms around the tree trunk and held on like it was a lifeline, waiting for it to be over.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RENJI_

It's been six days. Six fucking days and the papers were filled with terrifying headlines. Well they were terrifying for anyone who didn't know what the hell was going on. _"Mass Murderer Kills Seven!" _was Momo's rough translation of the latest headline. The German authorities had yet to connect it to the serial killer who roamed Europe, North and South America under the alias 'The Collector' or what the Scabbard Hunters called him, 'Grandfisher.' He got his name from carrying around a female human hostage between the age of five and twenty-three, using them to lure people into his trap. How he did it, no one really understood or lived to tell the tale, eventually even those he abducted and used would wind up dead somewhere. Many have theorized that as a Mortal he specializes in compulsion, a tactic used by vampires to enslave those around them temporarily on both a physical and psychological level and that is perhaps how he was able to knock the past 13 Scabbard Hunters off guard. The one piece that connected him to all these crimes was his signature, ripping the hearts out of those he caught and never was his group of victims less than three people per site.

It was an awful death and it put people on edge even more during the holidays. It was also harder to find him when the human authorities kept getting in the way of investigations. Finding out his recent kill spree from a newspaper was less than ideal but it couldn't be helped. Grandfisher left no traces and even though the murders took place three days ago Momo and Lord Aizen still had no idea where he was in the country or where his next destination would be. This was getting us nowhere, waiting for his next move was getting me nowhere closer to finding Rukia and it was frustrating to no end.

I smashed my fist into the alley's brick wall, watching as it crumbled beneath my knuckles and dust blew out. A vibration came from my phone, I whipped it out of my pocket only to see the caller id and knew I was in deep shit. I flipped it open, "Lord Kuchiki…"

"Renji, how has the search progressed?" His voice was cool and smooth like well refined metal. Sharp as a blade, his voice cut through the static.

I didn't know what would happen, but being honest was the only way. "It hasn't sir. I got a call from code guillotine…"

"I understand that Renji. I am asking how your search for Grandfisher has panned out."

"Oh.. Well Lord Aizen seems to think he is leaving the country so once he's gone, I will be able to resume my search for your sister," I answered. I understood why he wasn't searching himself, Byakuya Kuchiki held quite the influence on the Immortal Council but more than that his absence at their meetings would be noticed and marked as a weakness. If he left his coven would be in jeopardy along with the balance of power in the Immortal Council. I was the only one who could afford to look for Rukia. "There's a lot of static on your end Lord Kuchiki, where are you?"

"Japan, our council has been drafted overseas after the recent annihilation of the Kasumioji clan. Though I do not think it is a wise decision…" He paused on the line. "The council has chosen the Hitsugaya Estate as a gathering place for the Immortal covens and council."

"When I find her, am I to bring Rukia Kuchiki back to Italy or Japan?" I asked.

"Japan. The war is brewing and the recent alliance with the Scabbard Association will be tested soon enough Renji Abarai. Japan will most likely be, the safest place for the storm in the distance."

I swallowed thickly, something gnawing at my stomach. Maybe a premonition of many things to go wrong but I had no power in matters such as these. I really can only do what I can… which is what exactly? "I understand. I will try to finish the task at hand as quickly as possible so I may resume my search for your sister."

"Do as you must, I have been assured of your abilities and probability of success."

What was that supposed to mean. A compliment or another test… ""Uh yes sir." Either way I would not fail.

"Good bye Renji."

"Good bye Lord Kuchiki. Safe travels."

**_x.x.x.x.x.x._**

**_December 31st  
><em>**

**_Toronto, Ontario_**

**_ICHIGO_**

To be back in the province I grew up in was amazing. Busy but amazing and full of life. For the longest time I thought I would never return but here I was standing in Union Station, the place of intersections and crossroads on New Year's Eve. I let my hand clasp the gold railing and we walked up the stairs to the main entrance crowded with people of different origins and destinations.

It felt so good to be back.

"The architecture is quite stunning," Rukia commented but it was the smell of dirty streets, food vendors and slush that had me captivated. I'd missed home more then I realized. We walked outside and for the first time in a while I just inhaled. Took everything in, in one deep breath and released it with my past reservations. I was close to home.

"North York and Queen Street have a lot of good art galleries. You should check 'em out one day Rukia," I offered and I couldn't hold back the nostalgic grin that swept across my face. "And Nuit Blanche." I was a train ride away from home and a short walk away from the apartment I shared with Chad. Speaking of which… "Come on," I said grabbing her hand. "There's a place I want to show you."

"Ah… o-ok," She stuttered as I pulled her through the crowd. Horns blared and sirens rang throughout the streets. Loud streets, tall skyscrapers, life in every corner; that was my thing. I never felt more comfortable in all the time we've travelled, more at peace despite the chaotic streams of traffic.

I tugged her through the crowds until we were met with a complex 18 floors high, a familiar feeling fluttered in my chest. I know I didn't have a key but maybe Chad or the manager would be in. I pressed the buzzer for floor 15, apartment 6 and there was no response.

"Where exactly is this Ichigo?" Rukia asked scanning the area, she looked apprehensive.

I buzzed again. I couldn't abate the excitement that rose in my voice. "The apartment I share with Chad. He's my best friend. I think you would like him." I had a lot of things to tell him. So much shit went down in the months I was gone. There was no response. Damn. "Guess there's no other way…" I'll have to talk to _him._

"What do you mean?" Rukia quizzically questioned.

"I'll have to ask my whacko of a landlord for help."

"And what's wrong with that?" she asked skeptically.

"He's crazy," I answered and he was. He takes up the whole 18th floor as a lab. Probably for his drugs or he's a mad scientist.

I buzzed the 18th floor… "Hello who is it?" a cheery annoying voice answered from the other line.

"Oi, Hat n Clogs let me in," I grit. Damn. Why couldn't it have been Yoruichi?

"Ichigo Kurosaki? Is that you?" His voice sounded amused.

"The one and only." I drawled and I could hear hollers from the other line. _'that idiot's back?' 'tangerine boy' 'ichigo' _It was getting real loud as Urahara answered their questions. "Now let me in. I have a 12 month lease remember."

"Ah, right away Kurosaki. Come in! Let me call your father and we can have some-" Urahara chimed before I cut him off.

"There's no need for that. I'm only stopping by." We'd only stay here until our flight. I needed some clothes and a few other things and the rent was paid for in advance. And I wanted to talk to Chad, let him pass on a message for me. I was so close by but even still it didn't feel right to see them yet.

I heard a click as the door unlocked and I moved it open letting Rukia walk in first. She didn't. I glanced back and she wasn't moving. "This is a strange building…" she muttered.

Tch, hasn't even seen my apartment and she's comparing it to those classic hotels we've been staying at. This from the woman who had us living in a cave originally. "Eh so what. Beats that cave any day."

"I can't come in. You have to invite me in." She said it with all seriousness while I gawked. She could go everywhere else perfectly fine, what could be stopping her now?

"Are you serious Rukia, stop making a big deal."

"I am. You only have to invite me in. Watch," she advised and I did. She punched the open space where the door would have been and to my surprise her hand smoked and there was an echo, she'd hit something. She cradled her hand gently until it healed and looked normal again."Someone put a barrier around this building. A supernatural can only be invited in if they are to proceed."

That was… strange. Maybe Urahara wasn't as mad a hatter as I thought. He'd owned the building for as long as I recalled. Rukia stared at me expectantly and I was drawn out of my thoughts.

"Come in midget," I replied and she elbowed me on her way in from the height comment. I nursed my side and led her to the elevator and pressed the button. The doors opened with a ding and we stepped in, I pressed the 15 button and we slowly rose to the top. The doors slid open and we were here. A quick left and the door to apartment number 6 stood before us with the keys in the door handle and a note plastered to the door. I ripped it off and read it.

_Try not to be too loud. ;)_

_- K.U._

I crumpled it in my hand, that pervert. "What does he mean by that?" Rukia curiously chirped with wide innocent eyes.

"I'll tell you when you're older," I said and she huffed crossing her arms.

"He must be a supernatural! The barrier around this building could only be created and maintained by powerful magic. And in the note he was referring to you wasn't he?" she said slyly.

I placed my hand on the door handle and pushed down, "I doubt he's much more than a drug dealer." And a pervert.

We walked in to the dark apartment and I felt around the wall until I found the light switch and tipped it up. Under the lights everything looked warm, everything looked the same. From the beige walls to the honey-stained floors. The apartment was 'open-concept' with a coat closet on the left, a walkway that led into a kitchen on the left and a living room on the right. The hall continued through the living room and kitchen leading to a bathroom and two bedrooms, Chad's on the left and mine on the right. Behind the living room separated by a hall was the office space we shared, a foots walk from my bedroom. I walked forward kicking off my shoes and placing the keys on the kitchen table. Dust clung to my fingertips from the table and I looked, the blanket of dust was thick enough to turn into a message board. A note lay on the table:

_November 24th _

_Ichigo, _

_In case you came back before I did, I want you to know that I'm happy._

_I missed you, everyone does. Even Mr. Urahara._

_I've gone south. There's some things I need to learn about myself and the only place to go is the place that I came from. Mexico._

_I hope you're better, at peace now._

_I'll return in the New Year. Ms. Unagi said your job is still there if you want it._

_-Chad_

I took the letter and folded it neatly. "Looks like we'll be alone this new year." I wish Chad would have been here, I looked forward to seeing him. Because I know he would sit there with eyes shaded by bangs, there would be no judgement. He would sit there and listen, make hot chocolate when I needed to de-stress. And have my back if I needed him to. That's how it rolled between us, it would always be like this. I let my eyes wander to the living room where the side wall was replaced by a full-scale window.

The sun was beginning to set. Vibrant orange and red lit up the sky, slightly obscured by the roofs of the cityscape. Rukia stood beside me, eyes in wonder. "You have a beautiful view from up here."

I thought about the fireworks that would be on display tonight to celebrate the new year. Exciting powerful displays of lights that would express the excitement of the holiday, they would be worthwhile to watch. And there was also my first full moon transformation where I'd be conscious. "I'll show you an even better spot later tonight." I tucked my hands into my jeans unsure of what to say as Rukia inspected the apartment with a critical eye.

"You have a nice place here but it needs a good clean." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "I'm surprised at the tidiness considering this place is inhabited by two guys."

I held back the blush. "We're tidy men, what can I say?"

"You can admit to having a maid in the past."

It was more like a clean freak sister but she came when Chad was too busy with his gigs and me with work. "We were on our own, we had to keep our shit together. Is it that hard to believe that I can be orderly?"

Rukia hung her jacket and scarf over one of the table chairs and rolled her sleeves up to her bony painful elbow. "It is. You couldn't even be bothered to make your bed at the hotel suites," she pointed out and I felt as though my male pride was insulted in some weird way.

"Well thanks for your vote of confidence."

"Any time Ichigo, any time," she grinned back walking over to the kitchen counters. The she-devil began opening up cabinets and drawers and I shook my head.

"What are you looking for?" As she opened our cabinets I immediately noticed the lack of food. A box of cereal sat on a shelf. I grabbed it and threw some into my mouth. It was still good.

"Cleaning supplies." Her answer was quick and light as she began hopping to reach the higher shelves that sat above our fridge and stove. Crazy midget.

"You should've asked if you needed help reaching," I said shuffling behind her and opening the higher cabinets. I was shoved back roughly before I could reach the paper towel and glass cleaner. At least I had the duster. "Oi."

"I don't need your help, I can reach it perfectly fine on my own." Defiant independent woman. I huffed and crossed my arms. Let her struggle all she wanted. When it became too much to just watch her hop up and down I grabbed her by the hips and hoisted her. "What-what are you doing?" she stuttered and I grinned at her blushing face.

"Speeding things up. You have a problem with that?" I challenged and she grabbed the supplies.

"Nope." And I lowered her back down, she was way too light for her own good. Rukia placed the items on the marble counter and I closed the cupboard door. "Let's divide the work up we will have this place cleaned in a jiffy!"

I didn't necessarily want to clean, I wanted to sit down on the couch and relax, watch a movie, order some take-out… But she looked at me with sparkling sapphire eyes as if this was the peak of enjoyment. "Alright…" I sighed.

There was a puff of smoke and Kon popped out from her bracelet, searching around the apartment as if he were on board a ship with his eyes shaded with his toy arm. "Ichigo, you are to do the powder room and bedroom. Kon, you are in charge of the floors," and he saluted proudly shifting into a cordless vacuum. "I will take care of the main foyer and living room. We will regroup to do the kitchen."

I couldn't help but let my mouth drop, "Don't you think you're taking on a bit much?"

"Nonsense!" she gloated with her arms crossed and her voice haughty. "I'll probably be done before you!" And before I could argue she was a blur, already at the large window spraying and wiping.

Vampire speed was sooooo cheating.

Kon was zooming and vrooming across the living room, enthusiastic as ever. I shook my head wandering to the bathroom, those two are so weird. But it was nice to see the two of them making themselves at home, it was a … warm feeling.

One hour later and we were sticky with sweat draped over the couch, our legs were over the arms as our heads rested against the cushions. Kon slept in a metal salad bowl snoring away on the kitchen counter. I tried to fan myself with the Golden Dragon take out menu but it wasn't working. A cool breeze drifted over my skin as Rukia tilted her head and blew.

"Thanks." She blew a wayward strand out her face and closed her eyes, sinking in to the cushions.

Her grin was small and silent but it was comfortable. I like this feeling, it isn't awkward or weird but _us_. And it ended too soon when I got an earful of the ringing buzzer. I stretched sitting up and pressed the button to let him in, the chinese food had arrived. I raced to get the food and paid, rushing to get upstairs.

I met Rukia in the hall with the portable radio in her grip. "The sun is about to descend. Where is this place you wanted to show me?"

"This way," I said walking over to the emergency staircase at the end of the hall way. I held the door open as she walked ahead of me. Four flights up and were on top of the world. Or as close as we could be to touching the sky. The roof was empty, flat and made of concrete with a waist high metal fence that enclosed the perimeter. I locked the door behind me and placed the steaming take out on the ground as Rukia explored. It was like she was in a dream or something, walking carefree surrounded by the darkening sky above. "Impressed?"

"Very," she answered quietly, thoughtful. I walked ahead to the metal railing and leaned down on it with my elbows. "I like high places," she whispered joining me. The sun dipped into a sea of buildings out of view, the sky a deep blue with hints of purple.

"I know." That's where I found her the first time after searching for hours, nestled comfortably on a tree like a bird. That memory felt like yesterday but I felt as if I've known Rukia my whole life. "I like places like this too. Places where you can escape and just_ breathe_…" I confessed letting a puff of breath float in the air. "It's nice eh."

"Ichigo…?" she asked worriedly and I could feel it starting.

I moved back from the railing. The churning of heat, as if I was melting in a molten pot of gold. I was waiting for this, for a long time. I took off my coat and outer clothes, dropping them in a heap until I was only in my boxers. This was the moment, everything I'd been working towards. There was pain for only a moment and I shut my eyes, letting the liquid lava run its course through my veins to every nerve-ending. My back arched and I was on all fours with a shaggy black coat. I opened my eyes and met Rukia's gaze, her triumphant proud smile. I finally did it, stayed myself during a full moon. I had control. The pain, the work, the anger, everything felt so small and stupid compared to this moment. I was a changed man, I could feel it and I cherished that thought.

I moved back over to the railing and sat next to her, my head angled to the night sky as the stars began to come out from hiding. Her eyes were far away, lit up with interest as the night sky unfolded. I nudged her shoulder with my head. I trotted to the radio and fiddled with it, changing it to my favourite rock station, letting the light energetic music echo along the roof. I brought the food over and laid my coat out on the floor. She looked down at me as I lay down, I patted the coat next to me and she sat down.

"What a gentleman…" she said gracefully sitting down on the coat placing a glowing hand on my head.

_"Don't get used to it,"_ I warned. _"This side of me is reserved only for special occasions." _And for special people I thought before I forced it from being realized.

"What a dog," she scoffed and I opened the cartons with my teeth. The steamy aroma smelled delicious. I took a mouthful of chow mein into my mouth and I could feel the noodles dripping out. She laughed as I tried my best to slurp them in, it wasn't working out too well. She continued to laugh at my expense so I whipped my head around, the noodles dangling from my mouth connecting with her face.

_"Hah! Take that!"_ I barked and her eyebrows furrowed.

Oh shit now I'm in for a scolding. Before I could register anything she chucked a handful of noodles at my face, they drooped everywhere from my eyes to my lower back. _"Real mature Rukia,"_ I thought without a hint of humour.

"But you kept missing your mouth Ichigo, I thought you could use a little help," she said with that eerie cutesy falsetto voice.

_ "Hey this is harder than it looks!"_ I tried to justify before a pair of chopsticks were expertly held under my nose. _"I don't need you to do this,"_ I grumbled lowly but with that slight opening the food was in my mouth faster than I could close it.

"Now chew properly or you'll choke on your food," Rukia hummed in that devil voice. That tone, it would be less hassle to comply then refuse.

When I was done I looked away and opened my mouth. _"I'm waiting…"_ I thought back and she placed another spoonful of chow mein and chicken in my mouth.

"See we make a good team," Rukia chirped and I felt myself rolling my eyes. I wouldn't let her know it but I thought so too.

We sat outside on the concrete talking for hours, waiting for the countdown. It had been silent for a while as we just listened to music, watching as the streets filled up with people. The snow had been on and off.

"Ichigo, may I ask something?" Rukia looked to me placing a stray bang behind her ear. I rolled over so I could see her better. She appeared serious after all the light-hearted conversations.

_"Shoot away."_

"How does it feel, to hold what you longed for in your hands?" Rukia's voice was soft.

I thought about it, the nights of the full moon and how I'd dreaded them for the longest time. How I'd thought of myself as a curse, as something evil like a monster. How I'd thought about ending this monstrous rampage. But then with a lot of work and support I came to view this change in myself differently, as a new power. It wasn't simply control I longed for. Before I was turned or whatever I wished upon every shooting star and folded chip that I'd someday gain the power to protect where I had failed to do so in the past. On that fateful night I'd been given that power but not the control to use it.

But now I could. Now I could change when I wanted to and still have a normal life. And when I was ready for change I would join the Scabbard Hunters and protect people. My family, my friends, complete strangers too. On this starry night, I guess I had my future in my palm. _"It's good I suppose. Real good. I don't ever want to let it go." _I would sink my teeth in and never let go. Maybe, that was the way to feel the way to live from now on, to live truthfully and die proud. _"I don't want to let go even if it means the end."_

My ears perked at the cheers from down below and the radio host's voice:

"_**The moment you've been waiting for has arrived folks. One minute till the new year. Lets count down together. 51… 50… 49…"**_

We both got up nearing the railing to watch the celebrations below. We leaned over. I inhaled the smell of pure white shrouds like the snowy ground below. Crowds continued chanting the countdown, getting louder.

"_**26… 25… 24…"**_

For a moment I thought of my family, at home watching the tv screen of all the happenings. Pops would be doing handstands while clapping his feet till he was red in the face. Karin would be sitting calmly on the couch with her arms crossed, telling pops not to overexert himself or he'd kill the mood if they had to take him to the hospital. Yuzu would be screaming along with the crowd, dancing and blowing a kazoo. And I… I would be making a wish on New Years Eve with Yuzu… but it was difficult now.

I had the things I wanted and I had the people to share them with.

"_**10! 9! 8!..."**_

I glanced at Rukia who was lightly grasping her scarf, watching the crowd in amazament. I pressed my wet nose into her hand. "Don't forget to make a wish…" I reminded and she nodded closing her eyes. I did the same. I wish that moments like these would never end.

"_**3!2!1! Happy New Years!"**_ The crowd roared and I howled.

Confetti streamed the air and the conditional snow began to fall again, layering the city in a blanket of white. Rukia and I locked eyes, a smile played on her lips and I howled again.

"_**For every united person under this New Year sky, let's dance to celebrate this new occasion and welcome another 365 days of hectic days and joyous experiences in!"**_

The music began… the slow start of Radiohead. This song, everyone knew this song. Without a second to hesitate, my front paws were in Rukia's petite hands and we swayed to the guitar chords and beat of the drum. Our eyes never strayed, her indigo against my brown and I knew she saw the real me underneath all this fur. Maybe this wasn't enough, maybe I still wanted more. For now though, this was enough. Life's too short to worry about this stuff. I had her close, and over time I would draw her in to the rest of my life. Let her meet my friends and family. On this New Year, so many things had been renewed. Above everything a hope for a happy future. It sounds cheesy but that's what I'm feeling.

"Happy New Year Ichigo," Rukia said with glowing eyes. "To days well spent and quiet nights."

_ "Happy New Year Rukia. To new beginnings and good memories."_

And we kept swaying long after the song ended. Hand in hand.


	25. Chapter 24

**Hi everyone... so this chapter was originally going to be long but I decided to just make it two separate chapters. Ummm yeah. And I fractured my sternum after a 300lb crowdsurfer fell on me. That was a fun trip to the hospital. XD  
><strong>

**Enjoy and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
><strong>

**Chapter 24:**

**To beguile**

_KON_

"Sister…" I whispered into the dark apartment. I had the strangest dream and waking up in a salad bowl was not very pleasant. "Rukia?"

I let my hears hone in and closed my eyes, feeling for the auras surrounding me. They were both in his room close. I tip-toed and opened the door, my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. I placed a hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming in horror as Sister Rukia silently motioned for me to be quiet, sitting calmly on the bed next to him. It was dawn, light filtering through the broken blinds of the boy's bedroom, filtering onto his very human body that lay in the position of a sleeping mutt. I noticed where her other hand was; glowing in a mane of thick orange hair as her fingers traveled through the thick unruly tufts.

I was ready to faint or pounce at the sight of the two. Silently she patted her lap and I hopped on, demanding answers. _"What are you doing?" _Her eyes were drawn shut in concentration as both hands were now being focused on the task. Of what task I had a clue but not much more. _"Rukia don't tell me you're-"_

"It's safe to speak now. I have him deep." Her words were calm and collected.

I let my eyes probe her, she gave nothing away. "I don't understand what you're doing. I thought you _swore_ that you would never compel another living creature again. And yet your fingers have clawed their way into his mind," I said.

"It's true I have penetrated his mind without consent… but I am by no means seeking to control him," she answered and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"If you don't want him to come then just tell him, or ditch his ass. Don't play with him!" I near shouted and she smirked with closed eyes.

She looked like she was about to laugh. "Play with him you say?" Her eyes flickered open as a gentle finger traced the length of his rough cheek. I noticed it now, for once his eyebrows were not set in a painful scowl and his lips were not pressed in a thin tight line. Ichigo looked serene; at peace of all things! "I am doing no such thing, I am only reminding him of the decision he has to make."

Decision… to come with us? How would she be doing that… I didn't understand. "He's pretty firm on coming with us…"

Her hand came to rest on my head and I was invaded with memories. Moments of pure happiness, faces filled with kindness and forgiveness. Euphoria filled me as I looked on. A single memory stuck out, one with a young Ichigo standing in front of his two sisters protectively waving a stick in his hand to ward off bullies.

"Ichigo is not like us. He has a family he absolutely adores and has always wished to protect." Rukia paused frowning, searching deeper inside his mind. "I am not making his decision for him, I am simply reinforcing what he will miss if he comes with us. Perhaps if he doesn't make his decision now he will never come to make it again."

I gazed at his expression, he looked content. Was Rukia right? "Ichigo has what he searched and fought for within his hands, he should grasp it shouldn't he? Not only that Ichigo doesn't belong with us. Our world is… harsh in comparison to what he can still have."

I sat with my head down. "If you really feel this way then why don't you tell him… make the decision for him?"

She sighed quietly and I saw pain etched on her face. "Because ultimately this was always his choice to make." Memories of their deal resurfaced, her compromising words: _Let's make a deal. When you're ready to return home, you tell me. I don't want to force you to do anything that will cause you pain. So I'll wait, but as long as you're with me you better understand this is a temporary measure. You will need to go back to your home sooner or later._

I stared at her softly. "Was this your intent all along?"

"It was." She gazed down at the fledgling mutt fondly, tucking stray citrus bangs from his face. "If he doesn't make this choice, he will live with regrets. Embittered by his lack of control and suspected unworthiness. No… Ichigo has to be the one to decide this."

"Sister…" I whimpered. The things she was putting herself through for this ungrateful brat made my eyes water. Stupid brat. He didn't deserve any of this kindness from my master! But deep down I know I'm being irrational. I lunged into her chest, hugging her with my small toys arms, hoping if I squeezed enough if would make up for my lack of reach. "You're so brave…"

"It's about time I was Kon…" she commented stroking my crown with one hand. "It really is time I was." I glimpsed at the sadness and uncertainty in her eyes. You don't want him to leave do you…. That's why you're forcing him to be one the one to decide… So that you can't blame yourself for him leaving… I hugged her tighter and she let out a shaky sigh.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

I woke up in my bed, the sheets tangled around my legs and my head at the foot of the bed. I sniffed the air, the strong scent of jasmine and lavender lingered, blanketing the bed, the desk and the closet. Remnants of last night littered the bed, long black tendrils of hair. Last night I didn't lose it…. I grinned to myself. Not only that I had the best sleep I'd had in ages. Nothing like sleeping in your own bed. And the best dreams too. Times where my family and I sat at Sunday afternoon picnics together, road our bikes down the gravel trails, visited Pop's university lectures, had family dinners where my father tried to do impersonations and failed miserably. Those were good times… I really do miss them.

But would they accept what I am, who I've become, what I want to do?

Would they forgive me?

Those questions always hung at the back of my mind like wet jeans clinging to your legs, noticeable but after a while you grow used to it and the soreness it brings. But I've changed haven't I? Changed for the better? I'll never let them down again… maybe I should try and contact them… No! Not yet. But my relationship with my family, I know it's going to take some work. That much is obvious. But will they be ready for me? They are so close by but…

"Ahhh this is too confusing!" I groaned running a hand through my frizzy hair.

It's not as if I'll never return home but maybe it's been long over-due… I heard a gentle knock on my door. "Are you decent?" I heard from the other side.

"Ah not yet. Wait a minute!" I called back springing out of bed, searching around for clothes. I slammed my closet open, reaching for a pair of boxers and a shirt. I danced into them quickly before I reached for the door, opening it to Rukia with a steaming tray in her hand.

"I could only find hot chocolate mix and cereal," she explained handing it to me.

"Thanks," I let her in and she sat on my bed, surveying the locks of fur. I sat at the desk chair, blowing on the hot chocolate as she took a look around. "I hope you're not comparing my room to the hotels."

She chuckled lowly, "No. I was only admiring your sparse decorations. I always pegged you for a poster kind of guy."

"I am," I confessed. I like posters but most of them were still tucked away in my closet back home. "I only took the bare necessities when I moved in here, haven't really gotten around to decorating properly."

"I see."

I took a sip and observed her, she looked amused with my room. "So what's your room like. Back home I mean?"

"Simple really. A futon with a desk and dresser. A couch off to the side and a walk-in closet and bathroom," Rukia replied off handed. "Nothing extravagant. I spend most of my time in one of our many tea rooms or the back porch. My sister always wanted a garden to call her own while we were growing up. When she finally acquired one, she took great care of it, growing every flower, bush and tree from scratch. Now my brother has inherited her passion for horticulture which lends itself to an excellent back porch to sit and read in."

"Sounds nice."

"It is," she agreed. "Kon enjoys lazing about in the sun taking many afternoon naps. Never have I heard a complaint from him."

I nodded. That really sounds nice. "Why don't you go back?" The question slipped out of my lips before I had a chance to reel it in.

Rukia's sapphire gaze was pinned on me, her lips pursed together. "Why?"

I felt more courage this time as I reaffirmed my statement. "Why? You don't have to do what they say you know. You have free will."

"Do I?" she questioned again and I felt awkward.

"Well don't you?" If she didn't then I'd talk to them all personally.

"Perhaps, but at the expense of falling into my old ways again," she admitted. "And I am relishing the chance to travel quite a bit. Being a member of the Immortal Council is a stress and burden I can do without."

This was news to me. "Immortal Council? Is that some kind of rank?"

"Yes and no." Rukia sighed, contemplating something. "The moment you become an Immortal, you are eligible to join the council. The council however is filled with senior veterans of the supernatural wars, unchanging in their views of were-creatures. Uncompromising in the prospect of a truce. Unwavering in their rigidity and hatred towards their enemies."

"So you left the council?" I asked. This was interesting.

"I suppose my absence has been taken into account by many members. I cannot say whether they would review this choice of mine as an act of defiance or a chance of vulnerability," she said placing a bang behind her ear. "I am not so eager to return and partake in their meetings once again."

"And there's nothing else you would return home for. No one?"

She was silent and her eyes looked weary, tired. "There are few I hold in my heart but… I question whether they do the same." She looked so sad, pain mingling with the blues in her eyes. I didn't want to see that.

"Don't be stupid. I bet there's people who miss you right now," I said. "Don't ever think otherwise."

"Ichigo…"

"There will always be people who miss you. That's just how it is when you have a bond with someone," her eyes widened and she looked ready to argue but I wanted to make my point clear. "Don't act all special saying you have no one. That's reserved for evil people and cowards. _You_ are way more than that."

"I don't understand why you're insistent about this. You don't know what you're talking about-"

And I cut her off. "Family and friends will always care. That's why we have them," I crossed my arms. "Nobody deserves anybody. We need and want people to stay in our lives otherwise we wouldn't have anyone to be ourselves around with." I know my family cares I _**know**_ they do! They always will! Why have I let doubt cloud my mind for so long?

Her eyes were down cast to her hands in her lap. Maybe I spoke too harshly, I should apologize, I don't know or even understand where Rukia came from. I only spoke from my experience and I was lucky to have the family and friends I had. "Hey Rukia wait I'm-"

"No. Maybe life is just that simple." Her voice was low. "Maybe everyone wants to love you instead of use you. Maybe everyone sees you instead of someone long past. Maybe everyone wants to hold you instead of smother you. In fact," her voice rose an octave and when her head snapped up her eyes were blazing. "In fact maybe everyone cheers to your good health instead of orchestrating your death!" She rose and I did too trying to catch her.

"Hey wait a minute!" I yelled, reaching out to her but she shoved me back.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed and her eyes were that icy arctic blue. The temperature in the room was dropping fast and I watched as her eyes burned with a searing hatred. They were directed at me and it hurt. "You know nothing about me! So don't you dare insinuate that you do!" She yelled ramming a hard finger into my chest. "You don't know anything about me! You don't know what kind of a person I truly am _fortunately_ for you… And if this ideology of yours were as factual as you claim then why haven't you returned home!" She snapped at me with her accusation.

That was a low blow but it was true. "I-I…" And I don't have an answer, or an excuse. Not anymore. I'd gotten control. Rukia though, she looked angry and hurt. I was such a fool to assume her family worked the same way.

"You're a hypocrite," she levelled. Her voice was deep and calm, her emotional outburst had ended. "Don't spout your advice to me until you have followed it yourself." She backed up into the doorway but I stood frozen, I'd hurt her. "The difference between you and I, is that you feel insecurity towards your family; unsure of how they will react to your homecoming. I _know _my coven without a shadow of a doubt. I _know_ who they are and I _know _exactly what would happen if I returned, what they would do. _That_ is the difference between us."

She was a blur as she sped out. I heard the apartment door slam shut. "Damn it!" Why did I say that? Why did I run my mouth off when I know nothing about her past. Hell, I don't even know where she's from! "Ahh I'm so stupid!" I smacked my palm into my face. "And I made a mess of things." Things were going so great and I had to ruin it. Nice one Ichigo!

I've been so naïve. I want to go after her. Hold her. Tell her I'm sorry for being such a presumptuous jack ass. But she's travelling fast and probably needs her space. "Fuck!" I punched the wall, a hole where my fist landed. I screwed up badly. I'm such an asshole.

But she can't see herself for how awesome she is! How can she not! She's strong, witty, kind, forgiving, sweet, hard-headed, stubborn, gentle, considerate, loyal. How can she be like that if she was surrounded by bad people. She must have people who care for her! People who have helped her grow. But then there was our first encounter, when I thought she was cold, calculating, a control freak… It had all been just an act to hide herself, to protect herself from people, to stop them from caring about her. All this time she's been trying to push me away and I never understood why. Did she push people away because she didn't feel safe around them? Is that how it was? She didn't feel she had anyone who cared? Anyone who would push to understand her? Anybody she could trust? Anyone who could actually care about the real her?

I'm just realizing it now. That Rukia never felt she had a family to go home to. Never had anyone. I'm such an idiot. How could I be so narrow sighted?

I will fix this. I have to.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA_

Hours have passed and anger no longer burned deep in my core. To think I had 'flipped out' at Ichigo for making such innocent comments. My time while frustrated had been spent productively, I filled three pages of the sketchbook in my lap with rooftop views of the metropolitan city. The noise was awful, the air was dirty but the city bounced and hummed with life. Something pure rang in this city, perhaps the many possibilities and opportunities it brought. People who had dreams walked these streets.

It has been a long time since I slept and an even longer time since I dreamed. Innocent dreams filled with Hisana and Renji. Those memories on the street were perhaps the happiest I felt, it was Hisana's uplifting charisma and Renji's goofy humour that made poverty bearable. Even while in the comfortable confines of the Kuchiki Manor there was a tense awkwardness all three of us endured, but it was shoved to the side by Hisana'a wide calm smiles that would light up the room when she saw Lord Byakuya. But after Hisana was murdered a bright light had been put out in my world. And out of bitter selfishness and loneliness I hurt Renji irreparably, and I burned my body with my hatred with for my enemies. My dreams faded. Disappeared. Only to be renewed by the kindest but most stubborn man I had ever laid eyes on; Kaien Shiba.

I tear rolled down my cheek and I brushed it away before it had a chance to drip onto the paper. "Before I know it this sketchbook will be soggy…" I joked to myself, trying to stop the tears before they could start. "Seriously this isn't the place." I wiped at my eyes furiously but I could feel the salty liquid pricking and blurring my vision. I looked up to the afternoon sky, feeling the liquid sink away, draining.

Home. There was an ache when I thought of it. Did I have one? Or was it simply a place to house my body and Kon's? There was nothing to return to but silence. Silence that would find ways to amplify the screams of cold revenge. Reminders of everything I once had and also once did in the name of it. I wonder if Lord Byakuya even noticed I was off gallivanting across the world or if he was too busy drawing up war strategies with the rest of the Immortal Council.

I was fine with this, I was. I didn't _**need**_ people. I didn't want them. I didn't _**want **_them! I don't! I need to keep moving forward remember? Settle things on my own. Finish this. I didn't want things to go sour between Ichigo and I. For some strange reason, even in the beginning I wanted to seem good. Not great but not bad. I wanted his memories of me if he had any to be positive, to have a positive influence on him before he became initiated into a pack or the Scabbard Hunters. My role as his mentor has ended and yet I still feel this way, this need to be liked by him.

Perhaps this irrational need of mine could be rationalized; that perhaps I would know I was successful in my efforts of giving him a reasonably sturdy foundation in the supernatural world. That he could like me for what I have already provided him. I placed the sketchbook and pencil back into my bag and stood. Yes, he probably feels indebted to me, that is what he feels.

Gratitude.

I began to hop from roof top to roof. Yes. There was nothing wrong with gratitude. I held an extreme amount of admiration and gratitude for a person before. That was the only thing I felt right? It wasn't that complex. His apartment building was coming back into my view and I could see a figure atop. I grew closer and closer, my feet bounding across the concrete roofs until I could regard him clearly; his fiery hair glinting under the afternoon sun like a wild flame. I slowed as I floated to the roof, his eyes were hidden beneath his bangs. Before I could explain myself or apologize, lean arms were crushing me in a vice grip, knocking the air out of my lungs. Heat penetrated through the layers of my clothes and I held onto him to stop myself from falling.

A warmth was spreading through me like a rushing river, it's only his presence invading mine I tried to accept. Something inside me was saying otherwise as I felt hot puffs of air on top of my head as his arms tightened. "Ichigo…" It came out muffled against his blue coat.

"I'm sorry." His words came with warms breaths of air against my head and a shiver ran down my spine. "I was being an idiot."

His words were solemn, serious. I couldn't think of anything equally mature to say, instead I said the first thing that came to mind in this awkward situation, "When aren't you an idiot?"

He didn't chuckle lowly or complain like he usually would. "I didn't understand, no, I didn't try to understand where you were coming from. I made assumptions and as a result I caused you pain."

I couldn't find the words to reply as he spoke, his deep voice gravelly and thick. His sincerity was stunning me into silence. Remember, it's only misplaced guilt and gratitude talking. His warmth and comfort were seeping through and I found I couldn't find the strength to push back this time. "I thought you understood what I felt, I thought it could go without being said but… You will always have a home you can come to. You will always have me and my family."

His words shocked me to my core and I buried my head deeper into his chest. This couldn't simply be gratitude could it, to be offered a place where I could once again belong? I don't want him to see my face at this moment, I could feel the tears winning their campaign against my will, running free with their red flags down my cheeks and into his coat. "Don't ever think otherwise."

"To be there for that first awkward as hell night?" I asked reciting his very words.

"And to stay as long as you like," he said resolutely and I rubbed away the tears from my face. He released me and I looked at the ground trying to get my bearings.

"Are you sure it's wise to invite a vampire to stay?" It came out as a joke but when I looked up at him, it was his warm chocolate eyes that caught me off guard.

"Don't make a werewolf beg." He smiled softly. This had to be gratitude. If it wasn't, I don't know what this is and I'm too afraid to ask. It's too nice to spoil.

**Just wanted to give a big thanks to every review this story has received so far. I was never expecting to get this far but your reviews were motivating, each one means a lot to me. **

**Truant Pony** …. Hi! XD

**Hese Solstis** ;)

**nana6906**

**Beauty of Lies**

**Kuroi-cho-tsuki-shiro** best Rukia characterization eva!

**RED SIN OF THE DEAD **

**smallsizebigheart**

**falconrukichi** …. you make waking up in the morning worthwhile ;)

**Fire331**

**xwhitemoonx**

**Higanbana.4**

**darkdoll25**

**KitElizaKing**

**amy cute you have good taste**

**MikoSwordmaiden01** *flails in chair*

**kimchidaisuki**

**Asasininja4827**

**ichiruki fanfic lover**

**Jamie**

**ATribeCalledQuest**

**DividingLine** :D

**Kireina-Ame** :D Hullo

**akaiito**

**KawaiiBerry-chan** (lets eat the cake!)

**Ally**

**anonon**

**zero09q**

and last but certainly not least **Guest**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey! Who else here is lacking AC in this drought-ridden summer? So Eto-san left an awesome review and I hadn't really planned for it but in the end said "why the hell not?" and it kinda swayed my heart with the plot to make an even more interesting chapter. So yeah... You get a treat! (I think)**

**And again, thanks to everyone who reviews. I can't stress this enough but you guys are awesome.  
><strong>

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
><strong>

**Chapter 25:**

**Goodbye**

"_Reason over passion."_

_- Pierre Trudeau_

_ORIHIME_

"Master…" I called out to the darkness. We stayed in Germany for just over a week and we were on the run again. I wish I could do something, to protect those people. To change my fate but the chances of that happening was close to zero. Maybe it was zero. "Master," I called again, waiting for the answer. He stepped out of the shadows in the dimly lit room, his golden eyes glowing, mesmerizing.

"Princess," he rasped. "I gotta a job for you."

A lump was forming in my throat, I knew what that entailed. "Please, it's cruel." I tried to sound louder but I couldn't find my voice. "I don't want to do this anymore. Please."

So many times my pleas fell on deaf ears, so many times I begged to have no part in his atrocities but with his words I was dragged in every time. I hated myself for following along more than I hated him. I hated my weakness. To stand by what I thought was right, what I should do, and then when the time came to do it I was petrified with fear. I couldn't control it. I had no reason anymore to fear him, I knew he wouldn't kill me; he needed me as his bait but this fear had no reason. His eyes made me quake and shiver, and I couldn't stop it.

He smiled from the shadows, his yellow teeth glinting with a mean edge. "I'll be kind this once. You've given me a lot." This must be a joke. Don't let him fool you, you are stronger then this I told myself. "If you do this job for me, I'll set you free. Let you wander back to your pathetic humans," he offered and my eyes widened.

He couldn't be serious. He couldn't! It must be really bad, if he's going to let me off his hook once and for all. I bit my lips trying to control my harsh breathing, the prospect of freedom. It was too overwhelming. What I would even do after he let me go, I had no idea. "What…" I was afraid to ask. How bad could it be? How many would be involved this time? It sickened me to ask but, "What do I have to do?"

He stalked closer like a predator, there was a gleam in his eyes I recognized and I averted my eyes to the floor. He jerked my chin up roughly and I clamped my eyes shut. "Open your eyes," he hissed and I cracked them open. His features were blurry and I focused on the decay in his crooked teeth as he spoke rough and fast. "You will bring me Rukia Kuchiki _alive_."

I opened my eyes and I could see nothing but his own evil gaze burning a hole into my mind. I made a mistake as I felt myself dragged under as he hissed orders, commands for me to follow. Commands I could never stray from but I didn't complain.

This last job could have been worse.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA_

We both crouched behind a hedge across the street. "Is this necessary?" I asked aloud letting my skepticism and boredom appear in my tone. It was dark out, Ichigo wanted us to act like stealth forces apparently. It was a moot point to me, if I didn't want to be seen, I wouldn't. Ichigo on the other hand had no tact for these sorts of things and his hair shone like a beacon on most days. "Knock on the door already."

He gulped and licked his dry lips. "Yeah, yeah I'll get to that eventually."

"Sometime this century I hope." I let my gaze fall on his features. His body was rigid and tense, his lips pulled in a tight line and his scowl hardened like the first time I met him, as if he were undergoing immense pain. His eyes though, his eyes never left their position from above the hedge staring at the small white house and the flickering porch light.

Ichigo was silent, most likely listening to the conversation within the house.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_YUZU_

"How are the potatoes?" I didn't want criticism. I only wanted to hear us communicate as a family again. Nobody had much to say.

"They're fine Yuzu, gourmet level," Karin said but she was pushing them around her plate with a fork, not actually eating them. Even though her face was covered by long bangs (she liked it that way), I could pick up the gloom in her soul right away. It was a twin thing.

"Dad?" I could see him rapidly shoving them in, trying to keep up the good mood of the holidays.

"They're excellent Yuzu, better than the ones I could ever make," he said and mashed potato shot out of his mouth.

"That's good. I'll make them again soon."

I glanced around nervously at the occupants of our table, Dad at the head, Karin on his left, me on his right and the three empty seats that occupied the other half. We'd set two places but they remained unused. A quiet sigh escaped and I took a long look at our mother, radiant in her portrait behind Dad's chair, hanging on the wall. What would she do in times like this? No matter how much I tried to be like her, I would never be enough to fill the void would I?

I placed my fork down gently on my plate, I wasn't hungry anymore. That's when I heard the clatter of utensils as Karin shot up. "Why the hell are we acting like this?"

"Karin, calm down and eat-" Dad reasoned before he was cut off.

"Shut up!" she yelled and I stood too. She walked around to the other side of the table. "I don't know why…" she grabbed the two plates at the other end, "… we even bother to set their places!"

"Karin stop!" I tried before I saw her whip them at the wall, the two plates clattering into dozens of ceramic shards.

"They're not coming back. Isn't that obvious!" she roared and I shrunk back.

"Don't say that Karin, you don't know that," Dad said rising from his seat. "Ichigo and Sado will always have a place here, so set them two new plates to replace the ones you just broke."

"No." She crossed her arms and stood defiantly. "I told you it's pointless! They're gone Dad. The longer we beat around the bush, the more painful it's going to be!"

My eyes began to water as I saw the two of them stand at opposite ends, fighting. This was family dinner, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. "Both of you stop…" I whimpered.

Nobody heard as they continued to shout. "This is your brother you're talking about, and someone you've known since you were a child. They are family, and you give up on them that easily?" Dad questioned icily.

"You're delusional old man," Karin spat. Please stop both of you. "If Ichigo wanted to come back, he _would have_. And if Chad cared enough he wouldn't have _left_ to a different fucking country!"

Please stop. "You're out of order Karin, listen to yourself!" Dad boomed and I could feel the tears falling. Mother what would you do? What should I do?

"Am I Dad? Really?" I could hear the wetness in her voice and I knew Karin was letting all those bottled up feeling finally come out into the open. This was months of anger, betrayal, hurt and longing that she kept hidden away from everyone. Karin was the one who never cried or complained truly but the hurt she conveyed was pounding away at my heart as I heard her bitter honesty. "We haven't heard from Ichigo for six months. He hasn't phoned, contacted any friends, sent a letter, appeared on the news or anything. Ichigo left for good Dad, he's not coming back."

I felt myself quiver. He hadn't even contacted Chad or Tatsuki. He left that night and none of us got a chance to talk to the _real _Ichigo ever again. "I don't believe I'm hearing this from you," Dad responded quietly but with a stern tone.

"I'm being realistic Dad and it's time you were too. Ichigo doesn't want to be found, doesn't want to return or maybe he can't. Maybe, just maybe he's half way across the country lying in a ditch somewhere and thirty years later we'll still be setting a plate for a corpse!"

I'd had enough of this! I grabbed the gravy ladle and allowed my voice be heard. "Both of you shut up!" I turned to Dad first. "Karin is right Dad. We know nothing about Ichigo's whereabouts or anything and it's painful to keep setting a place for him, keep hoping for him to return. But Karin," I turned to her with my ladle. "Don't ever say Ichigo is dead. I can't bear the thought of it so don't you dare say it!"

Father had calmed down and Karin dipped her head. I didn't realize how much anger tired me until I felt the heaving of my chest. I lowered the ladle knowing I got my point across. "Now can we please just sit down and enjoy dinner like a normal family?" Pretend nothing is wrong when everything is?

"Yuzu…" Karin mumbled. She turned her back and brought her hands to her face, gazing out the side yard window. I felt the wind knocked out of me. "We both know he'll run away again when he comes home to this," she confessed turning around with her bangs tucked behind her ears and her face red and puffy. Tears accompanied the three long scars that ran down her face and I understood her insecurity.

"You don't know that." I didn't know either. We took our places at the table again, silent. The need to stay strong is what kept us together, none of us could do it on our own. "More gravy anyone?"

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA_

When the argument began Ichigo had run over to the other side standing beneath the dining room window. Neither could see each other but the argument was clear as day.

"_We haven't heard from Ichigo for six months. He hasn't phoned, contacted any friends, sent a letter, appeared on the news or anything. Ichigo left for good Dad, he's not coming back."_

"_I don't believe I'm hearing this from you."_

"_I'm being realistic Dad and it's time you were too. Ichigo doesn't want to be found, doesn't want to return or maybe he can't. Maybe, just maybe he's half way across the country lying in a ditch somewhere and thirty years later we'll still be setting a plate for a corpse!"_

I turned to Ichigo who paled, biting his lip. "You should intervene," I said. "Then their argument will end." I gripped his shoulder to draw his attention but it was burning. Guilt was rolling off him in waves as well as the hate directed at himself.

"_Both of you shut up! Karin is right Dad. We know nothing about Ichigo's whereabouts or anything and it's painful to keep setting a place for him, keep hoping for him to return. But Karin, don't ever say Ichigo is dead. I can't bear the thought of it so don't you dare say it!"_

I shook him hard. "Ichigo snap out of it and do something. You have no time for self pity." He finally looked at me and his amber gaze was determined. This was what he had been working towards for so long. The time had come.

"_Now can we please just sit down and enjoy dinner like a normal family?"_

He nodded at me and began to move to the right, walking silently towards the wooden porch, around the corner was the front door.

"_Yuzu…We both know he'll run away again when he comes home to this."_

I watched as his eyes were trained on the dining room window and I saw his eyes widen as he sucked in a breath. He dropped to his knees transfixed as he stared at the window, sweat pouring down his face as his jaw hung open. It was his eyes though, his eyes looked as though they were unhinged from reality.

"Ichigo!" I whispered urgently from my spot under the window. What was he seeing. I darted over to his side in a flash and looked to where his eye were targeted. Oh no. It must have been his sister who was crying at the windows, three deep and long jagged lines ran down her face from eyebrow to jaw line. Scars from? Oh no! I turned to Ichigo and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Look at me Ichigo, _look at me!_" But it was no use, his eyes were unseeing and I saw his fangs began to elongate as his hands twitched at his sides. "Ichigo don't!"

But it was too late, he began to thrash and his body erupted with heat, I placed my hand over his mouth to muffle the angry snarls that would surely come. "Ichigo don't ruin this! You've worked too hard for this!" I can't imagine the pain he must be going through. The anger he must be feeling knowing he had hurt one of the people he cares about most. To know he attacked his heart. I pushed his back to the earth and pinned him down but the transformation was in process. "Ichigo listen to me. You're not the same person anymore. You have something you didn't have before and that is control. Do not tell me you are letting it slip from your grasp already!"

He wasn't listening. I let my hand glow. I buried my fist into his face. _"ICHIGO!"_ I screamed for him inside his mind. I was drawn in and the city was flooding, I now recognized the buildings from the view of his apartment. "Ichigo!" I yelled again over the sound of crashing water. "You can't do this! You can't lose control!"

The water levels were getting higher faster, up to my knees. "Ichigo!" I ran around trying to find him. "When you give in to despair you give up. You give up and you lash out as a monster. And who are you closest to? **Your family.** You give up and you will no doubt hurt them again!" I cried out over the water.

Where was he? Where? I had to find him. The water was at my waist now and I could feel his world shaking, I could feel myself being pulled away to the outside world. "Ichigo…"

Wait this cityscape was based off Toronto then… I leaped, bouncing off a building until I could find a roof low enough. I landed and searched. He liked high placed because they allowed him to breathe, to calm down and think. Where was the highest place here? My eyes scanned the city when I heard a crash. Out of the darkening sky a rip opened up and water began to pour with the quantity of a waterfall. Shit everywhere would be flooded in minutes.

I saw it then, the CN Tower in the centre of the chaos. I ran. I shot my hand out in front, using the water from below to create a rising bridge to the tower, I raced up it. "Ichigo!" He sat atop the rounded ledge, his legs dangling off as he surveyed the damage below with uncaring eyes. "Ichi-"

A hand came out from behind, grabbing my neck. I was shoved into the icy bridge roughly and a pair of golden irises greeted my sight. No way. A cruel smirk donned his features as he licked his lips. "Well what do we have here? An intruder?" he hummed with amusement. His skin was an ashy grey and his hair a bleached white. The scowl he wore was identical to the man I was looking for but his smile was different. It wasn't the same one I had grown to know, no, it was predatory, an instinct Ichigo lacked entirely. His black and golden eyes were definitely the wild ones from when Ichigo fought for dominance.

"You're Ichigo's shadow."

His eyes widened and I felt his grip on my neck tighten. "I don't belong to anyone, let alone that coward." A blue tongue flicked out to lick his lips drawing his face to mine, his mouth hovered mine dangerously close. "I'll forgive you for making that mistake this once."

I reached for his wrist trying to twist it and he kept on smiling down at me. I gripped it this time, so he couldn't move away. "I like you." I used my other hand to make an ice harpoon and rammed it through his chest. "Actually I think I love you!" he screeched in delight as I used my knee to knock him off.

He sat on the bridge, staring at the icicle in his chest in wonder. "He did say you were strong…" He peered up at me with a deadly ferocity in his eyes, I stared back at him with equal intent. "One day you and I will have a long conversation together." I shivered at the threat and his apparent glee. "But until then I'll accept a rain check," he cackled before disappearing in a wisp of black smoke. The icicle fell to the ground. I was lucky that he lost interest so easily.

I picked up my spear and continued on. I had no time to dwell on that what if scenario. I had to stop Ichigo before it was too late. Tthe bridge and the world quaked again, shaking under the might of my intrusion and Ichigo's thrashing body beneath me. I was almost there- I heard a crack as the sky ripped open again, another waterfall was created and the water landed on the base of my bridge. "Shit!"

I kept running, I was almost there. 40 feet and I could feel the base collapsing. 20 feet and the middle was falling off in chunks. 15 feet and I dug deep for power. 10 feet and I lunged with all my strength feeling the bridge disappear to the sea below. I drew in a deep breath and reached for the railing, by sheer luck I touched it and pulled myself in. Ichigo turned his head to look up at me and I ran over grabbing his soaked shirt in my hands. "You must stop blaming yourself!"

"It's my fault. I did that to her. I hurt Karin. She walks around with those scars every day, knowing I caused them. I was supposed to protect her." His voice was broken. "I'm her big brother, I was supposed to protect_** her**_." I couldn't tell if it was the rain or tears that wet his cheeks but I could see the heartbreak clearly in his amber eyes.

"It was not your fault, you lost control. It happens to every child of the moon alike, that is the nature of that curse. The difference is that you have conquered this curse through hard work and love for your family and society." I looked deep into his eyes. "If you give in to your hatred, you will be consumed by it. You will destroy everything you love and you will never have the chance to apologize. You _must_ move on for the sake of those you love."

He looked down at his hands. "I thought I could do it. I thought I was ready but…"

I hugged him back. "It's ok, you don't have to forgive yourself today. And if you feel you cannot stay, I will support your decision. Just come back and be the person you worked to be."

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

I held on and shut my eyes. A tidal wave of water crashed down and I woke up. I opened my eyes to Rukia pinning me to the ground, her forearm was lodged in my mouth and I could taste the blood dribbling down. She analyzed me as I let my limbs drop to the muddy ground. She removed her arm from my mouth and the puncture holes from my teeth healed.

"You stopped me."

She shook her head. "You stopped yourself. It was your decision." She moved off me and I sat up looking at the house behind me. I could still hear the clinking of utensils on ceramic plates. Nothing changed. I still couldn't bear the thought of returning just yet.

"It's alright. You have a chance to think things over. Our flight isn't until tomorrow." She stood up and yanked me up with her.

"There's nothing to think over." I couldn't do it. "I'm coming with you." If tonight taught me anything, it was that I couldn't live with the guilt of knowing I destroyed my family in so many ways. They may want me to return but I can't, I can still cause them all so much more pain.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA_

We arrived back in the apartment close to ten o'clock. Ichigo was silent the whole train ride back. I could understand why. Ichigo kicked off his boots and collapsed onto the couch, a hand draped over his face. Suddenly I had an idea. "Ichigo?"

"Yeah…" he mumbled.

"Hold that pose," I commanded.

"What?" he questioned blearily.

"Don't move." I sifted through my bag grabbing my sketchbook and pencil case. I whipped out a long nimble piece of willow charcoal.

He gave me a side long look as I pulled a chair to the front of the couch. "You're going to sketch me?"

"Yes, don't fret. You can keep your clothes on," I humored him though drawing him as a wolf would be much more interesting. He began to shift on the couch. "Don't!" I scolded.

"Geez I'm getting comfortable. Who knows how long I'm going to have to lie here for," he grumbled.

I gripped the charcoal loosely and began to sketch out what I like to call cute-figures of Ichigo, Kon, and myself trying to loosen up my wrist. Figure drawing was all about being loose and letting go. I looked at the miniature I drew of Ichigo but something was missing, the scowl. I smiled to myself drawing a hard v shaped line. He didn't have to know I drew him a unibrow. I flipped the page.

"Done already?" He asked.

"That was a warm up. Now it begins." I began to draw light loose lines to get the general contour of his body position and head, the final shape-defining features would come later. Volume came first. His head rested on the arm of the couch while his back was lightly arched against it. His legs lay flat on the cushions with one arm across his forehead and the other off the couch. "You can talk if you want to," I offered. "You only have to stay quiet when I work on your face."

"Oh."

He was silent for a while, the only noise being the light scrape of charcoal on paper. I dug into my pencil case for a thicker piece of black charcoal. I started with the foreground, his right arm and hand which hung off the couch cushion and draped onto the floor in a languid position.

"I'm kinda surprised you're taking your time, considering you have vampire speed and all."

I looked up to check the position of his long fingers. "Figure drawing is therapeutic to me. Rushing through the process defeats the very purpose." I let my consciousness expand from my body, like a growing spider web, his aura still flickered in great turmoil.

"How can it be relaxing using charcoal? You can't erase your mistakes," he asked and I expanded my reach.

"You can't erase your mistakes but as an artist you can find ways to work with them." I finished his hand and wrist moving to his sleeve covered forearm and elbow. "And overtime you learn not to make those mistakes again. It's strange but those mistakes give a lot of art a very human element. An imperfection to be admired," I explained. "There was even an era in art where realism was discouraged completely, the proportions of the body would be purposely stretched such as the neck and arms, and people would still enjoy the very sight of it. I'm sure the foundation of the art style was built on a misconstrued understanding of anatomy and look how that turned out." A thought crept to my mind of _Madonna with the Long Neck __by _Parmagianino, the elegance but recklessness depicted in the painting was astounding.

"I see." I travelled up to his shoulder and began to flesh out the torso. "So mistakes aren't bad in art."

I paused. "I think mistakes are mistakes. They occur at a moment in time when we least expect them to. Some can be big, some can be small. Some are in our control and caused by a lapse in judgement, others are caused by unseen circumstances. Some mistakes make us want to start from scratch, others are not nearly as jarring. But the important thing about mistakes is to accept them. You can't fix a drawing if you don't accept the flaws and mistakes that exist within the lines."

I let my aura mingle with his, letting the calm waves I felt as I drew seep into his subconscious. "That is what mistakes are to me," I concluded. I moved on to his clothed legs, loosely filling in the wrinkles and mud patches of his jeans, it was a rugged look. I finished his feet before moving on to the head where I would add basic lines and then imply the rest with shading. "Now I need you to stay quiet." I started by positioning the eyes, nose and lips and the back of hand that lay on top of his forehead. He had high cheekbones, a sharp nose and a strong chiseled jaw line. Yes, Ichigo had the rough look down to a t after scowling for so many years but his bone structure was beautiful. His hair had a mind and nature of its own, untamed, unruly, unpredictable, just like it's owner. It was orange like a fire, it matched the passion and care Ichigo felt for others but also the height of anger Ichigo could rise to if pushed. I began to smudge the charcoal to shade his features and finally drew a sharper image of his left hand and raised arm. "You can speak again."

I looked at him and it seemed that my mood was finally beginning to affect him, he looked a lot more relaxed, ready to sleep. "What are you doing now?"

"Filling in the background." I drew in a more defined version of the couch and began to darken the walls to a deep grey.

"Are you doing that thing… you know when they colour in the background black? I know there's a name for it," he slurred sleepily stifling a yawn.

"Chiaroscuro?" I suggested.

"Yeah that thing."

"It refers to a strong contrast between light and dark areas in art, well that's a general definition now. Usually the body of the figure is highlighted with chalk or less smudging and the background is shown to be darker to bring out the features."

"Light person in a dark background. Gotcha. It's an interesting word."

"Italian words usually are." He called my name tiredly. "I'm listening."

"What should I do?"

I bit my tongue and thought back on our conversation. "You should be an artist."

He was silent. By the time I finished filling in the background and I placed my sketchbook away Ichigo was passed out on the couch. I grabbed the blanket from his bed and placed it over his body, inspecting to make sure he was covered. Yes artists were both masters of fixing their mistakes and hiding them too.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

January 3rd. The day our flight to Costa Rica was scheduled. I couldn't believe it was here. Before I didn't mind, now the choice was killing me as we rode the taxi up to the Toronto Island Airport. Rukia was strangely speechless as she gazed out the window clutching her bag. The taxi pulled over to the entrance and we got out. It was now or never, before we entered customs to the terminal sections. Did I really know what I wanted? What I wanted to do?

"Rukia…" I couldn't believe I was saying this. Chickening out last minute. But it wasn't really chickening out, this was me at my bravest.

"Yes?" she intoned quietly, observing the terminals surrounding us.

It was now or never. "I-I don't think I can go with you." The thought of my sisters crying at the thought of me dead, and my father serious for the first time in my life. I couldn't deal with it, I couldn't walk away from it any longer. And I had to apologize to Karin, tell her I loved her no matter what and that we would get through this as a family.

Rukia stopped looking around, her posture straight and her back still facing me. "That's…" She turned around, her sapphire eyes piercing me. "That's alright. I understand." Her voice was so soft, I felt as though I was being choked by something. "Your family… protect them with your life."

Her words were sincere. "As if I need you to tell me that," I laughed lowly, the words were having a hard time coming out. I want to apologize, but I know she wouldn't accept it. "Come with me." I meant it 100%, truly.

"I have stayed in this country far too long, I have to move on," she said tenderly staring at her feet. Were we really parting ways?

I cleared my throat. "Then you should visit. And next time we'll definitely go together."

"For sure," she breathed.

We were smiling like we'd never see each other again.

"Goodbye Ichigo," Rukia announced with the delicateness of an angel. She began to walk away, heading to the appropriate terminal. Taking step by step away from me without hesitation. I couldn't leave it like this. If I call your name will you look back?

"Rukia!"

She turned around and regarded me one last time and I know I'll never forget that starstruck pose. Petite firm hands next to each other, holding her bag to her stomach. Her scarf, swivelling with her. Her bangs framing her face, her eyes glowing like treasured gems, she stood out from the crowd, from everyone. She always did. "Yes?"

Her navy eyes are wide like a doe's and filled with innocent curiosity. I'm unsure of what to say, I was never good at saying goodbyes. I scratched my head and she looked on expectantly but patient; as if she had all the time in the world. "Thanks… For everything," I finished awkwardly and her teeth shone gently with her lips softly upturned; that quiet smile I go to see once in a blue moon.

"You're welcome."

She turned on her heel, her gait was strong but elegant. Proud and uninhibited. Regal but feminine. That's how I would remember her. Us parting ways was inevitable. Maybe we would see each other in the future. She said she would visit. Was it that far-fetched? I didn't let my mind answer that question. She disappeared behind the crowd but I could still smell her scarlet shroud, mystical and whipping to a wind unknown. You're walking so proudly out of my life. I guess this really is good bye Rukia.

**xx..xx..xx..  
><strong>

**For people who will most likely have no idea about the references.  
><strong>

**Shadow: **This is a vital archetype created by Carl Jung. It refers to primitive instincts that are repressed and for the most part rarely indulged in. These are usually aspects of the self that we refuse to acknowledge or want to think about. I'm actually more of a Freud person but I think a shadow works much better.**  
><strong>

**Chiaroscuro:** Means "light-dark" in English and deals with the contrast between both. Used to emphasize the body highlights and shadows for emotional emphasis and make the pose or subject matter appear more dynamic and imposing.


	27. Chapter 26

**Hi, bringing in a new chapter before crazy stuff goes down. Or maybe it has already begun? Dundundunnnn.  
><strong>

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
><strong>

**Chapter 26:**

**X'll mark the spot.**

_RUKIA_

I sat with Kon in my lap, he played the part of the still doll very well as I scratched behind his ears. The flight wasn't scheduled to leave for four hours, it gave me time to think. I could still sense Ichigo's aura not too far from the airport, perhaps in his own offhand way he was waiting to see me off on a plane. That strange man. I let out a sigh. I felt Kon trying to contact me and I let him in.

_"You were very tough back there,"_ he commented.

_"I had to be,"_ I pointed out. _"What would making a fuss do and anyway, it's better off this way. Ichigo made his decision, he made the right one too."_

_"Are you ok with it? We can always stay a few extra days and-"_

_"No. The sooner we get out of here the better. Can't you tell we are still being tailed by that Mortal Scabbard Hunter?"_

_ I could hear a noncommittal grunt. "I was thinking of you for once. No one else does."_

I glanced down at him, the space between our heads small. He always did have my interests at heart. "Thank you Kon." He didn't look up but I could feel his tail shift.

I closed my eyes and leant back against the chair. I let the surrounding auras enter my range, I was surrounded by white. A few different coloured auras popped in my vision but they were nothing to worry about. That's when I sensed it, a powerful oppressive aura. "No way."

_"Rukia,"_ I heard Kon's worried tone. _"That can't be… Is that?"_

"Yes." We need to get out of here right now. I grabbed my bag and started to walk back to the exit. I could feel him treading slowly, approaching. I moved faster, turning my walk to a brisk pace. I pushed through the crowd clutching Kon to my chest.

_"We shouldn't run Rukia. We should see what he wants,"_ Kon reasoned and I shook my head.

_"No. It's too risky,"_ I thought back. I could feel him swimming through the crowd towards our direction, he was more powerful then I remembered. I could sense Ichigo though, still firmly placated in the spot he'd been waiting in, he hadn't noticed anything yet. I should be thankful of that_. "Whatever happens, we cannot involve Ichigo. Should he come…"_

_ "I'll take care of it,"_ Kon promised and I hugged him tighter to my chest.

_"Thank you."_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_Hitsugaya Estate, Okinawa, Japan_

_BYAKUYA_

We filed into the great room, taking our seats among the antique furniture. The young host Toshirou Hitsugaya cleared his throat as his gaze flit around the room to everyone. Lord Ukitake took a seat next to Lord Shunsui, conversing amicably about the furniture and weather. Commander Soi Fon stood near the door, mapping out the escape routes with her eyes silently, beside her stood her Scabbard Ambassador Oomaeda who munched on a bag of chips nervously. Lord Kurotsuchi stumbled in with his files at hand, ordering his assistant Nemu to 'chop chop.' Ichimaru walked forward with an arm slung around Scabbard Ambassador Izuru's shoulder as the shy man gazed at his feet awkwardly, Ichimaru waved in my direction and winked, I nodded in accord. Lord Aizen followed after, delicately clasping the elbow of Scabbard Ambassador Hinamori while she looked around anxiously. Lady Unohana quietly trotted in with her head bowed in deep respect with her assistant nowhere to be seen as Head Commander Yamamoto took the floor with Scabbard Ambassador Sasakibe. No doubt Hinamori along with the other Scabbard Ambassadors were nervous, we are the Immortal Council.

We are the reapers of the battlefield.

Hitsugaya glanced down at his wrist watch, a look of annoyance crossed his features before being covered up with impassive dismissal. "Let the meeting commence," Head Commander Yamamoto announced with the tap of his staff and the doors were shut promptly. "Any news in particular anyone would like to discuss?"

The young lord straightened up, turquoise eyes meeting the Head Commander's. "I wish to bring up the recent demise of the Kasumioji clan. Only the child successor Lurichiyo remains and it was by chance alone that she survived. This not only proves that these recent assassinations have been pulled off by powerful enemies but also enemies who have a full understanding of both the strengths and weaknesses of the Immortals. How should we proceed?"

"Cautiously I suppose," Ichimaru answered with a cheeky grin. "If they got ya so worried."

"It is not only my life at stake Lord Ichimaru," Hitsugaya grit. "But every Immortal who lives with these same strengths and weaknesses. If we are obliterated who will stand to govern the vampiric populations accordingly? Or keep the were-creatures at bay?"

"I think what Lord Ichimaru was trying to convey, was his faith in our abilities to still prevail," Lord Aizen cut in smoothly, stamping the tension out of the room with his lax nature. "We are not even sure if it was nothing more than a clan dispute that got out of hand. The Kasumioji were always renowned for their thirst for power from past predecessors."

"Our reports theorize otherwise from what I can gather," Lord Kurotsuchi shrugged. "Isn't that right Nemu?"

"The probability of the Kasumioji clan dying by a clan dispute is less than ten percent. It is more than likely that they were targeted," Nemu concluded with a straight face.

Lord Shunsui sighed. "It really is a shame, that poor girl. Perhaps she may have witnessed something that could help us with this tizzy."

"More importantly," Lord Ukitake interjected, "Who is looking after young Lurichiyo?" Even in dark times like this Lord Ukitake thought with his heart before his head, his priorities clear.

"She is safe under the care of my grandmother, out of enemy reach. She has yet to wake up," Hisugaya replied. "To move on to important matters though, I am not sure how we should address this issue."

The doors burst open and in walked Scabbard Ambassador Rangiku Matsumoto. The look on Hitsugaya's face was less then pleased. "Matsumoto, do not bother entering if you are going to be tardy," he seethed.

"Relax Hitsugaya, she's fashionably late, am I right?" Lord Shunsui jested in good humour. "My Lisa is probably still in bed!"

"Actually Captain, I was out to greet visitors," she defended with a coy wink and behind her stood Blood Hound Komamura, Master Tosen and their assistants Scabbard Lieutenant Iba and Hisagi.

"What is the meaning of this?" Head Commander Yamamoto boomed. "You have no right to interrupt our meeting, that was clearly within our agreement despite your rank of being the Triumvirate, Tosen, Komamura."

"Our alliance is not in question," Master Tosen explained. "We are here to inform you of a tragedy."

Everyone in the room was silent. Out of the three members of the Triumvirate from the Scabbard Association, Master Tosen of magic and Blood Hound Komamura of the were-creatures, only one was missing. Ginrei Kuchiki, the Immortal representative. "Is there news regarding my grandfather?"

"There is," Komamura levelled. "His body was found in the Northern parts of Canada."

I was finding it hard to breathe. "What did you say?"

"Ginrei Kuchiki no longer lives," Master Tosen answered quietly. "I'm sorry for your loss Lord Kuchiki." I stood tall and strong, composed. He would have wanted that, for me to uphold the Kuchiki standard.

"How?" I wanted to know. "What have you uncovered?" I would avenge his death against the wolves, I would bring them justice. I would bring honour to our name and family.

Komamura glanced at Tosen, silent. "Speak up," Head Commander thundered. "We are waiting to hear your answer since you barged into our council."

"He was not ravaged by any were-creature… and his soul was obliterated." Komamura quietly explained. "We have video surveillance from his compound."

I nodded. They had leads, this was good news. "What else have you discovered?"

There was a look exchanged between the two Triumvirate members. "Perhaps it is better that we show you," Tosen suggested.

"You may proceed," Yamamoto allowed with the wave of his hand.

Tosen gave young Hitsugaya a look and he nodded. Lord Hitsugaya walked over the fireplace and pressed a button, and the wooden panel above the pit slid away to reveal a plasma screen. He turned on the power and Komamura handed him a dvd which he slid into the machine effortlessly. The video began.

_Ginrei sat in his leather chair, reading. Ginrei looked up and towards the doorway, placing his book down on the coffee table. He stood facing the doorway but the attacker could not be seen from the vantage point. He greeted them._

I could feel my hands clench into fists as I watched on. As everyone in this room patiently waited to see my grandfather murdered so heartlessly by someone he knew and trusted.

_He walked toward the doorway only to be pushed back by a long extended pole, shooting through his abdomen. _

I looked closer and the pole was dripping water. Wet. It was melting, ice! Something dropped into my stomach, lead, dread something of that nature as the attacker walked forward.

_Ginrei wretched on the ground, brought to his hands and knees as he heaved, he ripped the weapon out and stared up. The attacked stalked forward in a white coat and violet scarf, an inky blob of black hair on top._

No. This cannot be. This cannot be!

_Rukia Kuchiki reached for the broken icicle and shot the camera a defiant look with arctic blue eyes. With a quick flick of her arm the bloodied icicle was lodged in the camera, the screen went black._

Everyone was drawn out and I couldn't believe what I witnessed. There were murmurs of surprise, I couldn't muster a word as I gazed at the black screen. Horror couldn't aptly describe what I was feeling. There must be a mistake, the video must have been altered. Rukia would never do this. _Never._ And yet my grandfather's attacker was someone he knew, someone he let into his estate. There must be a mistake!

"This is a mistake," I stated calmly and everyone in the room was silenced.

"Byakuya I know this is hard to accept but-" Lady Unohana said but I shook her off.

"There is nothing to accept. I do not believe Rukia would ever do such a thing and that video has been tampered." There was no other explanation for this. "Perhaps you should spend your surplus resources investigating those that work for you," I suggested and Komamura grabbed me by the collar.

"I don't like what you're insinuating Kuchiki. Everyone who joins our force does so of their own free will and is loyal to the cause. I won't have you bad mouthing my subordinates like this," Komamura glared with his honeyed eyes and snout near my face. "This investigation is ours and no one else's. Ginrei was a valued leader of the Scabbard Hunters and he'd be rolling in his grave hearing you talk like this."

"He would also be displeased to hear that you would believe a respected member of his family would murder him in his home. That is truly insulting," I pointed out and removed his clawed hand from my shirt. "Now step back and re-evaluate this situation with a different pair of eyes." Even I was finding it hard to do as I advised.

Komamura glared deep into my eyes, "When the evidence speaks, it speaks loud and clear. I don't pick who it speaks against."

Tosen stepped between us, pushing the were-fox back with a gentle hand. "There is no need for conflict among us," he spoke deeply with a wise air. "The investigation is still in process."

"For what it is worth, I think there is more to this incident then your evidence provides. Lady Rukia is not the kind of person who would do such a thing," Lord Ukitake defended taking a stance next to me.

"And I trust my friend's judgement," Lord Shunsui agreed throwing his arms around the pair of us in support.

"We have looked at her past records," Lieutenant Hisagi interrupted, "And I do not believe you are fit to make such a call of character Lord Ukitake. We also have intel that she was travelling across the country and had ample time to deposit a body up North and her spiritual energy was found lingering on his remains." I couldn't say anything against his evidence, I only had a gut feeling that told me otherwise. Neither Renji nor I could keep a clear tab on Rukia's location, her past whereabouts and actions remained a mystery. "But that is beside the point, as Blood Hound said, this investigation is ours. We came here for a different matter entirely."

"And what would that be?" I questioned trying to hold the panic at bay.

"To offer our condolences first and foremost, but also to inform you of your grandfather's will," Master Tosen explained softly. "Ginrei wished for you to not only be his successor in all assets and responsibilities but to complete the fully merged alliance between the Immortals and Scabbard Hunters. With pressing concerns of the recent assassinations, we need your answer promptly."

"I understand your need for stability within the leadership roles of the Scabbard Association but that is an unreasonable request to make, as I am in the process of grieving," I stated coldly. It was a half-truth, I also needed time to think this over but also to convene with Renji on Rukia's status. The moment I join the Scabbard Hunters I would be bound by both sets of laws meaning I could not take revenge on the real killer of Ginrei. I would have to uphold their rules and standards regardless of my feelings more so then the little leeway I have now. "I will have my answer for you within three days time."

"Very well," Master Tosen complied. "We thank you for taking this consideration to heart. As for your sister, she is not above your laws as an Immortal, I shall trust you to find the truth from her."

I nodded politely, Tosen was certainly more reasonable then his partner. "I think it would perhaps be a wise decision for the four of you to stay until our meeting is adjourned. There is much to discuss and I do not feel as though I will give worthy input. Please excuse me, I need a moment to collect myself," I said and walked out of the room.

"Take care of yourself Byakuya," I heard Lord Ukitake call and I raised a hand to show that I heard him. The oak doors slammed behind me and I let out a sigh.

Tonight I would grieve for all I had lost. Tomorrow I would fight for all I had left to keep.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

I don't know why I stuck around, waiting on the street bench like an idiot but I couldn't help it. If we were taking separate paths in life, I guess one part of me wanted to see it actually happen of course she wouldn't be around to see my reaction. I'm going to miss Rukia and Kon. It felt right when the three of us were in that apartment together, if felt safe.

Did I make the right decision? My family needs me but… could I keep them safe with the way I am now? Rukia believed in me enough to allow me to make this decision but did I believe in me… I kept my eyes on the streets, watching the airport limos drive by. Everyone was going somewhere with their own reasons, boarding a different flight with the same destination as others, but after the destination what did they do? Everyone eventually went their separate ways for their own reason. Why was I finding that so hard to grasp?

I felt a familiar shroud approaching, Rukia! I stood from the bench and grabbed my bag. I scanned the traffic when I saw her across the street, sitting in the back seat of a taxi. "Oi!" I waved but the car kept on going. "What the hell?"

She was supposed to be leaving but not like this, she had a flight to attend. What the hell was going on?

A black limo pulled up and the backseat door was pushed open with a cane. I looked inside. "Hat n Clogs?" This was too weird. Did he come to pick me up, how did he know I was here and his timing was too damn perfect. "Why are you here?" I looked to the front, his lab assistant Tessai was the driver.

"Looks like you have a problem," he smiled from beneath his hat. "I suggest you join me Ichigo," he said and his tone was serious.

I hopped in and shut the door. "How did you find me?" I sniffed his shroud. It smelt normal like a human but something was telling me otherwise.

"I searched for you, you don't suppress your spiritual signature very well. Then again, you seem to have an abundance of spiritual energy which I imagine would be hard to suppress," Urahara said raising the tip of his hat so I could see his hazel eyes clearly. There was something there in those eyes that put me on edge, something dangerous from the wussy act he usually showed the world.

"What are you?" I demanded, feeling panic begin to rise. And I'd been stupid enough to enter his car. _"Tell me!" _my voice raised.

"I am but a lowly shopkeeper who knows many things," he shrugged and I grabbed his collar.

"I don't have time for your games old man. What do you know?" I brought his face close to mine, "Or I'll beat it out of you if I have to."

"I doubt you could, you're not that experienced as a were-wolf Ichigo," he answered plainly. So he knew. He knew! And that barrier set up around the apartment, he must have been a supernatural himself, Rukia was right!

I tightened my hold on his collar and looked deep into his murky eyes, "I'll ask again, what do you know?"

He took his cane and shoved me back to the other side of the car. "Careful now or Tessai won't be able to see out back." My eyebrows were drawn in deeper as he smiled like a child, he forced me back so easily but it felt as though a blade was going to pierce my chest. "As I was saying, Rukia Kuchiki is being targeted by many. She is currently being pursued by a Scabbard Ambassador."

"If that's the case, we have to follow them! Rukia could be in danger," but Urahara raised a hand.

"We are already doing that Ichigo now if you would sit down and be patient." I had to calm down, letting your nerves get the best of you was the worst. "Rukia Kuchiki is in the middle of a storm. Even I do not know what will happen to her but I can't say it will be good."

I swallowed. "She said something would happen if she went back home, wherever that is. You seem to know more than me about this Hat n Clogs." She always kept me out of the loop to protect me, but not this time, I wouldn't allow it. "What do you think she meant?"

Hat n Clogs adjusted his white and green striped hat over his shaggy blond hair. "Her death."

**_x.x.x.x.x.x._**

_RUKIA_

I ran through the street throwing Haltex sand into the air. I could feel him coming, chasing after me. I darted into the park, throwing more sand into the air. It was winter, and the Little Norway Park had no visitors. I hopped the fence in one leap, running to the garden. I could feel him everywhere but where was his true position? My eyes darted around the garden searching for long crimson hair.

And then he surged from the right and I had no time to prepare, a warm tan hand wrapping around my neck, shoving my back into a tree. My eyes had been shut and I still didn't want to open them but I did. His body pinned me to the spot and I could feel his warm breath fanning my cheek. He was panting, losing control and I didn't blame him. His brown eyes were focused, staring at me, scrutinizing me and I could feel his heart accelerating. I noticed many thing in those eyes I had learned to read so easily; longing, worry, anger, frustration, relief but one stood out above all. Hunger.

"Rukia…" he rumbled and I could feel the deep vibration from his chest. He forced my wrists above my head and peered down at me through half-lidded eyes.

"Renji…" The moment his name stumbled from my lips his mouth was on my neck and sharp teeth sunk in.


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone. Sorry for a late update. Life has been crazy and I've had to sort out a lot of issues, mainly crazy medical shit (when I say crazy I mean crazy). So the last two months has been me trying to get back on my feet and once again follow the beautiful flow of life. XD  
><strong>

**I don't know how people do it, people who carry heavy medical burdens. It's hard and tough. I guess for a long time I was in some weird crazy Schwarzenegger-mode where I thought I could conquer anything, or at least deal with it without whining. But as soon as you get a concrete diagnosis, and you're told whatever you have doesn't have a cure, everything changes and that's when you're really tested in life.  
><strong>

**I guess I wanna say, I admire people who are able to carry any burden with dignity. It's hard work and sometimes it seems pointless but it's also motivating and inspiring. People who carry on when crazy shit happens are my heroes. :) Shout out to all you awesome people.  
><strong>

**I also want to say thanks to anyone who stuck around, and continued to read this story. Sometimes this story feels like a chore, other times a calling (maybe this is how Batman feels?). I guess that's how it is with writing, one day you have motivation and another day you question your sanity. The end result though is always rewarding and it's just as important as the journey.  
><strong>

**Anyway enjoy and hope you guys catch the Mortal Kombat reference. And maybe Renji's power. ;)  
><strong>

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo  
><strong>

**Chapter 27:**

**Savior Part I**

_RUKIA_

Long fangs stabbed my neck and I shook from the force, backing up further into the tree, reaching for something my fingers couldn't grasp. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe. My mouth hung open with a silent scream and then there was the tug as he sucked, already I could feel the heat leaving from my limbs. In its place something dark burned inside, something much more treacherous, my own blood lust blooming. A blood lust untamed seared my flesh and mind, burning my mind with passion and want.

I pushed against Renji, trying to force my way off the tree and away from him but instead his free hand cupped my head, angling my neck better as he fed. No. This isn't you. This isn't you! "Renji!" I gasped under another wave of hunger. "Stop it. Get a hold of yourself!"

My legs were trembling under the weight, only his hand holding mine to the tree was keeping me standing. At this rate, I don't know how much more I can endure before I snap, the world is slipping away beneath my feet. I moved my cheek to his ear, "Renji, I _need_ you to stop." Because together we were toxic and I was the one who poisoned you.

Slowly twinges of guilt and sanity swam into my mind, he was coming back.

I was released and without hesitation I slid down against the tree landing on the snow trying to catch my breath, my power was drained. Renji stood a few meters away, staggering further back, my blood still dribbled on his fangs. I placed a hand on my sticky neck, running my fingers over the puncture wounds. They were healing slowly.

"Shit." He cursed lowly. "I-I didn't mean to-God damn it!" he yelled and almost slowly the bloody haze was lifting from my mind, retracting its claws. "Only _you_!" he jabbed a finger at me and I shuddered at the hostility. "Only _you _turn me into this."

I bit back a sob. "I know…"

"You don't understand!" Renji shook his head, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"How could I not!" I countered. "Every time we feast, we make a bond with our victim. I felt everything you did!" And that's why it hurt so much. Renji was silent and breathing hard, I averted my gaze. "Why are you here?" I asked quietly.

"Well if you'd stayed around long enough, you'd know Byakuya made me his Scabbard Ambassador."

Promoted. He was promoted in my absence. So he was finally taking things seriously. "Congratulations…" I mumbled still not looking at him.

"Tche it's a bit late for that."

If he was truly promoted then, "Byakuya sent you."

"No shit. He was worried." I heard him sigh heavily. "We thought you might be…"

"Dead?"

"Yeah… A lot of Immortals are being picked off."

My head snapped up. "What did you say?

"Turns out you Immortals aren't as invincible as you believe. The Kasumioji clan was annihilated," Renji answered and now it was all beginning to make sense. Perhaps the assassins were targeting all Immortals and they chose me because I strayed too far from the Kuchiki clan.

"By hybrids?" I asked.

"Hybrids. What the hell are you talking about Rukia?"

"You don't know?" And here I was believing the Scabbard Hunters knew about this recent turn out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Renji demanded and I picked myself up.

"For the last month or so I've been attacked by hybrids," I confessed and his eyes widened.

"That's impossible Rukia. You know that!"

"It's the truth Renji, their auras are purple. Neither pink nor blue and when they transform; it is unnatural. Beastly," I gazed into his eyes but they still held skepticism. "And they know the Immortal secret."

"Say I believe this ridiculous story of yours-Wait don't interrupt me," Renji raised a hand and I huffed. "Are they a serious threat?"

I would have to answer carefully. It was fortunate that few people could break through my mental barrier when drinking my blood, I hadn't given Renji that allowance. "I was able to dispose of them. It wasn't easy but it wasn't impossible." I wouldn't mention I had help from an up and coming child of the moon.

Renji nodded, accepting my answer. "If that's the case, we better leave now." Renji turned to walk away but I didn't follow. He looked back. "Rukia we need to get you blood and return to the Immortal Council. If what you say is true, we're all in deep shit."

"I understand but…" I swallowed my insecurities and straightened my shoulders trying not to sway on my feet. No longer would I follow orders or meet other's expectations. I am free and; "I'm not going back with you."

In a second, my arm was in a vice grip and Renji towered over me. "Don't make this more difficult than it has to be. You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

"Let go Renji," I winced, trying to rip my arm from his grip. "I refuse."

"Well I don't care. Your brother sent me to get you and I'm gonna protect you, even if it's from your stubborn-ass self." His grip tightened and suddenly I felt my weight shift and I was flung onto his back like a sack of potatoes.

"Unhand my Renji or-" I screamed in frustration beating my hands against his chest when I felt him stop walking.

_"Or what? _You'll compel me?" He dared and his voice was deep and gravelly. He craned his head and I was met with crimson glowing eyes. "You and I both know that shit doesn't work on me but _if_ you try it. _If_ you fight back, I will drain every single drop of blood from your body. Then I'll drag your still corpse back to council and force you awake through fucking Black Death. If you think I won't do it just try me." I could hear his heart beating calmly and Renji's red eyes held no hesitation. Somehow deep in my core, I knew the brother I had grown up with wasn't lying. Somewhere deep inside I knew Renji wasn't lying and it scared me.

And before Renji had a chance to step forward I felt his hand tighten around my waist, a blue arrow landed an inch before his foot. "That's a tad harsh don't you think?" a suave voice called from above.

I looked up and was met with a familiar face, or _mask. _One with a startling blue cross on the front.

"Who the hell are you?" I heard Renji rumble and I wanted to shrink at his tone.

"Name, Quincy. Rank, Scabbard Hunter. I hereby order you to unhand Ms. Kuchiki."

A smirk tugged at Renji's lips and he chuckled lowly. I have a bad feeling about this. "Do you know who the fuck you just shot at?" Renji mischievously grinned. Oh god that grin meant trouble.

"Renji just let it go," I shot Renji a pleading glance hoping my words would get through to him. "Quincy, get out of here! You don't have to get involved in this."

"Oh but I do Ms. Kuchiki. Abduction is a crime, no matter of your rank Scabbard Ambassador Abarai," Quincy replied calmly. "It's simply not appropriate to treat a lady like Ms. Kuchiki this way."

There was a look I recognized in Renji's eyes, a brute determination that could only be deterred by someone stronger but this wasn't the case here. Just by his rank I knew Renji far outclassed Quincy in fighting prowess and yet Quincy stood here seemingly fearless.

"Are we really going to do this?" Renji cockily smirked and now more than ever I wished I could break out of his steely grasp but the fatigue from the blood loss was still at play. "With respect to the Triumvirate, I'm giving you a last chance to stand down before I break you to your knees."

"It's up to you Scabbard Ambassador, can you act your rank?" Quincy commanded and a blue bow began to form in his hand.

"You don't have to do this, both you!" I interrupted. "Quincy, if you do this-"

I didn't blink and yet I missed what happened in mere milliseconds. Sharp bones wrapped around my limbs once again pinning me to the tree, constricting and restricting all movement. A short glimpse at Renji's crimson eyes through the descending snow and I knew what this meant, I was about to witness what humans called a flawless victory.

**_x.x.x.x.x.x._**

_ICHIGO_

"Her death."

The wind was knocked out of me as I tried frantically to process the words. Immortal. Death. Rukia. Why? "What the fuck's that supposed to mean?"

"There is a war Ichigo-"

"Not this bullshit again! You don't have to explain that crap again. Tell me what you mean by Rukia dying!"

Urahara tipped his hat, "Well let's just say you win wars by creating and maintaining a powerful arsenal and using those superior resources to annihilate your enemy."

"Yeah and?"

"You were attacked by hybrids weren't you. They are the weapons of an army not yet discovered, an army that has yet to fully enter the fray of the Supernatural Crisis. One that has not chosen a side to ally with but has chosen all sides as enemies."

"But Rukia removed herself from the war. She wants nothing to do with it! They have no reason to target her!" I explained but Urahara shook his head.

"Don't be so naïve," Hat n Clogs accused sternly and I swallowed hard. "Rukia may or not be involved in the war but she is still perceived as a threat. She has a particular set of skills that if she chooses to use, may sway the tides of battle. No enemy would overlook a potential weapon that could be the key to their demise."

"But Rukia's not just some weapon, she's a person," I grit crossing my arms. I didn't like whatever the hell Urahara was implying but somehow after all the time we spent together, I was finally beginning to understand some of Rukia's burden. I always knew she was tough and I was pretty damn sure I hadn't seen half of it. But… "She's a person, and she deserves her freedom."

Urahara shrugged. "Then fight for it."

**_x.x.x.x.x.x._**

_RUKIA_

Quincy's body crumpled to the floor and he was on both knees. Blood pooled around him and his white coat was stained red from where Renji's attacks had pierced him. Since when had he gotten so strong? Since when had he embraced his curse? With such precision and control Renji had dismantled Quincy with a few solid blows. Even now I find my mouth hanging in horror at the scene before me.

A crackle penetrated the night air as Renji's hands mended themselves, healing over the exposed flesh with a fresh layer of undisturbed skin. In only a few seconds a Scabbard Hunter was on his knees waiting for his execution. _'Damn it Kon, we need to do something!'_ I screamed inside my head.

_'You want me to expose myself in front of Quincy?'_ he demanded and I wanted to groan in frustration. _''Cause you don't have enough energy to do anything on your own, not to mention-'_

_'Don't remind me of that now!'_ My hunger was the last thing I needed to be reminded of. _'I can barely sense anything, I can't even keep track of Renji anymore.'_

_'If you use any more power Rukia, you will lose control and who knows if I can keep you in check,'_ Kon reminded and now I didn't know what to do. _'What do we do master?'_

Renji approached Quincy with a confident trot. "Thought you could win did you?" Renji laughed. "When the hell did attacking your superior become appropriate?" Renji kicked Quincy onto his back and the Scabbard Hunter let loose a violent cough.

"Renji!" I screamed. "Don't do this! He's a good man." Renji's ear cocked in my direction. "Renji, don't do this!"

He turned to glare at me. "Why should I spare the life of someone who doesn't respect their commanding officers?" He demanded and then there was a squish. If I could have moved my hand I would have used it to cover up the lurch I felt as I saw the arrow penetrate through his back to his stomach which bled freely under the intense glow.

Renji had been injured because I distracted him and it made me sick. He was my brother! If I wasn't chained to a tree I don't know what I would have done but this guilt was killing me.

"Ms. Kuchiki…" Quincy muttered weakly and Renji began to wobble. "You must escape…" I couldn't believe what I heard. I don't know what to feel or what to do. I don't know what to do.

"What's with… this arrow?" Renji mumbled and his face was paling. His hand reached for the arrow in his stomach and I could feel tears welling up.

"It's laced with Garelyth… not enough to subdue him Ms. Kuchiki… but enough to decimate his power…"

What the heck was Quincy thinking? What was I going to do? Even at a tenth of his normal strength I couldn't beat Renji in this state. Quincy had only enraged Renji and as Renji removed the arrow from his body, I knew he would no longer hold back. He would be merciless because Quincy gave him no other option. Quincy had sacrificed himself for me and it was a lost cause.

"You fool…" I whispered, hanging my head. This was the end of a life spent trying to protect me. What is it people see of value in me? I don't understand.

"Damn right he's a fool," Renji spat. "You're not getting off this time. I'm not some all forgiving angel."

What ever I say, Renji won't listen this time. My pleas would fall on empty ears. I could fight against these restraints all I wanted but I still couldn't escape him. And I couldn't fight any more for if I did, I would surely be consumed. There was no hope. The most logical solution would be to return to the clan and the Immortal Council and yet I want something else. Is that selfish?

"It's alright… Kuchiki." Not a single word Quincy said would ever ease my guilt for his sacrifice. But his next words left me reeling in confusion, "I didn't… expect you to escape… alone…"

"It's time you paid the price for betraying your hierarchy," Renji concluded solemnly shaping his hand into a gun, the barrel aimed at Quincy's head. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see this. "Goodbye."

In the stillness of time there was silence as I waited for the killing blow, it was soon replaced by a loud ferocious snarl I recognized easily. My eyes slid open and a black wolf hovered over Quincy, Renji stood a few feet away holding a bleeding hand to his chest.

No way. That fool!

His dark eyes locked with mine for a moment and a part of me was elated. Then I looked back at Renji and his murderous expression and fear enveloped my body for the first time in over a decade. I had to pretend. If Renji found out about Ichigo, about everything then he would kill him. He would surely kill him!

"What the hell are you doing here mutt! This isn't any of your business. Leave now," I commanded deeply hoping Ichigo would suddenly evolve past his stupidity and stubbornness and run away. But it was those traits I also learned to admire and I doubted anything I said now would alter his mind, that look in his large eyes told all.

"What are you doing here?" Renji questioned and in an instant, Ichigo was shifting back into his human form. Renji's eyes widened in recognition and my worry only increased.

"I'm here to beat your ass and I'm taking Rukia with me," Ichigo stated boldly and any chance I had at subtlety was just thrown out the window. I should have expected that.

If my hands were free right now, I would throw Ichigo half way across the planet.

But instead I was bound to a tree waiting to play audience to his death.


	29. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone! Hope you're all doing well. Hope you find a nice surprise in this chapter and yes there is going to be a part III which I hope to get out next weekend otherwise this chapter would have been reallllllly long.  
><strong>

**Again thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate feed-back. :)  
><strong>

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
><strong>

**Chapter 28:**

**Savior Part II**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RENJI_

"I'm here to beat your ass and I'm taking Rukia with me."

Seeing naked people, it was a were-creature thing but I couldn't believe this scrawny ass punk was a child of the moon. He was the one from the picture, the one with the ridiculous hair. I thought he was just some compelled human Rukia was feeding off of but little did I know he would return to bite me in the ass. This stupid punk. There's no way Rukia would willingly associate with one of them, not after what happened with Hisana.

And this stupid arrow. I couldn't even sense this orange punk's aura as he snuck up on me. Damn. I looked down at my hand, the bite marks were fading slowly, it must have been the work of that Garyleth arrow. Stupid Quincy.

I tilted my head, Rukia's beautiful sapphire eyes held two things: worry and regret. Just who was this guy?

"Release her and nobody has to get hurt," the punk warned while crossing his arms. He didn't scare me, only pissed me off the more I was stuck looking at his face trying to piece things together.

"I don't take orders from the likes of you as your little friend down there experienced," I grinned pointing to the Scabbard Hunter on the ground. Truth was, I wasn't feeling very confident. I could barely see straight still, that arrow took a lot out of me.

"I don't give a shit. Rukia doesn't have to go anywhere with you," he growled lowly while sharp grizzly canines hid behind his lips.

He was serious and I didn't know what to make of it. I don't understand this. I glanced back at Rukia; "Who is this brat?"

I searched her eyes for answers but the vulnerability I'd seen before was replaced by a void of indifference, she always was good at poker faces. "Nobody of value. Let's leave Renji," she swiftly spoke.

"Nobody of value eh?" I confirmed while the guy's frown got deeper. "He doesn't seem to think so." I turned my back to her, facing my apparent opponent head on. "Who are you?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, what about you pineapple head?" My lip twitched. "You Rukia's friend too?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I glared.

"If you're her friend then why the hell are you taking her against her will?" Ichigo accused jabbing a finger in my direction. I was offended, he had no right to judge. He didn't know a damn thing. I was doing this for her, for her life and safety. The more this puny brat speaks, the worse the feeling in my stomach gets. The more uneasy I feel. "Why'd you feed from her huh?" he yelled and I could feel my calm rational patience slipping.

"Ichigo just drop it and leave!" Rukia yelled coldly and something in my mind clicked. Why the hell is he so possessive? Why does he care about her? He's a mutt, he shouldn't! What went on between these two when I was away? What went on?

Fortunately from what I could tell tangerine head was rash and better yet _stupid_. "No, continue , tell me why Rukia shouldn't come," I taunted waiting for his answer.

"Because it's her decision and face it, Rukia doesn't want to go with you."

I laughed lowly. He was so stupid. As if this brat really understood what was going on. "You really know nothing do you."

"Try me," he smirked and before he had a chance to blink I was next to him in a second, fangs sunk into his neck. His blood surged into my mouth, followed closely by memories. This moron didn't know how to put a barrier- and then I saw it, felt it. Everything. Glimpses of snow and a cave. The gentle scent of jasmine and lavender. Moments of sadness, moments of happiness, moments of anger, moments of peace. Memories of days spent together, fighting together and laughing together. The more memories I saw, the more dread and intolerable anger built up within. When I'd seen enough I shoved him away as a clawed hand raked down my left cheek.

He stumbled forward and before he had a chance to turn around I drove my fist into the back of his head. He tumbled to the ground and this uncontrollable anger coursed through my veins as I spat out the excess blood from my mouth.

"Renji!" I heard her scream.

"You IDIOT!" I exploded pressing a foot into that disgusting mutt's back. "What the hell were you thinking Rukia. Oh that's right. _You weren't!"_

"You don't understand Renji-" Rukia pleaded but I cut her off.

"I've seen _enough." _I felt the mutt struggle under me and I pressed down harder. "You taught your enemy how to fight and parade around as a vigilante. You taught him how to kill your own fucking kind, do you have any idea how serious this is?"

"Wait it's not like that Renji," Rukia pushed against the restraints but I was too angry to feel guilty. "Neither of us had any intention of entering the war-"

"And you think the Immortal Council is going to see it like that? You've just signed your fucking death warrant!" I roared and I felt the mutt stop stirring beneath me.

"What did you say?" he stuttered. It sounded as though he'd been stabbed.

I glared down at that stupid moon child, it was all his fault for being so damn helpless. "Yes, didn't you know mutt it is a capital offence for an Immortal to ally with let alone harbour an enemy of the council unless they are a Scabbard Ambassador."

"I didn't know that," he squirmed trying to look up at Rukia for answers. "Rukia? Tell me!"

She sighed and looked away from both of us, as if she could just avoid the problem by turning away from it.

"And lo and behold Rukia, you certainly know how to surpass expectations, going as far as to teach him." My phone vibrated in my pocket and I reached in to grab it. It was Momo. I put it back inside; I don't have time to answer another Code Guillotine. "What do you think Byakuya's going to do when he finds out his little sister has been playing with the very monsters that murdered her sister! Don't you even care anymore!" I felt so betrayed. How could she do this to our family. How could she dishonour Hisana like this? How could she throw her life away like this!

"Of course I still care. And I didn't do this because I thought Byakuya would approve, we both know how he is going to react Renji…" Rukia trailed off and in a brief second I could imagine Byakuya piercing her with his blade without a pang of hesitation.

"I have an obligation as a Scabbard Ambassador to report this Rukia," I stated.

"I know," she replied solemnly. My heart was tearing and I knew what I would do next would get me in trouble but I had to do it for her sake. I would always have her back, just as she would have mine. I let my hand imitate a gun shape and pointed it down at the mutt's orange head, feeling the bone shrapnel beginning to harden and take shape.

"What are you doing Renji?" she demanded frantically.

I saw the mutt stare up at me with wide eyes. I took aim right above his ear. "I'm tying up loose ends." I could live with going against protocol and having my rank stripped. I could even live with Rukia hating me, not talking to me for another few decades. I can't handle the thought of her dying because of her deluded compassion. _Ever._

I released the bone bullet and watched it soar.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

I felt the bullet approaching before I saw it coming. In an instant I transformed and bucked Renji's leg off with my lower back. The bullet nicked above my left eye and I bolted and turned to face him snarling. He thinks he can cover up this mess. This mess that I caused. Why would Rukia do something she knew was illegal and would get her killed. Why?

But I knew why; she wanted to help me. Because she pretended she was this mean and calculating person when all she was trying to do was help me. Everything she did, she did to protect me. Was there something wrong with me for trying to do the same? I couldn't see the attacks but I could anticipate them and I ran literally dodging bullets.

Maybe I caused this all or maybe I just made things worse for Rukia. But I'm her friend or I'm her partner, I don't even know. All I know is that she matters to me and I won't let this prick hurt her anymore and I sure as hell won't let him drag her back to the place she hates most.

_I will protect her. _

I charged after him in a zig-zag and another bullet grazed my shoulder. They were rapidly firing after me but if I could get in close I could stop him from producing those bone bullets. 10 feet away and I could see him raise his left arm behind his back. This would be my chance. I burst forward ready to immobilize his right arm when his left arm whipped forward. Then the stabbing came and I looked down, a long sharp-edged whip made of bones was lodged in my side. I couldn't move. The pain, it overwhelmed me, and slowly I felt the strong rugged tug as each edged dagger moved through my body, cutting and slicing through fur, flesh and bone. I could feel myself shifting back and I collapsed forward. Blood flooded around me and I'm not healing fast enough.

"Ripping out my spine is a bitch but at least I know it works on dumbasses like you," I heard him grumble before the pulsing in my ears drowned out everything else.

Blood on the ground. Blood in my mouth. Red snow in my vision. Did I lose? I think I did. In a second I lost. No. I can't lose. If I lose, Rukia will suffer. She might even die if Hat n Clogs is right. But I can't move. It hurts. It hurts so much. I pressed my hands flat against the snow, trying to ignore the tremors. I heard Rukia screaming but I couldn't tell what. The urge to move grew stronger and I pushed against the straining pain.

Get up. Get up!

The world was spinning but once again I was surrounded by sky scrapers. The clouds were rolling in and when I looked down a red foamy tide smothered the asphalt. Warm liquid pooled around my ankles and I heard the slosh of footsteps.

_ "Hello King,"_ came the biting remark. I looked up from the bloody ground. It was _him._

"What are doing here?" I asked trying to hide the pain.

"To see ya obviously. Did ya smack yer head one too many times King?" the bastard sang gleefully but I didn't have the energy to argue.

"I'm dying," I said quietly and stared at his face, waiting to see his reaction.

His face held a shit eating grin. "I know."

His golden eyes flickered with something dangerous, as if this was just a challenge. "I'm dying!" I screamed. "And you're just smirking like a moron!"

"It's a minor setback," he shrugged and I was about to yell at him when I coughed. Heat surged through my throat and I saw the blood fly out. Shit.

"Scratch that. Yer screwed King." I was coughing violently now, trying to stop the blood from leaving my hand but it had a mind of its own.

"You don't seem too concerned," I shot back once the coughs had calmed down.

"Think of me as God," he suggested lightly and began to walk forward. _"Your personal God,"_ he hissed dangerously low tracing a cold pale finger down my chest through the sticky blood. I shuddered at his toxic touch. "I can make ya win or… I can let ya croak," He whispered in my ear and I felt chills run through my body.

I took a deep breath and swallowed hard. It felt as though I was treading into dangerous unchartered territory. Any idea coming from him is a bad idea and I know it but I'm desperate. If I don't win, hell, if I don't survive.. Everything will have been for nothing! The urge to vomit rose again but I quelled it and tilted my head so I could look directly into his wild eyes. "What will you have me do?" I asked.

"Close yer eyes," he advised and the hairs on the back of my neck rose when I let my eyelids descend. "And surrender yer senses to me." A drill was going through my heart and I crashed to my knees. I looked up, my beating heart pulsated in his hand and he held it up for inspection. A hole was consuming me and I started to scream, the hole getting bigger and bigger, consuming my body.

I don't understand. What did he do! The hole was expanding, the circumference reaching my shoulders. I reached for the hole and there was nothing, no blood, an flesh, just empty matter.

My eyes fell on my heart in his hand and it beat madly, he squeezed and I felt a pound resonate through my body. "What have you done?" I rasped feeling any sense of attachment being snipped. I was floating away and nothing was holding me down. The surrounding area was fading to white and I could no longer see that traitorous bastard clearly, a white fog shielding his body from my glare.

"I'm crushing yer weakness King," he grinned maliciously and without hesitation my heart was ripped into pieces before my eyes. My body writhed in agony and then nothing. No buildings or clouds, no blood.

Nothing left but a white canvas.


	30. Chapter 29

**So this was a dense chapter/3-part chapter. XP But it was interesting to write.  
><strong>

**So I'm just gonna say why. I actually wrote this whole story on a whim to the song Savior by Rise Against hence the chapters' title Savior. Lol. I have a lot of music that inspires me to write but that song was the one I had in mind for this moment and this moment was the moment I saw a story being born and all the previous lead-up chapters were a rough pregnancy. XD Hope that weird ass analogy makes sense. To think a song has so much sway on my heart, kinda cool.  
><strong>

**Anyway this chapter is filled with soppy feels so be warned, you might need some tissues or a box to throw at a wall.  
><strong>

**Also, again thanks to everyone who reviews. You guys are my motivation to keep updating. ;)  
><strong>

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 29:**

**Savior Part III**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA_

It happened in seconds. The transformation of a black werewolf to a broken bleeding man on his last legs. I hadn't even had time to blink. To process what just happened. I knew this would happen, _I knew it._ But seeing it was something else entirely.

"ICHIGO!" I screamed but he didn't move, didn't twitch. "ICHI-GOOO!" You have to get up. If you can still move, _run._ But the snow was being dyed crimson and I could feel my body growing colder at the realization. "Renji let me go, let me go to him-"I pleaded before he yelled.

"Shut up! I'm not letting you go near him to create more incriminating evidence!" he pointed a finger at me. "He's dead and done with. _Leave. It. Be."_

"You think I care about that now!" I bit my lip trying to stop the tears from falling, his heartbeat was almost non-existent. "He didn't deserve this Renji." Lying face down in the snow, dying because of me. I felt as though I was being choked, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"You're right. You should have killed him the moment you saw him," he barked out angrily and tightened his ponytail.

"Please Renji, I can still save him." It was a desperate hope but maybe it would work. My blood could work miracles.

"I won't allow it. You've already lost too much blood because of me and this mutt your so fond of is a liability," he said softer this time and I let the sobs come loose as I shook against the boney chains. "I'm sorry."

And then it ended, I could no longer hear the sound I wanted to cling onto and hear forever.

The tears fell and I screamed. Ichigo, I failed you. You had a chance at a normal life with your family and you threw it away to try and save me. It's my fault you're dead. Mine alone. I shook against the chains and I felt them loosen a fraction.

"Before I release you Rukia, tell me what the hell this was. I know love and I know hate and this was far from hate," Renji stated solemnly, pinning me with deep brown eyes. "It is said that there is a thin line between love and hate but I think there's also a thin line between love and pity. So which was it Rukia? Was it love or pity, or maybe a bit of both?"

I stared at Renji wide-eyed as my mouth dried. How could he ask something like this right now of all times? "You insensitive asshole!" I shrieked. "Ichigo's dead and you're asking me this now of all times! Were you jealous?"

"You think I'm jealous of this dead guy?" Renji yelled again. "I just want to know what the fuck was running through that tiny head of yours!"

I was about to scream back at Renji when I heard a snap. My eyes darted to the direction it came from. Soon a pulse was coming back and I could see his limbs beginning to fidget. Just at slight movement, hope was filling my soul. "Ichigo!" I called out and my lips curled at the corners. He's still wounded but he's alive!

I heard a groan but it didn't sound human, it sounded warped. His body began to rise when it buckled and black wisps of energy began to surround Ichigo.

"What's going on?" Renji asked me as the whips of black energy began to swing about the air and my mouth hung open. Ichigo was fully standing now surrounded by a vortex of black but there was one thing I could see clearly; a pair of golden eyes that had been burned into my memory.

"It's his shadow Renji. You have to let me go now!" I called over the roars emanating from Ichigo. When he was like this, he was nothing but a rabid animal, ready to attack anything in his sight.

"I know your limits Rukia and you're at them." Renji began to fire bullets but upon contact with the black aura, they dissolved into dust and disappeared. "Shit that stuff is corrosive," I heard him murmur.

Like acid.

To be able to melt down a vampire's bones so easily; he is lethal on impact. How the heck were we supposed to keep Ichigo contained if he could critically harm us with his touch alone. If I could break through to him, and stop him I could get Ichigo back. But as soon as I brought him back Renji would surely kill him. What am I supposed to do? I can't let them kill each other over me. I can't be involved in Ichigo's life anymore and I can't keep punishing Renji for my actions and mistakes.

I saw Renji reach behind his back to call forth his boned whip and he was breathing hard; his powers were strong but at a certain point even his regeneration would prove to be slow and clumsy. That arrow had weakened him and I knew his stamina was running low because of it. If I don't do something he's going to get ripped apart. "Please Renji, let me bring him back and we can talk this through." The black surges of energy intensified and I couldn't see anything. "RENJI!"

Through the black vale he emerged, bright yellow eyes staring directly into mine. He recognized me as the one he never killed. When he looked at Renji, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. Drool slipped in and out between his large canines and once again I was reminded of that night where we dueled for hours until the sun rose.

Then the wolf charged forward and Renji drew his whip. The wolf caught it between his teeth and I heard the crunch as he chewed through it and the sizzle as the peripheral onyx waves dissolved the remainder. In a second Renji dropped the whip and ripped off his shirt and locked his elbow as Ichigo's shadow continued forward, he jumped and the bone protruded sharply digging into the wolf's back. The wolf howled and black waves emanated from his body and Renji was sent flying into the forest. The wolf chased after him into the bushes.

_"Kon I need you now!"_ In the background I could hear snarls and pained gasps.

_ "You don't understand sister! I'm the only thing holding it back," _Kon replied and I could hear the strain in his voice as he held me together.

Renji and the wolf shot back into my view, Renji's torso and arms was covered in burn marks and his voice grew louder and more exasperated every time he attacked and countered. The wolf in response was snapping his jaws any chance it got, fighting like a pure barbarian; driven only by instinct. This was not Ichigo, Ichigo was never this vicious. Renji fired another round of bone bullets but a wall of black shielded the wolf and he charged forward again. If Renji loses…

_ "I know. But if I don't do something I'll lose everything important to me," _I said. _"Let me do what I have to."_

_ "Sister, you shouldn't push yourself," _Kon countered. _"You and I know both know what will happen."_

Renji crossed his arms and ripped out two ribs, conjoining them in an 'x' to counter, but the distance was too close and the obsidian lashes wrapped around his arms as the snarling face pressed closer to his. Renji began to scream in pain as the lashes pressed harder into his chest._"Look I don't have time to argue with you! Just do me this favour please."_

In an instant I felt the sapphire pendant seep into my skin and make its way to my heart, it thudded in my ears like a beating drum and I felt a little calmer. Everything became more clear, only now did I realize just how little time I actually have. "Don't worry Kon, I'll save them both."

I breathed down on the bone chains with my cool breath, freezing them and when they were solid enough I pushed against them with a burst of energy. They shattered and I surveyed the area, there was blood everywhere as Renji was being pushed back, somersaulting backwards through the snow and the wolf followed. Renji kept firing and firing but nothing was getting through that impenetrable wave of black. To think Ichigo held such a power that favoured his recklessness… but this isn't Ichigo. Not now.

There is no other choice, my hands are tied. _"Kon…"_ I whispered urgently, closing my eyes. _"Release it."_

_"You swore you'd never do it again Rukia. You're not thinking straight!"_ I heard Kon holler as if he was under water.

I stumbled forward, even with this strength I am too weak to do much of anything.I can feel the hunger clawing away at the back of my mind, slowly ripping me apart from the inside._"Soon enough I won't be thinking at all! Hurry!"_

In my mind I could see Kon swimming beneath the surface, reaching into his mouth to remove the key that would be my saviour but at this point would also be my undoing. _"To think you would break your vow to Kaien."_

I heard the clicks as he unlocked the gates, the floodgates were released. Power surged through my system and my soul began to pulse and I saw a beautiful entrancing white. I kept my eyes shut tight on the surface as I imagined myself walking through the gates into the snow covered forest and glass lake. My breaths came out as foggy clouds and I walked closer to the lake keeping my senses alert for any intruders.

"You shouldn't be here," the deep melodic voice echoed across the white expanse. It was a voice I hadn't heard in so long. I sighed at the sound and continued walking forward. "Don't do it…" he called out and I froze just on the surface of the icy glass veneer.

"Kaien… You know I have to…" I said feeling slight regret pervade my conscience.

"But you promised me. You promised _yourself_…" his deep voice emphasized softly and I stared at the icy lake below, a white misty liquid swirling beneath the cool surface.

"I know," I replied feeling my voice crack. "But if I don't do this, then I'll lose them both. I won't be able to protect my heart like you wanted me to."

I felt a warm pale hand clamp on my shoulder. "So you finally admit you have one, Kuchiki."

I turned my head and was met with black spiked locks tickling my forehead, eyes as blue as the ocean twinkling with humour. So your presence still lingers…

"A monster can still have a heart. A_ soul_," I explained reciting his once wise words.

"Then do what you have to do instead of waiting for reality to finally take it easy on you. Don't make my mistake," he said and I saw the same passion he poured into his words drifting about in his blue eyes. His sad aquamarine eyes. "I'll always believe in you, even when you don't believe in yourself."

I nodded my head and drew my eyes back to the lake's surface, I placed my hands in front of my body and began to conjure the water into a glowing icicle in my small hands. "Third dance, white sword," I said slowly and it took the shape of a blade, one intended to penetrate deep and true.

I turned around and saw Kaien by the gate, waiting for me. "Protect your heart well, Rukia."

I felt a tear slip down my cheek and then another. "I will." I ran out and the gates closed behind and I was transported back into reality moments later.

Renji's right forearm was clamped between the shadow's teeth and I saw the bones in Renji's forearm protruding to try and stop his arm from being bitten off completely. I narrowed my eyes at the two of them. "Renji!" I called out and when his eyes met mine for a moment, he understood and I threw the illuminating sword towards him. He caught it with his left hand and I closed my eyes for a moment as I heard the sickening squish as it penetrated through the wolf's flesh and was absorbed entirely. Please understand Ichigo.

I opened my eyes again as the wolfish howls turned to angry roars from a man, the transformation receding as the shadow was being forced back. "Ya bitch!" It screamed in a warped voice and I shuddered. "Yer mine!"

I felt a scowl slipping into place as his hands clawed into his orange scalp. "I don't belong to anyone," I said. "And I want to speak to Ichigo now."

Renji rushed to my side as the shadow cackled madly. "Ya think the King and I are that different. Hah! Don't make me laugh." But he was laughing anyway and the black sclera surrounding the golden irises was fading. "Ya gotta 'nother thing comin'!"

When the laughing died he was on his hands and knees breathing hard, Ichigo was back. "Rukia? Why?" he asked trying to stand. I felt my heart beat a bit louder, he sounded so betrayed. He was.

"Because this is the real her," Renji filled in. "Rukia Kuchiki, the Angel of Death."

"I don't understand, Rukia-" Ichigo cried out desperately trying to get to knees.

"You never knew the _real her_." Renji interrupted with a slight smirk on his face but it was Ichigo's pained expression that distracted me more. My sword would never cause pain, this was something different that I caused.

But I understood what I had to do, even if it would cause more pain.

In a second I blitzed in front of Ichigo and grabbed his neck and lifted him from the ground. "Have you forgotten my words so soon?" I asked pressing a little harder as his hands reached for mine to release him. Ichigo gazed down at me with shocked amber eyes, confusion evident and I let my grimace show. "I _am_ your enemy,"I hissed and his lower lip trembled.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

In that white place I couldn't see anything but instinctively, somehow, I knew what was going on. And the more I knew the angrier I got, the more I wanted to rip that guy apart; the more I agreed with _him_. How could this guy care about Rukia, he let her suffer, he made her hate her home probably, he fed from her and left her weak and now he wanted to run off with her.

She didn't want to go. She wanted freedom. She wanted life.

And he was interfering with that, with us. If only he would go away, I could make it happen. I have to protect Rukia from people like Renji. People who would hurt her and force her to do things she didn't want to do. I have to stop him. No matter what, even if it means giving in to everything I hate most about myself.

From the corner of my mind I could see Rukia forming a glowing sword, in the span of a second I felt its tip enter my body but there was no pain. I could watch in amazement as it cut through the roof of the white canvas and landed before my feet. I reached a hand forward to tentatively touch it, it was a message from Rukia and before I could reach it, it exploded and I was drawn back to the surface. The chilly wind pricked my skin and I found myself trembling on the ground trying to level my breathing. My eyes trained up and Renji was just as shocked as me.

I observed Rukia who stood still, her face giving nothing away. I tried to stand my legs gave out. "Rukia." I don't understand, why did you help him. Why did you attack me? "Why?"

"Because this is the real her," Renji filled in. "Rukia Kuchiki, the Angel of Death."

It was like his words were going in one ear and out the other. Like everything was rushing by me in seconds, like I was a deer caught in headlights without the headlights. What the hell did he mean by the real Rukia? "I don't understand, Rukia-"

"You never knew the _real her_."

What was that supposed to mean? And then when her petite hand wrapped around my neck and I felt myself jerked up above the cold snow, staring into empty icy eyes I recognized easily, the desolate eyes that came out when she was readying for battle.

"Have you forgotten my words so soon?" I heard Rukia ask and I tried to remove her hand from my neck. What the fuck is she talking about? I don't understand what's going on. Why are you doing this to me Rukia?

"I _am_ your enemy," she answered and there was not a shred of hesitation in her eyes. Her grip was tightening, I was suffocating in her grasp. This is not the real Rukia. I know the real Rukia and this isn't her.

"I don't believe you," I answered defiantly but my voice was too raspy to convey the confidence I was trying to feel. "This isn't you." Because I know the real you, I care about the real you. And as much as I want to deny it I have strong feelings for the real you.

I could see her lips curl down in disappointment. "I thought you understood this."

I laughed a little but it came out as a pathetic cough. "That's my line." I thought we were partners. I thought we were friends. "I thought we were better than this." I could see something crack in her eyes, something in her perfect façade. "I know you feel something for me," I smiled weakly as she gripped harder.

To my surprise she turned her head away from me and glanced at Renji. "Do you still want to know the answer to your question Renji?" she asked curtly.

"I think he'd want to know more than me," he replied coolly and my scowl slipped lower.

"What question?" I asked roughly, trying harder to remove her hand but it wouldn't budge.

"Do you want to know what I feel for you, Ichigo?" she questioned looking into my eyes. I didn't know what to say, my mouth went dry at this topic. Because all this time I always guessed, I never understood. "When we met that day in the snow, I didn't kill you because I hated you nor did I feel any sort of attachment to you." She looked deep into my eyes as she spoke and I felt chills creep through me, "I pitied you. I still do."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I tried to scream but she gripped harder.

"I don't hate you, but all I see is someone waiting to self-destruct and I pity you. I just wanted to save you while there was still something left to save, some fragment of humanity to make up for the thousands of lives I destroyed. You were my responsibility, something I had to fix and it turns out you were a failure after all."

"You had the opportunity to reintegrate with your society and instead you chose this, more bloodshed and you chose to be a moon child, picking fights," she said softly and I saw the icicle beginning to form in her hand and I began to struggle more.

"I know you don't mean that!" I yelled. "I know you better than that! God damn it Rukia let me go!" This isn't true. This isn't TRUE! But my heart was still breaking into pieces as I gazed into her eyes and saw the spear grow. "We have a bond and even if you deny it, it will never disappear!"

"You are my responsibility Ichigo and I failed you," she continued on ignoring me and I started to fight back more. "That is why it is up to me to end your life, because I made the option to spare it before."

"Rukia stop it!" This can't be how it ends. How we fall apart. How my life ends. This can't be how it ends but I have no more strength. This can't be true. Rukia I don't understand and now I probably never will have the chance to.

"Good bye, Ichigo," she said gracefully and then there was black. Nothingness. The end.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RENJI_

The way his head sagged after the icicle pierced his chest was a form I recognized. She ripped the icicle from his chest and it dissolved into glittery shards. I could hear Rukia breathing deeply from across the distance but she would not let go of his body. "Rukia!" I called slowly walking over. I froze when I noticed the lack of blood. Her right hand was still glowing, collecting energy. "Oi! What are you doing?" I ran closer, a bad feeling was forming in the pit of my stomach.

There was a blast of light and by the time I lowered my hand, Ichigo's body was gone and Rukia's body was shaking.

"What the hell did you just do Rukia?" I demanded twisting her body to face mine. "Answer me!"

I was speechless when I saw her red rimmed eyes, flickering between icy blue and vibrant indigo. Oh shit. "You have a choice Renji. You can search for Ichigo or you can follow me." I saw her fangs beginning to elongate and her eyes were finally settling for indigo, "Catch me if you can," she whispered tiredly and then everything I knew about Rukia was replaced by a ruthless killer in the blink of an eye. She was gone and with the drift of a new wind she fled unchained, unleashed into a city of unsuspecting people while in Black Death.

Shit. I'm screwed.


	31. Chapter 30

**Hi! So I updated much sooner than expected. Its kind of a bad habit to write fanfiction when you have three finals and three assignments due next week. Yeah...  
><strong>

**But I was just kind of motivated to write and well, you just gotta go with the urge before you lose it (even if this chapter was painful to write).  
><strong>

**Also thanks for taking the time to review some of the older chapters ChappiRuki, that's totally kind of you and definitely appreciated. :D  
><strong>

**So I hope everyone is doing well! The next chapter probably won't come out until December. Until then...  
><strong>

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
><strong>

**Chapter 30:**

**Take it to go.**

"_Truth is, everybody is going to hurt you; you just gotta find the ones worth suffering for."_

_-Bob Marley_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

A man slowly staggered out of his car, still weary from the accident. A few random passerbys clustered around his car, hopefully they would be good witnesses. The damage must have been bad to attract this many though. He didn't know what hit the other side but was thankful he wasn't on the other side of the collision. He could hear shocked murmurs of another person, had he hit someone, he hadn't seen them coming, the sidewalk was on the other side of the car so…. He was confused, he truly had been focusing on the road and only felt the impact of something hit the right passenger side of his hummer.

He sped up and rounded the car, eyes widening. A teen, a naked teen was wedged into the side of his hummer, his _hummer_. He rubbed his eyes, he must have been hallucinating. But the image was still there, a naked man lying in the dent of his car with striking orange hair. "What the fuck?" he mumbled to himself. He looked at the other witnesses, one stepped forward cautiously raising a hand to the unknown teen's neck.

"He's alive!" she shouted. "Someone call 911!"

He stood there shocked, perplexed. This was all happening too fast to be real. Was this a dream? One minute he was on his way to his girlfriend's place, the next he was in an accident he didn't even see. He looked around again at all the concerned and worried faces, "Where did he come from?"

"I only saw him fall," the lady who was checking vitals huffed. "His breathing is stable."

"Maybe he's a UFO," some nerdy kid with shaggy hair suggested, not at all concerned for the guy's life. "I mean, he fell from the sky and lived. I mean look at your car! It's more damaged than he is."

"That's ridiculous!" Another man answered. "What are you, five?" he spat at the shaggy teen and he shook his head. That stuff didn't matter, this guy was obviously a human, just a stronger than average one… He walked closer, looking for some form of photo ID but all he saw was a blue stone. Things just kept getting weirder. An ambulance pulled up faster than expected and he watched as a man with blond hair and a weird hat lifted him into the vehicle with another hulking man with glasses.

Still in shock he hoped the unknown man had decent insurance.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RENJI_

In a second she was gone and I was following her red aura, pulsing like a rabid animal throughout the city. "Fuck!" I reached into my pant pocket, that delicate card was gone. I must have lost it when I was fighting with that mutt.

Rukia you sure know how to complicate things.

I hopped the fence and followed her trail, looking for a midget blur in the downtown traffic. To my right I could hear screams coming from a restaurant, people racing out the front doors.

Way to have discretion Rukia, I thought to myself and ran at a human pace, stumbling past the people. I reached into my other pocket to grab my phone and pressed the app I knew would send out memory reconfiguration waves. Hopefully what they remembered wouldn't be too ridiculous and I boarded the doors shut with a table and closed the curtains.

The scent of sweet blood and spilt wine hovered in the destroyed interior and I couldn't help but watch in odd fascination as Rukia drank from a waiter. I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen her feed but I forgot how much of a predator she could be. My eyes darted to the floor, there were three incapacitated bodies. Not dead, but unconscious. Appetizer, main course and dessert. I walked through the wreckage, the crackle of shattered ceramic and glass echoing in the uncomfortable silence. Rukia ripped her head away from the waiter's neck, her eyes a bloodshot indigo and blood dribbled down her fangs and chin.

She straddled him on the table and pierced me with wild eyes as she licked her plump lips. Her empty glare sent a shiver up my spine.

"We can do this the civil way or we can do this the hard way," I said calmly raising my hands up for her inspection. I looked around the restaurant for any sign of Kon.

When my eyes shifted back to her petite crouch, she lunged for me with clawing hands.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_TOSHIROU_

"Do you regret it?" I heard Matsumoto drawl with a whiskey bottle in hand. I cracked my neck in the darkness, and signed another sheet.

"Regret what Matsumoto?" I intoned quietly as I sifted through the papers in my desk.

"Being made an Immortal so young, you'll never age properly," she replied in a serious tone, taking another swig. Matsumoto was anything but graceful and she lacked tact too.

"Why are you asking such questions? Don't you have work to do?" I said hoping to remind her of her duties to me as a Scabbard Ambassador.

"I'm taking a break~" she slurred happily with a cute grin. "But seriously, you're still too young for this aren't you?" Matsumoto asked and I sighed deeply.

"What brought this all on?" I asked irritably.

"You're too young to be doing this," she answered ignoring my question. "To see all these comrades dying."

I stiffened slightly under her words. "What exactly are you referring to?"

"The Supernatural Crisis. It's escalating." In the darkness, I could see her bright eyes shining with ambivalence. "You can feel it can't you? The panic setting in around the grand covenant?"

I loosened my tie and gave her a pointed stare, "It is not my job to feel fear Matsumoto."

She chuckled lowly, and by the sound of it I knew she had witnessed one of her foreboding dreams again. A dream that told of nothing but bloodshed. "But what if you did feel it? What would you do?"

I stood from my chair, rolling my head back and forth before walking over to her. I took the bottle from her loose hands, and she peered up at me expectantly. "I wouldn't drink before bed," I replied handing her my silk handkerchief to dry her moist lips. "And I wouldn't arrive to work completely _sloshed_."

She laughed a little lighter this time and ran a hand tiredly through her strawberry-blonde hair. Through her thick smokey lashes I saw the tears she was fighting back secretly. She rubbed at her eyes and yawned loudly. "You may be right Captain," she slurred dreamily and she curled onto the couch with a wrist supporting her head. "Maybe I just have a wild imagination," she smiled sleepily.

The drunken witch was snoring in no less than a minute and I returned to the couch with a blanket and draped it over her slouched form. Rangiku Matsumoto was reckless, loud, obnoxious and too friendly for her own good. But she was also cursed with a wisdom beyond her years; crystal-like eyes able to see into a person's soul with a single touch and more importantly dreams of our shared future. I do not know half of what she sees in her visions, but whatever it may be, I know it is not to be taken lightly.

I crept to the hall and checked my phone, no new messages. I fired out a quick text to Momo: 'Did you contact Renji?'

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RENJI_

Six table legs and an indestructible band of red Garyleth later I was sitting on a cardboard box in the cold storeroom, watching how even when completely restrained Rukia could still suck the life out of another human greedily. After subduing her and dragging her into the back, I searched for her pendant but to no avail could I find it and Kon wasn't making my job any easier. "Oi that's enough now," I called to her getting up from my position, ripping the body from her mouth's rough grasp.

She growled lowly, I was all out of bodies. "Give it back to me servant," she seethed and I blinked.

"You still think I'm your servant after I chained you up?" I asked flicking her button nose and she tried to bite the finger off. "Touchy."

"I will destroy you once I get out of this damned contraption," she yelled and I saw her fighting against the bonds. "You hear me Mortal!"

I shrugged, "Loud and clear princess."

She snarled like a wild animal and fought against the band. If she breaks free of this, I don't think I can stop her. I put my hands over my ears as she belted out profanities and curses while she rebelled against the Garyleth bonds. This whole situation was a mess, a fucking mess.

I watched as she was slowly swinging back and forth, nipping at the red band with her grizzly fangs trying to tear it apart. I just need to think things through, think about what the hell I'm supposed to do. Rukia's limbs were beginning to stretch against the band, she was getting her strength back and I swallowed hard.

My phone began to vibrate in my pocket. Now is really not a good time for a call, Rukia's fighting back even harder. I answered the call and placed the phone on speakerphone, placing my cell on a shelf as I began dragging the bodies out of the room.

"Now ain't a good time for this," I grunted but the line was cutting out.

"You-go. Renji did -me?"

That voice. "Toshirou?" I dropped the body gently and grabbed the phone. "What are you saying, I can't hear you." I wasn't getting good signal in here, too much damn interference.

"Renji- leave."

"I can't leave, you don't understand!" And Rukia's aggravated screams were piercing my ears in a deafening volume. I could feel my eyes bulge as the band was beginning to fray, "Shit. Listen I need back up!"

But the dial tone rang, the connection had cut out. "Shit!"

I could feel her aura pulsing, the shelves shaking from its beating impact bearing down on me; drowning out my senses. "Damn it Rukia snap out of it already!" I yelled at her but even I knew I couldn't reach her now as she pinned with soulless indigo eyes.

Her aura was oppressive, sharp like a dagger stabbing me from all angles and I fell to my knees, too weak to fight against it. I shouldn't have let her drink so much blood at once, high on blood. In a sudden movement as if time slowed, I saw the Garyleth fall from her body and she sprung from the ribbon of red, arm outstretched towards my head.

The cool smell of mint and flower petals floated around my nose and I craned my neck left, seeing the noble, pale figure of Byakuya Kuchiki behind his younger sister, holding her back. I breathed a sigh of relief under his stony glare, Rukia couldn't budge an inch under his steely hold.

"Rukia…" her name came out like a stern command and I could see some sort of recognition in her indigo orbs. Slowly she pivoted around and faced Lord Kuchiki. I was speechless as I watched the silent interaction between the two Immortals. In an ironically polite gesture he offered her his wrist and her teeth sunk in gracefully, her moans echoing throughout the cold storage room. So it was true what they said about Immortals, those who suffer from Black Death can only be truly satiated by the blood of the one who turned them.

In a few seconds a quite calm washed over Rukia's features and her eyelids fell shut gently. Lord Kuchiki caught her in his arms before she had a chance to faint. I stood robotically, eyes pried on her still form that lay relaxed in her brother's arms. This was the closest they had been in decades.

"Renji," I heard my master call.

I suppressed a nervous gulp. "Yes sir."

"Why does my sister smell of garbage."

I froze under his interrogating tone. "She took out a mutt before entering Black Death sir. I had to keep her here and do witness control," I answered hoping he wouldn't detect my lie.

"I see," he mused, scrutinizing her torn clothes. "Let's go. We have matters to discuss."

I nodded numbly and followed Lord Kuchiki out the door to see the portal still active, a glowing sakura tree tattooed to the cluttered floor. Scabbard Cleaners were entering through the portal, preparing to clean the scene. "How did you know I needed back up?" I asked. How did he know to organize all this in advance.

"Call it a brother's intuition," he answered simply in that controlled stoic voice and I nodded.

We stepped into the Dangai portal, a dark cavernous tunnel lit only by the blue flames of a witch. It was a short walk but I couldn't help but interrupt the silence. "What is it we need to discuss Lord Kuchiki?"

His face was impassive and cold and I tried to decipher the defensive look in his slate grey eyes. "You haven't heard Renji." He stated it like a fact and my eyebrows screwed up in confusion.

"Heard what?"

He gave me a side long glance from the corner of his eyes that spoke of impassive judgement. "Rukia is to be executed unless proven innocent."

My heart dropped in an instant and I felt the cold chains of reality choking the breathe out of my lungs. The calls. Momo. Toshirou. Pursuing Rukia, retrieving her and bringing her back to the Immortal Council…

I just fucked up big time.


	32. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone! Probably shouldn't be uploading right now but I have impulse-control issues.  
><strong>

**Usually I respond to reviews and pms right away and I'm sorry I haven't really had a chance to properly address most of these things right now. I haven't forgotten about anyone! I just have too many exams and term papers and have kinda cut myself off from the Internet sorta. So as soon as I have time I will properly respond to everyone!  
><strong>

**Hope this chapter makes you start asking some questions.  
><strong>

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
><strong>

**Chapter 31:**

**Black Hole Sun**

"'_Neath the black_

_The sky looks dead_

_Call my name through the dream_

_And I'll hear you scream again_

_Black hole sun won't you come_

_And wash away the rain_

_Black hole sun _

_Won't you come_

_Won't you come_

_Won't you come"_

_-Soundgarden_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

Floating in a sea of black, the warmth in my body returning and spreading to my fingertips. Did… did that really happen. Did Rukia kill me… Is this death's door… When I looked into those chunks of living ice, within those cruel cold eyes I saw honesty.

"Good bye."

When she uttered those words it was as if time stopped, as if the sun was being dyed black and black was all I could see. It left me winded and wounded, cold and empty. Like an abandoned shell. Cuz this is it, this is the end of everything.

I want to curl up and cry for everything I fought and lost… Just condense myself in a ball and pretend this doesn't exist. That _nothing_ happened, _nothing _exists anymore. I rolled over burying my head in my hands when I noticed the floor beneath my body, I was on solid ground…

I squinted my eyes and then I saw the slight outline of furnishings, the feel of wood panels beneath my fingertips. I'm in a room, shrouded in shadows. I pushed myself up and ran a hand over my chest, there was bandages and minimal pain. There were bandages on my hands too. I let my hand run up the side of my face, met by more bandages wrapped around my forehead and temples.

I'm alive. I should feel happy, I should feel relived. But all I feel is this sluggish heaviness weighing down on my, like rough hands pressing down on my shoulders trying to push me under. In the dark, I let my eyes rest on my bandaged worn hands, I could still hold things but _it's not the same. _It's not what I wanted, not the way I wanted things.

I felt something shy around my shroud, lighting pressing up against my presence and I honed my ears in.

"Is anybody here?" I whispered to the darkness.

I heard a quiet pop and felt a tug on my arm, in the dark I could see concerned black beaded eyes. "Kon?" I whispered and I heard him shush me.

"We have to get out of here now Ichigo and find Sister Rukia," he urged and I shook my head laughing lowly, I held my stomach cuz it hurt to even laugh. Pain… Everything hurt so much, just thinking about things…

"Rukia…" I laughed in the darkness. "She hates me. She wanted to kill me and somehow she failed." Never mind, what am I saying? She said she didn't hate me, she still pitied me as an abomination. That was a whole level lower than hate.

Kon climbed up my arm and I felt him swipe at my face. "Are you an idiot, if Rukia wanted you dead you would be dead!" I looked away from him, a part of me wanting to tell him to just shut up and leave but the words wouldn't form. This betrayal, it fucking hurt. It was all I could think about. "Now listen to me, I have a bad feeling about this guy, we have to get out of here _now_."

I nodded to Kon and tried to get up when I heard the door creak open, blinding light filtered into the room and I covered my eyes, damn they were too sensitive. "Good morning Ichigo~" I heard a man sing and I cringed, recognizing him easily.

"Hat n Clogs," I growled. Although I was grateful for him saving my ass he was the last person I wanted to talk to. "Am I in your apartment?"

Then I noticed, Kon was hiding behind me, shielding himself from view. Was he scared?

"You are indeed! Find it cozy?" he asked cheerily and I fought to stand up even harder.

"It's dark," I replied, now that I could see better with the light I could see most of the furnishings clearly. All the furniture seemed ancient and I was lying on a futon built into the ground. "Why'd you save me?" I looked up at him.

He began to fan himself. "But I didn't." My eyebrows lowered and I glared at him in confusion. "He did," Urahara said snapping his fan shut pointing it at Kon. My eyes trailed down to Kon who was clinging on to me like his life depended on it. "So you decided to reveal yourself," Urahara said and I saw Kon bristle.

"Kon?" He was silent, only glaring at Urahara.

"It seems even when separated he was following his master's wish," Urahara filled in and I could see Kon shifting on his feet anxiously. "Isn't that right?

"I doubt that," I answered finally able to get on my feet. "His master stabbed me through the chest," I said patting the area where my heart was. "Rukia wanted me dead and gone." It hurt saying it but that was reality. I really was just some responsibility Rukia couldn't handle, some chore she felt obligated to do. "The fact I'm alive was probably just a misstep in her perfectionist ways," I grit and I could see Hat n Clogs smirking beneath his hat.

"Then why did she entrust you with her guardian?" he asked with a calm cockiness.

I didn't have a response. Kon, was Rukia's guardian. I knew that but I never knew just what he guarded. He came out when Rukia wanted him to. He was a just a sapphire half the time and the sapphire was a gift from her sister so what did all this mean. Urahara was looking at me sternly and I licked my dry lips tasting cracked sores and blood, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't know?" he asked humorlessly.

"I'll never understand what you're talking about at this rate!" I replied feeling my patience wear thin. "What the hell does Kon have to do with this?"

"You follow your master's desire don't you Guardian?" Urahara directed the question at Kon and I felt him cling on tighter.

"Yes," he grumbled in a deep voice.

"So what was it she desired?" Urahara asked.

Kon was silent once again and I could feel this fill-in the blank game finally grating on my nerves. "Can someone please just tell me what's going on?" I yelled looking between the two of them.

It was then I felt someone approach from behind Urahara, Yoruichi walked in and leaned up against the door frame. "Rukia Kuchiki is an Immortal is she not?" Yoruichi asked piercing us with golden feline-like eyes.

"What of it," I eyed the two of them suspiciously. Something told me I was not going to like whatever the pair of them had to say.

"So then you know of the ritual or don't you?" Yoruichi quipped with an eyebrow quirked.

"I know nothing of it." There's so much I don't know and I feel like a bumbling idiot compared to everyone else in this room.

"Kuchiki really did want to protect you then. If she told you, you would have been dead already," Yoruich said.

"Told me what?"

"That the guardian holding on to your leg right now is protecting the physical manifestation of Rukia's soul," Urahara smirked.

My eyes widened, _what?_ In an instant I saw Kon transform from his weak plushy form to that lion I had seen weeks ago sending shockwaves through my system. "Speak no more of this!" he boomed in a tone that left me stumbling back.

"What the fuck!" I mumbled to myself but I was pretty sure everyone in the room heard what I'd said. Rukia's soul. Then I remembered what she had said when I found it in the snow after our first battle and her words; _"It means more to me than my own life."_ So is that what she meant, that her soul was fragile, something I could see and touch, a stone on a chain. But I don't understand, "Why doesn't she have it with her?" My voice was quiet and Yoruichi shot me an unimpressed look.

"Have you not been listening this whole time, Rukia's guardian responded to her will!" Yoruichi scolded me and now I understood. Her will… was to protect me, no matter the cost.

I locked eyes with Kon. So you sent me away, you once again pushed me away to protect me Rukia. I bit my lip and turned around, emotions washed over face and it sounded shallow but I didn't want anyone to see. Because I could barely understand what I was feeling, my face probably didn't either and was still stuck on that wimpy blurry vision. I ran a hand through my hair, ignoring the twinges of pain as I tried to make sense of it all.

Everything didn't need to be said.

I'm stupid. An idiot even, but I _understand _now.

You saved me again and I was completely useless, I was powerless to stop him from taking you away. I was powerless to stop you from giving up on freedom, on me. You chose to surrender so I wouldn't have to die. I dipped my head to the floor and I could see Kon from the corner of my eye. I looked away from him, I didn't want to be reminded of the fact I failed her and could do nothing about it.

When I thought my voice wouldn't be clogged by any more stupid emotions I raised my head up and turned."Will Rukia die?" I asked to no one in particular, the dread was weighing down on me as I thought about her almost completely defenceless with her own kind.

"Well that's the bright side of things!" Hat n Clogs chirped. "An Immortal is physically indestructible unless their soul is destroyed."

And I had Kon with me right now! "So Rukia is safe!"

"Not exactly," Urahara intoned. "Because she does not have her soul she is at her most vulnerable; most likely they will force her through Black Death and search for her soul. The damage done to her from being such a distance from her soul at that point may become irreparable."

I sucked in a breathe, feeling everything bear down on my shoulders. My hands clenched into fists at my side and I knew what I had to do. "I have to save her," I declared. "Nothing you say about the risks will stop me."

"Please~, I already accounted for your stubbornness!" Urahara brushed my statement off with a wave of his hand.

Yoruichi whacked him on top of the head. "Can't you be serious for once?" she reprimanded him as he held his head and looked petrified.

"I will save her," I said looking at the odd couple. "I can't ask you to help much more than you have but will you tell me where she is?"

"I'll do better than that, I'll take you there myself!" Hat n Clogs offered and I smirked trying to fake the confidence that I was still waiting to build up. "But first you have to do some things for me, I promise they won't take too long."

I felt the scowl creep back into place and I crossed my arms. I guess this was reasonable after all the help he'd given me, it's probably not that bad I reasoned to myself. "What exactly, do you want me to do?"

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA_

Consciousness bubbled to the surface and my eyes opened, I was in a bed surrounded by dimly lit lights. My vision swayed back and forth like I was on a merry go round. My eyes caught sight of crimson hair and burning brown eyes. The smell of strong liquor drifted through the air and I coughed. Then my vision settled on tight lips that were curled in barely contained anger. Slowly my peripheral vision was coming back and I saw a more clear picture. "Renji…" I called but it came out weak and mild. If I was here with Renji then he had chosen… relief consumed me for a moment and I let it.

I sat up against the head board, slowly rolling my shoulders back and forth. A pain shot through my right temple and I gripped it hard, hoping the pain would go away. "Sorry about that, that's the price of a table leg going through your head," he spat laconically and I glared up at him.

He took another swig from the bottle and I stared at the table next to him. Three whiskey bottles were piled up clumsily on the table and a glass ashtray still smoking faintly with five crooked butts. A whole bag of croissants sat next to the discarded bottles and my eyes moved back to his mummified body. I swallowed hard. "I thought you quit," I said meekly, gesturing to the cigarette butts.

"And I thought you stopped being an idiot but I guess we were both mistaken," came his reply and another gulp from the bottle, trying to drown the remaining pain out.

I looked down, grabbing a hold of the fine sheets beneath my fingertips. "I'm sorry. For everything."

"For what, the mutt, the resistance or the upcoming trial?" he asked tersely and I shivered. I deserved that.

"For all of the above," I answered not meeting his burning gaze. "I've been a fool Renji."

"No shit," he said acidly and I clenched the sheets tighter.

"I wanted to change so badly… but in the end, I caused you so much grief and pain," I admitted feeling the guilt well up. Flashes of that last battle, with Quincy, Renji and Ichigo… "I caused you and Ichigo so much pain with my selfishness. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Don't ask such a stupid question," he mumbled and I heard the swish of alcohol as he spun the bottle between his hands. "Just don't put me in such a position ever again, what if I couldn't go after you. What if I'd picked him?" he asked sternly and I sighed.

"I knew you would go after me," I replied and deep down I knew how selfish I was. When it came down to the bare bones of these things, I_ knew_ Renji, I knew he would always pick me. And I was such a bitch, to use that care against him. I'm an awful monster. But a monster is what I chose to become so I could make the hard choices instead of fumbling in confusion.

"I only went after you because it was my _job_," he rectified and I laughed quietly. "Killing that mutt wasn't my top priority."

"I know," I lied and I saw the soft flush on his cheeks. He would probably say it was just the booze.

He reached into the bag and I felt nauseated as I watched him rip a chunk of the croissant off and shove it into his waiting mouth. "What's it like, not being able to eat?" he chewed with a mouth full of food.

This was Renji, changing the topic when things got too serious for him. "Bitter," I said watching him chew slowly. "I sometimes wonder what I'm missing being a Mortal." Just being human was such a foreign concept I missed so dearly.

"How about the vulnerabilities. You're practically Superman," he said and I quirked a tired smile.

"Perhaps," I said mulling over his words. Speaking of which, "Where is my Kryptonite?"

Renji stopped chewing and I saw his thick eyebrows slant into a frown. "I thought he was with you."

I blinked. Then realization dawned on me and though I smiled it was pained. Kon, you really did complete your task. _Thank you._ I looked up at the ceiling, maybe it was for the best things turned out the way they did. I could bear the pain. Because I knew in my heart Ichigo had been saved but he most definitely would have been healed if Kon was around him. I closed my eyes and let out a long breath, Kon would find a way to return soon by himself. Then things would end the way they were meant to. "You zoning out?" I heard Renji say and I shook my head.

"No, I was just thinking."

"Ah…" he trailed off awkwardly. "I need to ask you something."

I nodded.

"What happened with Ginrei Kuchiki?"

My blood ran cold. But like a mask, I let my emotions seep and hide behind the surface. I let a confident smirk settle in place of all the anger I felt.

"He received what he deserved."

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ISSHIN_

I looked around the lecture hall at all the students packing up their computers before it was even 12:50. We'd just finished up the respiratory system when I closed the powerpoint document up.

"Now remember class. Smoking may not always cause cancer but it causes people to age wayyyyy faster than normal. Unless you want your face to resemble your grandpa's ass when you're forty, don't smoke!" I called out to the class and I heard a few giggles and stifled laughs from my students as I opened up a very unflattering picture of an elderly gentleman. I wouldn't tell Yuzu I had used a bad word.

It was 12:50 and people started exiting the classroom and I began to pack up. I didn't blame them, no one liked being held longer than usual for the first class of the term but a lot of ground work had to be laid down. In moments it was me and an empty auditorium, sometimes I would remember times where I couldn't find a sitter in time so Karin, Yuzu and Ichigo would sit at the back of the lecture hall and play videogames or make funny faces while I talked. Those days were so nostalgic.

I picked up my bag and papers and went to exit the lecture hall after shutting down the computer. When I opened the door, I also walked into an incoming student and I stumbled back. "Sorry," I apologized not really looking up while I bent down to catch the fluttering papers.

Another knee bent to the ground and I looked up. The first thing I noticed was vibrant orange hair hidden beneath a beanie and hood. A long tan bandage-wrapped hand reached for the papers and for a moment we locked eyes. Amber on amber. I almost dropped the papers in my hand again, "Ichigo!"

It had felt like forever since I'd said that name even though I knew it wasn't the case. My throat felt raw and tears prickled at my eyes. We Kurosaki's were criers but I knew now wasn't the time for it.

"Pops…" he greeted just as awkwardly handing me the papers. We both stood. "You shouldn't traumatize your students like that on their first class," he said and his voice sounded a lot deeper, more teasing than the condescending tones it had been in the last few months. He also had a slight scruff around his cheeks and lips. My young boy wasn't standing before me now, he was grown up.

"It's my obligation as their professor to inform them of these things," I answered calmly. "It got you to quit didn't it?"

Ichigo shrugged casually with a slight smile. "I guess so." In a second his lanky arms were wrapped tightly around me in an embrace and I closed my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around my son and smiled against his broad shoulder, he'd gotten bigger than I remembered, just like me now and yet I could still hold him and comfort him as he shook. "Welcome home, Ichigo."


	33. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone! Happy New Year! Hope everyone is doing well. :)  
><strong>

**Sorry for being late on updating, I kinda was like in a two day trance after watching AOF's last concert ever. It was mind blowing. XD  
><strong>

**Hope everyone's doing awesome!  
><strong>

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
><strong>

**Chapter 32:**

**Hidden Truths.**

_"In a time of universal deceit - telling the truth is a revolutionary act." _

_-George Orwell_

_RUKIA_

"He received what he deserved," I said calmly. In fact I think he deserved more than what I gave him for his lies but I let him off the hook, _only _because he was family. Even that was a stretch of the word.

Renji's eyes bore into mine and I saw anger. "So you did kill him," he stated dryly.

I blinked in confusion. "I beg your pardon."

"The trial, with the Scabbard Hunters Association for the murder of Triumvirate Representative Ginrei Kuchiki," Renji spoke lowly. I could feel the cold continue to seep through my bones.

"I don't understand. Lord Ginrei has _passed?"_ I questioned and Renji's eyebrows shot up.

"You mean you didn't know?" I assumed the trial was about giving aid to Ichigo and that I would be dealt with by the Immortal Council. But Ginrei… this doesn't make any sense, he can't be dead! Or could he?

"Obviously not!" I near yelled. "I don't understand. _How?"_ I demanded and I saw Renji suck in a breath.

"Everyone thinks it was you." I swallowed hard at Renji's words feeling the full impact. "If proven guilty, you'll be executed."

"I'm no assassin, Renji…" I said, a numbing cold washed over my body.

"I know." He paused. "I thought it was hard to believe too. But there's evidence stacked against you, lots."

I nodded. I wanted to die and at this point I didn't care if I was executed. But for a crime I didn't commit, a crime against my own family, I can't stand the idea. But… "What do they have on me?"

"Video footage of you attacking Ginrei, but also your spiritual signature was found hovering around his corpse," Renji said taking another bite of his croissant.

"I didn't kill him Renji," I said.

"Then how do you explain the video evidence at his main estate?" Renji asked.

"Are you interrogating me Renji?" I bit back. His accusations were bothering me, not because of what he said but how he was speaking of me. Did he really believe I killed a member of my own family?

"Of course I'm not trying to interrogate you but I'm still trying to find a way to wrap my head around this. It's too much. I retrieved you thinking I was going to protect you, not let you be condemned for a crime I'm pretty damn sure you didn't commit." Renji was looking at the bottle in his hands now, spinning the neck between his palms.

I exhaled loudly and felt my lungs ready to collapse. The only question left to ask was the one I dreaded most. "And what of his soul?"

"Obliterated."

Tremors shook my body at the implications of that one simple word. Generations of Kuchiki souls, direct descendants of the Kuchiki lineage, their souls neither damned nor saved, just gone. No longer within existence. Perhaps there was a place shattered souls go, but I doubted that it would be pretty. It was a fate worse than death, to know the souls of your family were destroyed along with yours. To think the Scabbard Hunters would indict me for such a crime and would most likely be successful in their case.

But the truth is, I was mad at Ginrei. Furious. Unforgiving of how he lied and used me. But I would never kill _him._ I would kill myself before I killed him because in the end my actions were my own. If I could atone for my sins I would, but as tempted as I was I could not force Ginrei to do the same. I could only have faith he would come clean one day or be discovered.

"You look miles away," Renji said cutting into my thoughts.

"I did attack Ginrei," I confessed. "I did but he was alive the last I saw of him."

Renji sighed irritably. "But why? You two have always been civil. What brought this on?"

My hand drifted to where my heart lay unbeating and indifferent, dead inside. "Because he lied about the truth and I invaded his mind to confirm the rumours I've been hearing. Apparently he has always been a lying hypocrite."

I saw Renji's eyes widen in disbelief. "You don't mean-"

"Yes," I cut in and I witnessed his features darken with rage. "The night of the _Cœur d'Acier_ _Massacre_." The night of my sixteenth birthday. The night I was turned as an Immortal and lost what I cared for most.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

The café boomed with chatter and laughter, I could only feel awkward as I sat before Pops who was purposely tilting his drink so the whip cream would make a foamy moustache over his lips.

"They make the best lattes here Ichigo," he beamed and I smiled lightly.

"So I see," I answered honestly. "But I prefer hot chocolate."

"You always did," Pops acknowledged before licking the whip cream off his scruff.

It was silent for a moment before I found the courage to address what should've been addressed a while ago. "Pops, there's some things I need to tell you."

To my surprise his expression turned solemn. "I know." I put my mug down and leaned back in the chair. "I know the gist of it." I felt my throat clog, what he thought he knew probably wasn't actually the case. "I've been doing a lot of research."

I nodded. "And…" I was afraid to tread any further with this conversation.

_"And I understand."_ His voice was stern but soft and I felt the weight of his large hand gently taking a hold on my shoulder. He leaned closer across the table and I could see the determination in his darkening eyes and the scrunch of his bushy eyebrows. "I understand and we'll get through this as a family."

This is where the hard part comes. "Listen Pops, I-I'm not ready to see Karin or Yuzu yet." My chest tightened just saying those words but it was the truth. I'm not good enough yet. I'm not strong enough yet. And… "I have a debt to pay first."

I thought Pops would be mad but instead he leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. "So you don't feel worthy enough to come home until you've repaid it." It was a statement more than a question and I shrugged.

"Something like that." I want to… I want to save Rukia but more than that there's a selfish part of me who wants to take her away from everything that she hates, just take her home with me where I know she'd be happy. I know from our last encounter she'll probably be kicking and screaming the whole way home but… it would be nice if she could be alive and well enough to make decisions for herself.

"Very well then," he replied dismissively and guilt piled in my stomach. "What's with that look Ichigo, you've made your mind up haven't you?"

"I have," I answered.

"And I know you will return home alive," Pops said with a grin. "So don't give me that look."

I didn't apologize and he knew I wouldn't. "I promise, I'll be back before you know it." It was the least I could do, it was my only intention.

I heard my father sigh. "So is this person worth it?"

I combed a hand through my messy hair. "They are." I looked down at my mug of hot chocolate, remembering all the conversations we'd shared, everything we'd done together. Her words will still fresh in my mind_: 'Stop acting like a baby and grow up. Everyone has the power to control their life, and you have the power to change.'_ She helped save me from myself and gave me a second chance at life. "This person, made everything I thought I'd lost, they made it all possible again. They gave me control over my life and it's about time I gave them the same."

"You met them while you were away," my father guessed and I nodded.

"Yeah." I took another sip. "They helped me get control over the transformations. I guess you could say, I've been tamed or whatever." That was the simplest explanation I could think of.

"That's… good." His hesitation was thick and I swallowed.

"I'll never act like that guy from before. I'm different now," I said hoping that he would believe my explanation.

"You're calmer now Ichigo. You worried us so much before…" I could see the sadness in Pop's eyes and it broke my heart.

"I don't remember what happened that night," the night before I ran away from home. "But I transformed didn't I? And hurt Karin?" I asked feeling my heart break again at the image of her scarred face floating through my memories.

"You don't remember anything?" Surprise was in his tone and I shook my head 'no.'

"Barely anything, when I came home the house was trashed and, and I just packed my bags and ran." I was too afraid to face the hangover of that night so I got away as far as possible and vowed to never return or cause that much damage again.

"It was a full moon that night."

_Five Months Ago_

_ The sun was setting as the front door slammed open with the heavy trudge of boots._

_ "Ichigo, you're late!" Isshin jumped from his seat at the dinner table, jabbing a finger towards the clock._

_ The orange-haired teen looked up from under his hood at the clock over the stove. "8:39… so what. I'm 19, the hell do I need such an early curfew for?" he demanded with irritation._

_ "You already moved out, that's fine, you can manage your own schedule then. But you know Sunday dinner starts at 7. We were worried about you, even Sado went out looking for you!"_

_ His father walked up to him while two girls clambered down the stairs. "Ichigo!" They yelled running towards the kitchen._

_ He yanked his son by his collar and ripped his hood off his head, "At least look at me when I'm speaking to you!" When Isshin looked into his son's eyes he was horrified and his mouth dropped in shock. Ichigo's amber eyes were bloodshot and his pupils dilated. "What the hell… are you __**high**__?"_

_ In a jerky movement Isshin was sent flying back into the cupboards. "Don't touch me old man!" the teen growled._

_ "Ichigo, Dad stop it!" Yuzu screamed running to their father's side. She helped him up as he held his head._

_ "What the hell has been up with you lately Ichigo? We don't hear from you all week and when you show you're always mad, hiding underneath your stupid hood!" Karin spat. "We're your family! You can talk to us if you're having a rough time!"_

_ "You wouldn't understand Karin so drop it," Ichigo replied pulling his hood back up._

_ "I would if you told me. Now you're using and I really don't understand!" Karin yelled shoving Ichigo back. "You're scaring us Ichigo."_

_ "YOU SHOULD BE SCARED!" He raised his voice for the first time. Everyone in the house was stunned into silence. "You should be…" he muttered under his breath as he brought his hands up, his knuckles dripped with blood and the skin was raw._

_ "Ichigo what-" his father began._

_ "I'm leaving," he said softly turning towards the darkness outside._

_ "Wait!" Yuzu called out. "Will you at least let me pack some food to take home while Dad looks at your hands, you're bleeding."_

_ His body began to shake before he could take another step forward. "I-I-I can't st-tay." He tried to walk forward but he stumbled into the hall wall, holding his head in his hands. _

_ Karin grabbed onto his arm. "Please, you're not well. Don't go Ichigo," Karin begged as he began to quiver and crouch._

_ "G-get a-a-away from me…" Ichigo growled dangerously under his breath but Karin only tightened her grip._

_ "I won't," she argued with tears in her eyes._

_ "Let go of me!" Ichigo screamed this time and his voice was desperate as he began to yank his arm out of his sister's grip._

_ "No. I won't!" she cried out with resolve. She held on tighter with both hands as he began to thrash. "Just calm down."_

_ Ichigo was screaming wildly now, his body thrashing as his head shot up to the ceiling. His hands clenched until the bones were white and blood shot ran like a rover to the floor, his nails evolved into ghoulish claws._

_ "Get back now Karin!" Isshin warned, he could see something slipping from Ichigo, his humanity being replaced by bestiality right before his eyes. "Karin!" he ran towards her but it was too late, Ichigo whirled around and mercilessly yanked his arm free. Karin was sent flying but his nails caught against her face tracing deep gashes along her pale skin. She hit the glass doors to the backyard with a thud and Isshin ran to her slumped side._

_ Ichigo's body began to convulse and spasm as his screams echoed throughout the house and most likely down the street. Quickly they noises exiting Ichogo began to resemble howls as a pair of yellow eyes mocked Isshin with wild amusement. His body, half man and half beast with obsidian fur stood hunched as the skin of Ichigo's face ripped and tore apart to accommodate the new muzzle that of torn clothing drapped around his massive form while the rest fell to the ground as the wolf tore it off with his grizzly canines._

_ Yuzu and Isshin could not believe their eyes that stared on at the sight of their family member in terror. "Ichigo…" Isshin asked cautiously and the golden eyes locked onto him. Slowly Isshin raised himself from the ground and took a collapsible chair into his hands. Sweat poured down his neck as he was scrutinized by the hungry mutant wolf. "Yuzu call the police and run," Isshin ordered calmly as the wolf licked its chops in his direction. Yuzu stood frozen, quietly trying to reach for the phone across the counter as father and son were locked in a staring contest._

"How did you escape?" I butt in and Pops shook his head.

"You still have that impatient streak my boy."

I huffed. "Now is totally not the time for this."

"Anyway…"

_Isshin's eyes were trained on the wolf when the wolf's ears twitched. It had heard something and for a moment Isshin allowed his eyes to drift above the form of his son for a moment to see two figures dashing to the scene. The wolf turned his back on Isshin viewing him as a minimal threat in comparison and he bounded towards the two figures with a barrage of snarls._

_ A large fist slammed forward into the wolf's face as a sword was planted firmly into his back. A man stood balancing atop the sword's handle and hilt with a wry grin. "Hello Dr. Kurosaki!" the landlord chirped._

_ "Urahara…" Isshin gasped and then looked to Sado who stood watching Ichigo cautiously, his hand was still shaking from the impact. The sword was smoking as it stood firmly placated in the centre of Ichigo's back while he thrashed on the ground and snarled._

_ "Don't worry, my blade is made of silver," Urahara winked. "He won't be struggling for too much longer."_

_ "Urahara that is still my son!" Isshin yelled while Yuzu slid to the floor and focused on breathing._

_ "You know better than anyone what will happen should I remove this sword," Urahara answered seriously with a lethal gleam in his eyes. Isshin gulped and looked down at his son with pity. _

_ "So the stories I've heard are true," Isshin said with resignation._

_ "Unfortunately," Urahara confirmed with sadness in his voice."At the rate he's going, Ichigo will soon devolve into a berserker."_

_ "What?" Isshin asked with wide eyes. "Urahara you're the expert, do something!"_

_ "You're going to have to forfeit your son to my methods of madness if you have any chance of saving him," Urahara suggested. "Otherwise I'll be forced to put him down right here and now."_

_ At those words a miasma of black energy surged from the wolf's body, shielding and surrounding him. Urahara jumped back at the force dragging Sado with him as the whips of black energy scorched and tore apart the hall walls. In a burst of energy the sword was flung out of the wolf's body, in a shroud of black acidic energy the wolf charged out the front door._

_ "That was unexpected." Urahara placed a hand on his hat. "Cloaked in black, how fitting," he chuckled and Isshin scowled deeply much resembling his own son._

_ "He's loose out there with all those people!" Isshin yelled. "You have to do something!"_

_ "Don't worry, Yoruichi will keep him occupied," Urahara explained. "For now we have to treat your daughters."_

_ "Alright. Sado, you get Karin," Isshin said and he walked over to Yuzu who had fainted at some point._

_ The gentle giant made a grunt of admission and picked up Karin in his arms, her face and clothes were soaked in blood, those gashes would leave deep scars. Deep down, Sado had believed Ichigo's stories and nightmares that were accompanied by his odd behaviours but never could he have suspected he would spiral out of control so badly or rapidly._

_ The three of them walked out the front door to a street completely frozen in time. With the snap of Urahara's fingers a portal opened in the appearance of a red door. He flicked a dial on the side and opened the door to a black tunnel. "Shall we go?" he offered and the five walked through the portal. The door slammed shut and vanished._

"So it was Urahara and Chad who came to your rescue," I said in disbelief.

"It was," Pops sighed. "Since then, Urahara has been trying to track you down."

"Wow."

"Pretty much."

"That's a lot to take in," I admitted. The old man was silent but nodded in agreement. "I put you guys through the wringer," I said thinking back on all that my father had told me. Before I ran off I had been such a temperamental asshole to deal with and to know that happened before I left only made me feel worse. "Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Pops was giving me a strange look and before I could ask why I felt a fist connect with my face. "What the hell!" I grumbled, in public too!

"You're still a thick headed idiot," he said and I held my nose and glared.

"It was worth a shot."

"Ichigo, you never had to apologize to me," Pops said and I blinked. "All you had to do was come home."

I could feel my eyes starting to water a bit but men don't cry so I scowled harder. "Thanks."

My father smirked. "You're gonna owe me big time for hiding this from Karin and Yuzu!" he bellowed and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"So saying I won a rib eating contest wouldn't make up for it," I said and his eyes gleamed with pride.

"Oh my son, let me embrace you once again as a man!" He yelled and I noticed the heat burning at my ears in embarrassment. Why is he always so awkward in public?

"Shut up! This isn't the place for your wailing!" I said also standing up. He launched himself at me for a hug and with a quick sidestep he almost tripped onto his face.

"You're so cold…." He accused dramatically and I rolled my eyes.

"It was nice seeing you too," I bit back sarcastically but inside it's what I really felt.

In a second Pops regained his composure and stood tall, looking at me evenly. "Come home soon," he said.

"I'll try but I make no guarantees," I replied looking at him too. "See ya later," I said heading for the doors.

"Ichigo!" I heard him call once more, and I turned my head to listen with my hands braced on the door.

"Yeah?"

"I can't wait to meet her," Pops said and I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"What makes you think my friend is she?" I asked not turning around so he could see the flush of my cheeks.

"Please, I'd like to think I know you better than that," he stated teasingly and I smirked.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see," I said before leaving the café to see Tessai outside parked with a limo waiting.

I opened the door and buckled myself in to see Urahara neatly sipping a cup of tea in the back seat. "Have you said your goodbyes?" he questioned.

I leaned my head against the seat and sighed. "I suck at goodbyes."

xxxxxxxx

**_Cœur d'Acier_:** Heart of Steel.


	34. Chapter 33

**Hi everyone! It's been a while! Sorry for not updating sooner, school has been hectic (especially this time of the year). So I know a lot of you guys like longer chapters which unfortunately I cannot give you at the moment but currently, to make up for my awful updating skills, I will post a chapter for the next four days as an Easter treat which I would say is the equivalent of two really long chapters.**

**Also if you have a story to recommend for some leisure reading (maybe your own), I would enjoy your recommendations. I need to get back into the ff lifestyle. XD**

**As always Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and I hope you enjoy the newest installments. :D**

**Chapter 33:**

**Broken Bones.**

_"Mistakes are the portals to discovery."_

_-James Joyce_

_ICHIGO_

"So what are you?" I eyed Urahara from head to toe. I could sniff his shroud all I wanted to figure out what he is_ except_ there wasn't even one to sniff.

"That's for me to know and for you to… well, not know," Hat n Clogs teased lightly and I scowled as I took a stance against his loose pose. Round one; hand to hand combat.

First thing on my to-do list, take that cane from his hand. That cane, for some reason I have a bad feeling about it. Any time it's close, it's as if it has a shroud by itself, warning me to stay the fuck away from my crazy landlord. I only ever had that feeling once, when I caught my first glimpse of Rukia's sword, even then it wasn't that close to me and it didn't bother me nearly as much as Hat n Clog's cane. But the way he was holding it in his hand right now, "Are you gonna use that thing?"

"Perhaps," he smirked. "You're certainly asking a lot of questions."

"Tch. I can't afford to take you lightly," I replied. "After Rukia disposed of a Mortal once, she told me, that if I can't sense a shroud from someone, then I should run like hell." She said it didn't matter if they looked human or not, or if they claimed to be an ally of the were-creatures, just to get myself out of that area fast.

"Oh. So you don't trust me?" Urahara enquired and I rolled my shoulders back lifting my fists up to guard my face.

"I didn't say that, I really don't know what to expect from you," I answered honestly. I would omit the part where I thought he was an insane drug dealer for the longest time. "Are we gonna do this thing or not?" I called Urahara out and I could see a crazy grin from underneath the brim of his tacky striped hat.

"My, my, you should really curb that impatient streak of yours," my landlord chastised and I scowled harder. In a split second he was gone from my vision and the solid smack of wood slapped into ribs. I was pushed back against the slushy rooftop, nearly off the edge if the fence hadn't stopped me from going over. I struggled to fill my lungs with air and I could hear my own pathetic wheezes as Urahara stood calmly. He hadn't used his cane, no, it had been a kick and I knew it broke my ribs with that one blow.

"What the hell was that?" I huffed trying to calm my breathing as I felt the bones straighten and heal beneath the swollen surface of my skin.

"I believe I kicked you," Urahara stated.

"How?" I demanded. "I didn't feel it coming! How is that possible?"

"Oh? I don't know what you mean~"

"Like hell you don't!" I yelled.

"Listen to me carefully Ichigo," and once again like the flip of a coin Urahara was serious. "This whole time, you used the presence of shrouds to anticipate your opponents' advances. That is a good strategy, I will admit Ms. Kuchiki most likely taught you well, but when you face opponents like me, whose shrouds you cannot sense, you will not be given that opportunity. In a fraction of a second I could have killed you because you were waiting to feel something spark in your surrounding areas. Your body had to process my presence and in a split second decide how to react, when you fight you're still thinking with your head."

"And so what? Are you telling me for the next two weeks I'm going to have my ass handed to me?" I growled.

"No." I blinked. "In the next two weeks, I am going to break your bones and tear your muscles apart as many times as I have to, to pound it into your thick skull that you are no longer a civilian but a combatant. To react with accuracy instead of waiting to be killed. To fight with your instincts instead of your head."

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat during his speech and resisted the urge to shudder. "You sound like someone I know," I admitted thinking back on the leering jests that_ he_ used to haunt me with all hours of the day when I sat waiting in the snow for my death. Even when I slept, his merciless gold eyes and ashen skin haunted me. His cruel smirk as he reminded me of everything I was, everything I should be. His cold icy hands taking mine in to his, reminding me of how stained they actually were with the blood of innocents. How by losing control and giving in to my instincts for one moment in time, I completely tore apart my family and hurt Karin irreparably. "Someone who reacts only on instinct, lashing out because it's natural… I don't like that kind of person very much."

_ That's not me anymore._

"If you have any intention of surviving the next three minutes, I suggest you depart from your moral high horse and accept my words of wisdom," he advised and I shook my head, laughing lowly.

"I'd rather you beat the living shit out of me, than revert to what I was," I stood getting back into a pose.

"For your sake, I hope you can take a beating, because I have every intention of pushing you to the brink of death. I am not letting you out of this compound until I think you're ready. Otherwise you would simply be another suicide mission and family to console."

The hairs on my neck bristled and anger coursed through my veins, the pulse of blood writhing in my clenched fists. "You shouldn't underestimate my capacity to get the shit beat out of me," I smirked before I heard him sigh followed by a grin of amusement.

"These kids today…" Urahara commented to himself with his head bowed. "So stubborn…" And he was gone and I raised my arms for the impact I knew would come.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA_

I was a small child again, escorted through the tall halls of the Hitsugaya Estate by Renji and Momo. My hands were bound behind my back with red Garyleth handcuffs and my neck was wrapped in the same magic bindings attached to my wrists. My power was being drained slowly and already I can tell escape is futile. If Kon were here it would be another story entirely.

"Which room is Lord Byakuya in?" I asked the pair.

"He's only a few rooms away," Momo replied quietly. "Everything is going to be alright." My eyes roamed Momo's face. She was so easy to read, her lips were plastered in a weak fake smile that attempted to reassure me. It wasn't working. "I mean, Lord Kuchiki is strict, but, but he does care about you and he will fight for your release!"

"Momo-"

"You can't think otherwise! If you look guilty then you'll convince everyone you are!" Momo harped on in a fake but enthusiastic voice. Her optimism couldn't save her in this one. "Right… Renji?"

Renji and I shared a look. If anyone understood Byakuya, it was the pair of us, and we both know he is not the forgiving type. Even more so when it comes to his family honor. Neither of us answered Momo and she sighed in defeat. "You guys are depressing."

I snorted at that while Renji coughed awkwardly.

We turned and in front of me was a solid oak door, Renji shot me a look before knocking on the entrance.

From the other side, a deep silky voice commanded, "Proceed," and Renji turned the handle ushering me in and then Momo after himself. Byakuya didn't look a day older than the first time I met him, his face cold and indifferent. His slate eyes though, they pierced me like an interrogator would a felon. I resisted the urge to flinch at his harsh glare directed solely on me. "You may leave now," he ordered coldly and from the corner of my eyes I saw Renji and Momo give awkward bows before shutting the door leaving the two of us alone.

It was only the two of us and yet it was like there was no air to breath, the silence was suffocating.

"Please sit," Byakuya gestured with his hand to one of the spare chairs. I nodded numbly and sat, his presence stifling and weighing me down. "It has been quite some time, Rukia."

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, I believe it has _brother_."

"Do you know what it is you are being accused of?" Lord Byakuya spoke calmly with a face of stone.

I straightened my posture, "I believe it is for the murder of the Lord Ginrei."

"And you are aware that it is with the Scabbard Hunters Association that your trial shall take place tomorrow?"

"I am aware," I said trying to level my voice into a calm neutral tone. "Is that what you wish to speak of?"

It was slight but I saw his lips twitch. "I can only inquire about the truth, but the matter of you providing it is another issue entirely. It is damaging to the Kuchiki pride to even question the merit of an esteemed member of the Kuchiki family but the evidence given has left me with no other choice. Do you understand what I am saying Rukia?"

"I do, you want to know if the story the evidence paints is true," I answered stoically. I would have crossed my arms had they not been bound but my look must have been a dead giveaway.

"And?" Lord Byakuya probed.

"Most of it is true," I confessed. "But I did _not_ murder Lord Ginrei and I have no idea as to who did commit the deed."

"Do you have proof to clear your name?" Byakuya clarified.

I blinked away the wetness in my eyes, realizing the true gravity of the situation."No."

"Then there is not much I can do to vouch for your innocence. There is video surveillance of you assaulting Lord Ginrei in the dead of night and it is that surveillance that has the last imagery of Ginrei being alive. Your spiritual signature was found within his retrieved body. Please explain."

I swallowed. "I did attack Lord Ginrei, but for information, and I could only extract what I needed when his guard was down. When he did not have a chance to put up mental barriers around the truth."

It was almost imperceptible but Lord Byakuya's eyes had widened in what I could presume was surprise. "You could not have asked him?" Lord Byakuya questioned with the slightest trace of anger in his aloof tone.

"No. Asking Lord Ginrei for answers would never be enough. I had to dig into his memories to find out the truth about the _Cœur d'Acier_ _Massacre_." Lord Byakuya visibly stiffened at the mention of it, the tragic night I became immortal and Hisana had been assassinated. A pang of guilt hit me after the words, it was not a subject to ever be brought up lightly but I suppose now was as best a time as any.

Lord Byakuya stood from the desk, his back facing me as his front faced the open window. "And did you find what you were looking for?"

"I found quite the opposite." I paused trying to find a gentler way to put things into perspective but I couldn't. "Lord Ginrei… he… he…" I trailed off, not finding the courage I needed to speak the truth. Why was it so hard to say that he lied to us, Lord Ginrei deceived us both brother. I looked down at my lap, guilt swam in my stomach. My silence would be taken note of I thought glumly and it was a moment before the next words were spoken.

"It is said, that those who run, are usually not innocent," Lord Byakuya said slowly.

"I did not run because I am guilty of murder," I said and I could hear emotion painting my voice. "No… I ran because I am ashamed of my past actions, in fighting for a war I truly had no cause in," I answered feeling tears prick at the corners of my eyes. "I killed for you, for this clan, for Hisana, for what I thought it would bring. Justice! But in the end, it was I who was led astray brother, I let myself be manipulated by wrongful hatred and to know I had lived so long for a lie…" I held back the sob. "It was unbearable…" My voice a dying flame stamped out in the cold room. "I don't expect you to understand but, I had to get away and atone for my sins before you or Renji could stop me."

Byakuya did not turn around I was thankful he didn't. I was on the verge of these damning weak tears and the last thing I wanted to show in front of my brother was vulnerability. Kuchiki's are not vulnerable even in a time of great crisis like this. "I do not understand, what it is you wish to atone for, if it is not for the death of an esteemed family member," Lord Byakuya implored.

"I wish… I could be honest with you…" I said with my head bent. "But to release the truth would forever place the Kuchiki family in shame. And that is something I cannot do."

"I see. Have you anymore to say?"

I shook my head. It was silent and I realized he still hadn't faced me to see my answer. "No," I replied feeling the numbing cold take over once more.

"Then you are dismissed." His order cut like a knife but I nodded. I stood from the chair.

"I have no right to ask, but I beg you to find it in your heart to believe in me," I bit out as I walked to the door, my forehead resting on the hard surface, our backs to each other. "I mourn the loss of Ginrei more than my words may convey."

"You will forgive me, but as the head of this clan, I must put the well being of this clan before an individual member who has attempted to sully our name," Lord Byakuya said dispassionately.

"I understand," I said. So he didn't believe me. I should have known better. It was a long shot anyway. "Then I shall see you in court tomorrow."

"You will." _On the prosecutor's side_ my mind filled in.

"Thank you… for everything you have given me."

For a long time, I knew that Lord Byakuya didn't know how to deal with me. He never talked to me unless forced by social etiquette. He never had much to say. But what was he supposed to say anyway? I know he blames me for Hisana's death. I know he hates that I resemble her in so many ways, I see her in my reflection every time I gaze into a mirror. I have her sapphire eyes, her small soft lips and her dark ebony hair that falls in the same way her's did. I may as well have been a constant reminder of what Lord Byakuya could never get back, his _heart._ Maybe, even if Byakuya said it out loud, he enjoyed my absence.

I don't know why I feel this way. I didn't have high expectations for Lord Byakuya to believe in me. I know the odds of my current predicament and I know for a fact I will never be truly honest during my trial if only to protect the name that gave me a home. But still a part of stings, knowing that he doesn't believe me at all. To know that even though I am a member of his family, it is only in name.

I will forever be the outsider street trash that killed her sister.


	35. Chapter 34

**Hi again! Here's the second chapter for this weekend! Hope everyone is doing well!**

**By the way I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and that I will try to get back to you asap! :)**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Chapter 34:**

**For whom the bell tolls.**

_"Whoever said honesty was the best policy, didn't know what the hell they were talking about."_

_-Unknown_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_RUKIA_

"I say, is it too much to ask for some order in this court room!" Sajin Komamura roared fiercely across the auditorium, his rant echoing in the now silent room. "Thank you!"

I sat calmly in the middle of the room, tapping my fingers against the golden arm rest while my wrists were handcuffed. I wore the renowned Kuchiki façade as my eyes travelled around the auditorium. On both sides of the room all the Scabbard Ambassadors and their Immortal counterparts sat. In front of me were none other than the remaining two Triumvirate leaders; the were-fox Sajin Komamura and the blind warlock Kaname Tousen. The middle seat was empty from where Lord Ginrei Kuchiki would have sat at one of these trials. To my surprise, I found Lord Byakuya walking forward, taking his place at the podium between Komamura and Tousen. All of a sudden though I had not drank for close to a week I was sick to my stomach, he would be there to hand down my sentence.

"From this day forward, it is the honourable Byakuya Kuchiki who shall replace his predecessor Ginrei Kuchiki as the Immortal Representative of the Scabbard Hunters Association," Master Tousen's voice was steady as he relayed the news. "Rest assured Lord Kuchiki has assured us of his impartiality towards this case and it is without further hesitation that I ask everyone to take their seats and let the trial proceed."

My ears heard the subtle noises that accompanied the movements everyone took as they sat on the benches. My eyes flickered from face to face and I sighed gently when I realized Gin Ichimaru had yet to arrive if he was planning on attending to begin with. His Scabbard Ambassador Izuru Kira had yet to arrive as well.

"Rukia Kuchiki, member of the esteemed Immortal Kuchiki clan is hereby brought before the Triumvirate and its witnesses to stand trial for the murder of Triumvirate Leader and Immortal Representative Ginrei Kuchiki. Do you understand the charges laid against you, Lady Kuchiki?" Tousen implored and I nodded.

"I do," I said sitting up straight to address the three judges in the towering podium.

"How do you wish to plead?" Master Tousen asked reasonably. My eyes rose to catch Lord Byakuya's for a second, he stared back with an unflinching cold gaze.

I swallowed knowing that his empty stare was anything but neutral. "Not guilty," I replied respectfully to Master Tousen and my ears picked up on some of the disgusted mutters and unsurprisingly the rapid munching coming from that rich pig Marechiyo Ōmaeda. How that guy became a Scabbard Ambassador still left me reeling, he had little tact and much too big of an appetite-

"Lady Rukia! Are you paying attention?" Komamura barked and I flinched.

"I'm sorry?"

"Are there any witnesses you are prepared to call to the stand," Tousen asked in a stern voice and I watched as he put a hand on the were-fox's shoulder holding Komamura back.

"Any witnesses. To what?" I asked evenly. "Clarify my obliteration of Ginrei, I'm afraid not. Any to pronounce my innocence, most certainly none."

My answer seemed to only infuriate the were-fox further. "Your disrespect is unfathomable. Had we done things my way, you wouldn't even get a trial!" Komamura seethed while his golden eyes bulged with rage. My eyes drifted away for a moment and I saw Renji shaking his head in disapproval while Momo bit her lip, Toushirou sat with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was answering your question, would you prefer I remain silent?" I quipped coldly and a frown settled on my face.

"We know of your past records, Lady Rukia, and might I say none of us wish to divulge any further than we must. If there is anyone that can vouch for your innocence now is the time to name them," Kaname Tousen said lacing his fingers together with his chin resting on his hands. "You do know what will happen should you not have any representatives," Tousen droned and I nodded.

I was silent, because I knew they would use a blood interception in order to calculate my culpability. A blood interception in which they would probe my mind for answers, as they would attack my mental barriers for memories they would show the courtroom and they would learn the truth of the Kuchiki clan. "I understand what you are saying but I have no one who could back my testimony. In this situation I have a right to ask that my blood interception be viewed only by a member of the Immortal Council who will relay all that they have seen. It is my right as an Immortal to be granted that privilege is it not?"

"Under normal circumstances we would oblige you," Tousen said.

"But it is a conflict of interest because you are accused of murdering an Immortal," Komamura argued. "A member of your family if you might recall."

"The three of us have discussed this in advance, and it has been decided that you will endure a public blood interception in the case that you may not have a viable witness to account for your actions," Tousen finished. "So then, what shall it be Lady Rukia."

My hands clenched into fists and I realized I was trapped. Without Kon, with the great distance between my soul and my body, there would be no way to fully protect my mind from their probing gaze. In such a situation who knows how much information they would bring to the surface. A lump grew in my throat and all of a sudden I felt parched, as if the words and bravado were dying before they could even reach my lips.

"Not so lippy now, are you?" Komamura remarked and I looked to Lord Byakuya, pleading silently for assistance.

The look in his eyes hadn't changed and I tore my eyes away when I realized it was hopeless. "It is the will of this court that Rukia Kuchiki undergo a public blood interception," Lord Byakuya ruled.

"I beg you reconsider," I pleaded aloud hoping Byakuya would somehow understand. If only I had found the strength to be honest with him sooner.

"It is the will of the Triumvirate, and as such the ruling is absolute," Lord Byakuya stated austerely and I bowed my head in shame.

Unknowingly, he had agreed for the ruin of the Kuchiki name.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

I was sliding across the ground, reversing back into a human as the fur fell off in clumps. I wiped away the blood that dripped from my forehead, momentarily blinding me as it dribbled around my eyes. "You weren't kidding about this training," I said spitting out a mouth full of blood as I shook the loose clumps of hair off raising to my feet.

"Oh Ichigo, you should know by now, I don't fool around!" Urahara winked and I chuckled.

"I get it. Took me a while but I get it," I said.

"Your transformations are still slow," Urahara warned. "How fast you transform can be the difference between life and death for someone like you. You must transform faster, without hesitation."

I glared when I felt the wound finally stop bleeding. "I'm not hesitating!" I screamed in frustration. "I just need a break!" He worked me like a dog and beat me to the edge of death.

"A break you say?" Urahara said. He was over in an instant, his cane smacking into my nose, the crack and pain instant as I stumbled back and blindly launched a fist forward.

"You crazy bastard! Not that kind of break!" I screamed holding my bloody nose as I broke it back into place. It hurt like hell and I couldn't help but wince.

"It's too late for that Ichigo," Urahara remarked. "Where you're going, there won't be any breaks or one-offs. All there will be, are battles." Suddenly the air was heavy and suffocating and I watched as Urahara raised his cane into the air. Like magic the wood eroded away and in its place was a blade, the hilt held tightly between his fingers. "Do you know what this is?" he demanded darkly.

My eyes watched as the edge of the blade shimmered brightly, it looked like it was coated in silver. "A sword." I buckled to me knees under this invisible pressure, the sweat dripping from my body and the breath forced from my lungs as if they were being filled with cement. I was ready to collapse.

"No." I watched as Urahara pointed the sword in my direction. "It is death."

My eyes widened when I saw a red blast shoot from the tip.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

"He's going to kill him at this rate," Jinta said to Ururu no longer amused. "Oh. There he goes visiting the clouds again." Jinta watched as the wolf was thrown into the sky before crashing to the ground in a heap of cracks.

"Oh my," Ururu said clenching the First Aid kit tighter in her hands.

"I know right. The boss is ripping him apart!" Jinta crowed from his spot on top of the fence. "Even you could beat him Ururu!"

"Jinta, that's not nice," Ururu mumbled under her breath though she silently agreed.

A bell tinkled lightly, a sleek black cat doing a figure-eight around Jinta's legs before taking a seat. "Yoruichi!" both kids said together.

The cat's ear tipped in their direction. "What is it? Bored already?" came the deep masculine voice.

"What exactly is the boss waiting for? That mutts got nothing going on right now. He's just getting beat up pretty bad," Jinta explained not drawing his eyes away from the one-sided fight.

"I'm afraid Mr. Ichigo might die," Ururu commented softly while Jinta ran a hand through his mess of red hair.

"Ururu's got a point. He's not even dodging anymore," and it was true. The wolf just curled on the roof top, taking blast after blast silent as he did so.

"It'll end when he gives up," Yoruichi replied. "Can't you see, he's still fighting?"

"Doesn't look that way to me, he's just lying there!" Jinta pointed.

"But he yet to _revert_," Yoruichi cut in. "When a were-creature dies or falls unconscious, their body will take human form once more. The fact that you see a wolf and not man on the ground right now indicates that Ichigo has not given up."

The two kids stood silent in understanding. "The boss isn't going to kill him… Right?" Jinta asked growing timid at the end, his eyes never straying from the mutant wolf on the ground.

"He's waiting," Yoruichi answered.

"For what?" Jinta asked and then suddenly the fence rattled and the rooftop shook. A whirlwind picked up as black energy broke loose from the wolf in violent waves. Pulses of black energy filled the rooftop while the kids held on to the fence for dear life. "What the hell?"

The wolf stood on all fours, cloaked in oozing black energy that leaked into the area around. Urahara took a step back holding his hat down with one hand while the other gripped the sword in silence.

"His soul song." And at Yoruichi's words, howls erupted from the black ball of energy. The wolf charged forward uninhibited and without hesitation, the energy surging forward in powerful reaching strokes.

"Soul song?" Ururu said in both a worried but excited tone.

"Yes, every were-creature has one, a form their body takes when it is ready for everyday combat. Some are directly linked to their body, others are projections of their body's energy manifested in a corporeal form," Yoruichi explained as the two combatants below exchanged blows equally. The air boomed as they made contact and the fence shook more. What you see below, is Ichigo activating his soul song for the first time.

Snarls echoed across the rooftop, before a black blast in the shape of a moon crescent shot forward and Urahara jumped into the air to dodge, marvelling at the form. "So all he needed was an ass kicking to get this soul song working?" Jinta asked.

"If it were that easy all were-creatures would have earned it already," Yoruichi said. "To learn your soul song, a were-creature must accept and bond with their shadow, their true primitive instincts. A relationship like that takes time and trust." Another explosion of energy sent the winds whipping as Ururu and Jinta held on to the fence to stop from being blown off the roof. "Neither of which Ichigo has formed with his shadow."

"So he skipped a step?" Jinta screeched over the howling winds.

"Not exactly." Urahara drew up a red shield to protect himself before firing more rounds of crimson energy. "Instead Ichigo has been forced into a corner, where in order to regain his psyche he must take his powers by force. Right now inside his mind, he is fighting for dominance over his powers. Sovereignty over his own body."

The creature below roared in anger as it broke through the blood-mist shield and for the first time in nearly a decade Urahara was pushed back.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA_

"And who would volunteer to initiate the blood interception," Komamura questioned the bystanders. I was wary for whoever it would be, the fate of my life and the reputation of the Kuchiki clan was in their hopefully not so capable hands.

"I would if you have no objections," the voice came from my left. My eyes were immediately set on the slouching shoulders of Sousuke Aizen, an Immortal who usually resides in Germany. His Scabbard Ambassador Momo. Momo must have taken it as a good sign because her lips were upturned lightly at the corners.

"Do you have experience in this kind of work?" Komamura inquired.

"Unfortunately I am quite skilled at intercepting the minds of criminals. I wish I wasn't," and a low chuckle rang throughout the crowd. "You don't mind do you Lady Rukia?" Aizen asked and it felt foolish to deny those soft chocolate eyes. He was an average size man with poor posture and messy brown hair, his eyes adorned with wide rimmed glasses that you would expect from some designer label. His eyes though, they looked open and trusting and if Momo put her faith in Aizen, perhaps I should too.

"And you would do a thorough job?"

"The best I could," Aizen answered warmly and already I could see Komamura was hooked.

The door behind me opened and the breeze chilled the back of my neck but it was not the wind that froze me but the auras it brought. "Ya shouldn't put yer faith in such a nice guy," came the slick southern tone of Gin Ichimaru. My neck turned sharply and I watched as he strode gallantly into the auditorium while his Scabbard Ambassador looked guiltier than me. His silver hair bounced in the light and his pale eyes glittered with morbid curiosity. "Guys like him, treat ladies well."

"You're late," Tousen commented with lips pursed in a thin line and thick eyebrows slanted down. He was not amused.

"My bad, my bad. I forgot what time we were doing this shindig," Gin replied waving off the reprimand.

"Please forgive us," Izuru bowed politely before Gin grabbed his arm and forced him up.

"If you are done interrupting this trial, then please take your seats," Komamura growled.

"But I object," Gin said pointing a finger in the air until he landed on Sousuke Aizen, earning him a soft scowl. "He probably can't do half the job I can, he's still new at this," Gin said. "I volunteer my services." People whispered in hushed tones and dread filled my stomach. No. Anyone but him. Anyone but him I wanted to scream but that would only give the Triumvirate more reason to use him. The more emotional I was the more distracted I would become making my mental barriers easier to break through and without Kon that wasn't an option I could afford. "Ya see," and without hesitation he reached to touch my face and I backed away as far into the chair as I could get. "I put _Lady Rukia_ off her game," he crooned and I wanted to kill him, bite those cold fingers off he was using to cup my face. "Which gives little old me an advantage over nice guy Sousuke."

I could see his logic going through the minds of the Triumvirate, his proposition was interesting. "Very well then, do you have an objections Lord Sousuke?"

"None," Sousuke Aizen said sweetly but I could detect the hidden venom laced in his voice. "As long as the blood interception takes place, then all is well."

"Then you may proceed," Kaname Tousen advised and I fought back the urge to scream as Gin Ichimaru placed a cold hand on my head digging his claws into my scalp. He dragged my head close to his and I could taste the blood on his breath and the cruel intentions in his eyes.

"Where shall we begin?" he sung to himself happily while he smiled down at me, his nose pressed against mine. I stiffened under his proximity and I knew my scowl must have dropped when his cool fingertips from his other hand traced the veins of my neck.

I was the mouse and he the snake ready to devour me whole.


	36. Chapter 35

**Hah! I made the deadline just in time! Hope everyone had a great Easter Sunday. I know I ate a lot of chocolate.**

**Here's the third chapter and tomorrow I shall reply to all the reviews. Thank you so much for leaving behind your thoughts, I seriously appreciate it. :D**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Chapter 35:**

**The toxicity of your fangs makes me quiver.**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_TOUSHIRO_

This is bad. Very bad. My hand which was encased in the steel grip of Momo Hinamori was close to breaking and I understood why as her hand continued to tighten. "Shiro, is there anything we can do?" she asked, her shaky voice below a whisper.

I kept my eyes trained ahead as Gin Ichimaru took his time, lifting Lady Rukia's chin up with his index finger, his grin couldn't possibly have been any wider. I was still in shock that the Triumvirate had not gone ahead with Sousuke Aizen, he was the better and more professional choice. And yet a part of me understood that this was the death of their esteemed partner in enforcement, Lord Ginrei Kuchiki. No. Death was putting it lightly, the correct term would be the obliteration of the souls of a whole family line of Kuchiki's. It did not matter who it was who was charged with this crime, the Triumvirate would cut them no deals or favours. It was preposterous that Lady Rukia was being charged with this heinous act now.

"Shiro…" Momo repeated desperately and I sighed.

"No. They have it out for her," I said quickly under my breath.

"He's right," Renji muttered bitterly. "And we just have to have faith that she's innocent."

"I don't understand." Lady Rukia 's lips were pursed in a thin line and I could see she was having a hard time keeping calm. Her lavender aura, usually calm and collected was flaring wildly, as if she was spiraling out of control just by being near Gin Ichimaru. "Can't Lord Kuchiki see that this isn't the way?"

"This isn't about compassion, Hinamori, this is about justice," I answered Momo. "And there's always someone hurt in the name of justice." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, searching the area for the faint pulse of Kon. He was nowhere near, not even with Renji. "The only thing the three of us can do right now is be silent, and show support for Lady Rukia."

It was painful to watch, as Gin Ichimaru slowly lowered his lips to her vein, before sinking his lengthy fangs into the pale column of her neck. Lady Rukia's eyes scrunched together but not a sound passed from her lips, only her hands flexed until she gripped the arms of the chair tightly with her dainty fingers. Ichimaru's intrusion was aggressive and immediately eyes flew to the screen where the mind of Rukia Kuchiki would be laid open for all to see.

I don't know how long she will be able to guard her thoughts without Kon nearby. The last time when it had been the Immortal Council who had broken through her barriers, it had taken three days. Then again, the one who broke her last time… was Gin.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA_

His fangs penetrated my skin and I shut my eyes, sucking in a breath I knew would have otherwise come out as a scream. My hands searched for something, anything to rip apart to distract myself, instead they found the arm rests of the chair I was handcuffed to. Already I could feel Gin's soul signature merging with mine as he stole sips of my blood, cold streams of energy wrapping around my aura, attacking my mind and I pushed back, forcing my aura to confront his own.

_"Kon!"_ I screamed inside my mind to the dark abyss but I knew he was nowhere to be found. It had been my orders that he hide himself wherever Ichigo is. _"Kon! If you can still feel me, I need you now!"_ Already I knew that Kon and I built a safe haven inside my mind, my secrets were locked away deep in that small crevice of space but I knew Gin Ichimaru would eventually find that spot and dig deep just out of sure sadism.

My body floated down from the darkness into the light blue sky, snow falling from the clouds with my body until we reached the white snow-covered hills. A mansion stood tall and proud among one of the hills with a wrought iron gate and carved statues of goddesses and gargoyles. This was one of the many estates owned by the Kuchiki clan before it was burned to the ground during my Coeur d'Acier. The night I was supposed to join the Kuchiki clan's ranks, to become a Mortal at the age of 16 by the blood of the new head, Lord Byakuya Kuchiki. My eyes drifted over to the right where the estate's barn was located, made with old wood from the forest. This is the place where everything went down, where the memories of that massacre are imbedded deep within the snow.

I closed my eyes and imagined shrinking the landscape, shrinking it down to a memory I could hold in my hands, surrounded by darkness. When I opened my eyes, the memory was but a snow globe held between my fingers. I must get this memory to safety for if it is found, who knows what will happen. I tucked it into my coat pocket willing it to disappear with the folds and took off running. It would not be long before Gin would manifest a projection of himself and attack my mental barriers head on.

But where to hide it, these memories I hold...

"Lady Rukia~" that southern voice sung into the darkness and I froze. My eyes scanned the black area searching for the source of that voice. I sighed in relief when I realized he was only reaching the first barrier now.

I still have time!

"Ya there doll face?" Gin's voice shook the invisible floor but I didn't falter in my steps raising walls as I fled. "Ya can't run Rukia. I told ya didn't I? Ya would be found out eventually," Gin crooned, his voice getting quieter as I increased the distance between us.

"No need to run!" That demon chuckled and a pulse of his energy boomed inside the darkness. Damn it, I can feel him approaching! I flew faster, harder, pumping my legs as fast as I could until his mocking tone died from my ears.

Hope filled my chest when I saw the gate before my eyes, even in the distance Kon had heard my plea. The gate was unlocked and I burst through it desperately slamming the gates closed behind me. They rattled in my ears and when I looked up Kaien was there.

He didn't have his usual smile. No. His eyes were dull and solemn and I knew in my heart of hearts his presence wasn't real and yet it still eased my anxiety.

"Squirt, he's coming at you hard." Kaien took my hand in his and led me through to the crystal lake where light shone from below.

"Your hand is cold," I said looking into his aquamarine eyes. His smile was thin.

"So is yours, it's an Immortal thing." I shivered at his cryptic words. He stood beside me looking down into the lake. I knew I was running out of time but I couldn't help myself.

"I always remembered your hands being warm..." I trailed off at the memory. It wasn't only his hands though, Kaien had always been warm, just like his personality. Just being near him, was like lying outside on a hot summer's day, it was filled with life and strong waves of energy but now, I only felt cool pulses of energy in his touch. "White moon," I commanded looking away from his probing eyes, embarrassed by my confession. The icy area in front of us opened up, a circle of blinding light emanating from the depths below.

"Maybe it was your heart, Rukia." His hand clapped down on my shoulder. "Maybe your heart allowed you to feel that way."

I blinked away the tears that began to fill around the rims of my eyes. "My heart?"

"Yeah. Your heart." Kaien always had a habit of stating things like they were so easy to understand. Like everything could be oversimplified. "You know we may be Immortal," Kaien shrugged. "And years of experience is supposed to give us wisdom and control. But it's important to remember that a part of us will always remain human."

I glanced up at him but he was looking away, holding a hand to his heart. "It's easy to think you're heartless. It's easier to say you don't care. But the heart will still burn, no matter what the mind says. It's thoughtless and stupid like that. Isn't it Rukia?" Kaien grinned as he questioned me and I could feel my cheeks burn at his words. "See, your heart is burning right now isn't it?"

An explosion resonated in the distance, the icy surface of the lake quaking from the intrusion. Gin Ichimaru broke through the first barrier. Panic rose in my throat, and both Kaien's hands squeezed my shoulders. "You are stronger than you know Rukia Kuchiki." His right hand dropped from my shoulder and slowly reached into my coat pocket. Calmly, I observed as he picked the snow globe out, holding it in his tan hand. "And knowing that, kick fox-face's ass around for a bit will you."

"I'll try," I took a step back out of reach. "Take care of it."

Kaien nodded with a smirk. "He can say what he wants all he likes but he won't get any traces where I'm putting this. Be warned though, you may think it's safe but once that can is opened... everything will spill forth."

"Everything?"

"Everything," he confirmed darkly. "You can only bury things for so long. Everything has a price to pay."

I can only bury things so deep, before everything I hide will come loose from the thaw. "Do it. I understand the risks."

Kaien nodded, stepping into the light. "Then good luck, Rukia."

He fell through the light into the watery trench below before the ice froze over anew. I turned around knowing eventually I will come face to face with that snake Gin. Without Kon I know the odds are not in my favour but I am ready.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RENJI_

My eyes were transfixed on the screen, I felt the aura of Master Tousen pulsate as he placed his hand on Rukia's forehead. Her eyes shot open, wide but unaware of her surroundings. She was locked inside her mind, putting up defences. I tried to level my breathing but it wasn't working because all I could do was sit here idly by as her testimony along with her privacy got thrown onto the ground for everyone to watch. It sickened me to my stomach, the dread of not knowing what was going to happen next, and like the rest of the people here my curiosity got the best of me and I couldn't pry my own eyes from the screen.

The screen was empty, dark with nothing to show and the stress only pushed harder on my chest. My own hands were gripping the fabric of my jeans as I waited for something, anything to show on the screen when finally it came. The screen went white, a blizzard. Rukia stood there with a violet scarf and Gin Ichimaru his back faced to us. An icicle formed in Rukia's hands and her eyes burned an icy blue, her skin pale. I held my breath, afraid to even breath and break the silence between the two of them.

Gin Ichimaru took a step forward and I saw the twitch in Rukia's spear hand. No. No. No. "I take it ya don't plan on bein' cooperative Lady Rukia," Gin Ichimaru remarked with hands in his pockets.

Rukia was silent but I could see the defiance plain as day in her expression, I grew up with that haughty stuck-up stubborn expression. I knew where this was going and I couldn't stop the trajectory. There was no Immortal Rukia despised more than Gin Ichimaru and he had pushed her buttons. She held the icicle in her hand with a death grip and slowly raised it up.

"And so it begins," Komamura announced gruffly.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

"Pussy," _he _sneered looking right back at me with a smirk so twisted I could barely recognize it as my own. "Back so soon are ya?"

I was silent, my legs still knee deep in water. The skyscrapers loomed overhead and the clouds were moving fast over our heads. The winds picked up velocity and I pointed a finger at _him._ "I'm here for one reason so you better cough up."

_His _laughter was maniacal and I recoiled at the bitter twangs. "Ya think ya can just barge in here and ask for power? Who the hell do ya think y'are?" My shadow smirked. "Ya think ya rule this place?" he said twirling in a circle gesturing to the cluster of buildings under the stormy sky. His golden-ringed eyes pierced me with mirth. "Well yer dead wrong," he spat and it was the first time I saw his bleached face slip into a scowl identical to my own since our vicious conversations in the barren desert.

Lightning struck and thunder boomed. I clenched my fists at my sides unsure of what I could actually do to force him. "This is my mind, _my_ body. I don't give a shit what you think and I don't have time for your fucking nonsense."

"But _Ichigo_, ya do care," he crooned in a warped voice. "That's why ya sought me out. 'Cuz ya don't know much yerself, ya crawl back here with yer tail between yer legs beggin' for me to give ya a chance. That's what this really is, ya need ME!"

"Like hell I do!" I yelled back at him but a part of me acknowledged that maybe he was speaking the truth. "Last time I checked you're nothing but a free-loader with a God complex. An ugly one too."

"Ya really think we're so _**different**_ don't ya?" he shrugged. "Yer a comedian."

"And you're just some annoying voice that popped up when I was unlucky enough to get bit," I shot back feeling my temper flare. He cackled and held his sides, the voice was eerie and I flinched when he took one look at me and erupted into another fit of giggles. "What's got you so giggly?" I barked angrily. He was infuriating.

"Ya think I just appeared then? Outta the blue?" he said with a hand still holding his side. "Yer kidding right?"

My breath quickened. What the heck is he talking about?

"Ichigo, I've been here since the start. Yer shadow since day one, the part of yer existence ya like to hide away, pretend doesn't exist." He placed a hand over his chest and when he removed it, there was a hole where his heart should have been. "But I do exist, I'm alive and fucking breathing!" he screeched.

"I'm the voice underneath yer skin, the part ya deny," he said. "But ya know what? That weak-ass Ken-doll flesh ya call yer body, by all means take it!" I was confused and I didn't like where this was heading, his smile only got wider. "But this! Ya see this!" he said and white fur sprouted from his chest and I swallowed back a lump. "This body here, this perfect little killing machine." He was going through the transformation without a hitch and my mouth dropped in horror. "This body ya hate and treat like shit, this strength, this control, it belongs to me!"

I took a step back as he descended into a bleached-white beast, landing on four large paws. His eyes were a crazy gold and his voice rumbled low in laughter as he showed off canines of his own. "This is _**mine**_! And if ya think I'll let ya take what's mine with yer pansy little attitude that'll get us both killed, I'll make ya my bitch and take this whole place for my own."

**xxxxxx**

**Edit:** Thanks **KitElizaKing** for pointing out the "rot iron" bit. My phone loves correcting things. XP


	37. Chapter 36

**Hey this is the fourth chapter for Easter Weekend, hope you all had a wonderful holiday.**

**I plan to update this story with a long chapter in about two weeks.**

**Again, thank you for all the reviews, you guys sharing your opinions is truly rewarding and motivating as an author.**

**Lots of love and until next time,**

**-Boo :D**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. **

**Chapter 36:**

**Devil on my shoulder.**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_RUKIA_

Gin shrugged and watched me with a coy expression. "I am not completely uncooperative," I admitted. "But if you so much as _attempt_ to trespass further into my mind than I have allowed, I will end you."

Gin chuckled. "All I need is the truth Lady Rukia. Why did ya kill Lord Ginrei?" Gin was smirking and I glowered at him.

"I did no such thing," I answered. "My confrontation with him was one that ended with both of us breathing."

"I'll take note of that," Gin lifted a hand out of his pocket to brush the snow out of his silver hair. "Ya always give this cold reception to me when I'm here?" he gestured to the winter landscape and I bit the inside of my cheek. Did he still understand the layout of my mind?

"Maybe."

"Ya know ya can show it to me," he flashed a cheeky grin. "If yer innocent ya should have nothing to worry about." He began to walk forward, taking in the surroundings. "Ya can show me what happened that night." He was searching for traces of the memory, saying words that would make the conscious part of me bring up things I couldn't control. But these memories were suppressed and no amount of random probing would bring them forward without my will.

"Lord Ginrei and I had words and parted ways, what is so hard to understand about that?" I demanded.

"Maybe that his remains were found in Canada, the north specifically," Gin said slyly. "Ya were found in that country by yer friend Abarai right?" If I mentioned Gin had found me before hand, smelling of a wolf… how far would he go to incriminate Ichigo and Renji?

"Yes, I needed fresh air," I stiffly replied. "Scabbard Ambassador Renji Abarai, who serves my brother Lord Byakuya Kuchiki, was to bring me back for important family matters, the likes of which don't concern the Triumvirate."

"Oh…I see." He winked at me and I resisted the urge to strangle him. "And ya didn't know Ginrei was there as well, I don't know, travelling with ya at one point before ya disposed of him."

"No, at that point I had no idea Lord Ginrei was deceased."

"Murdered," Gin corrected.

"_Murdered_," the word came out harsher than I intended and I pressed my lips into a thin line.

"Sure, I believe ya. But ya gotta prove it to the Triumvirate, not silly old me," Gin smiled. He took a step forward and through his slits I could see his eyes glowing, sparkling like a pair of blood-red rubies. He intended to use force. "So what'll it be, Lady Rukia?"

I glared at him before sighing. I reached into my jacket before pulling out a memory from my pocket. "Here," I tossed him the glowing orb and he fumbled to catch it. "This should suffice."

Gin looked at it before destroying it in his clawed hands, the memory broke free and played before our eyes.

_"Where are you going?" Lord Ginrei asked from his place leaning against the wall. His tired grey eyes stalked mine as I made my way to the door._

_ "Away," I rasped wiping my eyes with my sleeve._

_ Ginrei took a step forward but his body fell to lean against the fireplace. "Don't you dare leave from here!" he yelled at me but his voice failed to hide the state of his frailty after I tore into his mind. "I gave you an order, and you best obey!"_

_ I turned around in defiance to face him once more. "You won't control me anymore. I'm done here," I moved to walk out when in a burst of speed his wrinkly hand grabbed my wrist. I saw the desperation in his eyes and I hated the sympathy and anger that collided in my heart. _

_ "You will not speak a word to anyone," the Kuchiki elder warned in a gravelly tone._

_ "Be at ease. Your putrid words will follow me to the grave." I ripped my arm out of his hand. "Goodbye Lord Ginrei," I said with not a hint of emotion._

We were drawn back to the present, I still held my spear in my hand afraid to drop my guard for a moment. Gin paused, his face screwed in contemplation and I held my breath. "Is that it?" he said slowly.

"I did not lie, that was the last I saw of Lord Ginrei," I stated factually.

"I call bull. Don't think I didn't notice Lady Rukia, that was a fragment. Not the real deal," Gin hissed and I had the sudden urge to bolt away from this area, to get away from Gin.

"That is all I can share to the public, that is everything I can provide to vouch for my innocence," I said.

"Come now, Rukia~. Ya know that aint enough. Everyone can see yer hiding somethin' which could be yer motive," Gin said and I saw his other hand come out from its hiding place in his pocket. An envelope opener made its presence known in his hand.

"You will get no more out of me willingly," I seethed tipping the icicle in his direction.

"Then I guess there's nothin' more to say," he finished. _"Shinso."_

The hiss of a snake broke the silence and not a second later a blade shot in my direction from his hand and I raised my spear up to knock it away. In its place another blade aimed for my head and I ducked. Gin was in the air with his blade tipped down. His blade arced down and I raised my icicle to block, his weight forced me down lower into the snowy ground. He withdrew his blade and when he shoved it forward five different blades were aimed at my body. I jumped back breaking his blades when he raised the envelop opener into the air, his red eyes glinting with killing intent. "Shoot her dead."

I was confused for a moment but then I felt it with my aura. My eyes trailed up to where his blade pointed proudly and I gasped. A shower of at least a hundred blades were aimed over my body. I cursed under my breath and jumped to the side. I turned to locate his body but he was gone, his aura vanished without trace. My eyes traveled from one end of the snowy plane to the other but Gin was gone. He escaped under my watch to another part in my mind.

Where did that bastard go?

A noise came from behind me and I darted in time to see a pure white snake lunge forward with its mouth extended. I pushed my spear forward but it was swallowed in one gulp. The snake latched itself onto my, wrapping around my limbs with its large coiling body. It was Shinso, that damned snake guardian! I pushed with every ounce of strength in my body to get the snake off but he wouldn't budge. I was tempted to let out a frustrated scream but the air was being crushed and squeezed from my lungs. Instead I ground my teeth together and closed my eyes pushing harder. I blew a bang out of my face and freed a hand from Shinso's paralyzing coil.

I swear when I get out of this mess, I'm going to hunt you down Gin Ichimaru.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

_ICHIGO_

"You're pretty damn persistent," I growled sarcastically under my breath as the two of us separated, too damn proud to lick our wounds. Instead we circled each other like predators, looking for an opening to pounce with claws and jaws. My muscles were screaming in protest but I ignored them, this was too important to give up and quit.

"Not too shabby yerself," my shadow replied. Blood smeared his white mouth and he licked it away with the flick of his blue tongue.

I grinned and licked away the blood on my muzzle too. "What'll happen if you kill me?" I asked feeling a boldness being brought out in me from the fatigue.

"Whatcha mean?" he inquired in a curious pitch.

"If you're me, then you have a purpose. A dream or something," I said. "What are you gonna do if you win my body? Go on another killing spree?"

His laugh was warped but clear. "I could do that, sounds fun actually." My eyes narrowed at him and I took a challenging step forward. "Ya despise me right?" he growled lowly.

"No shit," I snarled lowly under my breath. "You've killed people and from what I can tell you find it pretty enjoyable."

The other me cackled, his eyes leaving my face to hoot towards the sky. "Ya crack me up Ichigo, ya know what I despise? This rain!" he barked. "When I win, the first thing to go will be this miserable rain from yer willy-nilly pity fests."

I shook my head at his stupidity. "You've caused most of it!"

"Are ya blind or stupid?" my shallow counter-part argued back. "This place is flooding cuz yer weak. Ya get beat down and just lie there like a spineless coward afraid to kill, afraid to take what rightfully belongs to ya. Well I aint gonna get myself killed for some trash beneath me. I'm not gonna wait to get dragged down into this fricken ocean!"

"Ocean?" What ocean? I looked down and immediately the water was deep and dark, as if only recognizing it now the blurry road lines were miles beneath water. Suddenly I was being dragged under. "No!" I screamed trying to resist the undertow, paddling to keep floating but it was too much and I could feel myself falling backwards, down a miasma of darkness and water as I screamed into emptiness.

I was choking on the rain.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

"Kisuke, you must end this now you idiot! You're going to kill him!" Yoruichi yelled from her perch on the roof. The moon child fighting below was struggling to stand but still it fired off black crescents of energy one after another. The wolf's healing was no longer working and the on the left shoulder flesh and bone protruded in ways that made Yoruichi want to hurl a hair ball. To her surprise Kisuke ignored her completely, he continued to blast waves of red energy towards the wolf. "Did you hear me Kisuke!" the cat screeched in livid worry.

"He's here!" Jinta announced desperately as he tugged the giant Tessai behind him with Ururu. "We got him!"

"What is it Master Yoruichi?" Tessai asked adjusting his glasses. His eyes were immediately captured by the fight below as Urahara countered every blast the wolf expelled from its body.

"I didn't realize it at the time but Ichigo's powers, they tax his body because he and his shadow are completely out of sync. At the rate he's going, Ichigo's body will deteriorate before Kisuke can even deal a final blow," Yoruichi said. "You must seal Ichigo's movements quickly, he's not ready for this!"

"Understood," Tessai nodded. He clapped his hands together before placing them on the ground, obsidian ink shot down his arms to scrawl across the ground heading in the direction of Ichigo.

"Don't interfere!" Urahara yelled over the noise. "Can't you see that his powers are evolving? They haven't been fully moulded yet, they are still malleable-"

"That doesn't matter anymore Kisuke! If you let him keep going he's going to die!" Yoruichi yelled but her words of wisdom fell on deaf ears. "Screw this!" Yoruichi muttered and she transformed into her human like form, without an inch of clothing. She placed her hands on Tessai's shoulders. "I'm going to give you my energy before this becomes a day full of regrets," she explained to Tessai.

"Now push!" she ordered and together they moved the seal, the inky symbols spurred to life and crawled over the wolf's body.


End file.
